De adulto a niño
by Houseshead13
Summary: -Cuddy, hicimos un ADN no hay duda, este niño es Gregory House…..a menos que nosé, que hace tres años la madre haya parido a un gemelo idéntico que no salió en su momento hace 48 años….- dije sarcástico rodando mis ojos -Wilson…tu…tu me estás diciendo que ese bebé es Gregory House?- dijo ella atónita mientras se acercaba a mi….-No hay dudas
1. La misteriosa Sra Brandoff

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al Dios David Shore solo hago esto porque me divierte y bla bla.**

**Nota de la autora (?)**

**Primero, si les gusta dejen reviews!, me gusta que me dejen opiniones, criticas, ideas, sugerencias, escribo porque me divierte, pero también escribo para ustedes, sino nisiquiera subiria lo que escribo, asique como a todos los que escribimos y subimos aca nuestras historias me gustaria una devolución! =)  
**

**Bueno, hace una semana vi no se que película y se me ocurrió escribir algo "sobrenatural", busque respecto de esto aca en fanfiction pq sabía que alguien tenía que haber escrito algo asíque busqué y encontré un fic de House que planteaba básicamente lo mismo que a mi se me había ocurrido en ingles, el cual leí en un día de resaca que no podía levantarme de la cama jajaajajaja, encontré en esta historia muchas ideas similares a las que ya me había formado para cuando comenzase a escribir esto y demás, el punto es que quería escribir algo yo misma y a pesar de no disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo por tener unos 500 libros que estoy leyendo y al mismo tiempo tener unos quinientos fics en progreso acá voy a empezar uno más, algunos me van a querer matar por tardar en actualizar otros fics pero bueno, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es imposible quitármelo hasta no volcarlo por escrito. **

**Acá va el comienzo de un fic que creo que va a gustar y que va a ser muy ficticio, intento de cómico y por sobre todas las cosas TIERNO, algo distinto. El nombre del fic que finalmente me impulsó a escribir esto es "Forced Parenthood" y aquél que lo lea encontrará seguramente muchas cosas parecidas o casi iguales si ha leído este otro en ingles, pero eso es inevitable ya que lo que sentí al leerlo fue mucho de lo que ya había pensado y me divertí bastante debo admitirlo, asique bueno, habrá cosas parecidas pero también irán mis ideas volcadas acá, con mis simples modos de escribir y mi propia originalidad (?).**

Toda esta ridícula historia comenzó con un día normal en PPTH, o sea, lo normal en este hospital que era mi segunda casa, era encontrar en el mismo, a House persiguiéndome en cada rato libre (suyo por supuesto). Perseguirme era exigirme que le compre comida, que lo escuche, que lo acompañe a ver programas ridículos de televisión en la sala de juegos o a jugar al metegol, el punto es que mi persona a diferencia de la de House trabajaba y trabajaba como es debido en sociedades demasiado occidentales, aún más capitalistas, con gente mas o menos normal….algo así, aquella mañana yo me encontraba trabajando, o sea cumpliendo mi horario de trabajo y haciendo aquello que exigía mi trabajo para tener mi recompensa individual, un buen salario que me permitía vivir con comodidad mes a mes; House, también tenía esta obligación claro, era un adulto, y claro que trabajaba, pero su forma de trabajar era extraña, y mientras no diagnosticaba digámoslo así, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de fastidiarme a mí, parte del tiempo sus gracias me divertían, pero la gran mayoría del mismo podía volverse muy muy pesado. Ese día una enfermera jóven bastante nueva en el ala de oncología me relató ofendidísima su encuentro con mi mejor amigo antes de que éste entrase al consultorio 2, un hecho que en adelante cambiaría de manera drástica su vida, la mía y la de todos aquellos que lo conocíamos.

-Donde se encuentra el Dr. James Wilson?- preguntó como siempre bruscamente a la susceptible enfermera que comenzaba su trayectoria en PPTH

-En el consultorio 2 Dr. House, estoy esperando a que salga para informarle sobre un paciente nuevo que comenzó su trata…-la joven comenzó a sacarle charla gentilmente al idiota de mi amigo (ERROR) pero este, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien que no le interesaba le dirigía la palabra, la cortó en seco.

-Ok ok, dejemos el "chat" para más tarde, no me interesa- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el consultorio número 2 donde este amable oncólogo que relata la presente historia estaba revisando a una anciana de unos 75 años con un extraño aspecto….debo decir, bastante excéntrico, su pelo largo completamente negro, sin una cana, cubría parte del delgado torso de la mujer y su espalda , llevaba un extraño vestido del mismo color que casi se fundía con su pelo exageradamente lacio y sobre sus hombros usaba una chalina negra que decoraba su espalda con una infinidad de repeticiones de un bizarro símbolo blanco con bordes dorados. Sí, yo pensé lo mismo que House, esta mujer parecía una bruja, o algo así, digamos algo relacionado con la magia, o los hechizos o lo que sea, pero hay una gran diferencia entre pensar y decir, la diferencia básicamente es que no todo lo que se piensa se dice, los adultos "bien educados" tenemos algo llamado "diques de la moral" que nos permiten filtrar más o menos todos nuestros pensamientos que se dirigen hacía un polo motriz y por ende a la palabra hablada, para decir básicamente cosas que están más o menos aceptadas socialmente sin dejar de respetar al otro, al menos esto, cuando estamos frente a gente que desconocemos y por ende con la cual no tenemos confianza. Pero como todos sabemos esos diques eran inexistentes en House, y él por lo menos no se cansaba nunca de ser un desubicado sin límite alguno entre lo que pensaba y decía, algo así como un niño que habla sin importarle nada, pero solo porque aún está aprendiendo a vivir en sociedad, esta era la diferencia, se supone que un adulto, o más bien se _espera_ que un adulto ya sepa vivir en sociedad, bueno, evidentemente House no había aprendido muy bien eso, o si, pero no le interesaba respetar los límites que dicho aprendizaje exigía a los buenos ciudadanos y básicamente decía todo lo que se le pasaba por su retorcida mente.

-Que quieres?, estoy con una paciente, por si no te has dado cuenta…-dije al escuchar el portazo que siguió a la entrada del misántropo nefrólogo al consultorio mientras anotaba algo en la ficha de la anciana.

-Recetando laxantes para un buen lavado de estómago e intestinos luego de un importante empacho con dulces en Halloween?- comenzó a decir House mientras yo y la anciana lo mirábamos levantando una ceja con sorpresa- a no esperen, Halloween es en Octubre verdad?….estamos en Diciembre no, que extraño, esto no tiene sentido.

-Puedes cerrar la boca y largarte de aquí?, eres un irrespetuoso- le dije con mi rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza ajena mientras hacía efusivos gestos con los brazos.

-No se preocupe Dr. Wilson, no me ofenden los comentarios de niños de cinco años- me dijo la anciana con su rostro sereno mientras yo me tapaba la cara y House permanecía parado al lado de la puerta con una importante sonrisa de idiota, divertido con la presencia de la anciana y sus estúpidos comentarios desubicados.

-Que quieres? Puedes retirarte?- insistí.

-Mi amigo Gumpy, el conserje me dijo que buscase la escoba que ha desaparecido _mágicamente_ y tu sabes, me gusta ayudar a la gente y como estaba aburrido salí a buscarla….viendo a esta señora supongo que debe estar por aquí- dijo mientras se hacía el que buscaba la escoba de "la bruja", yo rodé los ojos y me acerqué hacia él furioso, con el rostro cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza- hey Wilson es hora de almorzar…podemos irnos de una vez?

-No! Estoy ocupado, FUERA!- le grité extendiendo mi brazo derecho.

-Mooooooooooooooom- contestó el idiota haciendo su típica cara de puchero antes de que la anciana tomase la palabra nuevamente.

-Es extraño que alguien como usted trabaje en un hospital, supongo que no le han hecho los tests necesarios para poder conseguir este trabajo, sino estoy segura que estos habrían revelado una importante inmadurez mental que le impedirían trabajar con adultos…._Dr. House_- dijo ella remarcando su nombre, ambos nos miramos sorprendidos preguntándonos como lo sabía, no recordaba haberlo llamado así desde que había ingresado al consultorio.

-Es extraño que una anciana supersticiosa busque ayuda en la ciencia….pero al menos yo no soy tan prejuicioso….por cierto, como sabe mi nombre?

-Eso importa?- preguntó ella con una media sonrisa mientras arqueaba su ceja izquierda.

-No, en realidad no, "trucos"….no me interesan…..bueno Wilson, termina de una vez con esto así comemos, te espero en la cafetería- me dijo House antes de dar otro portazo pero esta vez por fortuna para retirarse.

-Disculpé Sra. Brandoff….mi amigo puede ser un cretino cuando quiere….o sea básicamente…todo el tiempo- le dije indignado mientras escribía unas recetas.

-No se preocupe Dr. Wilson, no es su culpa que el alma de un niño este atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto, estoy casi segura de que no es fácil para él vivir en ese cuerpo….-me respondió ella poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la chalina que colgaba de sus hombros y cubría su espalda.

-Emmmmm, si, tal vez….-respondí alcanzándole las recetas.

-No se preocupe, me voy a encargar de que alma y cuerpo coincidan…hasta pronto Dr. Wilson, estoy segura de que tendré noticias de usted mañana por la noche- me informó la vieja moviendo la cabeza mientras tomaba las recetas con su mano derecha y caminaba hacia la puerta para retirarse sin decir nada más, yo quedé ahí parado procesando sus últimas palabras que en su conjunto formaron una oración bastante bizarra, me imaginé a la señora haciendo hechizos raros sobre House, no es que me haya asustado o algo así en realidad tampoco pensé mucho respecto de sus palabras, a las cuales no di crédito, resulta ser que el hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por el rugir de mi estómago, definitivamente me estaba muriendo de hambre, a paso rápido caminé hacia la cafetería para encontrarme al misántropo de mi mejor amigo. No fue hasta el día siguiente que todo cambió.


	2. Pequeño misterio

**Aclaraciones !**

**En esta historia ambos padres de House están muertos.**

**House está viviendo con Wilson luego de Mayfield.**

**Su equipo son Foreman, Cameron y Chase.**

**Pequeño misterio**

Aquella fría mañana de Diciembre no fue distinta a cualquier otra, me desperté a la hora de siempre con los gritos de House exigiéndome que haga el desayuno para ambos mientras él me quitaba el baño como todas las mañanas. No me molestaba hacer el desayuno, solía levantarme temprano porque me gustaba desayunar tranquilo leyendo el diario en mi casa y no me costaba nada hacer el desayuno para dos, lo que si me molestaba era el constante griterío de House, como alguien podía levantarse y tener fuerzas para gritar de ese modo? "Wilsoooooooooooooooon, Wilsoooooooooooooooooooooon!" resonaba por todo el departamento a las 8 de la mañana todos los santos días. En fin, nos levantamos, higienizamos, desayunamos, fuimos al hospital y cada uno hizo lo suyo, nos encontramos a la hora del almuerzo y todo siguió sin sobresaltos, el único sobresalto fue que House me dijo que iba a hacer horas de clínica ese día lo cual era un hecho particular a tener en cuenta, creo que debería declararse debido a ese fantástico hecho, el 5 de Diciembre como día del trabajador.

A las 2 PM efectivamente House estaba poniéndose al día con sus 278 horas de clínica pendientes, con mucha suerte podría jubilarse habiendo cumplido con su deber, fui a buscarlo para hacerle una consulta, una enfermera me dijo que se encontraba en el consultorio 1 y que la paciente que había estado atendiendo acababa de salir hace unos pocos minutos atrás, asique decidí entrar sin golpear, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un niño parado en frente mío. Lo observé detenidamente por unos minutos mas sorprendido por como estaba vestido que por el hecho de que estuviese solo en el consultorio, el niño tenía solo una remera negra estampada con unas guitarras cruzadas de manera perpendicular y un tribal de fondo, la remera era gigante, tenía el tamaño de una remera que usaría yo asique imagínense que al pequeño que me parecía media 96 centímetros con muchisima furia le tapaba el cuerpo íntegro. El niño permaneció mirándome curioso sin asustarse con mi presencia ni nada que se le parezca. Me acerqué a él y me agaché para quedar mas o menos a su altura.

-Hola, soy el Dr. Wilson, y tu?- le pregunté con una media sonrisa en un tono de voz calmado y confiable.

-Soy Greg- me respondió mirando hacía el suelo y balanceándose hacía atrás y adelante mostrando algo de timidez.

-Greg, que haces aquí solito? Cuantos años tienes?- le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tengo tres- respondió él con su tierna voz infantil extendiendo su pequeño brazo y mostrándome tres de sus diminutos deditos.

-Y tu mamá? Donde está?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No sé- dijo él despreocupado levantando sus hombros.

-Y tu papá?

-No sé- dijo repitiendo el mismo gesto….naturalmente yo comencé a ponerme bastante nervioso.

-Como has llegado hasta aquí Greg? Por qué estas vestido así?- le pregunté arrodillándome.

-Emmm por que así me visto?- me respondió el de manera retórica. De repente presté atención a la ropa del niño, esa era la remera que tenía House por la mañana, era la misma, levante un poco la remera negra y vi que debajo había unos jeans azules adentro de los mismos unos bóxers negros y escondidas debajo de la tela del jean unas zapatillas Nike deportivas, para mi asombro, al lado del niño encontré el bastón de House….empecé a reírme ante la ocurrencia que se me vino a la cabeza, reía frenéticamente como un loco, que broma más divertida había hecho House, ahora se había convertido en un niño, me preguntaba si ese pequeño sería el hijo de una de sus prostitutas a quien había pagado para que se lo preste unas horas para jugarme esta ridícula broma pesada en relación a lo que la noche anterior le había contado sobre los dichos de "la bruja". Volví a hablarle al niño que noté me miraba confundido, supongo que, por mi repentino estallido de carcajadas.

-Pequeño, como es tu nombre completo?

-Gregory House…..Wilson- me respondió él muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Bueno ya me cansé, ahora dime, donde está el hombre que te dió esta ropa?- inquirí nervioso.

-Qué hombre?- dijo levantando una ceja. La mirada del pequeño, su forma de hablar, sus gestos lo hacían parecer demasiado inteligente para su corta edad.

-Aghhhhh House, te odio!- dije poniéndome de pie caminando histérico alrededor de la habitación- Ey quieres acompañarme a un lugar hombrecito?- le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Será divertido! ?- me preguntó él con una gran sonrisa doblando sus brazos con sus puños cerrados.

-Emm si- le respondí y tomé su mano cuando él me brindó la suya, cuando comenzamos a caminar se tropezó- quité sus pequeños pies descalzos que se encontraban dentro de las zapatillas y lo levanté de las axilas, acomodándolo sobre mi cadera, acto seguido levanté toda la ropa de House del piso, incluido su bastón, y comencé a caminar con el niño hacia el departamento de diagnóstico riéndome para mis adentros de las ocurrencias del desquiciado de mi amigo.

Una vez en el departamento de diagnóstico encontré a Cameron, Foreman, Chase y nose porque pero también estaba allí Cuddy. Todos me miraron sorprendidos cuando entré con el pequeño en brazos.

-Alguien puede decirme donde está el desquiciado de House?- dije mientras bajaba al niño al piso.

-Estaba haciendo horas de clínica…increíblemente- respondió Cuddy, mirando al pequeño curiosa, al igual que los otros tres doctores- quien es el niño Wilson?-

-Presentate pequeño, diles quien eres!- le dije agachándome a su lado e invitándolo gentilmente a presentarse.

-Yo soy Greg- dijo él mirando a todos los presentes- Gregory House- concluyó antes de que todos estallaran en risas.

-Linda broma te esta jugando House Wilson, que le hiciste?- preguntó Chase divertido.

-Está loco! Ayer atendí a una mujer, también loca supongo, que parecía una bruja, House se burló de ella y ella me dijo que iba a hacer "coincidir" el cuerpo de House con su edad mental. Imagínense que en ese momento la edad mental de House con sus comentarios inmaduros no había sido muy elevada!

-Asique te jugó la broma de que la bruja lo había convertido en niño?- dijo Foreman sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza a los lados sin poder creer las ocurrencias de su jefe.

-Y de manera bastante eficiente! Encontré a este niño solo en un consultorio de la clínica usando la ropa de House, miren, acá están sus jeans, su ropa interior, sus zapatillas…hasta su bastón- concluí tirando todo al piso mientras el niño caminaba por la habitación y miraba todo lo que estaba sobre las estanterías curioso.

-Ay por dios este hombre está cada día más loco- dijo Cuddy tapándose el rostro con sus finas manos.

-Hola pequeño, sabes cómo me llamo?- le preguntó Cameron acercándose a él y agachándose a su altura, todos la miraron divertidos, yo incluido, mientras esperaban seguirle el juego a la pobre víctima de House.

-Cameron?- dijo él un tanto dudoso, automáticamente todos nos miramos bastante aterrorizados, pero no estaba todo dicho aún, House podía haber preparado al niño, sus planes maquiavélicos siempre eran preparados por él a la perfección con gran trabajo y dedicación sin que se le pasara ningún detalle, pero ¿En qué momento?...Tome al pequeño de la mano y lo puse de frente a la mesa donde se encontraban aun sentados Chase, Cuddy y Foreman.

-Podrías decirme los nombres completos de ellos tres?- le pregunté amablemente al pequeño.

-Emm si- dijo él balanceándose tímidamente mientras miraba directo al piso, evidentemente algo nervioso al tener sobre él los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes- él es Robert Chase….- empezó a decir señalando a Chase, siempre con la mirada fija en la alfombra del departamento de diagnóstico- él es Foreman…Eric, y ella es Lisa Cuddy. Ahora sí, todos nos miramos aterrorizados….

-Cómo sabes nuestros nombres pequeño?- dijo Cuddy agachándose a su lado…

- Porque los conozco?- dijo él a modo de pregunta pero señalando la obviedad de sus palabras….- Cuddy se puso de pie enojada.

-Bueno ya, no estoy para boludecez, suficiente…..Ustedes tres busquen a House por todo el hospital y tráiganlo de los pelos si es necesario, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo de este modo.

-Yo voy a hablar con la enfermera que lo vió por última vez, seguramente sabe hacía que lado se "escabullo"- agregué a las palabras de Cuddy.

-Ok, yo me voy a trabajar….no estoy para las ridiculeces de House- dijo Cuddy caminando hacia la puerta.

-Esperen, alguien tiene que quedarse con el niño, no podemos dejarlo solo- dijo Cameron.

-Bueno, yo lo llevo a mi oficina conmigo- respondió Cuddy rodando los ojos.

-Que quieres enano?- le preguntó Chase al pequeño al verlo intentando agarrar de manera infructífera por su baja estatura alguna de las miles de pavadas de House que yacían sobre una estantería.

-Esa pelota- respondió el mirando al australiano mientras saltaba y señalaba la pelota gris y roja del nefrólogo, el médico se la alcanzó e instantáneamente el pequeño empezó a jugar con ella.

-Bueno ya, vamos- indicó Chase caminando hacía la puerta, Cuddy se acercó al niño y le extendió su mano, él la miró nervioso y corrió hacía mi agarrándome la pierna derecha para luego hundir su cabeza en sus pantalones de vestir marrones.

-Que pasa hombrecito?- le pregunté sorprendido mientras el niño mostraba su rostro infantil nuevamente.

-Quiero ir contigo- me dijo el pequeño bajando su cabeza y golpeando su pequeño pie derecho contra el piso del departamento de diagnóstico. Yo sin demostrar mi fastidio ante esta estúpida situación y pérdida de tiempo en la cual House nos había metido lo levanté de las axilas y lo llevé conmigo a hablar con la enfermera, el niño no tenía la culpa de nada no podía agarrármela con él.

Todos nos separamos y quedamos en que en media hora nos encontraríamos devuelta en la oficina de House con el fin de plantear las novedades de nuestra pesquisa.

Como fue planeado en media hora estábamos devuelta todos en la oficina, yo con el pequeño a upa, y los otros cuatro ya sentados alrededor de la mesa de vidrio hablando entre sí.

-La enfermera dijo que nunca vió salir a House, y que permaneció largo rato esperando a que él salga para tomar un archivo que allí se había olvidado, solo me vió a mi salir con el niño, y me confirmó que cuando yo entré House estaba aun allí dentro….

-Nosotros no encontramos nada- comenzó a decir Cameron- su auto está en el estacionamiento, su mochila ahí en la silla del escritorio, nadie lo vió salir del hospital….

-Buscamos por todos lados pero no encontramos nada Wilson, absolutamente NADA! Desapareció, su celular incluso está ahí en sus pantalones, esto es imposible….

-Vamos por favor, imposible es que House se haya convertido en un niño de tres años, de que estamos hablando?- dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie- el muy idiota nos está jugando una broma muy bien hecha, y muy pesada.

Bajé al pequeño al piso y comencé a caminar por el departamento de diagnóstico….visiblemente nervioso, increíblemente ya me estaba creyendo lo que me había dicho "la bruja". Me agaché y miré al niño detenidamente mientras jugaba sentado en el piso tirando la pelota contra la pared y agarrándola nuevamente, aun con la remera de House como vestido.

-Si mal no recuerdo…House tenía una mancha de nacimiento en el pene o más bien en la pelvis- dije sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, de repente me di vuelta y todos estaban mirándome con la boca abierta.

-NO!- grité asustado al imaginar lo que estaban pensando todos- yo y House no no no! Una vez …carajo, para que hablé- dije poniéndome muy rojo, el error había sido cometido, debía continuar hablando – Dios…..estábamos muy borrachos, mirando porno, los dos estábamos "al palo" entonces decidimos hacer una competencia de…bue….ustedes saben…..mierda, nos medimos los penes….

-Me estas jodiendo?- dijo Cuddy atónita, dejando al instante escapar una carcajada ahogada ante lo gracioso y embarazoso de la situación.

-Y quien ganó!- preguntó Chase curioso.

-CHASE!- gritaron Foreman y Cameron mientras yo me ponía cada vez más rojo.

-El punto es que recuerdo que tenía una mancha de nacimiento en la zona….y también una vez me dijo que tenía una en la cabeza, pero este niño tiene demasiado pelo, no encontraríamos nada a menos que lo rapemos- está mal si me fijo?...yo no puedo creer estar pensando lo que estoy pensando….dios, House debe estar filmando esto y cagándose de risa, que verguenza…..

-No perdemos nada con mirar- dijo Cameron levantando sus hombros desde la silla que ocupaba en un extremo de la mesa de vidrio- hazlo….como un exámen médico….no creo que te acusen de ser un pedófilo.

-Pregúntale al niño antes….-dijo Cuddy tapándose el rostro indignada con ganas de que se la trague la tierra, pude notar que iba a matar a House cuando apareciera, definitivamente.

Me acerque al pequeño que decía llamarse "Greg" él seguía jugando muy concentrado con la pelota de House, y debo admitir que de manera muy ágil para la típica torpeza de un niño de tres años.

-Greg- dije agachándome y tapándolo con mi cuerpo de todos los demás médicos, si iba a revisarlo tampoco lo iba a hacer en frente de todos, debía respetar un poco su dignidad….- te molesta si miro…emmm tu..tu gusanito?- concluí, me sentí un completo idiota en menos de una milésima de segundo "tu gusanito", por qué hablaba asi?.

-Mi pene?- preguntó él sorprendido…

-Si, te molesta?- inquirí de nuevo sintiendo como la cara se me llenaba de rubor nuevamente. Él me respondió que si con un gesto, levantó sus hombros e hizo una mueca con sus labios dándome permiso para revisar…."su gusanito". Lo puse de pie levantándolo de las axilas y levanté la remera gigante que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta ver la zona del pene y la pelvis, y si, había ahí una perceptible mancha de nacimiento- Hay una mancha de nacimiento….en su pelvis- dije mirando a todos, y sentándome en el piso con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

-Me cansé de este juego de mierda- dijo Foreman sintiéndose furioso por el valioso tiempo que todos estábamos perdiendo- le vamos a hacer un ADN y ya!

-Un ADN? Que tan lejos piensas llevar el jueguito de House Foreman? Quieres que luego nos boludee por toda la vida? Esto ya es demasiado….me voy a mi oficina, encárguense del niño, nose no me interesa, ya me encargaré de House cuando se digne a aparecer- dijo Cuddy furiosa retirándose de la habitación. Foreman caminó hacía el niño y se agachó, le indicó gentilmente que abriera su boca, el pequeño lo hizo y el médico pasó un hisopo alrededor de las paredes internas de sus mejillas.

-Tendremos el resultado en una hora- dijo Foreman mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio.

Todos permanecimos expectantes mientras esperabamos los resultados del ADN luego de que Foreman volviera de hacer el exámen, discutiemos diferentes posibilidades las cuales no encajaban, pero lo que menos podía encajar era a un hombre de 48 años convertido en un niño de tres! Una vez que el pequeño se aburrió de jugar con la pelota se acercó a nosotros que estábamos muy concentrados hablando en la mesa sin prestarle ninguna atención.

-Estoy aburrido Wilson- dijo el niño tirándome del pantalón.

-Mmmmm que podemos hacer…..a si, espera, ya se- dije caminando hacía el escritorio de House, revisé un par de cajones y encontré en uno de ellos su amada Play Station Portatil- toma, sabes jugar a esto!?- le pregunté mientras le daba el aparato.

-Siiiiiii, que divertido….tu si que me conoces Jimmy!- respondió dejándome hecho un idiota nuevamente…."tu si que me conoces Jimmy" era una frase típica de House, no podía estar pasando esto. Mientras el niño jugaba sentado en el piso muy concentrado con la PSP, me puse a mirarlo con detenimiento, tenía el rostro redondeado como lo tiene generalmente un niño de tres años, la piel tersa y sin ninguna imperfección era blanca como la más hermosa y fina porcelana, su cabello castaño claro estaba lleno de unos rulos grandes y rebeldes bastante largos que le daban un aspecto completamente divertido al pequeño niño, su nariz era muy pequeña y estaba decorada con unas cuantas pecas que no llegaban a ocupar en realidad gran parte de sus mejillas, tenia los labios muy rojos, o tal vez no tanto, pero su color parecía estar acentuado por lo blanco de su piel, lo que me impactó casi desde un comienzo fueron sus ojos, estos brillaban con inteligencia y sagacidad, eran grandes y estaban protegidos por unas pestañas largas y rubias, la mirada que revelaban los mismos tenía una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en otro lado que en mi amigo, era esos ojos capaces de desnudarme el alma, a mí, o a cualquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de cruzar su mirada con él. Definitivamente el niño era hermoso, pero lo más raro es que era muy parecido a House, extremadamente parecido, asquerosamente parecido, tenebrosamente parecido…..Foreman se fue en algún momento de la habitación y volvió con el sobre cerrado que contenía los resultados del ADN de ese pequeño misterioso, cuando lo vi me di cuenta que había estado nose cuanto tiempo en otro mundo mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento al niño que a su vez parecía estar en su propio mundo. Todos miramos expectantes al neurólogo mientras abría el sobre y miraba los resultados, se dibujo en su rostro una expresión que no se terminaba de decidir entre el asombro y el terror, tomó asiento en la mesa y miró al niño que jugaba muy concentrado a la PSP realizando los mismos gestos que yo conocía a la perfección en mi amigo de hace más de 20 años.

-Ese pequeño hombrecito….es Gregory House- dijo tirando el papel sobre la mesa para que todos lo veamos y señalando al niño con su otra mano. Todos lo miramos, y nos miramos, intercambiamos miradas perdidas por la confusión durante más de cinco minutos, un tiempo que me pareció eterno, su jefe, mi mejor amigo, el empleado de Cuddy, el mejor médico de PPTH y probablemente de los Estados Unidos, el pastillero de mediana edad, drogadicto, cojo, en dolor, genio, misántropo, gracioso, egoísta, irónico y molesto era ahora un niño de tres años, que por lo diminuto de su cuerpo parecía más uno de dos que de tres….era, por dios, House era prácticamente un bebé!


	3. El pequeño Greg

**Y, va gustando o no?**

**El pequeño Greg**

Ahí nos habíamos quedados todos helados por unos momentos mirando al pequeño House que seguía muy concentrado con la PSP, en aquél momento sin embargo, cuando todos nos quedamos callados mirando con asombro al niño, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de tramitar algo de la nueva situación, el pequeño se percató del repentino silencio y quitó los ojos del videojuego, posándolos sobre nosotros mientras permanecía sentado en el piso. Ojos grandes, azules, brillantes nos miraron a todos con curiosidad, definitivamente, los ojos de House, su mirada única, la de nadie mas.

-Hice algo malo?- preguntó levantando las cejas, que se escondían detrás de algunos rulos que bailaban en su frente. Todos nos miramos sin saber que decirle, no era difícil la respuesta, era simplemente "no" ya que él no había hecho nada malo, en realidad sabíamos que decirle pero no como hablarle, porque este ya no era un niño cualquiera de tres años, era House, el jefe de la mayoría de los presentes, mi mejor amigo, había que hablarle como un adulto?, como un niño? El entendía algo de lo que había pasado?...era conveniente preguntarle?, miré a todos como indicándoles que no le pregunten ni digan nada, me incorporé en la silla y me agaché un poco para hablarle al pequeño cara a cara.

-Greg, tu sabes quien soy yo?- le pregunté al niño que había dejado el videojuego en el piso y ahora sosteniéndose con mi rodilla se ponía de pie dando un salto.

-Claro, ya te dije, tu eres Wilson!- me dijo divertido con su voz infantil moviendo las manos mientras sonreía mostrando sus alineados y pequeños dientes blancos.

-Si, está bien, pero quien es Wilson?- le pregunté.

-Dah!- exclamó el pequeño dándose un golpecito en la frente con cara de fastidio, o sea dando a entender que yo era un idiota- tú eres Wilson, idiota!- concluyó señalandome, mi interpretación del primer gesto había sido correcta, lo confirmaron sus palabras y su repentino rostro soberbio, definitivamente lo supiese o no gran parte del House adulto que todos conocíamos estaba en ese niño, por supuesto que no era un niño normal de tres años. Me llevé la mano a la frente indignado mientras escuchaba las risas del equipo de diagnóstico ante la respuesta del pequeño Greg.

-Si, claro, yo soy Wilson- comencé a decirle nuevamente- pero a ver…como lo pregunto, que relación tengo yo contigo?- le pregunté con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

Él se llevo el dedo índice a la boca y bajo un poco la cabeza, comenzó a balancearse con timidez y luego sin levantar la cabeza solo levantando sus pupilas azules y mirándome con la cabeza gacha respondió- tu…tu me cuidas, vivo contigo, no?- me preguntó. Yo no podía evitarlo pero me moría de ternura ese no podía ser House….aunque pensándolo dos veces, sin importar si el fuese niño a adulto el pequeño tenía razón, él vivía conmigo y yo lo cuidaba, al menos lo intentaba aunque a veces no me salía muy bien, pero no había duda de que nuestra relación en gran parte se basaba en yo cuidándole a él, el gran genio inmaduro, testarudo y caprichoso.

-Si, tienes razón- le respondí acariciando su cabeza y me puse de pie- voy a hablar con Cuddy, dije al equipo caminando hacía la puerta. Parece ser que el pequeño Greg se quedó parado mirándome, jugando con sus diminutas manitos, mientras yo me iba de la habitación.

-Wilson….-me dijo Cameron haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Greg cuando llegué a la puerta, rodé los ojos levemente tratando de que no se note mucho mi impaciencia, realmente no estaba sabiendo muy bien como actuar.

-Quieres venir conmigo Greg?- le pregunté y él al instante corrió hacia mí y tomó mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos sin decir nada. Lo levanté y lo acomode sobre mi cadera ya que estaba descalzo y no me parecía que camine así por el hospital- podrían conseguirle algo de ropa mientras voy con Cuddy? Tal vez encuentren algo en objetos perdidos, o en el ala de pediatría….no están trabajando con ningún caso hoy, verdad?

-No, estamos bastante libres, deberíamos buscar alguno y hacer horas de clínica pero tampoco falta tanto para que nos vayamos a nuestras casas asique…..no hay drama- me dijo Chase.

-Ve tranquilo Wilson, nosotros nos encargamos, adiós Greg!- lo saludo ella simpática y él no respondió solo escondió su rostro en mis hombros.

Caminamos con Greg hasta la oficina de Cuddy, ella se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, entré sin tocar y en el silencio de la oficina al escuchar la respiración de Greg noté que se había dormido.

-Necesitamos hablar….-le dije a Cuddy cuando ella levantó la vista para mirarme.

-Encontraste a House?- me preguntó.

-Si, lo encontramos, está aquí- respondí señalando con la cabeza al pequeño en mis brazos.

-Wilson, dejate de joder con es….-comenzó a decir Cuddy poniéndose de pie.

-Cuddy, hicimos un ADN no hay duda, este niño es House…..a menos que nosé, que hace tres años la madre haya parido a un gemelo idéntico que no salió en su momento hace 48 años….- dije rodando mis ojos.

-Wilson…tu…tu me estás diciendo que ese _bebé_ es Gregory House?- dijo ella atónita mientras se acercaba a mi….

-No hay dudas….esa vieja de ayer, nosé que le hizo, la gente no cree en estas cosas Cuddy, yo tampoco lo hacía….pero estas cosas salen en la tv o diarios o libros y uno no lo cree, hasta que algo así le pasa a uno….

-No….no lo puedo creer- dijo Cuddy acariciando la cabeza de House que estaba dormido sobre mi hombro- qué…. qué vamos a hacer Wilson?

-Voy a llamar a esa vieja bruja de mierda…..y ver que pasa, que me dice, mientras tanto nosé, lo voy a cuidar…lo traeré al trabajo y lo dejaré alguna que otra hora en la guardería del hospital si estoy muy complicado con los pacientes…..

-Está bien, te vamos a ayudar entre todos a cuidarlo…..House- suspiró la decana-…..nunca imagine que podría llegar a causarme tanta ternura…..esto es una locura Wilson.

-Si, lo es….-respondí yo acariciando la espalda de Greg- bueno Cuddy voy a volver al departamento de diagnóstico, mande a los muchachos a buscar algo de ropa de verdad para él y voy a llamar a la loca esa.

-Puedo quedarme con House mientras duerme y lo llevo en un ratito?- me pidió Cuddy.

-No Cuddy, mira preferiría estar cerca cuando despierte no se porque pero no dejó de perseguirme desde que lo encontré, tu lo has visto…..

-Él entiende algo? De todo esto? Tu sabes… sobre quién es y que le pasó y demás….

-No lo creo….él parece saber quienes somos nosotros, se ve que no es un niño normal de tres años, es muy inteligente, y su forma de hablar…., no se, me asusta es muy House…..puede usar la ironia….un niño de tres años no entiende la ironia….no se que sabe y que no…..no se que recuerda, que piensa de nosotros o de donde está parado, cuando le pregunté por sus papas me dijo que no sabía donde estaban pero sin darle importancia alguna a ese hecho…..no sé, lo hablaré con la vieja de mierda, a ver que me dice…estoy segura de que este House no va a dejar de sorprendernos…..

-Esta bien…..cuídalo mucho, puede ser House….pero no deja de ser un niño…..avísame cuando te vayas que quiero saludarlo, y por favor mantenme informada respecto de todo, cualquier cosa si necesitas ayuda me llamas- me dijo Cuddy mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio.

-Sí, quédate tranquila Cuddy- le respondí antes de salir hacía el departamento de diagnóstico.

Una vez que llegue al departamento todo el equipo estaba allí reunido lo cual parecía ser una constante ese día.

-Wilson encontramos…..- comenzó a decir Cameron con su voz chillona caminando hacia mi.

-Shhhhhhh- le dije poniendo un dedo en mi boca…..- está dormido- procedí a acostar al niño en el diván y me quité la bata blanca para luego taparlo con ella- mírenlo un poco, voy a la oficina a llamar a la vieja bruja ahora vuelvo.

Entré a mi oficina, cerré la puerta y permanecí unos segundos apoyado en la misma tratando de procesar un poco toda la situación mientras suspiraba cansado por la actividad detectivesca de aquél día. Cuando alcancé mi escritorio encontré sobre el mismo una carta dirigida a mi que era enviada por la "Sra. Brandoff", me senté y desesperado abrí el sobre y comencé a leer la carta.


	4. Carta de L Brandoff

**Capítulo cortito escrito a la velocidad de la luz, estoy al pedo asique ahora voy a escribir otro, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviewsss!**

* * *

5 de Diciembre de 2012

Carta de la Sra. L. Brandoff

_Estimado Dr. Wilson, _

_por medio de la presente carta le escribe una servidora, a quien seguramente en este momento este maldiciendo, y no lo culpo por ello, porque incluso el alma más sensible y noble tiene justificado rebajarse alguna vez en su corta existencia a tal acto sin perder por ello la inmaculada frescura de su alma. Y yo sé de su nobleza Dr. Wilson, porque he nacido con el don de poder ver el alma de las personas incluso a través del cuerpo que la mantiene prisionera. También supe de la nobleza del alma que se esconde detrás del cuerpo de su amigo el Dr. House a pesar de su impenetrable caparazón de acero y déjeme decirle que es un alma llena de cicatrices de las cuales estoy segura podrá percatarse mediante la propia observación de este nuevo fenómeno extraordinario que hoy se presenta ante sus ojos. Le pido por favor se tome un momento y piense lo que he hecho con él, como un acto de bondad, un nuevo comienzo para un hombre que la vida a maltratado de maneras que usted no tiene la menor idea, pero que ahora usted podrá guiar a encontrar un nuevo camino en el cual encontrara la felicidad, usted por un lado, pero principalmente él._

_Responderé de manera breve a todas las preguntas que sé pululan por su mente desesperadas por encontrar una inmediata respuesta, en cuanto la duración de tiempo en relación al estado actual del Dr. House, no hay un tiempo, las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando su alma pueda finalmente encontrar la paz que le fue quitada incluso desde su entrada a este estado fronterizo que llamamos vida. Pueden ser semanas, un año, dos….nada es seguro cuando se trata de las magias del espíritu, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo a resolver esta empresa, aparte de ello, usted dígame ¿tiene algún sentido despertar mediante ingeniosos conjuros a los espíritus mas maravillosos del cielo y la tierra para luego enterrarlos, presa del pánico, sin preguntarles nada ?, mi respuesta es no, y estoy seguro que luego de pensarlo un poco, usted y yo Dr. Wilson, coincidiremos en relación a este pensamiento y su respuesta negativa._

_Usted querrá saber si el Dr. House en su estado actual entiende algo de lo que está pasando, quiero que sepa que no, él entiende incluso menos que usted, él ahora es un niño y puedo asegurarle que su espíritu baila con el propio desconocimiento que solo a un niño puede permitírsele. Él sabe quienes son aquellas personas que han sido importantes en su vida, pero ningún recuerdo hay en su corazón respecto de quien era antes de este evento de salvación y por ello esto es, un nuevo comienzo. En su estado no siente la necesidad de preguntarse nada de su pasado porque su mente actualmente solo es dominada por la fantasía infantil y los recuerdos encubridores que solo pueden sumirlo en un vago conocimiento sobre quien es, vago pero no insuficiente, puedo garantizarle este usted tranquilo, respecto del sentimiento de continuidad existencial del ahora pequeño Greg._

_También podrá ver en ese niño a un niño excepcional, podrá observar que, cuando su mente no esta dominada por la fantasía del infante, él demostrará poseer todos aquellos conocimientos enciclopédicos que lo han llevado a ser una influyente figura en el campo de la medicina, y todas esas magníficas capacidades que tanto ustedes sus amigos y colegas admiran en él, pero estos serán estados efímeros de los cuales ni él, ni usted, podrán disponer a voluntad. _

_En cuanto a su edad no es algo que yo pueda elegir como quien elige que marca de cigarrillos desea fumar día a día sino que es algo que, el mismo poder superior elige en relación al comienzo del propio infierno personal de cada uno, usted disculpe las molestias que un niño en la edad de la omnipotencia pueda generarle de ahora en más, y sepa tener paciencia en este nuevo camino que le tocará recorrer._

_Espero haber respondido a todas sus inquietudes y le pido a usted, amigo mío, no me busque porque no me va a encontrar y ya no hay nada que esta anciana loca pueda hacer por usted._

_Le envío mis más cálidos abrazos Dr. Wilson y espero que pronto las cosas cambien para bien, porque al final de cuentas estoy tan segura como usted, de que el Dr. House es una fuerza positiva para el universo y es por eso que a él he elegido para que atraviese esta prueba de renacimiento._

**Mis más sinceros cariños**

**L. Brandoff**


	5. Wally

**Y que opinannnn, a ver si me plantean ideas, por ejemplo situaciones que les gustaría que escriba! Acá va otro y el último por hoy! Alguien me pregunto si va a ser Hilson o Huddy, si mal no recuerdo Jack Cannon, el chico detective de Alice Tanner ¡! En respuesta a eso quiero decir que supongo que ninguno de los dos, a menos que Wilson o Cuddy sean pedófilos, podría ser esta otra interesante línea de escritura (?) aunque no lo creo!**

-Bueno, ya no importa si la mujer está loca o no, lo que importa es que los poderes de los que habla son muy reales, y ahí tenemos la prueba de ello durmiendo en el sillón- dijo Chase poniéndose de pie y señalando al pequeño niño que dormía en el divan- esto es una completa locura.

-Si, lo es, pero debemos afrontar la situación de algún modo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad- agregó Cuddy cruzándose de piernas despreocupada por no estar trabajando, eso era en realidad porque ya había pasado el horario de trabajo de todos nosotros.

-Ay dios mio…..yo no sé cómo voy a hacer- bufé mirando a House, al pequeño House que estaba en su propio mundo de sueños- estoy seguro que no estoy preparado para esto…..

-Wilson, es House….hace como 20 años cuidas de él, estoy casi seguro de que va a ser más fácil cuidar de ese niño que del House que todos conocemos, por lo menos el niño no sufre dolor o es un misántropo pastillero…..-me dijo Foreman.

-Lo cual debería ser momentáneamente una gran alegría para todos, lo de la ausencia de dolor claro, no lo de misántropo pastillero- dijo Cameron mientras se ponía su bufanda.

-Si eso está bien, pero este es un niño, nosé como cuidar a un niño, nunca tuve una responsabilidad así, ni siquiera un sobrino, no es que pueda sentarme con él a tomar cerveza y mirar Desesperates Housewives cada noche….- dije preocupado, de verdad en aquel momento esa situación me superaba, realmente me sentía completamente responsable de la vida de House, y eso no era una carga fácil de soportar solo.

-Cuál es tu preocupación Wilson?- me preguntó Cuddy tocándome un hombro al empatizar con mi preocupación.

-No lo sé, no quiero que sufra, o fallarle….este House tiene 3 años no es que pueda comportarme con él como lo hacía con el cretino de 48…..

-No le vas a fallar, y todos te vamos a ayudar a cuidarlo, quédate tranquilo- intentó tranquilizarme un poco Cuddy, no es que sus palabras hayan sido de lo más eficientes pero al menos me sentía acompañado y eso era importante….era quitarme un peso de encima el saber que al final no todo tenía porque ser mi responsabilidad….

-Si Wilson, Cuddy tiene razón…nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos que nos estamos quedando sin nuestro jefe !…..eso es grave- agregó Chase acompañando sus palabras com un gesto lleno de preocupación.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ese enano nos va a sorprender….sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo la anciana en la carta, no me extrañaría que pueda seguir resolviendo casos!- exclamó Foreman muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Ey, creo que se está despertando!- dijo Cameron acercándose al diván, el pequeño estaba durmiendo de lado con ambos brazos estirados hacia los costados y los puños cerrados, bueno miento, en realidad solo uno de sus brazos se veía por encima de la bata que cubría su cuerpo, noté como había tenido un pequeño sobresalto que había hecho temblar de una vez todo su cuerpo, como si algo hubiese interrumpido repentinamente sus sueños, pero su despertar sin embargo no fue tan repentino, de a poco fue abriendo sus enormes ojos azules mientras todos nos acercábamos al diván, se refregó ambos ojos con sus pequeñas manitos y se estiró ampliamente, luego se acostó boca arriba y agarró el cuello de mi bata cerrando nuevamente los ojos, una vez que volvió a abrirlos nos encontró a todos básicamente encima de él, nos miró y pude notar como se sonrojaba, también de un vistazo rápido noté la cara de idiotas que tenían todos mis compañeros al mirar al pequeño Greg, seguramente yo estaba incluido pero por supuesto no podía ver mi propia cara de idiota.

-Por qué todos me miran?- preguntó tímidamente mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Porque sos tan lindo!- respondió Cameron sonriendo, creo que si su antiguo amor por House se había disipado como ella decía, nuevamente ahora este habría habría inundado su alma, estoy casi seguro de que en ese mismo instante se quería casar con el viejo House para tener un hijo igual a ese niño.

-Ya lo sé, conozco los espejos- respondió él con engreimiento mientras a través de dos dedos que ahora abría nos miraba con un ojo supongo que para ver si aun estábamos encima de él o no, para luego volver a esconder su rostro completo al notar que nadie se había movido un ápice. Si, la vieja tenía razón este era un niño excepcional.

-Bueno a ver, dispersen que lo están poniendo nervioso, vamos….- indiqué a todos con mis manos haciendo luego movimientos amplios con los brazos para que dejen de estar todos encima de él. Me senté en el diván y quite sus manitos blancas de su rostro- dormiste bien?- le pregunté esbozando media sonrisa.

-Un poquito- me respondió él clavando su mirada sobre la mía para luego emitir un gran bostezo que humedeció sus enormes ojos ya brillantes por naturaleza, una vez que intentó desperezarse un poco se sentó en el diván y continuó- tengo hambre

-Que te parece si vamos a casa y en el camino compramos algo rico para comer!- le dije sonriendo, nose porque pero definitivamente no podía borrar esa sonrisa de idiota de mi rostro.

-Siiiiii, quiero una hamburguesa gigaaaante con queso y muchas papas fritas!- respondió él emocionado abriendo sus brazos para mostrarme el tamaño que debía tener su hamburguesa.

-Ay, me voy a morir de la ternura- escuché decir a Cuddy que estaba parada atrás mío.

-Y después, después, podemos tomar helado?- me preguntó sonriendo ampliamente con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza.

-Helado entonces será- respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y brownies de chocolate, y panqueques con salsa de chocolate y más helado y después también…- comenzó a hablar verborrágicamente para él mismo más que para nosotros como solo un niño de tres años puede hacerlo.

-Bueno bueno bueno hombrecito, espera un momento que eso es mucho!- le dije tratando de no sonar severo.

-No puedes comer todo eso Greg, porque después te va a doler la panza….- dijo Chase riendo ante las "necesidades alimenticias" del pequeño Greg.

-Quien dice?- preguntó él enojado con Chase y seguramente conmigo por ser aguafiestas.

-Emmm los doctores?- respondió Chase levantando una ceja.

-Los doctores no saben nada….-respondió él aún mas enojado que antes "los doctores no saben nada" típico del viejo House, debo admitir que reí por dentro- entonces quiero una hamburguesa gigante con queso y papas fritas y helado- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba un dedo por vez de su mano derecha con cada alimento que enumeraba- y brownies de chocolate y y y-continuó diciendo los variados postres pero evidentemente se olvidó de algunos, asique solo terminó diciendo "y y y" mientras pensaba levantando las cejas y mirando para arriba.

-Bueno hacemos así, te cambiamos esa remera fea y vamos a comer y después de la hamburguesa gigante y las papas fritas comes lo que quieras, está bien?- ofrecí, el puso una mano en su mentón cual si fuese un sabio pensador y permaneció unos segundos considerando mi propuesta.

-Bueno, acepto!- me dijo finalmente.

-Genial!, Cameron puedes darme esa bolsa con ropa que consiguieron?- le pregunté a Cameron que al instante me alcanzo una bolsa de cartón con algo de ropa de niños para vestir al pequeño Greg.

-Bueno, vamos al baño a cambiarte y a hacer pis- dije mientras le quitaba la bata de encima y la colgaba en el perchero del departamento de diagnóstico para luego levantar a Greg y acomodarlo sobre mis caderas- los veo mañana- dije a mis compañeros que saludaron efusivamente a Greg con las manos aunque él como siempre no les dio "demasiada bola". Llegamos al baño y por suerte estaba vacío, apoyé a House en el piso, tiré la bolsa de cartón y procedí a hacer mis necesidades urinarias, con toda la revuelta que había sido el día no me había dado ni un solo momento para orinar.

-Quieres hacer pis Greg?- le pregunté agachándome.

-Nop- respondió él balanceándose a los lados mirando distraído a cualquier esquina del habitáculo, o sea mirando cualquier cosa menos mi rostro.

-Estás seguro seguro?- repregunté.

-Sip- respondió simple y claro.

-Ok, vamos a cambiarnos entonces…

-Tu también te vas a cambiar?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Ehhh no?- le respondí levantando una ceja.

-Y entonces por que dices cambiar-_nos- _dijoel enano resaltando mucho el "nos"….era necesario que esté tan despierto?.

-Es solo….una forma de decir Greg- le expliqué.

-Aaaaahhh bueno, es una _mala forma_ de decir….igual que lástima- me dijo finalmente mirándome de frente.

-Por qué?

-Porque esa corbata es horrible!- me dijo señalando mi corbata blanca y azul, si, a House tampoco le gustaba, creo que en ese momento me preguntaba porque ni siquiera con tres años podía dejar de hablar como House, no podía ser al menos un niño de tres años común y corriente, un niño promedio?, ahora no solo tenía a cargo a un House molesto e insultante o sea como antes, también tenía a cargo a uno completamente indefenso a quien no podía quitar un ojo de encima…..era demasiado, por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Dios….

-Si, probablemente, bueno….vamos a cambiarte Greg, levanta los brazos- dije para sacarle la remera y así lo hizo, en ese instante me quedé impactado al ver el pequeño cuerpo de quien hace no más de 8 horas medía 1,89 metros o algo así, este era el cuerpo de un niño de tres años, incluso parecía tener una estatura más baja que un niño de tres años promedio estaba seguro más tarde lo mediría. Básicamente su cuerpo no era nada excepcional, no creo que haga falta en este relato pintar al pequeño House con semejante magnificencia, tenía el tierno cuerpito de un niño de tres años, piernas delgadas con esos "rollitos" sobre las rodillas y la panzita hinchada, lo típico. Debía admitir que era un niñito blanco muy lindo, ideal para una propaganda de Cheeky o algo así, claro que, una vez que lo vistiera. Luego de quitarle la remera tiré toda la ropa de la bolsa al piso y busque primero unos calzoncillos, ya que no tenía ni eso el pobre Greg, encontré unos pequeños bóxers blancos sin ninguna inscripción, definitivamente esos eran del hospital.

-Levanta la piernita Greg a ver- le indiqué mientras sostenía los bóxers con mis dos manos, el se sostuvo de mi hombro y levanto su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda, una vez que le puse los bóxers continúe con las medias y luego le puse una remera manga larga rayada de manera horizontal roja y blanca. Iba a continuar con los jeans negros que estaban en el piso junto a unas pequeñas converse negras pero al agarrarlos me di cuenta que no eran jeans, era un enterito de jean en realidad, debo admitir que muy canchero, sonreí al imaginar a House viendo desde afuera esta escena, estoy seguro que me mataría antes de permitirme ponerle un enterito. Finalicé la vestimenta poniéndole las pequeñas converse negras que para nuestra fortuna eran exactamente su talle exacto de calzado y una campera de corderoi negra.

-Ahora sí, te ves adorable- le dije poniéndome de pie y poniendo las manos en mi cintura satisfecho, él se miró desde arriba abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer nuevamente sobre sus caderas nuevamente.

-Me veo como un idiota!- exclamó.

-Nope, te ves como se tiene que ver un niño de tres años!- le respondí empujando un poco su cabezita para atrás con un dedo.

-Como Wally?- me dijo levantando una ceja- solo me falta un bastón….- concluyó rodando los ojos.

-No enano, te aseguro que no te hace falta un bastón- dije mientras le ponía mi bufanda ya que sabía que afuera hacía un frio que dolía- vamos a comer te parece?- extendí mi mano y él la agarró para comenzar a caminar.

-Siiiiiii- me respondió saltando excitado- vamos a comer hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas y helado y brownis y muchas cosas más!

-Lo que quieras Greg….lo que quieras- dije rendido ante el pequeño Greg mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del hospital, en ese momento sentí por primera vez en ese día bizarro una gran tranquilidad, tal vez esta loca experiencia llegase a ser más divertida de lo que esperaba.


	6. El final de un día de locos

**Acá va uno largo, espero que les guste y dejen reviewssss cuéntenme que les parece!**

* * *

**El final de un día de locos**

-Greg ven aquí que te vas a caer- el estacionamiento ya estaba lleno de nieve agarré muy fuente a House de la mano para que no se resbalara teniendo en cuenta que no paraba de saltar y querer correr lleno de energía.

-Vamos a ir a McDonalds Wilson!?- me preguntó mientras yo abría la puerta del acompañante para que se suba.

-Tú quieres ir a McDonalds?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii!- me respondió emocionado, definitivamente esa siesta lo había llenado de energía, en ese momento ya me preocupaba que no se pudiera dormir a la noche y que me desvelara a mi también.

-Entonces vamos a McDonalds- le dije con una media sonrisa mientras me subía al auto y antes de encenderlo le ponía a Greg el cinturón de seguridad.

Para mi disgusto el pequeño Greg medio se acostó en el asiento apoyando las zapatillas sobre la guantera y comenzó a patear insistentemente el perfecto cuero bien lustrado que recubría la misma, yo que soy un histérico del orden y la limpieza y sobre todo de mi auto ya me estaba sacando de quicio. "Baja los pies Greg" le decía mientras le quitaba los pies de la guantera en cada semáforo en rojo que nos detenía pero apenas volvía a arrancar, él volvía a hacer lo mismo, evidentemente muy divertido con el fastidio, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, seguro que lo hacía a propósito, pero en fin, en determinado momento después de probar unas tres veces decidí rendirme, era eso o darle una piña, al ser un hombre tranquilo no iba a recurrir a la violencia claro, mucho menos con un niño, por mas fastidioso que fuese.

-Wilson….

-Que?- le pregunté un tanto hastiado.

-Quiero hacer pis…..

-Bueno, faltan 5 minutos para llegar a McDonalds aguántate, te pregunté si querías ir al baño y me dijiste que no!- le respondí ya habiendo perdido un poco la paciencia.

-Pero no quería! Ahora sí quiero…..-me dijo mientras se sentaba en alguna posición que evidentemente tranquilizaba un poco sus repentinas ganas de orinar.

-Bueno enano, ahora te aguantás! Ya llegamos!

-Mi vejiga está llena de orina Wilson, va a ser tu culpa cuando tenga una infección urinaria!- dijo el pequeño médico con su voz infantil, era tal la inadecuación de esas palabras y esa voz que no pude más que reírme, evidentemente ese había sido uno de los momentos en los cuales el pequeño Greg podía recurrir a sus conocimientos de adulto pero sin saber mucho lo que decía.

-Jajjaja ya deja de llorar bebé grande y aguántate que ya llegamos- le dije cuando vi la M amarilla y gigante de McDonalds a una cuadra de distancia.

Estacioné el auto y dí la vuelta para abrirle a Greg ya que por supuesto él no podía abrir desde adentro porque me había tomado la precaución de ponerle a las puertas la traba para niños apenas el enano se había subido al asiento del acompañante.

-Vamos Wilson…vamos rápido- dijo el pequeño saltando del auto agarrándome la mano para que corra con él hacía el baño, ¿cómo podía repentinamente tener tantas ganas de orinar?. Cerré el auto y corrí con él hacía el McDonalds que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia, me adelanté y apenas entré vi que el baño para discapacitados del primer piso estaba desocupado asique lo metí ahí dentro seguido por mí. Greg estaba duro cruzando una pierna intentando no mearse encima con el rostro crispado por la insoportable molestia que genera la urgente necesidad de orinar, debo admitir que era muy gracioso, le baje el enterito y los bóxers y lo paré sobre el inodoro para que haga pis y así lo hizo, definitivamente su vejiga estaba casi llena.

-Está bien ahora Greg?- dije antes de bajarlo al piso de cerámica blanca.

-Si, ahora si ya me siento mejor- me dijo suspirando aliviado mientras yo me agachaba y atinaba a subirle los bóxers, él se agachó rápido y se los subió él mismo "yo puedo solito" me dijo mirándome serio, yo sonreí y dejé que el "solito" terminara de cambiarse, una vez que se subió el enterito y se puso la campera continuó- vamos?- me dijo mientras corría hasta la puerta, la abrí y caminé detrás de él que al instante se puso en la cola para comprar la comida. Luego de no más de unos tres minutos pude ver como abrió sus ojos y su boca sorprendido cuando vio el mostrador con los muñecos que traía la cajita feliz, esta vez era una colección con todos los personajes de las cuatro películas de La Era del Hielo- ven Wilson mira, mira!- me dijo señalando el mostrador mientras me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba hacia el. Yo sabía muy bien que a House le gustaba la era del hielo y en general todas las películas de animación que eran la novedad, si si, aunque no lo crean él había visto todas las películas del mundo básicamente, inclusive las de dibujitos y animación, varios domingos solitarios y deprimidos me había obligado a que lo acompañe a ver sus películas infantiles en 3D y bueno tampoco seamos tan crueles a mí también me gustaban, no había duda de que eran muy graciosas, en otras ocasiones nos habíamos instalado en el cine a ver otras películas, en la mayoría de los casos de ciencia ficción, como por ejemplo todas las de Batman, lo que tengo que admitir es que los gustos de House no estaban para nada mal, humillado debería estar yo que me había fanatizado con toda la saga de Crepúsculo hecho al cual House no daba ningún tipo de mérito y razón por la cual solía llamarme Carlisle, alegando que, en mi excesiva amabilidad, no era más que un chupa sangre de mis propios pacientes, en fin, el punto es que todos tenemos vivo a nuestro niño y adolescente interior, no solo House, también yo (?)

-Quieres uno de esos Greg? Cuál te gusta? Scrat? Sid?- le pregunté señalando a la ardilla dientes de sable y al otro coso que nunca supe que era.

-Scrat? Sid?- me miró nada convencido con esas opciones- son unos idiotas! Quiero a Diego!- si Diego, tal cual, tenía que elegir al más arrogante.

-Bueno entonces en la caja le pedimos a Diego a la señorita- le dije llevándolo a la cola nuevamente, se estaba llenando de gente y yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Pedimos la comida, una cajita feliz para el enano con el muñeco de Diego como él quería, unas papas fritas extra y un combo cuarto de libra grande para mi, ambos con Coca Cola. Cuando estábamos parados esperando tranquilamente la comida, un niño de unos ocho años que estaba corriendo sin descanso y sin mirar por donde iba chocó a Greg tirándolo de manera bastante violenta al piso y haciendo que se golpee en el camino la cabeza con el mostrador.

-Auch!- exclamó Greg desde el piso agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manitos.

-Shhh ven, tranquilo, no pasó nada, no pasó nada- le dije levantándolo viendo que estaba mirando al niño con ganas de llorar y sus ojos brillantes pero no por eso menos fierezcos. Traté de no darle importancia o demasiada preocupación a la caída ya que sabía que los niños reaccionaban bien o mal según la reacción de sus cuidadores, asique me mantuve tranquilo para que él también lo estuviese- donde te duele Greg?- le pregunté.

-La cabeza- me dijo mirando aún furioso al niño con sus ojos azules cada vez mas húmedos.

-Bueno, no pasó nada, ya está- le dije acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Disculpe por favor señor, mi hijo no lo vió!- me dijo una mujer, que instantáneamente me cautivo con su belleza y sus buenos modos, parándose a mi lado y luego agachándose para hablarle a Greg- estas bien pequeño?- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, él no le respondió y solo se paró detrás de mi pierna izquierda agarrando mi pantalón y escondiéndose de la mujer, no porque fuese tímido pensé, sino porque sentía que seguramente, igual que al adulto que yo conocía, este niño seguramente no confiaba en la gente, tampoco mostraba mucho interés en hacerlo siempre y cuando tuviese a una figura confiable siempre a su lado, en este caso esa figura, era yo.

-Está bien, no se preocupe, él está bien….solo es un poco tímido- mentí mientras lo miraba aún parado detrás de mi pierna.

-Espero que así sea! Jeremy ven inmediatamente aquí, pídele perdón al niño que empujaste- le dijo la madre de manera autoritaria al hijo que era un pequeño alto de cabello oscuro y enmarañado con cara de "odio todo y a todos" y un mal humor chocante y desagradable.

-No lo haré, ese _bebé_ se metió en mi camino, que se joda!- respondió el enano dejándome con la boca abierta al escuchar cómo le faltaba el respeto a su mamá con tan corta edad y al pobre Greg, lo que me faltaba era que un bully molestara a House que, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, no había hecho nada a nadie- míralo mamá, es un llorón!- en ese instante miré a Greg y definitivamente estaba con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

-Tú eres un mal educado Jeremy, siempre haces lo mismo! Por favor señor disculpe, esto es culpa del imbécil del padre que no es más que un machista desagradable que solo le enseña a pelear y a creerse superior al resto…..que vergüenza disculpe su mal comportamiento…- me dijo la madre desesperada por la vergüenza que le daba el hijo intentando justificarse…

-Está bien señorita, no se preocupe, es un niño no sabe lo que dice…..- le dije a la mujer intentando que se tranquilice- de repente vi que un objeto duro golpeó directo en la cara del niño….era "Diego" el tigre dientes de sable de Greg, mientras el niño se tocaba la cara sorprendido y aún más enojado escuché que la voz del enano detrás mío gritó un "puto!", al instante el bully quiso venírsele encima a Greg, pero su mamá lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole el ataque y yo levanté a upa rápidamente al enano a mi cargo para protegerlo de ese mocoso desagradable.

-Eres un….eres un pendejo de mierda!- le gritó el niño maleducado a House, yo ya estaba con ganas de ponerle una trompada, a las leguas se notaba qué tipo de niño era ese y qué tipo de educación recibía, o más bien "mala educación", "basta Jeremy!" le gritó furiosa la madre.

-Y tu eres un, eres un…..-comenzó a decir Greg con su tierna voz infantil sin que se le ocurra un buen insulto, o alguno que lo satisfaga lo suficiente, de repente escuché que me hablaba al oído y me preguntaba con urgencia "que le digo?!", le respondí "nada Greg, insultar está mal, basta los dos" concluí, él continuo "pero, pero, pero"…."basta Greg, ya está, suficiente".

-Vamos Jeremy, vamos a ir a casa y no vas a comer, me tienes cansada con tus manejos, me haces quedar mal en todos lados, estoy harta de que te comportes como el IMBÉCIL de tu padre!…..disculpé señor- dijo la madre que arrastraba al niño a la salida del McDonalds. Me agaché para agarrar el muñeco del piso y se lo dí a Greg que aún continuaba en mis brazos, cuando miré noté que básicamente todo el restaurante de comida rápida había estado mirando muy entretenido la escena, y ahora me miraban a mí y a Greg, por supuesto que me puse completamente rojo pero por suerte al instante la joven de la caja me indicó que nuestra comida ya estaba lista, baje a Greg al piso para agarrar la bandeja y le indiqué que subiéramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y comencé con el sermón paternal.

-Greg, estuvo muy mal que le tires el muñeco a ese niño!- le dije agachando un poco la cabeza una vez que nos sentamos poniendo cara de "estoy muy decepcionado contigo".

-Él me golpeó primero, me hizo doler la cabeza!- me dijo aún enojado mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la típica cara de puchero.

-Si lo sé, el niño era un imbécil, pero la violencia no resuelve nada, no te tienes que rebajar a su altura…- exclamé.

-Él era mucho más alto que yo, no me podía rebajar a su altura-respondió él ingenuo evidentemente sin entender la frase.

-Es una forma de decir Greg, no te tienes que comportar como se comportó ese bully….eso quiero decir!- le expliqué.

-Que es un bully?- me preguntó tirando todo lo que estaba adentro de la cajita feliz sobre la mesa haciendo un desastre.

-Una persona violenta, que abusa de uno más débil o indefenso.

-Me dijo bebé!- dijo enojado nuevamente al recordar como lo había llamado el niño.

-No lo escuches, era un idiota, punto….toma, come la hamburguesa y olvídate de ese niño- le dije acomodando la hamburguesa dentro de los panes que había quedado desarmada sobre la bandeja cuando Greg tiró todo lo que estaba dentro de la caja. Agarró la hamburguesa y sin decir nada más comenzó a comer….

-Por qué me dijo bebe?- preguntó un rato después de no decir nada mientras comía las primeras papas fritas, evidentemente eso le había afectado incluso más que la caída.

-Porque al ser más grande que tú se creía muy grande…..-le dije antes de dar un sorbo a mi vaso de Coca Cola.

-No soy un bebé- me dijo él enojado con el ceño muy fruncido mientras miraba muy concentrado su vaso de Coca Cola- puto!- concluyó.

-No, claro que no lo eres, y deja de decir esas malas palabras!

-Por qué?- me preguntó desafiante.

-Porque está mal!

-Quien dice?- inquirió.

-La sociedad- respondí.

-Quién es la sociedad?- me preguntó curioso, genial, sabía lo que era una infección urinaria y no "quién era la sociedad".

-Aghhh…..nada Greg, ya, no importa, tú come- le dije rendido mientras rodaba los ojos.

Luego de comer cuando salíamos del restaurante para caminar hacia el auto me dijo que quería un helado, le compré un McFlurry y continuamos nuestro camino hacía el auto mientras el comía su helado y se ensuciaba toda la cara en el proceso, llegamos al departamento y una vez que entramos y prendí las luces noté que tenía helado en una mejilla, en el mentón, y en algunos rulos de la frente ¿Cómo había llegado el helado ahí?. El enano tiró lo que quedaba del helado sobre la mesa y corrió hacía el sillón prendiendo el televisor en menos de 5 segundos. Eran ya las 11 pm, no podía entender como se había hecho tan tarde, me acerqué al sillón y apagué el televisor.

-Eyyy estaba viendo!- me dijo frunciendo su ceño listo para comenzar con un nuevo berrinche.

-Nada de televisión, ahora vamos a dormir, pero antes te voy a bañar.

-Por qué?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque estás sucio!

-Y qué si me gusta estar sucio!

-No hay que estar sucio!

-Quien dice?- me preguntó, por el amor de Dios, era la tercera vez en el día que preguntaba "quién dice", me estaba sacando de quicio definitivamente, como podía ser tan caprichoso? tan….House?.

-Lo digo yo y punto!- le dije agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo al baño a la rastra. Comencé a llenar la bañera mientras el luchaba por escaparse de mí.

-Basta Gregory, es un baño, no es la muerte de nadie, deja de ser tan caprichoso!

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!- comenzó a gritar histérico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Traté de tranquilizarme para tranquilizarlo lo cual parecía iba a ser, una ardua tarea.

-Greg, es solo un baño, va a ser divertido!

-Noooo, no quiero!-continuó él golpeando el piso con su pie derecha.

-Al final ese niño tenía razón, eres un bebé- le dije muy serio intentando aplicar un poco de psicología inversa.

-No, no soy un bebé!- replicó enfurecido por las emociones.

-Si claro que sí, mira el berrinche que armas por nada!

-Que no soy un bebé, ya cállate!- me dijo furioso mientras continuaba llorando.

-QUE SÍ!- exclamé

-No- replicó él.

-Si-continué.

-NO!-repitió cada vez con mas vehemencia.

-No-busqué engañarlo.

-Si!- exclamó cayendo en mi trampa "touché" pensé, le había ganado finalmente a House, bueno, tenía tres años, pero era algo, yo estaba contento con mi pequeño logro.

-Viste, tú mismo admitiste que eras un bebé, te lo dije!- le dije riéndome tentado y traté de calmarme al ver que se venía el llanto del año- bueno está bien…ya basta Greg, es un baño, no pasa nada, enserio, ayúdame un poco sí?.

-Noooooooooo, voy a tener frio!- gritó él con una voz tan chillona que me dió una punzada en la cabeza.

-No Greg, no estará fría mira- le dije poniendo su manito dentro de la bañera para que toque el agua tibia.

-Me lo prometes?- me dijo "tragándose los mocos" intentando finalmente calmarse un poco.

-Te lo prometo Greg, de verdad….- le dije esbozando una de mis más confiables sonrisas al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza buscando tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno- dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos.

Procedí a desvestirlo y una vez que se terminó de llenar la bañera le dije que toque el agua de nuevo para reasegurarle que no estaba fría. Una vez que me dio el "okey" lo metí y comencé a enjabonarle las partes de la cara que tenían helado, sin querer invadir mucho su cuerpo, ya que este era un niño pero no dejaba de ser House le di el jabón para indicarle que lo haga él mismo y así lo hizo. Le dije que cierre bien los ojos y le limpie esa melena llena de rulos con shampoo y después con acondicionador, una de las cosas que iba a hacer a la prontitud definitivamente era llevarlo a cortarse el pelo, porque de verdad lo tenía demasiado largo. Cuando terminé de enjuagarle el pelo noté que el enano se estaba quedando dormido, seguramente por el efecto del agua tibia, mis manos tocando su cabeza y por sobre todas las cosas un día cansador y aunque él no lo percibiera en un nuevo cuerpo. Agarré una toalla limpia y lo saqué de la bañera, ahí mismo en el baño lo sequé.

-Ya termino Greg, se que quieres dormir, ya casi estoy….-le dije al notar que se caía cuando lo paré para secarlo, no hubo respuesta, él solo cabeceaba medio dormido. Le sequé bien el cuerpo y el pelo, no tenía ni un pijama de su tamaño ni ropa interior limpia, solo esos bóxers que le había puesto hace unas pocas horas, no me quedó otra opción que ponerle los mismos y como pijama alguna remera gigante del "viejo House", otra de las cosas que definitivamente debía hacer al día siguiente era ir al shopping a comprarle ropa a pesar de no saber cuánto tiempo duraría este estado y a su vez ir al supermercado. Cuando terminé de cambiarlo abrí la cama y lo acosté allí tapándolo con las frazadas que ya estaban calentitas por el mismo calor de la calefacción del departamento, por suerte él ya estaba hace un ratito en los brazos de Morfeo y no tuve que esperar a que se duerma para quedarme tranquilo. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto pero no pude evitar ser invadido de nuevo por la rareza de la nueva y mágica situación que estaba atravesando al ver allí a mi amigo durmiendo, un pequeñito de unos 90 cm de alto, un niño indefenso y vulnerable que ahora dependía de mi al cien por ciento, cualquier cosa que necesitara de ahora en más debía pasar por mis manos, nunca imaginé ni en sueños bizarros que mi relación con House algún día podría ser lo que actualmente era….yo _casi_ un padre para él.


	7. Pesadillas

**Bueno bueno bueno que les pareció?**

**Pesadillas  
**

Me levanté a las 8 am como todas las mañanas para llegar puntualmente a las 9 am al hospital, en mi ser, aun bastante adormecido, sentí que era un día como cualquier otro, entré al baño a ducharme, de repente me acordé de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, o había sido un sueño? Tal vez ahora iba a la habitación de House y lo veía apagando su despertador para seguir durmiendo como todas las mañanas, podía ser, porque no? O tal vez ahora era yo el que se había vuelto loco. Terminé de bañarme y corrí hacía la habitación de House vistiendo mi bata de baño blanca, no encontré al adulto que conocía sino a ese pequeño extraño durmiendo profundamente, no, no había sido un sueño, ya me parecía. Volví a mi cuarto y me cambié con mis prolijas vestimentas de todos los días, me sequé el pelo y estaba listo para ir a desayunar, pero antes debía despertar al pequeño Greg asique nuevamente me dirigí a su cuarto.

-Greg, Greg despierta…- le dije zamarreándolo un poquito sin gritar.

-Mmmhhhh?- murmuró él.

-Vamos Greg, debemos ir al hospital…..- continué intentando despertarlo, pero no había caso, ya ni siquiera respondía, estaba completamente muerto para el mundo de los despabilados. Procedí a ir a desayunar, luego de tomar mi jugo de naranja con tostadas y mirar los títulos en el noticiero de la mañana volví al cuarto de Greg, abrí la cama y lo cambié como pude con las vestimentas del día anterior, para mi sorpresa él estaba tan dormido que en ningún momento se despertó a pesar de mis movimientos. Agregué a su vestimenta un gorro de lana mío color negro que definitivamente le quedaba gigante, pero la temperatura afuera era de 10 grados por ende debía protegerlo del frío, lo que faltaba era que se me enferme.

A las 9 am en punto llegamos al hospital, entré con Greg aún dormido ahora sobre mis hombros, camino a la oficina de Cuddy, la jefa de enfermería, Brenda, me detuvo impidiéndome continuar mi trayectoria por un momento.

-Dr. Wilson! No sabía que tenía un hijo!- me dijo mirando al pequeño Greg que más que una persona parecía un bulto de ropa.

-No Brenda! No es mi hijo…es emmm, mi sobrino….-mentí algo nervioso.

-Ahhhh bueno, tiene suerte de tener un tío tan bueno que lo pueda cuidar, cuántos años tiene?- me preguntó dándose la mujer afroamericana dando vuelta hacía mi espalda para verle la cara al pequeño.

-Tiene tres!

-Awww, es muy lindo, lo felicito Dr. Wilson! Bueno, no lo molesto más, siga su camino!- exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa, creo que si hubiese sabido quien era el niño no le habría parecido lindo para nada, definitivamente.

-Gracias Brenda, hasta luego- dije asintiendo amablemente con la cabeza y caminé hacía la oficina de Cuddy.

Una vez que entré vi a Cuddy muy concentrada leyendo algunos papeles pero su concentración fue perturbada al entrar yo con el pequeño Greg, apenas nos vio se puso de pie y corrió hacía nosotros emocionada como si no nos viese hace dos años.

-Wilson! Como esta Greg?- me preguntó en un tono de voz bastante elevado.

-Shhhhhh, está dormido, tengo que ver a un paciente nuevo ahora en cinco minutos, podrías tenerlo aquí un ratito hasta que termine con él y lo venga a buscar?.

-Ay si claro, me encantaría- me dijo ella emocionada con jugar a la niñera por un rato.

-Bueno a ver ayúdame a quitarle la campera que hace un calor para morirse aquí dentro- le indiqué a Cuddy, ella simplemente bajo uno de los brazos de House que estaba abrazándome por sobre mi hombro y sin moverlo mucho le quitó la campera y la tiró sobre el sillón, luego hizo lo mismo con el gorro y la bufanda que le quedaba tan gigante como el gorro, tendría dos veces el largo de su altura, básicamente- bueno Cuddy, lo acuesto en el sillón, está bien?.

-Si si, recuéstalo ahí, espera voy a buscar una manta que tengo en el baño- en menos de 5 segundos Cuddy ya estaba al lado mío nuevamente con la manta polar que había traído de su baño privado. Acosté a Greg boca abajo, él realizó varios sonidos quejumbrosos por los cambios de posición y movimientos pero una vez acostado continuó durmiendo plácidamente como si nada hubiese perturbado su sueño en ningún momento.

-Ve tranquilo Wilson yo me encargo, no tengo reuniones hasta después del mediodía gracias a Dios.- me dijo Cuddy sonriendo luego de cubrir a House con la manta.

-Ok, vengo en un ratito, adiós- saludé a Cuddy y abandoné su despachó para llegar a mi oficina y comenzar a ver la historia clínica del nuevo paciente que vería en pocos minutos.

* * *

Aquí les dejo a ustedes lectores un pequeño fragmento que hablará como todo lo anterior sobre la historia del pequeño Greg, este sin embargo estará escrito por la misma Cuddy, ya que gracias a dios no solo yo he estado cuidando a Greg a cada segundo, aunque tengo que admitir que si lo he hecho la gran mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

Desde que Wilson entró a mi oficina con House, o mejor dicho con el pequeño House en brazos, de manera definitiva me fue imposible volver al trabajo, solo me senté sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón donde dormía Greg, luego de quitarme los zapatos con sus incómodos tacos altos, y permanecí todo el rato hasta que se despertó mirándolo hipnotizada sin aún poder creer este sobrenatural fenómeno que había pasado a ocupar nuestras vidas. Miraba sus facciones, no había duda de que él era el House que todos conocíamos, sus cejas rubias zigzagueantes, sus pestañas largas y sus ojos grandes, sus labios no tan finos como aquellos del adulto que conocíamos pero aún con la misma forma, tal vez solo un poco mas coloridos y gorditos, su nariz pequeña, era una belleza verlo tan tranquilo con su ceño relajado sin denotar incomodidad o dolor, era realmente tranquilizador finalmente poder verlo sin estar sufriendo a cada segundo, disfrutando de su cuerpo, por más que lo que pasaba en realidad fuese una completa locura.

Creo que había pasado algo así como media hora cuando el pequeño comenzó a despertarse, se rascó el rostro con su manito izquierda y antes de abrir los ojos, con su tierna voz aún cansada, exclamó un "Wilson?". Acaricié su cabeza cuando comenzó a abrir esos bellísimos y tan intensos como siempre, ojos azules, le dije con un tono de voz no muy elevado "soy Cuddy Greg, Wilson no está aquí". De repente se incorporó en el sillón, se sentó y me miró asustado.

-Y Wilson?, donde está Wilson?- preguntó tirando la manta polar que lo cubría al suelo.

-Está con un paciente Greg, viene en un ratito a buscarte, no te quiso despertar porque estabas muy dormido- le expliqué, él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación, noté sus nervios al no tener a Wilson cerca pero me concentré más en el enterito tierno que llevaba puesto sobre la remera manga larga rayada roja y blanca, no podía ser más lindo ese nene, usando esas ropas de su tamaño aún me parecía más chiquito que lo que me había parecido el día anterior. Bueno, tenía que dejar de mirarlo como una idiota y actuar. ¿Qué pasa Greg? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- le pregunté cuando noté que se quedó parado dándome la espalda con los puños cerrados, la cabeza gacha y su tono corporal muy rígido.

-Él me dejó no?- me preguntó con su chillona voz infantil un tanto quebrada, me pareció que estaba por llorar, corrí a su lado y me puse de frente para verlo cara a cara, claro, no me había parecido mal, sus hermosos ojos azules que tan conocidos me eran, aunque no en ese estado, estaban en ese momento, llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué? Dejarte Greg? Por qué Wilson te va a dejar!?- le dije sonriendo.

-Porque ayer me porté mal, y y y…..- comenzó a sollozar con su respiración entrecortada- y me dijo que era un bebé y caprichoso y y y….- siguió sollozando pudiendo hablar cada vez menos, yo me agaché y lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Greg- le dije sonriendo- nadie te va a abandonar, no seas tonto, mirá si Wilson te va a abandonar, él te adora!- le aseguré mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Y y, porque no está aquí conmigo?- me preguntó "tragándose los mocos" con sus últimos sollozos.

-Te lo dije, porque está con un paciente….Greg.

-Y Wilson no quiere que yo este con él porque seguro lo molesto- me dijo con los ojos humedeciéndose nuevamente, por dios, nunca imaginé que House podía ser tan llorón de chico, aunque si lo pensaba mejor ya no se me hacía tan extraño ese hecho.

-No Greg, no es eso, solo es que era un paciente nuevo y bueno, están enfermos y generalmente Wilson tiene que dar malas noticias y por eso lo mejor es que solo esté el médico y el paciente, no es nada contra ti Greg, enserio- le dije tomándole la mano, el miró al piso mientras parecía procesar la información y no dijo nada más- que te parece si vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo rico? No has desayunado aún verdad?- le pregunté animada.

-Si!- respondió él contento- vamos a comer!- concluyó secándose las lágrimas con los puños de su remera manga larga. Le dí la mano nuevamente y caminé con él hacía la cafetería. Una vez allí le dije que eligiera lo que quisiera comer, apoyó sus manitos sobre la vitrina y comenzó a mirar todo lo que había en su interior muy concentrado, medialunas de grasa y dulces, muffins de chocolate, arandanos y vainilla, panes de queso, sándwiches de miga, scons cuatro quesos etc etc etc.

-Y Greg? Ya pensaste que quieres comer?- le pregunté sin poder borrar esa sonrisa babosa de mi cara.

-SI, quiero dos muffins de chocolate y uno de esos amarillos y…-si claro, niños, siempre querían muchas cosas y después por supuesto no comían ni la mitad, típico.

-Bueno espera, eso es mucho, no vas a comer todo, empecemos con un muffin son muy grandes, y después si quieres más te compro mas!

-Bueno, y quiero un submarino con mucho chocolate!- me dijo tirándome del brazo. Asentí sonriendo y le indiqué a la camarera que lleven un muffin de chocolate, dos medialunas de grasa, un capuccino y un submarino a la mesa donde nos sentaríamos- vamos a sentarnos que ahora nos llevan el desayuno a la mesa, le dije a Greg agarrándolo nuevamente de la mano.

-Y cuéntame Greg, que hicieron anoche….?- le pregunté llena de curiosidad al House en miniatura.

-Fuimos a comer a McDonalds….-me dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Y estuvo divertido?- le pregunté levantando una ceja mientras la camarera acomodaba nuestro desayuno sobre la pequeña mesita cuadrada.

-No, en realidad no…..había un nene muy malo- me dijo enojado.

-Un nene muy malo? Por qué, qué paso?- le pregunté muy enternecida mirando sus efusivos gestos al hablar y su melódica vocecita.

-Porque me empujó, y me hizo doler la cabeza- dijo agarrándose la cabeza al contarme la escena de la noche anterior mientras yo ponía la barra de chocolate a su submarino y luego dos sobrecitos con azúcar- un importante traumatismo de cráneo me parece que me voy a tener que meter en el tomógrafo antes de que aparezcan los primeros síntomas!- dijo divertido el pequeño doctor, yo lancé una importante carcajada al escucharlo hablar así, no podía ser más genial!

-AH NO!- exclamé- ese niño era un bruto!- le dije enojada empatizando con su propia carita de repente ceñuda.

-Y después, después me dijo que era un bebé, y que me había metido en su camino y yo le tiré un muñeco de la era del hielo en la cara!- me comentó nuevamente divertido antes de dar un mordisco a su muffin de chocolate.

-A no, la venganza no está bien Greg!

-Qué es ven-gan-za?- me preguntó mientras acentuaba cada sílaba.

-Es cuando alguien hace algo malo a alguien que le hizo algo malo…..-le explique con las palabras más simples que encontré.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- dijo asintiendo con su cabecita, en ese momento Cameron con un vaso de café apareció al lado nuestro y se sentó.

-Hola Cuddy!- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla yo respondí con una sonrisa- Greg! Cómo estás? Desayunando?- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza llena de rulos- que hacían?- me preguntó Cameron sonriente.

-Acá Greg me contaba que ayer se peleó en McDonalds con un nene muy malo que lo empujó, y dice que tiene "traumatismo de cráneo severo y que se tiene que hacer una TC para evitar los primeros síntomas" jajaja- le comenté divertida, Cameron comenzó a tentarse disimuladamente.

-Sí, y después Wilson me dijo que no había que decir malas palabras, porque yo le había gritado al nene ese que era un puto!- explicó él luego de dar un trago a su submarino.

-Pero no hay que decir malas palabras Greg, Wilson tiene razón- le dijo Cameron.

-Si, Wilson dice que sociedad dice lo mismo, pero no se quien es…..asique no me importa- respondió el levantando los hombros con desinterés, Cameron y yo nos reíamos mientras intentábamos entender las palabras del pequeño Greg.

-Quién no sabes quién es !?- le pregunté.

-Sociedad!- respondió él refiriéndose a "sociedad" como si fuese una persona. Si, evidentemente no entendía muy bien qué era la sociedad, como el viejo House, no era muy distinto.

-Greg, sociedad no es una persona! Es "la sociedad" –comenzó a decir Cameron- es como si fuese "todas las personas"- intentó explicar.

-Ahhhhhh- volvió a decir él para luego dar un trago largo a su submarino- y tú por qué no usas una bata blanca?- me preguntó el pequeño House curioso.

-Porque no estoy viendo pacientes ahora…- respondi.

-Pero ella tampoco y si usa- me indicó señalando a Cameron- no eres doctora?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Si, pero mi trabajo es más…..emmmmm mirar papeles, y firmar cosas y eso, digamos que "administro el hospital"- le expliqué.

-Enserio? Que aburrido!- dijo él algo indignado al escuchar "la poca aventura" que había en mi trabajo.

-Sí, puede llegar a serlo a veces, pero a mí me gusta…- le dije levantando mis hombros, y de repente vi a Wilson acercándose a nosotros- ey Greg, mira quien viene detrás tuyo!- le dije señalando la puerta de la cafetería, él se dio vuelta y puedo jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Wilson, se bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia él.

* * *

Aquí estaba yo de nuevo con mi pequeño mejor amigo, emocionado corrió hacia mí y saltó, lo levanté a upa y me abrazó muy fuerte como si fuese un niño esperando a su padre volver de la guerra luego de no verlo por años de incertidumbre.

-Qué paso enano? Me extrañaste?- le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pensé que no me querías mas porque ayer me había portado mal- me dijo con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Jajajaajaja como no te voy a querer más tonto, para probarte que si te quiero te voy a llevar a la noche al shopping quieres?- ofreci.

-Siiii!- respondió emocionado y volvió a abrazarme, yo de repente sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, ¿realmente me estaba convirtiendo en el padre de mi mejor amigo?- al instante Cameron y Cuddy comenzaron a caminar hacia mí.

-Se portó bien?- pregunté a Cuddy.

-Si claro, estuvo contándonos de su "peleíta" en McDonalds, muy divertido- respondió la jefa de jefas sonriendo ampliamente.

-Agghh si….no sabes lo divertido que fue- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer Wilson!?- me preguntó mientras esperaba que le propusiera el plan del año, pero se decepcionó bastante al escuchar mi plan.

-Tengo que volver a la oficina a organizar algunas cosas Greg….

-Eso es aburrido….- me dijo con su semblante entristecido.

-Bueno, solo un ratito, después hacemos otra cosa- le dije intentando animarlo un poco.

Caminamos hacía la oficina y allí estuvimos hasta la hora del almuerzo, durante ese tiempo yo me encargue como le había dicho de "organizar cosas" y él jugó toda la mañana con unos autitos, aviones y helicópteros que Chase había "tomado prestados" del área de pediatría y algunos de los juguetes del "House adulto" de su propia oficina entre ellos la pelota de tennis gris y roja. El enano no paraba de hacer todo tipo de ruidos mientras hacía chocar a todos los vehículos entre sí y a estos con las personitas imaginarias que estaban en la escena, su juego, que de verdad parecía divertirlo, dificultó demasiado mi concentración, no puedo negarlo. A las 12 pm fuimos a almorzar, él me dijo que solo quería comer unas papas fritas asique le pedí una buena porción de papas fritas, yo comí un sándwich de lomo completo, mientras almorzábamos Chase y Foreman se unieron a nuestra mesa ambos con un vaso de café.

-Que onda man!- le dijo Chase con su marcado acento australiano al pequeño Greg.

-Greg, cómo estás?- le preguntó Foreman bastante formal, me preguntaba si le tenía tanto miedo al niño como a su jefe, o sea a este enano pero con un metro mas de altura, y arrugas, y una cojera y demás.

Greg continuó comiendo sus papas muy concentrado.

-Te están saludando- le dije dándole una palmadita en la mejilla derecha para traerlo de vuelta a este mundo.

-Hola, bien- dijo él metiéndose puñados de papas en su boca que por poco no le entraban aun sin mirar a sus "empleados". Chase atinó a agarrar una papa de Greg, pero él lo miro serio y con sus dos manos atrajo las papas hacia sí mismo.

-No seas malo, no me vas a convidar una!?- le preguntó el rubio tan simpático como siempre.

-NO!- respondió el enano muy a gusto con su decisión de no compartir.

-Greg vamos, comparte, no seas malo- le dije.

-Por qué?- me preguntó.

-Porque hay que compartir!- respondí.

-Quién dice?- AAAHHHHGGGGGGG me estaba volviendo loco con el quien dice!

-No sé si recuerdas, pero Chase te dió todos los autitos y aviones y helicópteros con los que jugaste toda la mañana…-le dije muy serio, él se quedó considerando luego de mis palabras si convidarle papas o no y finalmente extendió la bandeja aunque no muy contento con su decisión. Chase tomó una papa y ya, solo para que tanto esfuerzo por parte de Greg no fuese en vano.

-Chicos emmmm…se que ustedes están con un caso nuevo y demás, pero podrán quedarse con Greg por dos horas mientras hago mis rondas?.

-No creo que haya drama, si hay alguna emergencia siempre uno se puede quedar con él en el departamento de diagnóstico, tú qué opinas Chase?- respondió Foreman, dejándome bastante sorprendido con su simpatía por cierto.

-Claro, por supuesto, solo si él quiere!- respondió Chase.

-Greg, te parece quedarte con los chicos mientras yo hago algunas cosas?- le pregunte con cara de "_por favor dime que si, por favor!"_

-Emmm…..por?- me preguntó. _Aquí vamos_

-Porque no te puedo llevar a donde voy a ir enano, sino sabes que lo haría…de verdad, si me ayudas con esto hoy en el shopping te voy a comprar muuuucho helado- lo chantajee. Al final los niños eran como los testigos de la policía, solo funcionaban con sobornos y chantajes.

-Y muchos juguetes también?- me preguntó, _siempre tan vivo había olvidado que House también era un experto del chantaje._

-Claro, lo que quieras- dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces sí! me voy con patito feo- dijo señalando a Foreman- y patito rubio- concluyó señalando a Chase con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ay dios…..- exclamó Foreman indignado, no había modo de que pudiese zafar los ataques de House, la mayoría del tiempo me daba pena, el poco tiempo que quedaba liberado de la pena me caía mal, pobre Foreman.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir muchachos, cuídenlo, si quieren busquen los juguetes en mi oficina para que no rompa mucho las bolas, te busco en un rato enano- le dije chocándole la mano.

* * *

Y ahí estábamos discutiendo un nuevo caso en el departamento de diagnóstico que en ese momento se había convertido en una pseudo guardería. Foreman, Cameron, y yo como dije anteriormente tratábamos de resolver el puzzle del día o la semana, esperábamos que realmente a pesar de no tener a House, y me refiero al grande, pudiésemos trabajar de manera eficiente, porque aunque este pequeño House pudiese sorprendernos con algunas de sus epifanías y ayudarnos a resolver un caso, eso sería trágico, aún si teníamos en cuenta que éste no era un niñito normal, no dejaría de ser devastador para nuestros egos que un enano de tres años pudiese finalmente solucionar las cosas y nosotros tres no.

Afortunadamente el pequeño Greg no fue ni la mitad de molesto de lo que todos esperábamos (en un principio), la primer hora que pasó con nosotros estuvo jugando con los autitos que le había conseguido en pediatría y luego con la PSP. En un momento cuando evidentemente se cansó de jugar se puso de pie y me miró.

-Que pasó Greg?- le pregunté dejando el fibrón, con el cual estaba escribiendo en la tan amada pizarra blanca de House, sobre la mesa de vidrio. Él me miró tímidamente y señaló la única silla que estaba libre al lado de Cameron- quieres sentarte ahí?- le pregunté, él asintió con la cabeza. Lo ayude a sentarse ya que por supuesto la silla estaba un poco alta para él, una vez que lo senté se puso a girar divertido por unos 5 minutos y luego se detuvo y comenzó a prestar atención, o al menos eso parecía, a lo que nosotros hablábamos.

-Greg…-comenzó a hablar Cameron con delicadeza al ver al niño concentrado- entiendes algo de lo que hablamos?- él la miró muy sorprendido y respondió como solo Gregory House puede hacerlo.

-Debería?- dijo levantando una ceja- tengo tres años….TRES!- gritó levantando tres de sus diminutos deditos.

-Si, es cierto, que tonta soy…..no me escuches- respondió Cameron haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha quitándole importancia a sus palabras anteriores.

Luego de llegar a una conclusión acerca del diagnóstico y poner a la paciente en tratamiento volví junto con Foreman al departamento donde encontramos a Cameron caminando por la habitación con el pequeño Greg durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Wow….te van a acusar de abuso sexual y pedofilia Cameron- bromee divertido, fue un buen chiste, imagínense que hasta Foreman se rio.

-Estás celoso Chase?- respondió Cameron seria, demasiado seria.

-De un niño de tres años? Naaaah…-respondí con mi ceño fruncido, cuando Cameron estaba de mal humor era literalmente "infumable", lograba contagiarme el mal humor en segundos y desde que le había dicho que estaba interesado en ella _de verdad_, o sea, mucho más allá de la relación sexual que teníamos, ella estaba así todos los días, era literalmente insoportable.

-Entonces deja de hacer chistes idiotas y ponte a trabajar- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Qué yo me ponga a trabajar Cameron? Eres tú quien está jugando a la mamá con nuestro jefe mientras nosotros ponemos en un nuevo tratamiento a la paciente- le dije furioso levantando la voz.

-Shhhhh idiota, ya cállate, no ves que está dormido, lo vas a despertar!- me dijo sacada aunque sin subir la voz mientras hamacaba un poco al enano que se estaba despertando.

-Ya deja de tratarlo como un niño, él es House maldita sea!- si, estaba celoso, no porque pensara que Cameron se iba a acostar con House, claro que no! El tipo tenía tres años ahora, esta vez tenía tres años de verdad! Pero sí había algo que me sacaba de quicio y eso era Cameron tratándome a mí como se le antojaba cuando nada malo le había hecho, y ella atrás de House (que como a todos la trataba de manera desastrosa) como si fuese algún tipo de pre adolescente caliente con su mayor ídolo, era algo que hace tiempo no soportaba y bueno, en algún momento tenía que explotar.

-No lo es Chase, que no lo ves? Eres idiota o que!- me dijo Cameron esta vez levantando bastante la voz lo suficiente para que el enano se despierte completamente histérico. Comenzó a moverse molesto para que Cameron lo bajara, ella así lo hizo.

-ME DESPERTARON IDIOTAS!- gritó sacado de quicio muy al estilo House.

-Perdón Greg….no quisimos despertarte- le dijo Cameron agachándose a su lado y yo tapándome el rostro con ganas de romperle la cara a alguien.

-Quiero a Wilson!- gritó golpeando su pie derecho contra el piso….

-Él está trabajando House- le respondí yo malhumorado mientras veía a Foreman recostarse en el diván y disfrutar la escena sin intervenir.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO A WILSON!- volvió a gritar esta vez agarrando los libros de la estantería más cercana y tirándolos a la mierda.

-Ey ya está basta Gregory House, detente!- le dije agarrándolo del brazo enojado en un intento por "retarlo". De repente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._ Genial_

_-_SUELTAME PUTO, SUELTAME!- continuó gritando sacado de quicio, a mí ya me había empezado a doler la cabeza, no se al resto

-No hasta que te calmes Gregory, no vas a conseguir nada gritando!- le dije intentando sonar lo más severo que pude.

-Ya déjalo Chase maldita sea, no ves que está llorando? Solo quiere ir con Wilson y punto…..tiene sueño y lo despertamos por eso está nervioso….- dijo Cameron sin fuerzas y sin esforzarse mucho más por intervenir.

-Claro y porque arme un berrinche y llore le vas a permitir lo que sea no?…no me extraña que te rebajes tanto por House entonces…..él no es muy distinto- le dije soltando finalmente al enano, para mi desgracia en medio del escándalo entró Wilson, House corrió hacia él y él lo levantó.

-Qué, qué mierda pasó aquí?- dijo sorprendido al ver los libros desparramados por el suelo y a su nuevo hijito llorando desconsolado.

-Disculpa Wilson, estaba durmiendo y de repente se despertó nervioso y bue….-comencé a decir.

-Qué hicieron para que de repente "se despierte nervioso"?- volvió a preguntar Wilson….

-Nada….bueno, Chase hizo un chiste, yo me enojé empezamos a discutir…y se despertó- explicó Cameron, al menos admitía que lo mío había sido un "chiste" y que _ella_ se había enojado.

-Genial, conociendo al _verdadero House_, ahora me va a llevar 10 horas bajarle la excitación motriz….- dijo Wilson saliendo del departamento y caminando hacia su oficina bastante irritado, seguramente con nosotros, por ser "malos niñeros".

* * *

-Puedes calmarte Greg?- le dije una vez que entramos en mi oficina y lo senté en el sillón tratando de calmarme primero yo.

-No, no puedo!- me dijo con los ojos llorosos bastante nervioso.

-Por qué estás tan nervioso Greg, que pasó ahí dentro?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-No se, no se, no se!- respondió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Te pusiste mal por ver pelear a Chase y Cameron?- le pregunté.

-No, estaba durmiendo, y y y- me dijo comenzando a sollozar, cada vez más nervioso- y tuve una pesadilla.

-Bueno Greg, ya pasó, fue una pesadilla….no fue real- le dije atrayéndolo hacia mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Fue, fue muy real…..yo estaba corriendo en un parque….solo, y después después- comenzó a contarme la pesadilla y en ese momento literalmente "estalló" en llanto, temblaba, sollozaba, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos azules, me asusté…"después que Greg" le dije mirándolo a los ojos- después no podía correr más, y y me caía porque la pierna me dolía, mucho, mucho, mucho, me dolía un infierno….y gritaba, y y y la gente pasaba corriendo al lado mío, y nadie me ayudaba. Me dejó helado, completamente, el enano estaba soñando sobre el dolor que había básicamente arruinado la vida de su ser adulto por unos veinte años, de repente me invadió un miedo que hasta el momento no me había pasado por la mente, miedo a que sufra dolor, ese dolor que con ese pequeño cuerpo no podría manejar de ningún modo, miedo a que ese sueño de repente se vuelva realidad….pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo…. solo podía desear que algo así no se vuelva realidad y por ahora consolarlo lo mejor que podía.

-Ven aquí campeón- dije agarrándolo de las axilas y sentándolo sobre mi regazo, él instintivamente me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi camisa mojándola con sus lágrimas- no voy a permitir nunca, que ese sueño se haga realidad enano, y si alguna vez cualquier cosa te hiciera mal…..nunca estarías solo, yo siempre voy a estar para ayudarte….okey?.

-Me lo prometes?- me preguntó dejándome ver su pequeña carita infantil con sus grandes ojos azules, rojos e hinchados, pero ahora tranquilos, él sabía cual sería mi respuesta, porque me conocía como nadie.

-Te lo prometo- respondí sonriendo, él volvió a hundirse en mi pecho y en pocos minutos ya estaba dormido de nuevo, libre de pesadillas esta vez.


	8. Shopping Day

**Aca va otro, acá corrijo el nombre del tigre dientes de sable "diego" no se porque recordaba Oscar! Espero que les guste y dejen reviewsss!**

Greg ya estaba durmiendo, lo recosté en el sillón de mi oficina y lo cubrí con mi bata blanca, debía aprovechar para ponerme a trabajar mientras él dormía, luego de dos horas de trabajo alguien golpeó mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije sin levantar la vista de los papeles que me tenían ocupado.

-Wilson…..-era Cameron, levanté la vista, estaba con Chase- disculpa lo de hace un rato- dijo mirando a Greg que estaba plácidamente durmiendo en el sillón- no era nuestra intención que se ponga así…..

-Si Wilson, enserio disculpa, no volverá a pasar…..- agregó Chase, yo pasé la mano por mi frente al recordar los nervios de House y la pesadilla de la cual me había contado, suspiré.

-No se preocupen- dije acariciándome la frente- estaba nervioso porque tuvo una pesadilla….- comenté.

-Una pesadilla? Que clase de pesadilla?- me preguntó Cameron dando unos pasos hacia mi escritorio.

-Estaba corriendo, en un parque…..y de repente se caía, porque le dolía mucho la pierna "un infierno" me dijo, y gritaba, y nadie lo ayudaba…dice que fue muy real, por eso estaba tan nervioso- expliqué.

-Maldición- escuché decir a Chase….en un murmuro.

-Eso….eso es terrible Wilson….pobre Greg- dijo Cameron mirando nuevamente al pequeño- que pasa si el dolor…-comenzó a decir la corté.

-Miren…no quiero pensar que House pueda sufrir dolor en la realidad en esas condiciones en las que esta ahora…fue una pesadilla…no esperemos que pase algo malo, solo tratemos de no recordársela y de distraerlo…..evidentemente gran parte del adulto que conocemos está en él y puede manifestarse mediante sueños y no se de que otros modos aún…..pero bueno, tratemos de no hablar del tema "dolor" o recordarle ese mal sueño, okey?- les dije a los médicos.

-Si, tienes razón…..- dijo Chase, Cameron asintió.

-Bueno Wilson, no los molestamos mas, solo vinimos a decirte eso…..cualquier cosa que necesites búscanos, hasta luego- dijo Cameron caminando hacia la puerta y ambos médicos salieron y nos dejaron nuevamente a nosotros dos solos. Luego de unos 10 minutos, no mucho más, el enano comenzó a despertarse, vi desde el escritorio como se estiraba y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Wilson?- me dijo mirándome desde el sillón.

-Greg? Dormiste bien?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie.

-Necesito ir al baño- me dijo quitándose mi bata blanca que lo cubría de encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Bueno, ya te llevo, espera que preparo mis cosas porque ya nos vamos!- le dije guardando unos papeles en mi maletín.

-Vamos a ir al shopping Jimmy!?- me preguntó corriendo hacia mi emocionado.

-Si claro enano, vamos a comprarte muchas cosas- le dije mientras me ponía mi saco largo.

-Como, muchos juguetes? Y autos y monsters trucks y juegos de mesa y juegos para la PSP y la PS3?

-Ey campeón no soy millonario!-le dije mientras me tiraba del brazo.

-Eres jefe de oncología de un hospital, deberías serlo!

-Bueno no lo soy, igual te voy a comprar algunas cositas, y ropa también- le dije agarrándole la mano- vamos al baño.

-Antes quiero mis juguetes- me dijo soltándome y corriendo hacia el departamento de diagnóstico que estaba vacio, donde entró empujando la pesada puerta de vidrio. Puso varios de los autitos de colores en sus bolsillos, luego cuando ya no tenía más lugar agarró la pelota de tennis roja y gris, el muñeco de Diego que estaba tirado en el suelo, un helicóptero y un avión no muy grande, acomodo todo mas o menos como pudo cruzando sus brazos y tratando de que no se le caiga todo.

-No hace falta que lleves todo eso Greg, deja el avión y el helicóptero, son cosas del hospital, los autitos también- le dije mirando como luchaba para no tirar todo a la mierda.

-No, son mios!- me dijo con la voz del capricho, yo rodé los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir, mañana los traería de vuelta y dejaría en el hospital, luego el podría traer sus propios juguetes.

-Bueno bueno, vamos al baño….-el caminó detrás de mío con el gracioso caminar de los nenes chiquitos, yo iba metido un poco en mi mundo pero cada tanto me daba vuelta para ver que estaba atrás mio y que no había desaparecido, llegamos al baño y puso todos los juguetes en el piso, lo levanté para que pueda hacer pis y luego lo deje que se cambie solito como la noche anterior me había dicho. Volvió a acomodar todos sus juguetes y caminó detrás mio, en el camino nos encontramos a Cuddy que también estaba yendo para su casa.

-Ey Greg, cuantos juguetes que tienes ahí que lindos!- dijo ella simpática el enano de ojos brillantes.

-Son míos!- exclamó él muy serio con esa cara que tanto conocíamos en nuestro amigo adulto en común- tu consíguete los tuyos!. Cuddy sonrió y rodó los ojos divertida, yo también.

-Bueno, bueno está bien, voy a conseguir los míos entonces!- le dijo al pequeño Greg que al instante se sintió aliviado- a donde van?- me preguntó Cuddy.

-Vamos a ir al shopping, tengo que comprarle ropa y todo eso….quieres acompañarnos? No entiendo mucho de esto, me vendría bien una mirada "maternal" que me ayude con las compras…..- le dije a Cuddy.

-Espera que llamo a Marina para ver si se puede quedar hasta más tarde con Rachel, porque estuvo medio enferma hace una semana y no quiero sacarla aún con este frio, estuvo hasta ayer con antibióticos- me dijo mientras sacaba el celular y llamaba a Marina, se alejó un poco del escándalo de gente que estaba cerca de la salida para escuchar mejor y volvió luego de unos minutos- vamos, los acompaño, pero voy en mi auto claro….a que shopping?- me pregunto.

-Creo que Princeton Shop va a estar bien, tú qué opinas?

-Supongo que si Wilson, es grande tiene de todo, nos vemos allí entonces, en la entrada de Av. Franklin Ok?- me dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si, nos vemos allí, vamos Greg…..vamos al shopping- le dije al enano agarrándolo de su brazo izquierdo para que me siga.

En el auto…..

-Qué haces Greg?- le pregunté mientras manejaba por las calles de Princeton hacía el gran Shopping central.

-Me quito el cinturón- dijo él efectivamente quitándose el cinturón.

-No Greg, no te lo quites, no cuando estamos andando- le dije agarrándole la mano con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

-Quiero ir atrás a jugar, no tengo lugar aquí- me dijo volviendo a agarrar la hebilla del cinturón.

-Bueno no, no es momento para jugar, después, cuando lleguemos…..-le dije volviendo a quitar su mano de la hebilla.

-Fooooo Wilson eres muy aburrido- me dijo cruzándose de brazos ofendido.

-Y tu eres muy molesto- respondí una vez que paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

-No quiero usar el cinturón, es muy incómodo y hace que quiera hacer pis!- me dijo clavando su mirada sobre la alfombra frente a su asiento aun cruzado de brazos.

-Ya llegamos…..en unos minutos- le dije dándole una palmadita en su mejilla izquierda. Luego de un rato el agarró su pelota y se puso a lanzarla sobre la guantera y a agarrarla una y otra vez. De repente se le ocurrió lanzarla sobre mi cabeza lo cual solo fue divertido la primera vez, después comenzó a ponerse muy molesto.

-Quieres dejar de comportarte de manera tan infantil?- le dije fastidiado.

-Hooooolaaa, niño aquí- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, yo rodé los ojos.

-Si te vas a comportar así todo el viaje una vez en el shopping te voy a comprar una de esas sillitas para el auto para bebes y te voy a sentar allá atrás poniendo un candado en los cinturones cosa de que no puedas salirte….deja de molestar con esa maldita pelota que estoy conduciendo- le dije sin elevar mi tono de voz pero de manera muy severa.

-Claro que no harías eso- me dijo él muy seguro mientras seguía fastidiando con la estúpida pelota.

-Quieres apostar?- le dije clavando sobre sus ojos mi mayor mirada de seriedad al estilo de "te estoy hablando muy enserio, y lo sabes". Por suerte eso bastó para que se deje de joder con la pelota y para mayor fortuna en cinco minutos ya estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento del shopping.

-Ya llegamos, ahora puedes desabrocharte el cinturón- rápidamente se lo quitó e intentó abrir la puerta que por supuesto estaba cerrada- está trabada, yo te abro de afuera- le dije bajándome del auto- me baje, di la vuelta y le abrí la puerta, una vez que se bajó del auto comenzó a juntar los juguetes que estaban en la alfombra medio desesperado como si alguien se los fuese a robar.

-Sin los juguetes Greg, los vas a perder- le dije tomándole la mano y arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor que nos llevaría a la entrada principal del shopping donde nos encontraríamos con Cuddy. "Pero, pero, pero"….."Pero nada, punto" concluí, a ver si así en un futuro cuando nuevamente "creciera" aprendía que no todo tenía porque hacerse a su manera. Por suerte Cuddy ya nos esperaba en la puerta, evidentemente había llegado antes que nosotros, claro, no había tenido a un mocoso rompiéndole las pelotas todo el viaje!.

-Por fin llegan, que vinieron caminando?- dijo divertida.

-No te das una idea lo que es "este House" Cuddy…..es un demonio- le dije de modo que el pequeño Greg, que estaba fascinando mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos, no escuchara.

-Bueno Wilson me parece que deberíamos ir a Zara Kids, es grande y tiene de todo, agarramos la ropa se la probamos y ya….qué opinas?- propuso Cuddy.

-Tú eres la experta- le dije a Cuddy sin más.

-Bueno, es por aquí- me dijo Cuddy señalando la escalera mecánica que nos llevaría hacia el primer piso.

En el camino tuvimos la desgracia de cruzar una juguetería "el mundo del juguete", automáticamente Greg se volvió loco, pero las reglas no las iba a poner él, ya no!

-Wilson Wilson! Mira- me dijo señalando la juguetería y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

-No!- le dije agarrándolo del cuello de la campera y arrastrándolo hacia mi nuevamente.

-Quiero entrar, quiero entrar!- dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre. Lo agarré del brazo, me agaché y muy seriamente con una mano señalando su rostro le dije "No". Como era de esperarse el comenzó a llorar.

-Por qué no me dejas entrar!? Quiero entrar, quiero entrar!- dijo entre lágrimas mientras seguía intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

-Por que no entramos Wilson? si es lo mismo después vamos a hacerlo?- me dijo Cuddy apenada mirando a House como si fuese la pobre víctima del más inmenso dolor.

-Porque si él pone las reglas después se me va a hacer imposible cuidarlo, tiene que aprender a esperar y saber que las cosas no se van a hacer como él quiere, tu sabes eso….y conociendo a House cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad tu también me lo agradecerás, si este "renacimiento" funciona. Aparte soy yo el que tiene que soportarlo todos los días de la semana, va a aprender a comportarse o te juro que lo doy en adopción- dije divertido con mis últimas palabras.

-Si, tienes toda la razón James- me dijo Cuddy asintiendo con la cabeza. House comenzó a pegarme en las piernas mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte "TE ODIO WILSON, TE ODIO", decía sin parar.

-Crees que por llorar cada vez más, pegarme, putearme y patalear me vas a convencer?- le dije agarrándole ambas manos.

-Suéltame no te quiero más! Sos malo, muy malo!- me dijo sollozando.

-Escucha una cosa, primero te vamos a comprar ropa, después vamos a venir a esta juguetería, está bien?, vas a aprender a esperar?- al escuchar el "después vamos a venir" pareció calmarse y finalmente asintió. Cuando comenzamos a caminar nuevamente con Cuddy, nos dimos la vuelta y notamos que él aun estaba parado en la puerta de la juguetería agarrándose ambas manos y mirando hacia el piso como esperando algo. Cuddy me miró confundida y caminé hacia él, una vez que estuve lo bastante cerca él simplemente levantó sus enormes ojos azules y me miró de un modo que creo nunca lo había visto mirarme, ni el niño, ni el adulto, arrepentimiento, podía ser?. De repente levantó sus brazos hacia mí como indicándome que quería que lo levante, yo sonreí y solo le dije "ven aquí bebé grande", él me abrazó y buscó sentirse reconfortado en mis brazos como lo había hecho esa tarde luego de la horrible pesadilla. Cuddy solo sonreía embobada, babeándose tanto como lo hacía con la pequeña Rachel que actualmente tenía un año. Llegamos a Zara y bajé al pequeño Greg al piso una vez que entramos al local.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa Greg?- le dijo Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza y tomándole la mano.

-Bueno- respondió él bastante tímido.

-La ropa para niños de tres años es el talle 1- me indicó Cuddy. Nos acercamos a una mesa con varias remeras con estampas de todo tipo y variados colores, noté que Cuddy quería comprarle toda ropa demasiado infantil en cuanto a sus dibujos y demás, pero yo no estaba muy convencido.

-Cuddy….no sé….este es House, está bien que ahora es así- le dije sonriendo mientras indicaba su corta altura- pero sigue siendo House…quiero comprarle cosas básicas, tu sabes, no infantilizarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario….- Cuddy asintió y me dijo "si, realmente lo olvido, tienes razón". Entre los dos comenzamos a seleccionar remeras manga larga lisas de distintos colores, rojas, blancas, azules y celestes, agarramos un par de cada una y luego nos dimos cuenta de que Greg no estaba al lado nuestro.

-Lisa! Donde está Greg?- le pregunté histérico al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Maldición!- gritó Lisa también histérica- se acercó a una de las muchachas que trabajaban en el local- Señorita por dios se nos escapó el nene, no vio a un pequeño de unos tres años medio rubio con rulos, de ojos azules?- le preguntó desesperada, recibió un no como respuesta. Comenzamos a preguntar a todos los presentes, nadie lo había visto, corrí a buscarlo a la sección del gran local que era para hombres y Lisa en la sección de mujeres, en 10 minutos nos encontramos nuevamente en la sección Kids.

-La puta madre, desapareció! QUE VAMOS A HACER!- dije gritando.

-Espera Wilson! CALMATE!, no puede haber desaparecido!- respondió ella tratando de tranquilizarse y tranquilizarme. De repente sentí que algo tiraba de mis pantalones, cuando bajé la mirada ví al pequeño Greg, me agaché y lo empecé a zamarrear de los hombros.

-Gregory House! No vuelvas a desaparecer así por dios, nos asustaste!- le dije con los residuos de mis nervios anteriores- donde estabas?- le pregunté casi gritando, él me miró con cara de nada, levantó una ceja y respondió a modo de obviedad "probándome ropa?". En ese momento lo miré, no me había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestido, llevaba las all star que habíamos conseguido en el hospital, unos jeans azules, una remera roja con una calavera y una camperita de cuero para niños estilo motoquero, bastante parecida a la campera del "Gran Gregory House". Sonreí divertido, ese enano no podía ser más fantástico, definitivamente estaba vestido igual que su clon adulto.

-ESE es Gregory House- dijo Cuddy divertida señalándolo.

-Quiero esta ropa, y estas remeras- dijo agachándome y dándome unas remeras que había tirado en el piso. Todas remeras medio rockeras estilo House con calaveras, guitarras, serpientes y espadas, dos eran negras, una roja y otra blanca.

-Bueno, ahora devuelve esa ropa así la pasamos por la caja, y estas remeras también.

-Nooooooo, no me quiero cambiar denuevo como un tonto!- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Señorita- llamó Cuddy a una de las muchachas que trabajaban en el local- está bien si quitamos las etiquetas de estas prendas para pagar y que no se tenga que volver a cambiar?-preguntó mi amiga a la muchacha, la joven asintió y sonrió al ver al pequeño motoquero.

-Bueno Wilson, todo listo, llevamos esas remeras que te dió Greg, un par de estas que elegimos nosotros, faltaría agarrar algún que otro jean, medias y ropa interior

-Si, y alguna campera de algodón, un gorro y una bufanda- agregué.

Con Lisa agarramos los ítems que nos faltaban, unos cuantos bóxers lisos, varios pares de medias, una campera de jean, una campera de algodón violeta y algunas cosas para protegerlo del invierno como guantes, bufanda y gorro. Fuimos a la caja y dejamos todo sobre el mostrador junto con las etiquetas de la ropa que Greg se había puesto. La muchacha de la caja nos miró sorprendida como diciendo "es la primera vez que le compran ropa al niño?, lo secuestraron o que?".

-Nos falto un pijama- dijo Cuddy, y corrió a buscar un pijama. A los pocos minutos volvió con un pijama verde de Ben 10- lo siento Wilson, no encontré algo "formal" jajaja, no pasa nada no?- me preguntó- yo sonreí "está bien, no pasa nada".

Le entregué la tarjeta de crédito a la mujer, ella me dijo "2.328 dólares con 66 centavos", le indiqué que concluya la operación.

-Bueno, me salió cara la jodita del pequeño rockerito- le dije a Cuddy no tan divertido…

-No te preocupes Wilson, yo le compro los juguetes…..no es justo que tú te hagas cargo de todo!-me dijo Cuddy al notar mi pequeño disgusto monetario, yo suspiré un tanto mas aliviado "gracias a Dios, sino no voy a tener dinero para alimentarlo" bromee, Cuddy se rió mientras tomábamos las 6 bolsas con toda la ropa.

-Ahora vamos a la juguetería Wilson!?- me preguntó Greg saltando.

-Si si, ahora si- respondí sintiéndome repentinamente exhausto, él salió disparado hacia la juguetería.

-NO CORRAS GREG!- le gritó Cuddy, pero el enano no hizo ningún caso, seguramente ya estaba haciendo desastres en la juguetería.

-Pensar que hace dos días era él el que tenía que jadear para alcanzarnos- le dije a Cuddy recordando a mi amigo el borracho, pastillero y putanero.

-La vida nunca deja de sorprendernos eh?- replicó ella. "Evidentemente no" concluí mientras entrabamos al "mundo del juguete". Agarramos un carrito ya que la cosa se iba a poner complicada con ese enano pretencioso, de repente nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros ya con cuatro cajas en los brazos.

-Que es esto Greg?- le pregunté mientras ponía todo dentro del carrito.

-Estos dos son Monsters Trucks!- me dijo sonriendo evidentemente muy feliz- el incinerador y el asesino!

-Wow, están muy buenos Greg- dijo Cuddy.

-Siiiiiiii! Y también hay unos autos de Hot Wheel que más?, también agarré estos puzzles porque me gusta armar cosas!- dijo emocionado, Cuddy y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con los "puzzles".

-Están muy buenos Greg- le dije al enano pero no me escuchó porque a los dos segundos había desaparecido de nuevo por los pasillos de la juguetería.

-Miren, miren lo que encontré!- dijo caminando con una guitarra y unos juegos para la play station.

-Y que vas a hacer con eso Greg?- le preguntó Cuddy.

-Jugar al guitar hero, que mas podría hacer!- respondió el mientras ponía todo en el carrito.

-Mira Greg, aquí hay cosas de doctores, no te gusta?- le pregunté mostrándole una caja en la cual se veía un estetoscopio, unas jeringas de juguete y una bata blanca.

-No! Ya te dije que los doctores son idiotas!, aparte esas cosas están en el hospital, y son de verdad no de mentira!- respondió él sonriente, Cuddy y yo rodamos los ojos y cuando volvimos a mirar el enano había desaparecido de nuevo.

-También quiero esto!- dijo poniendo en el carrito una grúa de juguete que venía con una ambulancia y agregando también unos libros con dibujos de autos para pintar y unos lápices de colores.

-Emmm bueno Greg, no te parece que es suficiente?- le pregunté levantando una de mis pobladas cejas castañas.

-No, todavía falta!- dijo volviendo a desaparecer. Volvió con unos muñecos de Batman y el Guason y los tiró sobre el carrito- bueno, ahora sí, creo que no me falta nada- dijo satisfecho sonriendo con los ojos cerrados poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas.

-Viste Cuddy, que bueno, no le falta nada- ironice.

-No te hagas el sarcástico que yo voy a pagar esta locura de cosas- respondió Cuddy divertida.

Fuimos a la caja y el muchacho joven que nos atendió nos miró mas o menos con la misma cara que en el negocio de ropa, aunque fue un poco mas hablador.

-Wow rockerito, tienes suerte de tener unos papas tan buenos- le dijo el joven al enano que estaba parado en puntitas de pie con las manos en el mostrador mirando como pasaba las cosas por la caja, por supuesto Cuddy y yo nos sentimos terriblemente incómodos.

-Ellos no son mis papas!- respondió Greg desinteresado- son mis amigos!- concluyó.

-Wowwww yo quiero tener amigos así-dijo el adolescente simpático que nos cayó muy bien hasta que agregó "son 2.500 dolares con 45 centavos". Cuddy sacó su billetera y me dijo guiñando un ojo "me debes una cena", pagó con su tarjeta Visa y en la salida de la juguetería se despidió de nosotros ya que claramente debía volver con Rachel.

Lo último que hicimos con Greg fue pasar por la farmacia y comprarle un cepillo de dientes pequeño, uno que actualmente, le entrara en la boca. Caminamos hacia el auto entre los dos con las 500 bolsas y pusimos todo en el baúl.

-Que vamos a comer Wilson!- me preguntó Greg contento evidentemente de muy buen humor.

-Que te parece si pedimos pizza?- ofrecí.

-Siiii pizza especial con jamón, queso y morrones!

-Y una con prosciutto- agregué.

-Prosciutto? A quien le puede gustar el prosciutto- me dijo como si se ofendiera con mis gustos alimenticios, yo me reí demasiado, cada vez que aparecía House en ese niño era más gracioso.

Llegamos al departamento y una vez que entramos pedí la pizza mientras Greg tiraba todos los juguetes al piso y comenzaba a abrir las cajas emocionado, nunca había visto a un ser humano tan emocionado, ni a un niño. En determinado momento, cuando yo estaba mirando la televisión mientras esperábamos la pizza, él se sentó al lado mío en el sillón y me tocó la pierna.

-Que paso?- le pregunté levantando una ceja esperando sorprenderme como a cada segundo desde hace dos días. El junto sus deditos y comenzó a hablar tímidamente, noté como se sonrojaba levemente.

-Cuddy….Cuddy- comenzó a decir, cada vez mas rojo.

-Jajajaja que pasa con Cuddy Greg?- le pregunté demasiado curioso.

-Tú crees que….que cuando sea grande, yo le guste a Cuddy?- concluyó, yo automáticamente me empecé a morir de risa, el evidentemente se ofendió ante mi falta de respeto, pero yo solo me reía de lo cómico de la ocurrencia.

-Por qué me preguntas eso Greg? Te gusta Cuddy?- le dije sonriendo…

-No, nose….es buena, no?- me preguntó con esa inocencia infantil que lograba enternecerme demasiado.

-Si, es buena…

-Entonces tu crees que….

-Si Greg, pero solo si cuando seas grande no la haces renegar mucho…..estoy seguro de que si le vas a gustar- le dije optimista.

-Enserio?- me preguntó contento.

-Si claro!- insistí.

-Genial!- dijo abrazándome y volvió a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes mientras yo me reía por dentro y continuaba esperando la pizza con la tripa rugiendo como nunca.


	9. Perdido

**Bueno acá estuve muy poco inspirada, pero espero que les guste!**

La noche concluyó del mismo modo que la anterior, llantos y pataleos a la hora de bañarse y la mañana que le siguió también fue idéntica a la mañana anterior, no había forma de que Greg se despertase a las 8 de la mañana por lo cual tuve que vestirlo estando él aun completamente dormido y llevarlo hasta el hospital en ese estado. Lo vestí con un jean y una de las remeras que él había elegido el día anterior, una remera manga larga negra con una guitarra estampada en color violeta, haciendo juego le puse la camperita de algodón violeta que yo había elegido el día anterior, una bufanda negra y un gorro del mismo color. Agarré los juguetes del hospital para devolverlos y algunos de los juguetes que Cuddy le había comprado al enano, estos eran, los monster trucks, los autitos de Hot Wheels y los muñecos de Batman. Camine directo hacia mi oficina esquivando las miradas de enfermeras y demás y recosté al pequeño Greg en el sillón, apenas entré tuve un llamado de emergencia en relación a un paciente oncológico ingresado al hospital el día anterior a quien le realizaría una cirugía ese día, debía correr hacia su habitación y no tenía tiempo para dejar a Greg al cuidado de nadie, calculé que no despertaría hasta las 10 o 10 30 asique corrí a la habitación de mi paciente en el piso 3 y deje a Greg durmiendo solo en mi oficina. El problema en realidad no fue dejarlo solo sino que cuando volví básicamente él había desaparecido, automáticamente entre a desesperarme, corrí al departamento de diagnostico a ver si estaba ahí pero nada.

-Por dios, House desapareció- dije casi gritando a los médicos que evidentemente recién llegaban y estaban tranquilamente sentados alrededor de la mesa de vidrio tomando un café.

-Que? Cómo que desapareció!- respondió Cameron poniéndose de pie al instante de escuchar mis palabras.

-Lo deje durmiendo por un momento en mi oficina, tuve que atender una emergencia y no podía llevarlo conmigo, y ahora no está!

-Maldición…..bueno Wilson tiene que estar por ahí, vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encontramos- dijo Foreman.

-Voy a buscar a Cuddy y a preguntar a las enfermeras, el hospital es gigante no se hace cuanto tiempo se fue de la oficina, tal vez se asustó al no encontrarme cerca cuando se despertó!

-Vamos a buscarlo, yo lo busco en este piso, Cameron y Foreman búsquenlo en los pisos 1 y 2…alguien lo debe haber visto!- agregó Chase poniéndose de pie.

Fui a buscar a Cuddy y ella se alteró tanto o más que yo. Comenzamos a recorrer juntos los pasillos del hospital mientras éramos informados respecto de las novedades de los patitos por medio de mensajes, pero nada, algunas personas lo habían visto pero solo les pareció un niño más caminando por los pasillos de un hospital seguramente con sus papás cerca asique nadie le preguntó nada. En determinado momento luego de no encontrarlo en ninguno de los pisos ni habitaciones ni en los lugares más insólitos en los cuales House solía esconderse para evitar que Cuddy lo persiga pidiéndole que se ponga al día con las horas de clínica, ésta pidió que se cierre el hospital y preparó la logística para buscar todos a "Gregory" el sobrinito de tres años de Wilson, o sea "mi sobrino" que casualmente se llamaba como el desaparecido de mi mejor amigo, igual tampoco era tan sospechoso, solo era una casualidad tener un sobrino con el nombre de mi amigo desaparecido, lo que no era muy creíble era decir que el adulto desaparecido era en realidad ese niño. Cerraron el hospital y en un santiamén la mitad de los trabajadores del mismo estaban buscando al enano, pero por varios minutos no hubo ni una noticia de su paradero.

-No puede ser Wilson, habrá salido del hospital?, por dios! Mira si le pasó algo- comenzó a vociferar Cuddy histérica- Ya buscamos en todos lados!

-No, no buscamos en todos lados, faltó un lugar- dije luego de unos momentos en los cuales me sentí como House al momento de encontrar el último eslabón de la cadena en el diagnóstico- la terraza- develé mi epifanía interna y salí disparado con Cuddy atrás pisándome los talones hacia la terraza del edificio.

Subimos a la azotea y a penas posé mis ojos hacía la parte derecha de la misma lo vi, el enano estaba sentado al lado de un tanque de agua agarrándose sus piernitas con sus brazos y con la cabeza hundida en sus muslos, claramente estaba llorando. Con Cuddy nos miramos, sonreímos aliviados y caminamos hacia él.

-Enano…- le dije agachándome y poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, él levanto sus ojos azules aun inundados por las lágrimas y saltó a abrazarme, estaba temblando y no paraba de sollozar.

-Por favor no me castigues, no me hagas daño, fue sin querer Wilson- dijo él sin parar de llorar, yo miré a Cuddy completamente confundido.

-Greg….como te voy a hacer daño?, que paso, por qué te fuiste de la oficina…?- le pregunté limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Porque me desperté y no estabas…y y y, y salí a buscarte y y después, después me perdí y no supe como volver, pero no va a volver a pasar, te lo juro, enserio te lo juro- decía tartamudeando mientras sollozaba.

-Pero por qué no preguntaste por mi Greg! En vez de salir a buscarme así- le dije tranquilo.

-Nose, nose….- me respondió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Bueno, ya está, ya pasó, vamos a desayunar- le dije levantándolo y acomodándolo sobre mis caderas, el continuo llorando un poco sobre mi hombro sin decir nada- avisa a todos que apareció Cuddy.

-Si, ya lo hice- respondió ella sonriendo aliviada y caminando detrás mío mientras acariciaba una de las pequeñas manos del niño en mis brazos.

Desayunamos en la cafetería del hospital, nos encontramos allí con el equipo de diagnóstico ya todos más calmados porque House había aparecido sano y salvo, pero nos sentamos en una mesa distinta para estar más tranquilos nosotros dos solos. El enano no habló más que para decirme lo que quería comer, lo notaba aun bastante traumatizado por lo que había pasado.

-Que pasa Greg, estás bien?- le pregunté mientras revolvía el chocolate del submarino que se había pedido.

-Si, estoy bien….-respondió él bastante cabizbajo sin siquiera mirarme.

-Enserio? Díselo a tu cara!- le dije bromeando mientras lo hacía mirarme levantando su cabeza desde el mentón- Tuviste un mal sueño de nuevo?- le pregunté.

-No….solo estoy un poquito cansado- respondió.

-Entonces ahora vas a dormir…..después de tus "aventuras" de esta mañana…..

-No estás enojado?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-No Greg, claro que no…..solo te perdiste, la próxima vez pregunta por mi, o espérame en la oficina, tuve una urgencia por eso me fui y te deje solo, no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto- el me escuchó atento y cuando termine de hablar asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento hice unas seña llamando al equipo de House, los muchachos ya se estaban preparando para volver a trabajar.

-Chicos…podrían mirar a Greg mientras duerme una siesta…porque yo tengo una cirugía en media hora y Cuddy va a estar en una reunión.

-Nosotros también vamos a practicar una intervención bastante riesgosa con nuestra paciente en una media hora, en este momento estábamos yendo a prepararnos y a preparar a la paciente….-respondió Cameron levantando sus hombros- perdón.

-Está bien….veré que hago, vayan tranquilos- los tres asintieron y se retiraron de la cafetería.

-Yo, yo puedo quedarme solo, te prometo que me voy a portar bien- me dijo el enano luego de haberme escuchado hablar con el equipo y de haber entendido la problemática del "babysitting".

-No quiero dejarte solo…eres muy chiquito para quedarte solo….déjame pensar- puse una mano en mi frente y se me ocurrió una idea luego de unos segundos que en un primer momento tendría una negativa por respuesta, seguramente- te voy a dejar en la guardería del hospital Greg, ahí te van a cuidar- le dije sin dejarle otra opción.

-Pero…pero no soy un bebé!- respondió el ceñudo.

-No pero eres un niño, y no puedes quedarte solo, va a haber otros niños de tu edad seguramente…tambien hay muchos juegos si quieres jugar y juguetes, y sino simplemente te puedes acostar en una de las camas y dormir, yo voy a pedir que te traten como el adulto que eres!- dije sonriendo…..él se quedo pensando no muy convencido, pero bueno, no había muchas mas opciones, no iba a dejarlo solo.

-Puedo llevar mis juguetes?

-Si claro, lo que quieras- respondí mirando mi reloj- debo ir a trabajar Greg, vamos yendo a buscar tus juguetes y después vas a dormir o lo que quieras.

-Emmm bueno…- dijo él comenzando a caminar delante mío con una tranquilidad poco característica en él, lo cual era una falta de ánimos importante en realidad.

Buscamos los juguetes del enano y lo llevé a la guardería que estaba en la planta baja del hospital esta tenía una recepción y luego una puerta con una habitación muy grande pintada de distintos colores alegres y chillones, había muchos juguetes tirados por todos lados y varias cunas y camas de tamaño bastante pequeño.

-Hola señorita, traigo a mi sobrino de tres años para que me lo cuiden por unas horas…- le dije a la recepcionista aprovechando para hablar cuando noté que el enano estaba muy distraído mirando todo a su alrededor y no me escuchaba la parte de "sobrino".

-Muy bien doctor -me dijo la jóven saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acercándose a Greg- hola pequeño, yo soy Chelsea, tu cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sonriente, pero él, tan simpático como siempre, solo se escondió detrás de mi pierna y no dijo ni una palabra.

-Se llama Gregory, es bastante tímido, por no decir demasiado- le expliqué a la joven y miré al enano que no paraba de bostezar.

-Está bien, es normal cuando se los lleva a lugares que no conocen con gente que no conocen.

-Si, puede ser….yo le pediría que le permita acostarse a dormir porque tuvo una mañana complicada y tiene mucho sueño, después cuando se levante supongo que querrá jugar con sus propios juguetes que por cierto aquí están- dije entregándole una bolsa a la muchacha.

-Muy bien, Dr. Wilson verdad?- dijo leyendo mi nombre en mi tarjeta de identificación.

-Exacto!

-Bueno Greg….vamos adentro?- le dijo la joven agachándose un poco y extendiéndole la mano al enano, él se escondió detrás de mi nuevamente.

-Vamos Greg….-le dije corriéndome y empujándolo suavemente hacia la muchacha, el me miró asustado, evidentemente no le gustaba nada separarse de mi- no pasa nada, en unas horas vuelvo a buscarte- le dije mientras la joven sin el permiso del pequeño le agarraba la mano- no causes muchos problemas si?- le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo él con un hilillo de voz casi imperceptible mientras la joven lo llevaba al cuarto con paredes coloreadas.

La cirugía fue un éxito afortunadamente y duró unas 5 horas, salí exhausto mental y físicamente un una media hora finalizaba mi jornada laboral asique aproveché ese ínterin para ir a buscar a mi pequeño amigo a la guardería.

Llegué a la guardería y encontré allí a House sentado sobre una camita haciendo algo con un block de hojas de papel y un lápiz para colorear rojo, supuse que estaría dibujando algo, esto mientras uno niños más pequeños que él jugaban con las muchachas más grandes a algo que no supe muy bien que era.

-Dr. Wilson….puedo hablar con usted un momentito- me dijo Chelsea antes de que yo pudiera acercarme a Greg.

-Si, digame…

-Estuvimos con Greg usted sabe cuidándolo, durmió unas dos horas apenas llegó, y después se puso a jugar solo con sus cosas, justo como usted me había dicho…..luego le dimos hojas y lápices de colores para que se pusiera a dibujar o algo ya que lo veíamos aburrido y no quería interactuar mucho con nosotras….pero cuando me acerqué a ver que hacía me encontré con esto- dijo la joven sacando una hoja con unos cuantos "síntomas" escritos en ella en una letra completamente infantil, pero perfectamente legible. Al ver eso me quedé atónito…..que estaba pasando?

-Wow esto es….no se que es….-dije sorprendido, la verdad no sabía que decir o al menos no había nada que _pudiese_ decir respecto de este "niño mágico".

-El punto es que este niño con tres años sabe escribir…y no solo su nombre…supongo que estos síntomas y términos médicos los ha sacado de algún papel o algo que vió en su oficina o algo así pero cuando le pregunté al respecto me dijo que sí sabía escribir cualquier cosa pero que no sabía porque había escrito esto. Independientemente de este pequeño descubrimiento me pareció pertinente realizarle un test de inteligencia a Gregory, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero soy psicóloga y la verdad nunca en mi vida había visto algo así…le hice el test de inteligencia de Wechsler para niños…tal vez lo conozca como el WISC-R, el punto es que el coeficiente intelectual de ese niño es de 154, demasiado por encima de la media poblacional….Dr. Wilson…..el coeficiente intelectual de ese niño se acerca al de Bill Gates, al de Einstein…..me pareció importante que lo sepa porque él va a necesitar educación especial…..es…es superdotado! -habló sin parar la joven con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, yo en realidad no me sorprendí (mucho) ya que ya sabía que House era un genio, de hecho varias veces había hablado con Blythe y ella misma me había contado sobre las capacidades que había ido adquiriendo su hijo a lo largo de su niñez de manera muy prematura, el habla, el control de esfínteres, la escritura y la lectura entre otras…..ella misma me había dicho que su hijo había aprendido a leer y a escribir a los tres o cuatro años, incentivado por ella pero básicamente solo, me contó que tuvo que llevarlo a una escuela especial para niños superdotados y esto todo como un secreto, ya que House no se lo decía a nadie y eso era porque evidentemente no quería sentirse más raro o freak de lo que ya se sentía. Esto encajaba bastante con su personalidad, este tipo de personas distintas sufren tal inadecuación a los estándares poblacionales que terminan quedando completamente solos y casi siempre en algún punto terminan siendo discriminados por ser "bichos raros". El punto es que no me sorprendí mucho pero tengo que admitir que fue algo "loco" ver en ese momento que todo lo que me había dicho Blythe era completamente cierto.

-Si….sabía que tenía ciertas capacidades especiales….de hecho ya le estoy buscando una escuela que se adapte a sus necesidades y demás- mentí a la muchacha que no borraba esa sonrisa de idiota de su cara- podría quedarme con este papel?- le pregunté a la jóven que asintió al instante y acto seguido guardé el papel en mi bolsillo. En ese momento Greg me vio al lado de la puerta y corrió hacia mi muy contento- Enano ve a buscar tus juguetes que nos vamos a casa…-le dije apenas se acercó, él corrió agarró sus juguetes y volvió muy apurado por encontrarse conmigo- Bueno señorita nos vamos muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

-Por nada Dr. Wilson, fue un gusto conocerte Greg!- le dijo al enano que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno Greg, como la pasaste?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacía la salida del hospital.

-Me aburrí- me dijo ofendido conmigo por haberlo dejado ahí…

-Pero si me dijeron que estuviste jugando mucho después de levantarte de tu siesta….

-Si pero igual me aburrí, esa mujer tonta me miraba con cara de idiota todo el tiempo y me hacía hacer juegos y cosas que yo no tenía ganas porque quería jugar con mis juguetes…..

-Mmmmmm bueno….que te parece si hacemos algo divertido para compensarlo, como nose, ir al cine?- le pregunté.

-Al cine!?, siiiii vamos al cine!- me dijo saltando y tirándome del brazo….

-Si, pero antes de eso te vamos a cortar el pelo, porque pareces una nena!- le dije sonriendo.

-Tu pareces una nena!

-Si, y por eso me tuve que cortar el pelo, asique tu también tienes que tenerlo más corto!

-Bueno, pero después vamos al cine no?.

-Después vamos al cine a ver lo que tu quieras enanito ojudo…- concluí mientras llegábamos al auto con el pequeño genio que no paraba de saltar contento con el plan de ir al cine, más tarde le preguntaría respecto de esos síntomas.


	10. Pequeño Sherlock

**Acá va otro! Espero que les guste, aunque sigo sin mucha inspiración, a ver si me tiran alguna idea dios mioooo!**

-No quiero Wilson, mejor vamos a casa- me dijo el piojito comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta luego de entrar a la peluquería. Lo agarré del cuello de la campera y lo atraje hacia mi nuevamente.

-No no no, te vamos a cortar el pelo, no seas cagón!

-Pero no me gustan las tijeras!- dijo él mirándome asustado.

-Quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que eres una nenita llorona?- le dije divertido agachándome.

-No soy una nenita llorona!- respondió el enano ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, entonces vas a dejar que el señor peluquero te corte un poco esos rulos gigantes- le dije cruzándome de brazos yo también.

-Si yo me corto el pelo tu también te lo cortas, primero…- me "ordenó".

-Pero yo no tengo que cortarme el pelo!- exclamé gesticulando con las manos de manera bastante graciosa.

-A vessss tienes miedo, eres una nenita llorona!- me dijo muriéndose de risa mientras me señalaba y se agarraba el estomago, a mi me daba bronca que fuese tan vivo, pero era demasiado tierno, ese no podía ser House, por dios…..

-Bueno, ya cállate rugrat, yo me corto el pelo primero un poco y tu también, okey?- le dije rindiéndome, ya me tenía "agarrado de las pelotas".

-Trato- dije él asintiendo con la cabeza orgulloso de su pequeño triunfo.

Había dos peluqueros en el lugar y ambos se desocuparon casi al mismo tiempo asique casi simultáneamente, yo le rogué a mi peluquero que no me cortara mucho porque si así lo hacía me iba a dejar pelado y le indiqué al peluquero de Greg que se lo corte del largo "estándar" en hombres. Mi peluquero me guió un ojo habiendo entendido el porque yo me estaba cortando el pelo y se "hizo" el que me cortaba el pelo, por suerte fue lo bastante vivo para no caer ante la cretinada que el enano me había hecho, solo jugo a que me cortaba el pelo para que mi pequeño bebe dejara de quejarse y resistirse. Mientras jugábamos a que me cortaban el pelo agarré una revista de chimentos para hacer más real mi estancia en la peluquería, Greg me imitó e hizo lo mismo solo que ni siquiera se preocupaba por leer los títulos, solo pasaba las hojas rápidamente y se detenía a mirar alguna que otra foto. Ambos peluqueros concluyeron su trabajo al mismo tiempo y sonrieron conformes con el producto, bueno, con el nuevo corte de Greg, yo estaba igual. Miré a Greg y no pude evitar quedar con la boca abierta, el enano con el pelo cortado sin flequillo y sin tantos rulos largos por toda la cabeza era literalmente igual al adulto que yo recordaba muy bien, pude apreciar mejor cada detalle de su rostro, realmente me asustaba no podía ser tan igual, evidentemente las hormonas de Gregrory House no habían cambiado mucho sus facciones. Sonreí al recordar a mi amigo, sonreí en realidad de manera completamente melancólica, debo admitir que estaba extrañando mucho sus ironías, burlas y chistes, siempre uno más inteligente que otro.

-Como me veo!?- me preguntó el enano mientras se miraba al espejo y se refregaba la cabeza con una mano en un intento por despeinarse un poco, típico gesto de House.

-Como todo un hombre!- le dije riéndome, él me miró enojado interpretando mi risa como si fuese una burla- lo digo enserio, estoy seguro que así podrás conquistar a Cuddy!- concluí guiñando un ojo.

-Enserio!?-me preguntó él con su sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados por la ilusión.

-Te lo juro por mi vida!- dije besándome mi dedo índice en cruz.

-Genial!- concluyó el bajándose de la silla luego de que le quitaron la bata que le habían puesto para no ensuciarle la ropa, yo hice lo mismo y luego de pagar 30 dólares y agradecer a los peluqueros me retiré con el enano hacia el cine.

Comenzamos a caminar con Greg por el centro de Princeton, sabía que había un cine a unas cinco cuadras y como en la zona era imposible estacionar decidí que caminaríamos. Él pequeño Greg no paraba de correr esquivando a la gente y mirando las distintas vidrieras lleno de energía.

-Gregory House! Ven aquí ya mismo!- le exigí gritando cuando vi que se había alejado bastante de mi y que estaba muy cerca de la esquina, casi por cruzar la calle. Él corrió hacia mi para mi sorpresa, bastante obediente, apenas me escuchó. Cuando llegó a mi lado le tomé la mano "la calle es muy peligrosa, no te tienes que separar de mi" le indiqué, la obediencia acabó cuando a los dos minutos el pequeño vio una vidriera que lo fascino y corrió hacia ella apoyando sus manitos sobre la misma mientras miraba todo con mucha atención. Era uno de esos lugares que vendían cosas increíbles, increíblemente caras e interesantes y como quien dice "finas", al mirar el cartel rodé los ojos, no era ni mas ni menos que Hudson´s el local donde House se compraba sus bastones, era de esos lugares que venden desde globos terraquios a 2000 dolares, hasta cuchillos, o tabacos importados de todo tipo, whiskeys, bastones, instrumentos ópticos, equipos de poker y otros juegos etc etc etc. Un lugar con cosas muy lindas realmente pero muy, muy caras por ser este un lugar conocido y los productos de gran calidad.

-Wilson Wilson entremos aquí- dijo el enano agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.

-No Greg este lugar es muy caro aquí no hay juguetes y esas cosas- le dije sacándolo de la puerta.

-No quiero juguetes, quiero esa lupa que está en la vidriera!- me dijo soltándose nuevamente de mi agarré y entrando sin permiso al local, yo rodé los ojos resignado y lo seguí, había unas cinco personas dentro del local siendo atendidas.

-Ey ey deja de soñar no te voy a comprar una estúpida lupa! No sirve para nada! Y ayer gastamos muchísimo dinero en juguetes para ti!- le dije muy seriamente.

-Por favorrrrrrr- me dijo poniendo su mayor cara de cachorro mientras me agarraba con sus dos manitos mi mano derecha_….maldito enano manipulador._

-No ya deja de ser capricho…-comencé a decir pero el vendedor me cortó en seco.

-En que puedo ayudarlo señor?- me dijo el hombre que tendría unos 70 años desde detrás del mostrador. Yo rodé los ojos indignado cuando ví que el mocoso ya había caminado hacía el mostrador y se había puesto en puntitas de pie para hablarle muy emocionado al vendedor. El hombre al notar mi disgusto y la emoción del niño se dio cuenta quien era el "potencial comprador" aunque bueno, el idiota que pagaría al final seria yo, obvio- en que puedo ayudarte pequeño?- le dijo el viejo sonriendo amablemente al pequeño House.

-Señor, yo quiero ver la lupa de lente convergente de tipo plana convexa que está en la vidriera, la que tiene mango de madera de caoba sino me equivoco- dijo él muy emocionado mientras el vendedor y yo nos miramos con cara de "what the fuck?", el vendedor sin salir de su asombro tomó la lupa y se la extendió al enano pretencioso "creo que tenemos a un pequeño detective aquí" dijo el vendedor mientras House comenzaba a enfocar con la lupa, cerrando un ojo, alguno de los objetos que podía manipular con sus manos, aquellos que no estaban dentro del mostrador- esta lupa es genial, que buen lente!- vociferó muy contento, todos los presentes miraban con cara rara al mocoso profesional de las lupas seguramente pensando "alto freak".

-Tienes toda la razón pequeño, esa lupa tiene un lente Galileo, los mejores telescopios y microscopios usan el mismo lente- decía el vendedor mientras yo tenía ganas de matarlo ya que cada vez hacía que él enano se emocione más.

-Me la compras Wilson?, por favor, por favoooooor- me dijo con esa cara de puchero a la cual no le podía negar nada, ya resignado pregunte por el costo, 450 dólares, dios, era carísima, pero no le podía decir que no, sentía que le iba a romper el corazón, completamente indignado pagué y una vez que me dieron la estúpida lupa hui del lugar lo más rápido que pude cosa de que no se encaprichara con otra cosa rara.

-Ahora vamos a ir a casa, nada de cine, bastante con este caprichito que me salió una fortuna- le dije caminando hacia el auto bastante enojado, mantener a este niño definitivamente me iba a dejar sin pan y peor que todo sin vino…..era una locura lo caro que me estaba saliendo!

-Bueno, me das mi lupa?- dijo mientras intentaba quitarme la bolsa.

-NO!- medio le grité para que se calme un poco- una vez que lleguemos al auto, no quiero que la rompas o te la roben recién la compramos, ya compórtate!

-Eres malo!- me dijo comenzando a patalear un poco.

-Te acabo de comprar una estúpida e inservible lupa de 450 dólares y me dices que soy malo!- le dije indignado mientras continuaba caminando rápidamente hacía el auto, necesitaba llegar a mi casa urgente.

-Si! Porque no me la das!- respondió el con su voz chillona.

-Te la voy a dar en el auto ya aguántate y deja de patalear, vamos camina- dije por poco arrastrándolo ya que no quería caminar, una vez que arrastrarlo se complicó lo levanté y lo cargué sobre mis hombros como si fuese una bolsa de papas- ya me cansaste- le dije, y él comenzó a pegarme en la espalda repitiendo constantemente "malo puto malo puto", no estaba llorando solo estaba densamente encaprichado, una vez que llegamos al auto básicamente lo arrojé al asiento de atrás y cerré la puerta. Apenas me subí mi celular comenzó a sonar era Cuddy.

-Cuddy, que pasó?- le pregunté antes de encender el auto mientras le daba la bolsa al mocoso que no paraba de zamarrearme.

-Apa apa apa que mal humor!- me respondió ella al notar mi tono de voz irritado.

-Disculpa, es que este niño me está volviendo loco, me acaba de obligar a comprarle una maldita lupa en Hudson´s que me salió ni más ni menos que 450 dólares!

-Ay dios mío…..pobre Wilson…..porque mierda alguien podría querer una lupa?- se escuchó la voz indignada de Cuddy del otro lado de la línea- en fin escucha, quieres que cenemos algo en tu departamento, mañana es domingo, podríamos aprovechar para cenar algo con los muchachos y tomar algo, qué opinas?

-Si, sería genial, necesito escuchar voces distintas a la de este enano, porque me va a volver loco!

-Genial, entonces a las 9 pm estamos en tu casa, yo arreglo, adiós Jimmy- me dijo Cuddy cortando el teléfono. Miré hacia atrás y el enano estaba mirando cosas con la lupa y murmurando otras cosas inentendibles e inaudibles, pero por ahora no me interesaba saber que pensaba o decía, solo necesitaba prender la radio y escuchar un poco de música, y así lo hice. Llegamos al departamento y luego de cerrar con llave la puerta de la entrada me fui a bañar dejando a House jugando muy concentrado con su lupa, mirando cosas y pensando no tengo idea que, por suerte cuando terminé de bañarme y cambiarme para recibir a mis amigos y colegas el enano no había hecho ningún desastre. Decidí no bañarlo porque sería un escándalo que no estaba con la paciencia necesaria para soportarlo asique solo procedí a dejarlo tranquilo haciendo lo suyo mientras yo miraba un poco de televisión.

A las 9 en punto el timbre sonó, era Cuddy y caminando detrás llegaba Foreman, cinco minutos después llegaron Chase y Cameron. Todos quedaron impactados con el corte de pelo del enano y todos coincidimos en que era literalmente igual a House, su rostro poco había cambiado en su adultez, tal vez solo le habían desaparecido las pecas, pero era completamente idéntico al hombre gruñon que todos conocíamos (y "soportábamos"), solo que con una carita bastante tierna. Pedimos la pizza y decidimos tomar unas cervezas mientras esperábamos, todos miraban al enano pasearse gateando por doquier con la lupa como investigando una escena del crimen o algo así.

-Que haces Greg?- le preguntó Cuddy acercándose a él.

-Miro cosas y pienso cosas en relación a lo que veo con esta lupa genial!- dijo sonriendo.

-Y cuáles son tus teorías?- le preguntó Cameron curiosa.

-No puedo decirles, es un secreto!- respondió él muy seriamente.

-Ja ja ja, si claro- comencé a decir yo bastante burlón- debe ser que en realidad no se te ocurre nada interesante y no quieres admitirlo porque vas a quedar como un nene caprichoso que me hizo comprar una lupa para nada- el enano se puso de pie y se sacudió los jeans que se había ensuciado un poco por haber estado gateando mientras observaba todo con el instrumento óptico.

-Te equivocas- me dijo muy serio- porque lo que yo vea no depende del instrumento, que es útil- dijo señalando la lupa- pero no es más que un instrumento de observación, lo que yo vea depende de mi capacidad para observar, y la lupa no va a servir si yo no tengo una buena capacidad para observar pero como tengo una gran capacidad la lupa me es muy útil!- todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos al enano por su forma de hablar, yo ya en poco tiempo me había acostumbrado a esos discursos adultos y ataques de lucidez asique no me había sorprendido mucho por el momento.

-A ver pequeño genio- le dije divertido- pruébalo.

-Bueno, pruébame, dame lo que sea y te voy a decir la historia de lo que sea que me des, con solo mirar a través de la lupa- me dijo sin miedo al reto que él mismo ahora se había propuesto. Yo solo dije "déjame pensar" no se me ocurría que objeto podía ser interesante, pero Chase acudió a socorrerme al instante, aunque arriesgando bastante el secreto de la identidad del pequeño ante él mismo (o sea ante el pequeño mismo). El australiano agarró uno de los bastones de House, de los que usaba a diario y se lo dio. "Dime que te dice ese bastón" le dijo el médico, todos lo miramos con cara de "estás loco?", aunque al final nadie tenía mucha fe en que el niño pudiese decir algo al respecto.

Antes de ponerse a mirar con detenimiento el bastón, el pequeño Greg nos miró a todos muy serio y preguntó "alguien conoce a Sherlock Holmes?"….sin esperar respuesta alguna en realidad comenzó a hablar del gran detective-consultor inglés creado por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

-Sherlock Holmes decía a su amigo el Dr. Watson en "Estudio en escarlata" y voy a parafrasearlo- comenzó a decir hablando como un completo adulto mientras caminaba sin mirarnos con el bastón en una mano y la lupa en la otra- decía que la profesión de una persona puede ser revelada con claridad por las uñas de los dedos de sus manos, o las mangas de su chaqueta, por su calzado, o las callosidades de sus dedos índice y pulgar, etc etc etc, él decía que es imposible que reuniendo estas cosas el problema, visto bajo la lupa de un observador competente no llegue a resolverse, esto es lo que se ha llamado ciencia de la deducción, lo que Sherlock llamo ciencia de la deducción- todos nos quedamos un tanto estupefactos al escuchar sus palabras , el advenir de sus recuerdos de toda su vida respecto a las obras de Conan Doyle, si hubiese sido el adulto el que habló no habría parafraseado, habría dicho el párrafo de memoria, porque House se sabía cada relato de Holmes de memoria!, pero al ser este un niño de tres años escucharlo hablar así era bastante chocante, a pesar de saber que era un niño "especial".

-Bueno, ahora puedes hablarnos de ese bastón?- le preguntó Foreman bastante impaciente. El enano asintió y se subió a una de las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa, ya que por encima nuestro estaba la parte de la sala mas iluminada, primero comenzó a mirar la goma que recubría la base del bastón, se mantuvo unos minutos mirando con mucha atención, con su semblante serio como si de su alma se adueñara la responsabilidad de resolver el enigma más urgente de la historia de la humanidad. Luego continuó observando un poco más por arriba el cuerpo del bastón y finalmente llegó al mango curvo, observó muy serio la parte de afuera del mango, pero cuando miró la parte de adentro una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y nos miró expectante.

-Y, qué encontraste?- le pregunté demasiado ansioso en realidad, de repente confiaba en que el enano daría con la verdad.

-Esto es un bastón, es una cosa, no tiene historia, la historia es la del dueño…. Creo puedo decir algunas cositas- comenzó a decir con su melódica vocecita infantil- este bastón no pertenece a un anciano, esa fue la primer pista.

-Y como sabes eso?- preguntó Cuddy sorprendida al escuchar el primer hallazgo correcto.

-Miren la goma de la base, esta de algún modo ¿Cómo decirlo?- se quedó pensando- gastada por quemaduras, si fuese de un anciano, la base estaría gastada formando un circulo gris más claro que la goma negra, un círculo casi perfecto, porque un anciano camina lento y apoya el bastón de manera correcta en el piso, digamos que de manera completamente perpendicular al piso. La persona que usa este bastón no, parece ser una persona que camina rápido y a cada paso lo arrastra un poco, por eso estas rayas. Supongo que pertenece a una persona con algún tipo de discapacidad….una cojera, podría ser?, alguna deformación de los huesos?, algo de eso…..

-Wow, WOW!- exclamó Chase….-eso fue INCREIBLE!- dijo muy emocionado con sus ojos brillantes como si fuese el niño de la casa. El pequeño lo miró seriamente "aun no terminó" le dijo como retándolo por haber interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-También encontré otra cosa, que la supuse luego de ver la goma y pensar en la discapacidad motriz aunque no pude estar seguro hasta que encontré el eslabón que me faltaba para confirmarlo, o sea la parte interior del mango del bastón, esta persona, sufre dolor, y diría que mucho- concluyó. Todos nos miramos con la mandíbula a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Co-como supiste eso Greg?- le pregunté sintiéndome asqueado al pensar que el dolor de House era tan grande que hasta podía quedar marcado en su bastón.

-Miren esto- dijo el pequeño Greg poniendo el bastón sobre la mesa- adentro del mango hay marcas de uñas, esas marcas no podrían ser de otra cosa, eso significa que esta persona no solo se apoya pesadamente sobre el bastón, lo que podemos ver en la goma, sino que también por momentos lo agarra con tanta fuerza que puede dejar esas marcas en la madera con sus uñas.

-Greg, eres un genio, increíble, eres el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI- dijo Cameron mientras yo permanecía aún con la boca abierta sin entender nada, él abrió la boca muy emocionado, como si su personalidad ingenua y aniñada hubiese tomado la posta esta vez.

-Enserio!?- preguntó muy contento por las palabras de Cameron.

-Si claro, eso fue increíble- agregó Chase.

Todos lo halagaron un poco menos yo, que me quede bastante estúpido como dije anteriormente.

-Wilson?- dijo tirándome del pantalón- no estuvo bien lo que dije?- me preguntó como si de repente no le creyera a todos los demás. Yo salí de mi transe y la acaricié la cabeza "estuvo perfecto cada cosa que dijiste es verdad Greg" le dije.

-Y quién es ese señor al final?- preguntó él muy curioso.

-Es…es un amigo nuestro, que ahora está de viaje- mentí.

-Es un doctor también?- me preguntó.

-Si, uno de los mejores….-dije yo sintiéndome orgulloso de mi amigo, eso era algo innegable, para mí era un orgullo ser amigo de semejante genio, muchas de las cosas más valiosas que había aprendido para mi práctica médica, las había aprendido de él, sería un completo hipócrita si no admitiese eso.

-Y que le pasó? Por qué el bastón?- preguntó con cara de preocupación como si empatizara con el dolor de esa persona que creía no conocer.

-Tuvo un accidente en su pierna y quedó con una cojera….y dolor crónico- dijo Cuddy tomando la palabra, con su voz llena de melancolía.

-Ahhhh- dijo Greg asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me digas algo de una foto Greg, a ver- dije, y comencé a buscar alguna foto de House, obvio que no había ninguna, solo había una en la cual estábamos él y yo en una mesa jugando al poker, aunque claro que miramos para la foto, yo sonriendo, el con su cara de perro de siempre- que puedes decirme de este hombre?- le dije señalando a House- mientras escuchaba a Cuddy decirme por detrás en voz baja bastante furiosa "estás loco Wilson?". El enano agarró su lupa y comenzó a mirar con atención, la imagen agrandada de si mismo solo que en versión adulta, a través del lente de la lupa.

-Esta drogado…bajo el efecto de alguna medicación, sus pupilas están muy dilatadas- comenzó a decir- tiene estas bolsas debajo de los ojos, como si no durmiera bien, o estuviese muy cansado….y y parece muy triste- concluyó y se dio vuelta para mirarnos, sus ojos de repente estaban húmedos.

-Greg, estás llorando?- le pregunté acercándome a él, él negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero, pero de repente me siento muy triste….porque siento que conozco a esta persona? Él es ese amigo tuyo que está de viaje no?- me preguntó con una voz melancólica y una tristeza en el rostro que creó nos conmovió a todos por igual.

-No se Greg, no se- mentí. Me agaché a su lado y noté que sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más, lo abracé- Sí, es ese amigo mío el de la foto, el que se fue de viaje.

-Puedo ir a dormir, no me siento muy bien….-me dijo sin moverse un ápice mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda.

-Vamos- dije levantándolo y llevándolo al cuarto, en ese momento noté que él me abrazaba con fuerza.


	11. Borrachos

**Bueno, acá va otro, me inspiré en mi propia borrachera solitaria con Fernet para escribir algo sobre "borracheras" jajajaja, el punto es que en este momento estoy un tanto ebria asique disculpen si hay algún error de redacción o algo así. "Guest" me dijo algo ver que le pasaba al pequeño Greg cuando viese una foto de él mismo adulto y lo usé, por supuesto que sí, repito, no tengo toda la inspiración del mundo y cada vez tengo menos ideas asique más ideas nunca vienen mal. Aquellos que firmen con el nombre "Guest" o sea el mismo que da la página, aquellos que quieran ser "testigos" por favor pónganse un nombre así puedo diferenciar a los distintos "Guest"! Espero que les guste!**

Habíamos entrado a la habitación de House con él aun en mis brazos, abrí la cama y lo senté allí, agarré su pijama de debajo de la almohada, él levantó los brazos para que le quite la remera y lo ayude a ponerse el pijama, luego se quitó los pantalones y él mismo se puso los de la vestimenta para dormir. Una vez que estuvo cambiado lo acompañe a lavarse los dientes, lo levanté para que pueda enjuagarse la boca, definitivamente había que comprar un banquito para que pudiera manejarse solo en el baño. Volvimos a su habitación y sin decir nada él se recostó en la cama, se tapó y me miró con esos ojos llenos de tristeza completamente apagados, ojos que habían perdido su brillo desde que había visto esa estúpida foto, definitivamente yo había estado bastante más errado que Chase a la hora de "experimentar" con el pobre enano.

-Que pasa Greg?- le dije sentándome a su lado en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas.

-Nada, estoy bien- respondió él cortante cerrando sus ojos, básicamente la ventana de su alma, la de todos.

-No, claro que no lo estás…estábamos pasándola bien y de repente quieres dormir….sin comer, algo te pasa.

-Soy un niño Wilson, que problema puedo tener?- me dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico y poco coincidente con los modos de hablar de un niño de su edad…..-solo tengo sueño- concluyó mientras me daba la espalda acomodándose de costado y cerrando los ojos. Yo solo suspiré resignado, si él estaba mal era por mi culpa y si no quería hablar no podía obligarlo.

-Está bien Greg, si necesitas algo llámame, estamos todos en la cocina- le dije aunque no hubo respuesta, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta de su cuarto ya listo para dirigirme al living donde todos me miraban expectantes una vez que entré. Me senté en la silla pesadamente y no dije nada.

-Que pasó Wilson?- preguntaron Cuddy y Cameron casi al unísono.

-No me dijo nada, bueno, cito lo que me dijo en tono "House"- dije acentuando las comillas con mis dedos- "soy un niño Wilson, que problema puedo tener?...solo tengo sueño".

-Eres un idiota- me dijo Cuddy enojada- en qué carajo estabas pensando cuando le mostraste esa foto?

-No lo sé…..de repente me sentí curioso por saber cómo reaccionaría, pero nunca pensé que reaccionaria así….- dije sin mirar a nadie.

-Evidentemente pensaste mal- dijo Foreman cruzándose de brazos, yo apoye mi frente sobre mi mano derecha en un gesto de indignación por mi actuar de hace unos momentos. En ese momento llegó la pizza (afortunadamente), Cameron se puso de pie, fue a la puerta y sin decir nada recibió la entrega y volvió con cuatro cajas de pizza, sin hablar mucho comenzamos a comer, la incomodidad pululaba por el aire.

-Deberíamos decirle la verdad?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-Ooohhhh si! Eso me parece muy adecuado "Ey Greg, ven tenemos que hablar contigo, te contamos: tú en realidad hace 4 días tenías unos 47 años, eras un narcisista cojo, pastillero, borracho y putanero, genio también, pero como eres un desubicado sin límites una vieja loca a quien maltrataste en la clínica te convirtió en un niño de tres años en correspondencia con tu personalidad infantil, y bueno, ahora no sabemos qué carajo hacer contigo"- ironizó Cuddy, al instante se arrepintió por la agresividad de sus palabras y se disculpó- lo siento…..me estresé, disculpa Wilson, no fue tu culpa, en algún momento algo iba a pasar que pusiese a House en ese estado…..

-Deberíamos esperar a ver qué pasa, tal vez mañana se olvide de todo y ya, no tiene porque continuar sintiéndose así, solo si es estrictamente necesario y esto ya no puede sostenerse más deberíamos hablar con él….-dijo Cameron.

-Yo coincido- dijeron Chase y Foreman al mismo tiempo.

-Si….creo que será lo mejor- agregué yo mientras Cuddy asentía con su cabeza.

De a poco el ambiente incómodo comenzó a ceder, gracias a dios, y finalmente, terminamos tomando unas cuantas cervezas más, compartimos algunos vasos de whiskey y al rato ya estábamos todos bastante borrachos jugando a las cartas y matándonos de risa, para nuestra sorpresa a eso de la una de la mañana el pequeño Greg abrió la puerta del living y comenzó a mirarnos tímidamente dudando si reunirse con nosotros o no, en realidad yo no lo vi, le estaba dando la espalda, pero fue Chase quien se percató de la presencia del enano vistiendo el pijama verde de Ben 10.

-Hey enano! Que pasó, ven aquí!- dijo Chase….todos miramos la puerta del living entre abierta y a él asomando medio cuerpo a través de la misma. Él no dio un paso hasta que yo le hablé.

-Greg, ven aquí- le dije sonriente con mi voz bastante distorsionada por los efectos del alcohol. El caminó hacia mí y lo senté en mi regazo. "Qué paso contigo, no que tenías sueño?"- le pregunté.

-Tengo hambre, quiero pizza….-dijo él mostrándose más alegre que unas horas atrás, para el alivio de todos los presentes claro.

-Por supuesto que si!- dijo Cuddy que se sentía ya bastante alegre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina para poner unas porciones de pizza en el microondas.

-Qué están haciendo?- preguntó él muy curioso.

-Tomábamos algo, y jugábamos a las cartas- respondió Foreman bastante sonriente para ser Foreman.

-Y que es eso?- dijo señalando la botella de Jack Daniel´s que yacía a medio tomar en el centro de la mesa.

-Eso es whiskey, una bebida con alcohol- respondí yo acomodando al enano sobre mi regazo para que esté sentado de frente a Foreman, Chase y Cameron que estaban del otro lado de la mesa.

-Alcohol? Es lo que te pone divertido no?- preguntó él.

-Claro, por eso estamos todos tan divertidos!- dijo Cuddy acercándose muy sonriente con un plato con tres porciones de pizza de muzzarella. El enano agarró una porción y comenzó a comer.

-Puedo probar?- dijo señalando el whiskey luego de terminar de comer la primer porción de pizza. Todos nos reímos un poco, no mucho, para no ofenderlo por su ingenua pregunta.

-Jajajajaajaja no Greg jaja, no, no te va a gustar, es muy feo- le dije divertido.

-Y entonces por que lo toman?- preguntó él.

-Porque a nosotros nos gusta- dijo Cameron.

-Y por qué a mí no me va a gustar?- preguntó él siempre llevando la contra como era su naturaleza.

-A nosotros nos gusta porque somos adultos, a ti no te va a gustar porque eres un niño…..- dijo Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza al mini House, él quitó su mano un tanto enojado.

-Eso no es un buen argumento, de hecho no es un argumento en absoluto!- exclamó apasionado golpeando la mesa con sus pequeños puños…..

-Ay dios mío….-exclamé yo.

-Quiero probar, quiero probar!- dijo él completamente encaprichado.

-No no y no! No es para enanos de tu altura, tienes que tener más o menos un metro más de altura para poder tomar esto- dijo Chase haciéndose el que tenía algo de autoridad, pero el enano borracho continuó con su capricho, básicamente todos rodamos los ojos.

-Dale un poco Wilson, no le va a gustar, y como mucho se quedará dormido- dijo Foreman.

-Estás loco?- repliqué yo levantando una ceja.

-No, él está loco- dijo señalando a Greg. Chase me alcanzó un pequeño vaso de whiskey, un vaso tipo "shot" lleno que él no había tomado aún.

-Déjalo que tome un poquito, no le va a destruir el hígado, sino lo tiene destruido hasta ahora….tu sabes a que me refiero- dijo Cuddy.

-Ok…..si pasa algo va a ser culpa de ustedes- agregué resignado….alcanzándole el pequeño vasito lleno a Greg, él lo tomó con su mano derecha muy contento como si estuviese a punto de tener la mayor aventura de su "corta vida"- solo toma un poquito, porque no te va a gustar!- le indiqué. Obvio que debería haber dicho lo contrario para que el enano tomara solo "un poquito" pero en cambio tomó todo el shot de una vez como si fuese un mexicano profesional en la "onda tequila", todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, pero al instante notamos como al enano se le deformaba la cara del asco, levanto sus cejas y comenzó a pasarse su mano derecha por la lengua como si quisiera arrancarse las papilas gustativas, Cameron le alcanzó un vaso con coca cola "toma esto así te sacas el gusto feo" le dijo, el enano tomo el vaso nuevamente de fondo blanco.

-Eso es un asco!- exclamó sintiéndose aún un poco asqueado….bueno eso es lo que parecía decir su cara más allá de sus palabras- como puede gustarles!

-Te aseguro que en un futuro lo vas a amar enano- le dije riéndome al recordar lo borracho que era House y lo que le gustaba tomar whiskey…

-No lo creo, dijo él negando con la cabeza- y agarrando otra porción de pizza. Luego de este bizarro evento nosotros continuamos tomando alcohol como si el objetivo único de vivir fuera ese (y si, en muchos casos lo era!) y a cada minuto que pasaba se podría decir que estábamos más en pedo….diciendo más pelotudecez.

-Jjajajaajajjajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Greg, que aún estaba sentado sobre mi regazo, luego de un rato, mientras jugábamos a las cartas.

-De que te ríes?- le preguntó Chase con la cara deformada por la borrachera, sin duda se podría decir que él era un espejo para todos los presentes, hasta para él enano a quien evidentemente ese shot había pegado.

-No se!- dijo abrazándome completamente tentado.

-Genial, tiene tres años y está en pedo…..-dije mordiéndome los labios. Cameron sacó una Cámara de fotos de su cartera y le tomó una foto al enano y a mí, el enano posó para la foto sonriendo y poniendo sus deditos como si fuesen cuernos al mejor estilo Ronnie James Dio mientras yo miraba la cámara sin entender demasiado.

-Que haces?- pregunté….acaso no era obvio?

-Perdón….necesitaba retratar este momento, era estrictamente necesario- respondió Cameron tentada.

-Dios mío….esto es un desastre- dijo Foreman con la voz del disgusto pero completamente sonriente, nada coincidía demasiado bien, de a poco la cosa se tornaba cada vez más bizarra.

-Ey ey ey voy a contar un secretito- dijo el enano bajándose de mi regazo con su voz infantil que se notaba estaba un "poquito" afectada por el alcohol- Wilson dice que Cameron está muy buena!- ay no, tenía que matarlo.

-Ey no mientas!- le dije enojado…bueno, intentando estar enojado, estaba demasiado en pedo para enojarme.

-Qué carajo?- dijo Cameron levantando una ceja.

-Bueno bueno…fue un comentario que dije "alguna vez"- intente excusarme rodando los ojos- a ver, levante la mano quien piense que Cameron esta buena, tampoco dije algo tan raro!- agregué al ver que todos levantaban la mano, bueno, todos menos Cameron y Greg.

-Tú también piensas que Cameron esta buena?- le preguntó Chase a Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, no sé si "está buena" como ustedes dicen, pero _objetivamente _es una linda mujer, como yo, verdad Cameron- dijo Cuddy guiñándole un ojo a Cameron, ambas se rieron como unas idiotas.

-Ey ey ey, yo tengo otro secretito para contar!- dije divertido- al pequeño Greg le gusta Cuddy!

-Ey mentiroso!- dijo Greg enojado tirándome del brazo. Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver que el enano comenzaba a sonrojarse..

-Es eso cierto Greg?- dijo Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza sonriente, Greg se puso cada vez más rojo.

-No! No es cierto- dijo él mirándome con el ceño fruncido- solo dije que eras buena- agregó mirando a Cuddy.

-Bueno Greg, debemos admitir que también dijiste, y voy a citarte "Wilson tú crees que cuando sea grande yo le guste a Cuddy"?- dije tentado, él se cruzó de brazos completamente enojado al escuchar mis palabras.

-Enserio Greg?- dijo Cuddy completamente enternecida levantando sus cejas.

-No, es mentira!- dijo él pataleando un poco.

-Me gustaría que no lo fuese, porque es muy tierno que le hayas dicho eso a Wilson- agregó Cuddy guiñándole un ojo al piojito de ojos azules.

-Enserio?- preguntó él sonriendo ampliamente con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y centelleantes.

-Claro que sí- dijo Cuddy agarrándolo de las axilas y sentándolo sobre su regazo- estoy segura de que serás un hombre maravilloso cuando crezcas!- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Él repentinamente se apoyó sobre el hombro de Cuddy y cerró los ojos, sin dudas se estaba durmiendo, y en realidad no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse completamente dormido.

-Estaba pensando…que significa que "el pequeño Greg" haya dicho eso de Cuddy?- preguntó Foreman.

-Es cierto!- comenzó a hablar Chase- eso significa que al "GRAN GREG" le gusta Cuddy?- preguntó muy divertido.

-Tal vez- dije yo…..de repente todo el equipo clavó su mirada sobre mi- "Hablas enserio?" preguntaron todos, yo no respondí.

-Cuddy…..tu y House?- preguntó Cameron desinhibida a la jefa de jefas pero no con celos o algo así, sino mas bien llena de curiosidad. Cuddy miró a Greg que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho para asegurarse de que efectivamente estuviese dormido.

-Entre House y yo no pasó nada…solo nos acostamos una vez en Michigan- dijo mi amiga sin importarle mucho nada- el día de hoy a House le gusta mi trasero, no creo que pase a mayores- concluyó.

-Wow WOW!- exclamó Chase- enserió? Y que pasó en ese momento…él era un idiota narcisista al igual que el House que nosotros conocemos?

-No….bueno, siempre fue narcisista, pero no era malo…el punto es que lo echaron de Michigan y luego no volvimos a vernos, hasta el infarto…..pero él era un gran tipo, bue, tampoco tanto, era una persona normal, bastante más inteligente que el resto, tal vez algo solitario, pero en aquel momento yo lo veía como una persona "feliz" o que al menos podía serlo…..debo admitir que no encontré nada de esa persona en la persona de House que por decirlo de algún modo "nació" luego del infarto…y no se porque pero debo admitir que lo entiendo, mucho.

-Y como se conocieron?- preguntó Chase muy interesado en la historia House-Cuddy.

-Él trabajaba en la biblioteca de la facultad, saben que fue lo primero que me dijo el idiota cuando me vio?- preguntó Cuddy, todos negamos con la cabeza, si todos, yo incluido, no sabía que fue lo primero que le había dicho- "con esa cola no me quiero imaginar como sigue la película", odiaba los piropos pero ese piropo desagradable me pareció tan gracioso que debo admitir que hizo que el tipo me caiga simpático, _demasiado._

_-_Jjaajajajajajaaajajajajajaj- Foreman comenzó a reírse como nunca nadie lo había visto- de verdad te dijo eso la primera vez que te vio? Que desastre!

-Jajajajaa, si de verdad me dijo eso, aunque al final no fue tan desastroso porque bueno, luego en una fiesta de la universidad me lo encontré y bue….pasó lo que pasó, no imaginen demasiado por favor, después desapareció y se fue a Hopkins porque lo echaron de Michigan, nunca supe muy bien porque razón, no hablamos nunca más después de eso, y nos reencontramos en el peor momento de su vida….pero bue, en fin, eso es lo que pasó, luego nada, ya conocen como es nuestra relación, el es un completo dolor en el trasero…..- concluyó Cuddy.

La noche siguió por unas horas más, Cuddy llevó a Greg al cuarto y lo acostó en su cama, luego volvió y seguimos tomando más y más, a las cinco de la mañana todos se fueron a dormir finalmente, y al día siguiente me levanté con una resaca del infierno, gracias a dios que era domingo!


	12. Domingo

**La verdad no se que es lo que voy a hacer para el final, no tengo idea…..y eso me desespera un poco jaajajajaja asique si me dan una mano seria genial! Espero que les guste este capitulo!**

Me levanté al día siguiente de semejante borrachera con una resaca del infierno, apenas abrí los ojos corrí al baño y fui directo a vomitar, no se cuanto tiempo estuve frente al inodoro, solo sé que vomité varias veces y no tenía fuerzas para levantarme del suelo. Gracias a dios era domingo y estaba casi seguro de que no sería el único en ese estado.

-Wilson? Estás bien?- me preguntó Greg entrando al baño con su carita llena de preocupación. Suspiré rendido al recordar que debía tener fuerzas suficientes ya que tenía a un niño de tres años a quien cuidar.

-Estoy bien Greg, vuelve a la cama….- le dije poniéndome de pie sintiéndome bastante mareado. No eran solo las nauseas el único producto de una noche de exceso de bebidas alcohólicas, el otro producto de semejante noche era la cabeza, que por cierto me estaba matando.

-Pero ya son las 11 del mediodía, no tengo sueño- respondió el enano.

-Las 11? Ay por dios….como se hizo tan tarde?- dije caminando hacia el cuarto tirándome rendido en la cama boca abajo.

-Estás enfermo? Hay que llamar a un doctor!- dijo el pequeño sentándose en la cama al mi lado.

-No enano, solo tengo resaca…..-respondí cerrando mis ojos, con unas ganas de dormir que me tenían al borde del desmayo.

-Resaca? Y eso que es?- preguntó él.

-Eso es que anoche tome mucho alcohol y hoy me siento descompuesto, pero en unas horas se me pasa….- le expliqué abriendo un poco mis ojos.

-Y por qué tomaste mucho entonces?- me preguntó el enano levantando una ceja.

-Porque….nose, porque soy un idiota.

-Y cuando vas a sentirte bien así podemos jugar? Porque me aburro!- exclamó el enano.

-En unas horas…..-le dije

-Cuantas?- preguntó…Dios mío, ahora más que nunca extrañaba a mi amigo House, si él fuese el adulto que yo conocía en este momento ambos estaríamos destrozados en nuestras camas listos para levantarnos a las 7 pm y mirar tv mientras comíamos comida china hasta las 12.

-No se Greg…

-Pero…pero- comenzó.

-Escucha, porque no vas a jugar a la play 3, puedes jugar al guitar hero que Cuddy te compró, hasta tienes la guitarra, mientras tanto yo me baño y luego preparamos algo para comer, te parece?

-Bueno, pero no te tardas mucho no?

-No Greg, te prometo que no, tu ve a jugar- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno, yo te espero en el comedor y después jugamos juntos al guitar her después comemos!- me dijo saltando de la cama al piso.

-Muy bien, yo me voy a bañar-le dije y comencé a caminar hacía el baño mientras el corría al living-comedor.

Prendí la ducha y luego de tomar un antiácido y un paracetamol me metí en la bañera, me recosté y dejé que la lluvia mojase mi cuerpo exhausto. Me limpié el cuerpo y el cabello y permanecí tirado en la bañera por media hora. Una vez que salí de la ducha, limpio y refrescado debo admitir que me sentí mucho mejor, no es que fuese un hombre completamente nuevo pero ya no tenía tantas nauseas y sentía que tenía bastante más energía que hace una hora. Entré a mi cuarto y agarré el teléfono fijo para pedir algo de comida china, tenía fuerza, aunque no tanta como para cocinar por mi cuenta, sorprendentemente noté que alguien estaba usando el teléfono del comedor, quien más podía ser ese "alguien"….en menos de 5 segundos reconocí la voz del enano hablando con Cuddy.

"Greg? Pasó algo con Wilson"- escuché que preguntó Cuddy.

"Creo que está enfermo, estaba como…descompuesto, y y muy pálido!"- le dijo él muy preocupado.

"Quédate tranquilo, tiene resaca porque tomó mucho anoche, no pasa nada!"-le dijo ella en un tono de voz tranquilizador.

"No se va a morir verdad?"- preguntó él asustado. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"No Greg jajajaja, como se va a morir? En unas horas se le va a pasar, yo también estoy más o menos igual! Quédate tranquilo pequeño, de verdad lo digo"- le dijo Cuddy.

"Bueno, está bien" comenzó a decir él bastante más tranquilo "te creo, ahora me voy a jugar, chau!"-dijo el enano cortando el teléfono sin esperar a que Cuddy lo salude. Luego de escuchar esa conversación olvidé completamente llamar a los chinos, me cambié y me dirigí al living.

Me encontré al enano jugando al guitar hero en la play con la guitarra tipo Les Paul que Cuddy le había comprado, estaba jugando muy concentrado mientras tocaba y cantaba "Rock you like a hurricane" de Scorpions.

-Gregoryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- grite desde detrás de la barra que separaba el living de la cocina, él me miró y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el televisor sin prestarme ninguna atención- Repito, llamando a Gregory Houseeee- continué, en ese momento la canción acabó y finalmente me prestó atención.

-Mira Wilson, ya pasé cuatro niveles sin perder nunca!- me dijo muy contento mientras señalaba el televisor.

-Muy bien Greg, eres todo un experto, ahora, me vas a ayudar a cocinar?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, está bien!- dijo corriendo hacia mí. Lo levanté de las axilas y lo senté en la mesada- Puedo tomar una chocolatada? Tengo hambre- me preguntó el mientras se sentaba en chinito.

-Si claro-le dije sonriendo, agarré el chocolate en polvo que el Gran House solía utilizar para mezclar con leche, cereales de chocolate y vicodin los domingos por la mañana sino estaba demasiado resacoso, una taza, una cuchara y la leche…..y comencé a prepararlo.

-Yo me lo preparo, yo me lo preparo, soy grade!- me dijo agarrando la taza que ya tenía una cucharada de chocolate en polvo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno señor…disculpé no quise faltarle el respeto!- le dije divertido, agarré unas Oreo de la alacena y se las di- toma enano, y no te las comas todas que yo también quiero!.

-Estas muy viejo para comer masitas de chocolate!- me dijo él metiéndose una entera en la boca mientras masticaba con la boca abierta….sí, muy típico de House.

-Y tú estás muy enano para decirme que puedo hacer y que no!- le dije yo empujándole la cabeza para atrás con mi dedo índice mientras le quitaba el paquete de oreo y agarraba una galletita….luego de reírnos un rato ambos nos quedamos callados mientras Greg tomaba su leche chocolatada y seguía comiendo galletitas sin parar.

-Ok, ya está- le dije quitándole las Oreo- ya comiste muchas y en un ratito vamos a comer unos buenos platos de fideos!- agregué como si fuese el padre del año.

-Foooo, pero yo quería comer más- dijo el enano ceñudo cruzándose de brazos mientras yo comenzaba a picar algunas verduras para preparar la salsa con que iba a acompañar los fideos- Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes Greg- él suspiro pesadamente- vamos vamos, sin quejarse ¡!- el enano se bajo de un salto de la mesada sin mi ayuda.

-Pero Wilson no llego al lavamanos!- exclamó.

-Mmmmm déjame pensar….-le dije, y comencé a pensar que podía ser útil para que llegue a lavarse los dientes momentáneamente sin que yo tenga que levantarlo- ya se, toma- dije alcanzándole un balde de plástico medio grande que tenía debajo de la mesada con los artículos de limpieza- dalo vuelta y párate ahí arriba vas a ver que llegas- el enano asintió y salió disparado hacia el baño para volver a los 10 minutos.

-Mira Wilson- dijo mostrándome sus blancos dientitos de leche perfectamente alineados- ya me los lave!

-Muy bien enano, así se hace arriba esos cinco!- le dije chocándole la mano festejando su pequeño logro de independencia.

-Cuanto falta para la comida?- me preguntó-

-Ya hice la salsa y puse a hervir los fideos, en 10 minutos comemos. Y así fue, a los 10 minutos comimos unos buenos platos de tallarines con salsa bolognesa y el enano se ensucio toda la cara básicamente, cuando terminamos de comer le limpie la cara con una servilleta de papel "eres un sucio" le dije. Luego de comer lavé los platos y me senté a su lado en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión, él estaba muy entretenido mirando Grey´s Anatomy.

-Te gusta ese programa Greg?- le pregunté curioso levantando una ceja.

-Si, me gusta mucho!- respondió él emocionado- Creo que cuando sea grande quiero ser doctor!

-No es que los doctores eran todos idiotas?- le pregunté.

-Si, pero yo voy a ser un "doctor detective" y voy a descubrir las enfermedades más raras ¡!- me dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer muy bien- le dije devolviendo una sonrisa.

-Enserio crees eso?- me preguntó con sus ojos azules más brillantes que momentos atrás.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro!- respondí mientras el aplaudía contento para luego abrazarme. Luego de unos momentos continuamos mirando televisión y noté como él cabeceaba evidentemente durmiéndose, apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, lo llevé a su cuarto y lo recosté en la cama, yo también estaba medio muerto asique fui a mi cuarto a dormir una pequeña siesta. Luego de levantarnos ambos, el domingo siguió su curso tranquilo, jugamos a la play 3 y el piojito me ganó básicamente en cada juego en el cual ambos competíamos, hicimos juntos los rompecabezas que tenían 100 piezas y que él había elegido, merendamos y más tarde cenamos comida china. Lo bañé, momento en el cual él se puso caprichoso como cada vez que le tocaba bañarse, le puse el pijama y lo acosté a dormir. A la una de la mañana una tormenta eléctrica se desató en la ciudad y me despertó con sus estruendos, rayos y relámpagos que iluminaban de tanto en tanto todo el departamento. Cuando estaba semidormido sentí que algo me zamarraba suavemente.

-Wilson….Wilson, despierta- era el pequeño Greg que supuse también se había despertado con la lluvia.

-Que pasa Greg?- dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente no tardaría mucho tiempo más en caer en el profundo sueño que ya había sido perturbado por la lluvia y ahora por el enano.

-La tormenta me da miedo, no puedo dormir….-me dijo.

-Si puedes, vamos, ve a tu cuarto que tengo mucho sueño- le dije dándome vuelta y dándole la espalda, si bueno, tal vez haya estado insensible pero estaba básicamente dormido en ese momento.

-Enserio no puedo, puedo dormir contigo? Por favorrrr, te prometo que no me voy a mover y no te voy a molestar!- me dijo casi desesperado, y ahí me sentí completamente "raro", era un niño, no era raro que durmiera con un adulto, durmiera, solo dormir, claro, pero este niño era ni más ni menos que House, no podía dejar de ser incomodo para mí que iba a estar durmiendo en la misma cama que mi mejor amigo, por más de que ahora tuviera tres años…..pero los tres años siempre terminaban ganando, no podía decirle que no, no había forma.

-Ok, sube al barco- dije aun dándole la espalda, el salto por encima mío y se acostó a mi lado. Su promesa de "no me voy a mover y no te voy a molestar" no fueron más que palabras vacías porque con cada relámpago y el sonido de cada trueno él se movía, y pataleaba y evidentemente no se podía dormir.

-Greg, por favor, ya deja de moverte que me tengo que levantar en pocas horas para trabajar- le dije demasiado cansado pero sin poder dormirme por completo en ningún momento por los nervios del niño.

-Perdón…..pero, me dan miedo los truenos- me dijo más nervioso que las últimas tres veces que me había dicho lo mismo, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que estaba llorando.

-Ven aquí, pequeño miedoso- le dije atrayéndolo hacia mí y abrazándolo muy fuerte a ver si se calmaba de una vez.

-Wilson- comenzó a decir él mientras me agarraba con su manito una de mis manos que estaba sobre su pecho.

-Mmmm?- murmuré sintiendo que me dormía nuevamente.

-Somos amigos?- me preguntó con esa vocecita infantil que me causaba tanta ternura (cuando estaba despierto)

-Claro Greg….

-Y siempre lo seremos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Claro Greg, siempre…..

-Que lástima…-respondió, en ese momento me desperté un poco y me incorporé.

-Por qué dices eso Greg?- le pregunté mirándolo en la habitación semi iluminada por los relámpagos y los faroles de la calle.

-Porque…..no importa- dijo él dándome la espalda.

-Vamos Greg, dime….-insistí. Él me volvió a mirar y noté la timidez en sus movimientos.

-Porque serías un buen papá…..-concluyó, creo que en ese momento se me vino el mundo abajo, la situación se había tornado más bizarra de lo que podía soportar, pero no era su culpa, debía actuar, intenté recuperarme rápidamente del shock de sus palabras y volví a acostarme a su lado y a abrazarlo.

-No importa lo que tú quieras que yo sea para ti Greg…..siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites…y eso es todo lo que importa, okey?- le dije sincero.

-Siempre?- me preguntó él agarrando mi mano nuevamente.

-Siempre-concluí y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos en un fugaz instante.


	13. Aren t you adorable?

**Bueno acá va otro del pequeño demonio, cuéntenme que les parece y por favor IDEAS, ya nose que más escribir!**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente y creo que sonó tres veces hasta que me desperté lo suficiente como para entender que era lo que hacía ese ruido infernal. Lo primero que vi cuando me desperté fue al pequeño Greg agarrando una de mis manos completamente dormido, pude darme cuenta de su estado al escuchar su profunda respiración y al ver que no se había movido un centímetro desde que el teléfono había comenzado a fastidiar, finalmente lo atendí sin entender nada.

-Wilssson?- dije completamente dormido con la voz ronca.

-Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para no haber llegado a trabajar Wilson! Demonios hombre, hay 2 pacientes esperándote!- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado

de la línea, comencé a entender….

-Cuddy? que hora es?- pregunté incorporándome un poco en la cama.

-Son las 11 tarado, que haces durmiendo!?- me dijo Cuddy a los gritos.

-QUEE!?-exclamé seguramente despertando a todo el vecindario- no puede ser, ME QUEDE DORMIDO! Por favor diles que se me rompió el auto y estoy esperando una grúa no se inventa algo, perdón Cuddy!

-No te hagas drama, ya lo hice…..ven lo antes posible, adiós!

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y comencé a cambiarme rápidamente, corrí al baño y me lavé los dientes y la cara, me peiné un poco ya que el pelo que era un desastre y corrí al cuarto a despertar a House, lo cual fue misión imposible, solo recibí quejidos de su parte y débiles movimientos en un intento por decirme "déjame dormir en paz". No iba a poder despertarlo obviamente, tampoco tenía tiempo para cambiarlo, corrí a su cuarto y agarré su mochila azul, metí dentro de la misma su pequeño cepillo de dientes, un jean, una remera manga larga roja y la campera de cuero que él mismo había elegido en el shopping, agregué un par de medias y las diminutas all star, por supuesto también guardé algunos de los miles de juguetes que estaban tirados por el living. Me puse mi saco largo color negro y me cargué la mochila azul al hombro, lo mismo hice con mi maletín, corrí a mi cuarto donde estaba el enano aun durmiendo muy placidamente, le puse el gorro, la bufanda y lo envolví en una manta pequeña de lana muy abrigada que saqué de mi placard, lo cargué y corrí hacia el auto y de mi casa a PPTH.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas que recibí en la recepción corrí hacia la oficina de Cuddy y por suerte la encontré allí.

-Wilson, que paso!- me preguntó ella caminando hacia mi mientras depositaba al enano suavemente en el sillón.

-Nose me quede dormido, este tenia miedo por la tormenta anoche y me tuvo despierto hasta muy tarde, lo siento, puedes cuidarlo por un rato hasta que vea a estos pacientes?- pregunté más apurado que nunca.

-Si ve tranquilo voy a estar en mi oficina por un rato.

-Genial, toma- dije dándole la mochila- ahí hay ropa para cuando se despierte, y el cepillo de dientes y todo eso….

-Ay Wilson, eres un desastre!- me dijo ella divertida rodando los ojos.

-Si lo sé, por eso no tengo hijos!- respondí yo mientras salía de la oficina de Cuddy y me dirigía a buscar a mis pacientes que seguramente estarían muy impacientes!

* * *

Luego de que Wilson dejara al mejor médico del hospital durmiendo en la oficina me puse a trabajar nuevamente, tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado y no había tiempo que perder. La preciosa criaturita que yo no podía creer que fuese House, creo que ni de niño me lo imaginaba tan tierno, comenzó a despertar luego de pasar una hora el sillón de dos plazas. Se estiró como siempre lo hacía e intentó quitarse el sueño de los ojos refregándoselos enérgicamente.

-Hola- le dije sonriente agachándome a su lado.

-Hola- respondió él tímidamente.

-Dormiste bien?- le pregunté.

-Si, un poquito- respondió el pequeño Greg estirándose nuevamente- y Wilson?- me preguntó preocupado aunque esta vez sin entrar en pánico como lo había hecho la ultima vez que se había despertado en mi oficina.

-Esta con unos pacientes, en un ratito termina….- le dije.

-Pero me aburro- me dijo el enano con una carita de tristeza que me llego al alma, no podía ser más lindo, aun no lo podía creer, como podía ser la misma persona que yo conocía hace veinte años?. Bueno más tarde llegaría a la conclusión de que sí, era la misma persona.

-A ver- dije revisando la mochila azul- aquí tenemos unos autitos, los dos monster trucks y la play station portátil, está bien?- le pregunté poniendo todo sobre el sillón al lado de él que ya se había sentado.

-Genial!- dijo agarrando la play station portátil y prendiéndola al segundo de tenerla en sus manos.

-Bueno espera antes vamos a cambiarte, a lavarte los dientes y a hacer pis- le indiqué con un suave tono de voz.

-Pero eso es aburrido, quiero jugar!- dijo él comenzando a llevarme la contra.

-No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres…..-comencé a decir y él me cortó.

-Pero si a veces lo intentas puedes obtener lo que necesitas…-concluyó la frase sonriente- me encanta esa canción!

-Enserio?- exclamé fingiendo sorpresa- a mi también! Que te parece hacer lo que te dije y luego la pongo en la computadora, quieres?

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo medio cabizbajo sin muchas ganas de continuar discutiendo, evidentemente aun estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a llevarme la contra.

-Primero a cambiarte!- dije sacando la ropa de la mochila- arriba las manos!- le indiqué mientras agarraba una remera roja- el levantó las manos muy obediente para mi sorpresa y le quité la remera manga larga del pijama, tengo que admitir que me morí de la ternura al ver su panzita blanca, era tan chiquito y vulnerable que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, pero no, este era House, debía respetar su cuerpo lo más posible aunque tan solo fuese un niño, ya me imaginaba el escándalo que iba a ser cuando volviera a la normalidad y se enterase de lo que le había pasado…..luego de tildarme un momento le puse la remera y él por su cuenta se puso de pie y se sacó los pantalones de algodón de su pijama. Le dí los jeans y él sosteniéndose de mi hombro para no caerse se los puso. Le di las medias y las zapatillas para que él mismo se cambie, sin dificultad se puso las medias y las zapatillas, pero cuando tenía que atarse los cordones se le complicó.

-Maldición!- exclamó mientras intentaba atarse los cordones una y otra vez.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dije atinando a atárselos yo.

-No! yo puedo, yo se que sabía!- dijo con el ceño muy fruncido y ese rostro lleno de frustración que tanto conocía en House cada vez que no podía dar con el diagnóstico correcto. Lo intentó dos veces más y no pudo, noté como comenzaba a temblarle el labio inferior, tenía ganas de llorar, al mirarlo a los ojos lo comprobé, estaban completamente húmedos, pero no iba a llorar, estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía, evidentemente gran parte del orgullo de House permanecía en su ser ahora infantil.

-Mira Greg, yo te muestro como es y luego tu lo haces, Ok?- él asintió y me miró con mucha atención mientras yo lentamente le mostraba como se hacía. Apenas terminé con la zapatilla derecha el se agachó y se ató finalmente de manera correcta los cordones de la zapatilla izquierda, pude ver una que pequeña sonrisita de triunfo se dibujaba en sus labios luego de concluir la misión- Muy bien Greg, yo sabía que podías!- le dije sonriendo junto con él, él solo dijo "si" mientras asentía con la cabeza satisfecho.

-Vamos al baño?- le dije extendiéndole mi mano, él se paró y sin siquiera mirarme la mano caminó hacia el baño, yo lo seguí pero el pequeño cretino me cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Greg…..- dije golpeando la puerta- no me vas a dejar pasar?

-Nooo yo puedo solo!- gritó desde adentro del baño…..luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza un poco sonrojado…..yo sonreí, se rindió más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Terminaste Greg?- pregunté desde mi escritorio.

-Emmm emmm….no, no llego- dijo él cada vez más rojo.

-Jajajaja, déjame ayudarte-dije caminando hacia el baño.

-NO!- exclamó él enojado- yo puedo solo…solo alcánzame uno de esos cosos- dijo señalando los puffs de cuero cuadrados que estaban en mi oficina alrededor de una mesa ratona de vidrio. Levanté uno de los "cosos" y lo lleve hacía el baño- espera un momento- le dije antes de que me vuelva a cerrar la puerta en la cara- corrí hacia la mochila azul y agarré el cepillo de dientes- toma, hay pasta dental en el lavamanos, él agarró el cepillo y dijo "bueno chau" antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. A los 10 minutos salió del baño y corrió hacia el sillón donde se tiró y comenzó a jugar a la play station portátil.

-Y Greg pudiste hacer pis y lavarte los dientes?- le pregunté.

-Sipi- respondió.

-Estás seguro?- re-pregunté.

-Sipi- repitió, yo rodé los ojos y caminé hacia el baño, donde me encontré toda la tabla del inodoro mojada, el lavamanos completamente enchastrado con dentífrico y el cepillo de dientes sin enjuagar, bueno tenia tres años, que podía esperar, bastante avanzado estaba para su edad ya, solo limpie el enchastre que el pequeño Greg había dejado y volví a mi escritorio a continuar leyendo la montaña de papeles que había sobre el mismo. Como le había prometido al pequeño Greg puse "You can´t always get what you want" de los Rolling Stones y continúe leyendo mientras lo escuchaba cantar bajito y moverse al ritmo de la música sin quitar los ojos de la PSP.

Luego de un rato me encontraba completamente concentrada por poco metida adentro de la pc cuando comencé a escuchar algo así como "mruuum mruuum", miré a Greg y lo vi jugando con los dos monster trucks que le había comprado, sonreí mientras intentaba volver a concentrarme a pesar de los miles de ruidos que representaban los motores de semejantes camiones monstruosos y en algún momento logré concentrarme lo suficiente como para continuar trabajando. Claro, la paz no duraría para siempre, mientras estaba firmando unos papeles escuche un estruendoso "PLUM" o algo así, imagínenlo, no es que pueda escribir los ruidos, mi capacidad como escritora hasta aquí llega. El punto es que miré a Greg y estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo con los brazos medio estirados agarrando un monster truck con ambas manos. Caminé hacia él y pude darme cuenta de cual había sido su jueguito, había corrido de una punta de la oficina hacia la otra con un monster truck y lo había estrellado contra el otro que estaba situado en la punta contraria de la misma.

-Que hiciste!?- le dije sorprendida.

-Nada, por?- me preguntó completamente inocente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Rompiste los monster trucks!- le dije agarrando ambos camiones que estaban con sus partes delanteras completamente rajadas y destartaladas.

-Claro, estaba jugando a los monster trucks- me dijo levantando una ceja sin sentirse nada culpable por haber hecho mierda sus propios juguetes.

-Pero los rompiste!- insistí.

-Por que son monster trucks, eso es lo que hacen!- insistió- nunca viste los monster trucks?- me preguntó con las manos en su cintura golpeando su pie derecho con el piso impaciente.

-No….deduzco que son camionetas monstruosas- dije yo levantando los hombros.

-Pero hacen así, mira….-me dijo antes de agacharse y agarrar una de las camionetas y luego comenzar a golpear esta con la otra que se encontraba en el piso "pla, pla, pla" se escuchaba.

-No Greg, no rompas los juguetes esta mal! Por que haces eso?- le dije enojada mientras lo agarraba del brazo y alejaba "al incinerador" del "asesino" y la violencia ejercida entre ambos por el enano y su mal genio.

-Porque es divertido?- me dijo levantando los hombros y mirándome con cara de ángel al mejor estilo "mi pobre angelito"….de pequeño era un pobre angelito, de grande un drogadicto, creo que el rompecabezas se iba armando lentamente en mi cabeza.

-No! no lo es y esta mal!, ahora siéntate ahí y juega con la PSP!- le dije más enojada que antes. Increíblemente el se sentó y se puso a jugar con la PSP mirándome de tanto en tanto con cara de "me porto bien". Yo suspiré pesadamente y continúe trabajando luego de unos 10 minutos miré el sillón y el enano había desaparecido, me puse de pie rápidamente y lo vi sentado detrás de una mesa con una hermosa lámpara de Vitro que la venenosa de mi madre me había regalado cuando comencé a trabajar como decana de medicina en PPTH, probablemente el único regalo como la gente que me había hecho en la vida y que seguramente ella había sentido que yo merecía. Sin hacerme demasiado problema continúe trabajando y de repente noté que el enano salía gateando de detrás del sillón con uno de los monster trucks destrozados, y comenzaba nuevamente "mrumm mrummm mrummm" llevándolo para atrás y adelante y subiendo cada vez mas la voz con su "mruuuummmm", repentinamente empujo el monster truck con mucha fuerza y noté como la hermosa lámpara que mi "queridísima" madre me había regalado caia al piso y se hacia trizas…..el maldito mocoso había enganchado el enchufe de la lámpara al cuerpo del monster truck y al tirar del juguete había arrastrado la hermosa obra de arte hacia el piso de madera que hizo que en el impacto, esta estallara en mil partes..Caminé lentamente hacia la lámpara rota mirando atónita la "escena del crimen" y tomé algunas de sus piezas con ganas de llorar, bueno no, mentira, yo no solía llorar por esas cosas, pero quería llorar de lo furiosa que estaba, me di vuelta y miré al enano que estaba sonriendo divertido sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza.

-Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté con mis ojos echando fuego.

-Porque fue divertido!- respondió el sin que le importe en lo mas mínimo mi enojo.

-Crees que fue divertido? A ti te gustaría que te rompa todas tus cosas solo porque es divertido?- le dije levantando cada vez más mi tono de voz.

-Me da igual, después me comprarían cosas nuevas- dijo levantando los hombros desinteresado. Yo me di vuelta y me agarré la cabeza. Me volví para mirarlo.

-Siéntate ahí, en el rincón- dije señalando el rincón derecho de la oficina que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada.

.-Por qué?- me preguntó desafiante.

-Porque yo lo digo…..-dije entredientes.

-Y?- dijo él tan testarudo como siempre, definitivamente el adulto que no me respetaba y se cagada en todo lo que yo decía se había apoderado del niño.

-Te vas a sentar ahí hasta que venga Wilson, y después vamos a ver que pasa…-le dije agachándome un poco y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos más fierezcos que alguna vez haya podido dirigir hacia alguien. Y evidentemente funcionó, porque él dió unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el rincón. Yo volví a escritorio e intenté continuar trabajando, cuando lo vi el enano había agarrado la PSP del sillón y estaba jugando tranquilamente, me puse de pie y sin preámbulos se la quité.

-Nada de juegos, que te crees que son esto, vacaciones?-le dije de manera severa.

-Pero me aburro!- se quejo él.

-No me interesa, te quedas ahí quietito y punto- él resopló enojado y se cruzó de brazos. Paso media hora más hasta que Wilson volvió y en esa media hora creo que escuché decir al niño unas 15 veces "me aburro, me aburro, me aburro". Cuando entró Wilson sentí un alivio tan grande que no tengo forma de describirlo en palabras.

-Terminé-dijo Wilson apenas entró y comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando a Greg, pero él estaba detrás suyo asíque no lo vio- Y Greg?- preguntó, yo lo señalé, él se dio vuelta y lo encontró sentado en el rincón con sus piernas entre sus brazos. El enano atinó a pararse "ch ch ch, te quedas ahí" le dije mientras caminaba hacia Wilson.

-Mira lo que hizo- le dije señalando la lámpara hecha trizas en el piso y los monster trucks completamente destartalados.

-Por qué hiciste eso Gregory?- le dijo Wilson enojado.

-Fue un accidente- mintió el mocoso descaradamente bien, pero claro que Wilson lo conocía por ende no iba a creerle y aparte sabía que yo no mentiría para perjudicar a House, nunca.

-Aparte de que haces este desastre te das el lujo de mentirme?- volvió a hablar Wilson cada vez mas serio y enojado- por qué rompiste estas cosas?- insistió.

-Porque estaba aburrido- dijo él mirando para abajo mientras intentaba mostrarse arrepentido para dar lastima.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Wilson levantándolo bruscamente- pídele perdón a Cuddy, ya!- le ordenó. Él comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mirando para abajo sin decir nada- vamos Gregory, pídele perdón!...luego de un momento se escuchó en un tono demasiado bajo para ser escuchado con claridad un "perdón"- no te escuche, mira a las personas a los ojos cuando hablas, ahora pídele perdón a Cuddy- insistió Wilson levantándole el mentón para que me mire….."perdón Cuddy" dijo él mas claro y fuerte que antes, no se si era sincero o no, pero tampoco podía pedir tanto.

-Lo siento Cuddy- me dijo Wilson….

-Esta bien Wilson….no es tu culpa….toma sus cosas y llévatelo que debo seguir trabajando- dije guardando las cosas "del nene" en la mochila azul y alcanzándomela.

-Ok, disculpa….-insistió Wilson, yo solo asentí y volví a mi escritorio, luego llamaría a alguien para que limpie el desastre que había dejado el "pequeño Greg".

* * *

Comencé a caminar rápido hacia mi oficina básicamente arrastrando al niño, estaba básicamente furioso por lo que había hecho. En el camino me crucé con los tres patitos de House que quisieron detenernos pero yo continué caminando y noté como ellos miraban entendiendo que al enano se le había armado, por mi modo de llevarlo, sus quejidos y mis "callate" estaba muy claro que alguna cagada se había mandado. Entramos a mi oficina y lo senté en el sillón.

-Por qué rompiste la lámpara de Cuddy…-le dije, el miró hacia el piso mientras se tocaba sus manos y no respondió- escúchame una cosa mocoso, si eres tan vivo para romper las cosas de los demás quiero que me muestres como eres tan vivo para responder ante tus actos, vamos, por qué lo hiciste?.

-Porque estaba aburrido- dijo él tímidamente.

-Y por eso rompes las cosas? Por que estas aburrido?- le pregunté sin esperar realmente a que responda.

-Sabes que?-continué- Hoy iba a llevarte al parque, pero ahora estoy muy enojado por lo mal que te portaste, asíque ahora no te voy a llevar nada, y es más, vas a pasar el día entero en la guardería, son 6 horas hasta que volvamos a casa….a ver si aprendes a portarte como se debe!- le dije con mi rostro ceñudo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No por favor Wilson, fue sin querer no quiero ir ahí, es aburrido y hay bebes molestos y me hacen hacer juegos que no me gustan!- respondió él ahora con un tono de voz más vivo que el de hace unos momentos.

-No, claro que no fue sin querer, ya me dijiste porque lo hiciste, no seas mentiroso. Si te vas a comportar como un bebé que hace cosas sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias te voy a tratar como tal, y lo tuyo es peor porque tu si sabes las consecuencias y por ende no deberías comportarte así, asíque ahora te jodes, tu te lo buscaste!-le dije con una autoridad que creo no sabia que existía en mi tranquilo ser. En enano comenzó con la boca en puchero y unos segundos después las lágrimas.

-Por favor Wilson, te prometo que me voy a portar bien- me dijo poniéndose de pie y airándome los pantalones para luego apoyar su cara húmeda sobre los mismos- yo sentí que comenzaba a caer nuevamente ante el enano, pero no, si algo tenía que aprender era a comportarse, tal vez así pudiese volver a la normalidad, y nada quería mas que eso…tomé una gran bocanada de aire y volví a hablar.

-No me vas a convencer llorando, lo hecho hecho esta Gregory….tal vez después de esto aprendas a comportarte como se debe….

-Pero yo…yo, yo no quise- dijo sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

-Claro que quisiste, pero ahora que ves que yo estoy enojado por lo que hiciste te arrepientes, la próxima vez pensaras muy bien si quieres hacer algo así y volver a verme enojado….ahora vamos- dije y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, él se quedó parado llorando, me mataba, me partía el alma el pequeño manipulador, porque no lo podía ver como al House adulto, al final lo veía como un niño, porque eso era, y no podía evitar conmoverme con sus lágrimas a pesar de estar tan enfadado, era más fuerte que yo, pero debía castigarlo, de algún modo….-vamos, camina- le indiqué, el no se movió un ápice, cuando me acerqué levantó los brazos hacia mi…._maldito mocoso manipulador- _no te voy a cargar, camina…..dije empujándolo para que camine delante mío- salimos de la oficina y él caminaba delante mío con los brazos y los hombros completamente rígidos mientras sollozaba impotente.

-Qué paso?- preguntó Cameron saliendo del departamento de diagnóstico.

-Se portó mal y lo voy a dejar todo el día en la guardería, a ver si aprende- respondí.

-Pero que hizo!?

-Rompió una lámpara de Cuddy a propósito, y los monster trucks…..

-Ay Dios….bueno, que te sea leve- dijo ella volviendo a meterse en la oficina.

El enano aún estaba ahí rigido sollozando de espaldas a mi y claro que a Cameron en su momento.

-Vamos- dije agarrándole la mano camino a la guardería, él no me habló en todo el camino, solo caminaba sollozando y mirando al piso sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Llegamos a la guardería y Chelsea volvió a recibirme como el día anterior.

-Ayyy volvió el pequeño Greg!- dijo contenta- pero que te paso mi amor?- le preguntó agachándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el enano estaba tan en su mundo que ni siquiera se corrió.

-No lo mimes, se portó muy mal, asíque lo traigo como penitencia, ya que claramente no quiere estar aquí…..asíque prepara todos tus recursos profesionales para soportarlo- le dije a Chelsea mientras empujaba a Greg para que camine hacia ella…-Mira, por más de que llore patalee o lo que sea no me llamen hasta que yo venga a buscarlo, okey?

-Mmmmm okey, haremos todo lo posible- dijo ella agarrándole la mano a Greg que en ningun momento había levantado la mirada hacia mi.

-Gregory, pórtate bien- le dije mientras la jóven entraba con él a la habitación de colores chillones pero él nunca me miró, solo caminó rendido detrás de ella. Yo por supuesto ya me sentñia terriblemente culpable.

Y el día pasó nomás, trabajé como hacia días no lo hacia y me sentí muy bien a causa de ello, pude ponerme al día con cuestiones administrativas y ver a todos mis pacientes, incluso a dos pacientes nuevos, terminé agotado a pesar de no tener al enano cerca y luego de prepararme para irme fui a buscarlo.

-Y como estuvo?- le pregunté a Chelsea cuando entré en la guardería, ya no había nadie más que ella y supongo que Greg que no se donde estaba.

-Fue nefasto Dr. Wilson apenas lo dejó no quiso hacer nada, rechazaba todos los juegos que le proponíamos y ni siquiera quería comer. Se acostó a dormir y se levantó como loco, lloraba y decía que se quería ir, comenzó a tirar todos los juguetes y a golpearlos contra la pared como loco, no se de donde sacaba tanta energía, realmente no lo llamamos porque nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos pero no nos quedó otra opción que meterlo en el corralito, teníamos miedo incluso de que lastime a otros niños con la "lanzada de juguetes", asíque lo metimos ahí y luego de llorar y patalear demasiado para que lo saquemos evidentemente se quedo muerto, ahora esta dormido nuevamente.

Camine hacia un corralito grande para niños bastante alto como para que él pudiera salir solo y lo vi ahí durmiendo, con su cara aún roja seguramente de todo lo que había llorado, lo saqué de esa pequeña prisión y lo cargué sobre mis caderas para luego de agradecer a la pobre Chelsea poder retirarme finalmente a casa. Realmente en aquel momento no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que veía venir aquella noche.


	14. Abusado?

**Bueno acá va otro, estuve sin Internet, espero reviews ya que en el ultimo no recibi muchos ehhh! Fea la actitud!**

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 6:30 pm baje a Greg que estaba dormido en el asiento trasero del auto y lo metí rápidamente dentro del departamento porque el frió gélido cortaba el aire y la piel. Recosté al enano en el sillón para que siga durmiendo pero me di cuenta de que si seguía durmiendo iba a ser imposible que se duerma a la noche, de hecho con todo lo que hasta el momento había dormido ya estaba seguro que pasaría una noche bastante desvelado.

-Greg, despierta…-le dije tocándole el hombro mientras lo sentaba en el sillón.

-Mmmm?

-Vamos ya pasó la hora de dormir….

De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se despertó y realizó todos los rituales "despabiladores" que todos conocemos y realizamos apenas nos despertamos.

-Como estuvo tu día Greg?- le pregunté de manera amigable, me parece que ya lo había castigado demasiado con eso de clavarlo todo un día en la guardería no iba a continuar castigándolo, él me miró con el semblante serio se bajó del sillón y corrió hacia una estantería, agarró ese conocido juego llamado "Uno Solo" en el cual hay que mover ciertas piezas para quitar otras de entre medio y dejar en el medio del tablero una sola pieza, una misión realmente muy complicada esta, nunca me habían quedado menos de cuatro piezas. El punto es que sin darme pelota agarró el juego se tiro en el piso acomodó las piezas y se puso a jugar.

-Puedo jugar?- le dije agachándome a su lado.

-La caja dice "Uno solo" creo que es bastante clara-dijo mientras realizaba rápidos movimientos con las piezas y tiraba la tapa de la caja a mi lado.

-Bueno, después de ti?-insistí…..mocoso de mierda aparte de hacer un desastre se daba el lujo de estar ofendido!

-Nop- respondió.

-Es mío ese juego, si quiero incluso puedo jugar en este momento- le dije sonando algo severo, él me miró, se puso de pie y dijo "ok, entonces juega"….- espera enano, estaba bromeando que te pasa!?- le dije alcanzándolo y tocándole el hombro, él se corrió y me miró.

-No quiero hablar contigo Wilson, ya deja de perseguirme…..-dijo sentándose en la mesa y agarrando un librito con figuras de monster trucks para colorear y unos lápices de colores que estaban sobre la misma

-Pero, por que!? Soy tu amigo!- le dije sintiéndome muy apenado al escuchar sus palabras, de verdad me sentí mal, no me gustaba que estuviese enojado conmigo, si fuese el adulto sabía que se le pasaría en un rato, solo esperaba que con el niño fuese lo mismo.

-No quiero un amigo, quiero estar solo….

-Por que estas enojado? Por que te deje en la guardería?...

-No estoy enojado Wilson, basta!- me gritó, muy enojado, eso fue gracioso.

-Pero sabes porque lo hice no?

-Se se, algo de "aprender la lección" debe ser….- me dijo mientras comenzaba a pintar con fuerza dentro de los márgenes de las figuras del libro para colorear….

-Y aprendiste la lección?

-Si, a partir de mañana seré el niño Jesus….-dijo él mientras continuaba pintando.

-No quiero que seas el niño Jesus, quiero que te portes bien, nada mas….-le dije rodando los ojos.

-Ok….-respondió secamente.

-Bueno, evidentemente no me quieres cerca por ahora, me voy a bañar, te vas a portar bien?- le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yes mooooom- respondió al mejor estilo House. Finalmente me fui a bañar y lo deje ahí haciendo lo suyo.

Mi baño duro unos 30 minutos, tardé bastante, pero necesitaba relajarme un poco, me cambié ya con mi pijama y una bata y caminé hacia la cocina.

-Greg que vas a querer co….-comencé a decir pero me quedé con la boca abierta en el camino- que…que hiciste!?- exclamé al ver al niño sentado frente a la heladera abierta con un bowl lleno de mousse de chocolate que estaba comiendo con la mano, toda la cara sucia por supuesto, llena de chocolate y las manos ni que decir, a su vez había básicamente tirado el estante de la heladera donde se encontraba el mousse y con el estante habían caído un par de mermeladas, una frasco lleno de queso rallado se había hecho trizas en el piso, y un plato de fideos roto estaba sobre el piso y los fideos desparramados por todos lados. Él me miró y no respondió solo continuó comiendo, me acerqué y le saqué el bowl con el mousse y agarré unas servilletas de papel con las cuales le limpié la cara y las manos- Puedes decirme por el amor de dios porque hiciste esto?-volví a preguntar.

-Tenía hambre?- dijo levantando una ceja mientras me miraba desde el piso donde estaba sentado.

-HICISTE UN DESASTRE APARTE DE TENER HAMBRE!- grité, definitivamente me estaba poniendo excesivamente nervioso ante su cara de "que onda? no paso nada, por qué miras así?", trate de calmarme- por qué demonios no me esperaste a mi para que te de algo de comer?.

-Porque quería el mousse y tu no me lo ibas a dar asíque opté por tomarlo yo mismo.

-Y mira lo que hiciste por tomarlo tu mismo, hiciste un desastre en la cocina. Y si, por supuesto que no te lo iba a dar, eso era el postre…..Dios!

-La próxima procura dejarlo más abajo- dijo levantando sus hombros y esbozando una media sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer mocoso, no tienes dos dedos de frente. Ponte de pie YA y ve a tu cuarto, no quiero verte más por lo menos hasta la hora de cenar- le dije, él no se movió un centímetro.

-Quien dice?- dijo él cruzándose de brazos y mirándome desafiante.

-Lo digo yo y punto- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia de nuevo.

-Que me lo diga alguien a quien respete…..pásale el mensaje a Steve Ray Vaughan…..a no, está muerto- ironizó- Le agarré la mano, lo paré bruscamente y comencé a llevarlo a la habitación "me cansaste" le dije, claro que él comenzó a resistirse- Oye Wilson, ya suéltame! Tu no eres mi papa, ni mi mama no quiero ir a la habitación, ya déjame idiota!- decía mientras me golpeaba con su puño derecho mi pierna derecha, claro que no tenía fuerza para lastimarme o algo así, sin embargo me cansó una vez más, ese "idiota" fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya había perdido completamente la paciencia.

-BASTA!- Le grité y evidentemente él se asustó, se quedó paralizado mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos- no soy ni tu papa ni tu mama pero soy quien te cuida, quien se preocupa por ti, quien te da de comer, quien accede a complacer todos tus malditos caprichos asíque te guste o no debes respetarme, y ser más amable conmigo como yo lo soy contigo- comencé a decir, luego de terminar mi pequeño discurso se escuchó un agudo "NO" acompañado por un pequeño pataleo de su pie derecho con el piso- Ok, no me vas a respetar?, bueno….entonces vamos a bañarte ya que odias eso ese podría ser tu castigo- concluí- su ceño fruncido se relajó, levantó sus cejas y noté como sus ojos de repente se llenaban de miedo y comenzaba a mover la cabeza a los lados y a querer alejarse de mi, noté que estaba entrando en pánico y sin dudas todo mi enojo desapareció, lo solté.

-Por favor no me castigues- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia atrás moviendo las manos como si quisiera defenderse de mi de algún modo…

-Cálmate Greg no te voy a….-y salió corriendo nomás, a esconderse en alguno de los cuartos.

Tardé unos momentos en ir a buscarlo, su reacción me parecía a todas luces exagerada, me quede pensando, repitiendo en mi mente mis palabras _"entonces vamos a bañarte ya que odias eso ese podría ser tu castigo"_…La primera vez que lo había bañado se había puesto como loco, se había largado a llorar, tenía miedo y no paraba de decir que el agua estaba fría y que no quería que lo meta en la bañera, finalmente le había asegurado que el agua no estaba fría y que no pasaba nada, los días siguientes si bien se quejó con el tema de bañarse había dejado de preguntar respecto del agua fría y solo después de discutir unos cinco minutos lo convencía de que no pasaba nada. Pero ahora denuevo…..baño-castigo…baño-castigo….y en algún momento una luz se prendió en mi mente, _"oh por Dios, House ha sido abusado"…_sentí que un balde de agua helada me caía en la cabeza….todo encajaba, el comportamiento del niño con el tema de los baños "helados", el miedo que le daba cuando yo le gritaba o lo retaba muy serio, su insistencia en pedirme que no lo castigue cuando se mandaba alguna de las suyas, como cuando se había perdido en el hospital…..House odiaba a su padre, nunca supe por que exactamente, pero sabía que lo odiaba con toda su alma, pensaba que su odio tenía que ver con eso de haberle ocultado su identidad, de nunca haberle dicho que él en realidad no era su padre, pero ahora veía que no…..había demasiado que yo no sabía sobre mi amigo, pero tampoco era el momento de hablar con él sobre eso, primero debía ir a buscarlo y tranquilizarlo un poco al día siguiente hablaría con Cuddy, si hablaba con Greg sobre este supuesto abuso la presencia de una figura femenina iba a ayudarlo a que esté más tranquilo. Fui a buscarlo a las habitaciones…

-Greg? Greg….ven aquí, no voy a lástimarte- dije entrando a mi cuarto, no estaba allí, buque en el baño y tampoco lo encontré. Fui a buscarlo a su cuarto, busqué debajo de la cama, no estaba, pero cuando dejé que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación escuché sus sollozos, los cuales noté él trataba de acallar para que yo no lo encontrara. Estaba escondido en el placard, cuando lo abrí lo vi con su cabeza hundida entre sus piernas llorando y temblando…. Corrí un poco las perchas llenas de ropa del viejo House y me metí en el placard junto con él….

-Que lugar más incomodo para venir a llorar- le dije acariciándole la cabeza- me da miedo aquí, está muy oscuro- el continuó sollozando sin levantar la cabeza y sin responderme- Greg, háblame…no soy tu papá, no te voy a hacer daño pequeño, enserio….te lo juro- le dije agarrando una de sus manos, él finalmente me miró en la oscuridad y pude ver sus ojos azules y llorosos en una línea de luz que se colaba por la puerta de madera con sus pequeñas aberturas tipo persianas.

-Ya lo sé-me dijo entre sollozos.

-Que es lo que sabes?.

-Que no me vas a hacer daño, y que no eres mi papá….-respondió.

-Mientras yo esté contigo nadie te va a lastimar, está bien?- le dije.

-Si….-respondió él, yo me puse de pie abrí la puerta del placar y extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, salimos del placard y al verlo en la habitación iluminada sentí que me dolía el pecho de la pena, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto, sus ojos azules hinchados y enrojecidos, sin pensarlo dos veces lo levante de las axilas y lo acomodé sobre mis caderas, él me abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho…

-Una tormenta grande se está por largar, me da un poco de miedo dormir solo- le dije –vas a dormir conmigo hombrecito?- ofrecí, ya se escuchaban algunos truenos que anunciaban la incipiente tormenta.

-Si- dijo él con su aguda vocecita infantil.

-Me vas a cuidar? Gran Greg?- le dije sonriendo.

-Si- volvió a responder él hundiendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras me abrazaba del cuello más fuerte que antes, buscando sentirse reconfortado y protegido en mis brazos.


	15. Si, abusado

**Uno triste, la confesión del pobre Greg….espero reviewss saben que me gustan mucho y por favor ideas, porque ya no tengo más, y si a la brevedad Greg va a diagnosticar algún paciente obvio! =)**

En poco tiempo el pequeño Greg ya se sentía mejor, se puso a mirar Grey´s Anatomy mientras yo cocinaba, luego cenamos y antes de dormir lo convencí de que me permitiera ayudarlo a bañarlo, asegurándole que nada malo iba a pasar, el sueño se apoderó de él nuevamente mientras el pequeño estaba sumergido en el agua tibia y a su vez mientras yo le lavaba el pelo y para esto le masajeaba un poco el cuero cabelludo. Lo saqué de la bañera, lo sequé y le puse la ropa interior y el pijama verde, para ese entonces el enano ya estaba completamente dormido, lo recosté en mi cama y me acosté a su lado, mañana hablaría con Cuddy.

Llegamos al hospital a la mañana siguiente como siempre, con el dormilón en mis brazos, esta vez, lo deje en el departamento de diagnóstico mientras el equipo de House tomaba un café y discutía el diagnóstico de una enana con hipoplasia cartilago que había sido ingresada ese día luego de que un pulmón le hubiese colapsado. Luego de dejarlo recostado en el diván de House, el adulto, fui a hablar con Cuddy sobre lo que creí había "descubierto" la noche anterior.

-Cuddy, necesito hablar contigo- dije entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-Bueno, que bueno que ahora que no tengo a House para irrumpir en mi despacho sin previo aviso te tenga a ti….genial, me hace recordar viejos tiempos- dijo sin mirarme mientras mantenía su vista en unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

-Es sobre House, es….importante- le dije un poco avergonzado por mi intromisión.

-Qué pasó con él?- dijo ella mirándome finalmente, yo me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio y por un momento me olvidé de que me había dirigido a la oficina a hablar especialmente con ella, ya que estuve varios segundos sin decir palabra.

-Bueno, aquí llega la parte en que hablamos y me dices que pasó?

-House….creo que House, fue abusado, de niño- escupí sin más, cuando finalmente la miré ella estaba con la boca abierta de par en par.

-Sexualmente?- preguntó horrorizada….

-NO!, bueno no, _espero que no- _comencé a decir- físicamente….por su padre, creo que él era violento y es por eso que House nunca habla de él, mas que para decir que lo odia…..

-Wilson….lo que estás diciendo es muy grave, de donde has sacado eso?- me preguntó ella con sus ojos muy abiertos escrudiñando cada gesto de mi ceñudo rostro.

-Su forma de comportarse…..son muchas cosas…..por ejemplo, el odia bañarse, pero un par de veces básicamente entró en pánico con el tema del baño, diciéndome que el agua estaba fría y que no quería bañarse y demás….ayer se mandó una cagada en mi casa y le dije que como castigo lo iba a bañar ya que a él no le gustaba….él se puso muy mal Cuddy se alejo de mi, caminando para atrás, aterrorizado como si yo fuese a lastimarlo, y salió corriendo….fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de esto, relacionando esto de baño-castigo….te imaginarás…ahí pensé en que su padre lo castigaba con baños helados….por eso él me decía que el agua estaba fría, y también otros comportamientos….recuerdas cuando lo encontramos en la azotea? Que él me dijo "por favor Wilson no me castigues, fue sin querer"…..cada vez que hace algo que no esta del todo bien me pide que no lo castigue, y se larga a llorar…..

-Wilson….puede que tengas razón….pero, esto es terrible…nose que podemos hacer con esto…hablar con él?

-Espera, ya termino el relato….resulta ser que ayer luego de escaparse de mi como si yo fuese a hacerle algo malo se escondió en el placard y lo encontré allí, llorando y temblando, le dije que yo no era su papa y que no lo iba a lastimar, y él me dijo que ya lo sabía….creo que esto que de repente pienso, es verdad…..tal vez, deberíamos hablar….con él- dije concluyendo mi razonamiento mientras Cuddy se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la oficina, como si meditase sobre lo que le había dicho, no tardo más de unos pocos minutos en tomar la palabra….

-Lo explica todo….el comportamiento de House, el adulto claro….cómo nunca se nos ocurrió antes? Su necesidad de manipular a todo el mundo para poder tener el control que no tuvo cuando era niño….su desconfianza hacía las personas y esa coraza de acero inviolable que pone sobre su propia persona…..el odio hacía su padre…..si, debemos hablar, Wilson, es un caso de abuso de libro este- dijo mirándome finalmente como si hubiese estado hablando más con ella misma que conmigo.

-Ya veremos como y cuando lo hacemos….voy a trabajar- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta- Cuddy, esto que te dije, a nadie por favor…ni al equipo de House, ni a nadie….

-Por supuesto Wilson….-respondió volviendo a poner su mirada ahora distraída sobre el papelerio del escritorio, como si luego de esta noticia pudiese seguir trabajando normalmente.

Caminé hacia el departamento de diagnóstico para buscar a mi pequeño amigo. Entré en la oficina y lo encontré sentado junto con el equipo, mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos lo que Chase escribía en la pizarra blanca mientras tomaba jugo de naranja de un vaso de vidrio que Cameron le había alcanzado.

-Nuevo paciente?- dije entrando a la oficina…

-Sisi es una enana con hipoplasia cartílago-cabello…un pulmón colapsó y se encuentra anémica- dijo Cameron…

-Mmmm bueno, parece que va a ser complicado este caso, hay más de 200 tipos de enanismos con complicaciones médicas diferentes…deberían hacer una tc y buscar cáncer pulmonar, el tumor causó daño estructural y produjo el colapso del pulmón, también explica la anemia….- dije al equipo de House….

-Si, es una buena hipótesis- comentó Chase- creo que deberíamos empezar con una tomografía computada…

-Qué es cáncer?- preguntó el pequeño Greg mareado dejando de girar en la silla donde estaba sentado y había estado girando por un momento.

-Es….una enfermedad- respondió Cameron

-Es cuando la gente se pone pelada?- dijo el enano levantando una ceja…era tan distinto cuando era un niño con todas las letras como en ese momento, y no un niño genio, o raro, o un niño con ese House adulto que a veces le salía en sus palabras o ironías….todos lo mirábamos medio sonriendo divertidos mientras él nos preguntaba sobre el cáncer, si supiera que sabia en realidad muy bien lo que era !

-No, eso es el tratamiento…-le dije yo.

-Y que es el tratamiento?- volvió a preguntar lleno de curiosidad….todos rodamos los ojos, no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado, ahora era un niño cualquiera de tres años, no era posible que entienda la explicación sobre el cáncer y sus tratamientos …

-Nada Greg…no importa, es aburrido….tengo que trabajar, vamos yendo a mi oficina?

-Bueno-dijo él dando un saltito y bajándose de la silla- pero tu oficina es más aburrida….- concluyó mientras abría la puerta de vidrio y corría hacia mi oficina….

Estuvimos en la oficina dos horas, en ese tiempo vi a varios pacientes y gracias a Dios Greg permaneció jugando con su Game Boy sin molestar, por suerte los pacientes que vi esa mañana eran pacientes de larga data, personas a quien yo apreciaba mucho y que sabía que también me apreciaban a mi, asíque no tuvieron problemas con la presencia del niño en la oficina. Mientras terminaba de firmar unas historias clínicas Cuddy me mandó un mensaje de texto "cuando estés libre ven a mi oficina, vamos a hablar con Greg"…..suspiré pesadamente, no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso, de que hablar con él fuese a ayudarlo, pero era lo único que se me ocurría hacer, y pasara lo que pasara íbamos a estar con él para acompañarlo, íbamos a estar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-Greg…..necesito que me acompañes a la oficina de Cuddy- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Para?- preguntó sin sacar la vista del Game Boy

-Porque tengo que hablar con ella….

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí- me dijo sin tener ninguna idea de ponerse de pie e ir a la oficina conmigo…..

-Vamos Greg…no te puedo dejar solo, no la compliques- le dije en un suspiro.

-Pero no quiero….-volvió a decir él ahora poniendo pausa a su juego y tocándose la nuca mientras miraba al piso- Cuddy me va a retar por lo de ayer…

-No Greg…no te va a retar, de verdad, ya se le paso, vamos- dije extendiéndole la mano. Él dudó pero resignado dejó el juego en el sillón y tomó mi mano. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del hospital y en el momento en el cuál unos enfermeros y dos médicos llevaban corriendo a un hombre en una camilla mientras gritaban distintas indicaciones medicamentosas en relación a este paciente que parecía ser estar muy grave, Greg básicamente se tiró encima mío muy asustado "que le pasó a ese señor Wilson?"…."Nose Greg" le dije acariciándole la espalda mientras él permanecía abrazado de mi pierna, "va a estar bien?"…preguntó preocupado…."Si Greg, seguramente va a estar bien!" le dije, él asintió saliendo del susto y volvió a agarrar mi mano para seguir caminando. Entramos a la oficina de Cuddy y ella se puso de pie al instante y caminó hacia nosotros, Greg solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado y no la miró.

-Greg….con Wilson queremos hablar contigo sobre algo- dijo Cuddy agachándose y mirándolo a los ojos, él la miró expectante y dijo "pero…pero hoy no hice nada" se defendió nervioso…

-No Greg claro que no hiciste nada, es sobre otra cosa que queremos hablar, ven, siéntate….-le dijo Cuddy llevando al sillón donde él se sentó para al instante comenzar a acariciarse la cabeza inquieto. Wilson y yo nos sentamos en una mesa ratona en frente de él.

-Greg, queremos hablarte de tu papá- le dije agarrándole su única manito libre….

-Q…que quieren hablar de él?- preguntó ya visiblemente nervioso, pestañeando repetidas veces y bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con nuestros ojos…

-Greg….tu papá, alguna vez te hizo daño?- le preguntó Cuddy levantándole el mentón en busca de su mirada.

-No..no- dijo él moviendo la cabeza a los lados mostrándose cada vez más nervioso que el segundo anterior….

-Greg, escucha, nadie te va a lastimar, tu papá ya no está con nosotros, él…murió, sabías eso verdad?- le dije con mi tono de voz más tranquilizador.

-Si-respondió él asintiendo.

-Pequeño, no hace falta que mientas por él, ya no te puede lastimar…nosotros te vamos a cuidar mi amor…de verdad, dinos que fue lo que él te hizo, ya no puede volver a hacerte mal….te lo prometo- le dijo Cuddy agarrándole la mano con la cual él se acariciaba nervioso la cabeza…su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y él se lo mordió, sus ojitos azules comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Él no me hizo nada malo….-dijo con su voz temblorosa- yo era malo, él solo quería que yo fuese el mejor….-dijo sin poder evitar unos sollozos que eran la marca de los dolorosos recuerdos que ahora pululaban en su mente y luchaban por no ser expresados…

-Greg, escúchame algo, tu eres un niño, nada de lo que hayas hecho es tu culpa, tu eras la victima de tu papá…por favor dinos que fue lo que te hizo….te prometemos que luego de decirlo te vas a sentir muy bien- le aseguré

-Pero, pero no es así, él era un héroe de guerra y, y todos lo admiraban y decían que que debía estar orgulloso de mi papá y ser como él y después, después cuando él llegaba a casa de sus viajes yo hacia cosas malas como cuando le rompí el espejo del auto mientras jugaba con una pelota, o cuando tardaba en sentarme a comer con mi papa y mi mamá o cuando me juntaba con un vecino que a mi papá no le gustaba…-comenzó a decir tartamudeando y llorando cada vez más fuerte, yo me senté a su lado y lo abracé, Cuddy volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Greg nada de lo que hacías estaba mal, todos los niños hacen esas cosas, y los padres no los lastiman por eso, tu papá era el que estaba mal pequeño, no tu….dime algo, tu papá te decía que no le cuentes a nadie lo que él te hacía?- Greg asintió con la cabeza- ves Greg, eso es porque él sabía que estaba muy muy mal lo que te hacía, ahora dinos, que es lo que te hacía?

-Me metía en la bañera llena de agua fría y hielo y me sostenía de los hombros cuando yo quería salir y yo lloraba, y lloraba mucho y le pedía que me saque porque dolía mucho, dolía mucho mucho, y después sino, me encerraba en un sótano oscuro y no me daba de comer, o me hacia dormir en el patio, y y yo tenía mucho frío y siempre me decía "esto es por tu bien, cuando seas grande lo entenderás Greg"- Cuddy y yo nos miramos horrorizados mientras él nos contaba llorando y tartamudeando estas experiencias de abuso terribles, pero parecía ser que él tenía más para contar- y y una vez yo tocaba el piano y me aburría tocar música clásica y y nos juntamos en navidad con mis tíos y mis primos y yo toqué un blues y a todos les gustó mucho y me aplaudieron pero a mi papá no….y me llevó al cuarto y me hizo poner las manos en el piso, y comenzó a pisarme con sus botas con mucha fuerza y yo lloraba porque me dolía y me lastimaba y me salía sangre después no podía tocar el piano por dos semanas y me decía que era una vergüenza para la familia y que no quería escucharme nunca más tocar el piano y menos delante de alguien….y yo siempre le decía que quería a mi mamá y cuando ella no estaba él me hacía todo eso, y y y me decía que si le decía algo a mi mami él me iba a llevar a una de sus bases militares y no la iba a ver nunca más, y no le podía decir ni a mi mamá, ni a mis profesores ni vecinos o a nadie, porque yo no quería que me separe de de mi mamá, porque ella era buena y y me quería mucho y cocinaba cosas ricas también lo quería mucho a mi papá, pero a veces se peleaban y ella gritaba y yo me escondía porque me daba miedo…-y pensaba seguir hablando pero era suficiente, miré a Cuddy que estaba tapándose la boca con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, yo me sentía pálido y descompuesto, nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida por una persona, ese hijo de puta de John House, si estuviese vivo en ese momento sentía que podría ir a buscarlo y matarlo por lastimar así a un niño, a mi amigo…..y a su vez me sentía culpable por no haber comprendido nunca ese odio que House tenía hacía su padre, y por incluso pensar que seguramente su odio estaba injustificado ya que él era un loco, y lo que yo conocía de John era completamente positivo, un hombre educado, amable, eso es lo que yo veía.

-Shhhhh Greg, ya está, solo tienes que saber que nada fue tu culpa, tu papá no era un héroe, era malo, y él te lastimó mucho, pero ya nadie te va a lastimar así….-le dije sentándolo sobre mi regazo y abrazándolo muy fuerte mientras él continuaba llorando ahora sobre mi pecho, mojando mi camisa con sus lágrimas…..luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Cuddy y yo hablábamos con la mirada el pequeño afortunadamente se quedó dormido, rendido por el llanto y por haber revivido todos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, solo esperaba que de ese momento en más, él estuviera mejor, y no peor.


	16. Accidentes

**Bueno acá va uno medio raro, en el próximo capaz se viene algún diagnóstico, extraño sus reviews ¡!**

Habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos hablado con Greg respecto del desgraciado de John House y su relación con él, el pequeño no volvió a mencionar el tema y nosotros tampoco se lo recordamos, las cosas parecían marchar bien, normales digamos….la diferencia era que ahora tratábamos a Greg con un poco mas de paciencia, no es que accedíamos a todos sus caprichos pero hacíamos malabares para "razonar" con él cuando la respuesta era un "no", a su vez tratabamos todo el tiempo de darle ese sostén emocional que en su abrumadora infancia había estado ausente, el primer día lo lleve al cine a ver la última película de la saga Batman con la cual él había quedado fascinado y de la cual no paraba de hablar repetitivamente todo el día, el segundo día no hicimos nada luego del hospital, llovía mucho y era un día para simplemente quedarse en casa jugando juegos de mesa, asíque jugamos al ajedrez bastante rato y si, me ganó la mayoría de las partidas, jugamos a la play e hicimos una maratón de "el padrino" aunque a la mitad de la maratón lo lleve a dormir, ya habían pasado las 22 hs y él solía estar somnoliento a eso de las 21 30, y si era un niño, por lo cual solía tener bastante sueño a pesar de todos los días dormir su siesta de las 13 a las 15 horas, asíque solo lo llevé a su cuarto y dejé que la noche siguiera su curso. A las dos de la mañana me desperté para orinar y cuando volví a acostarme escuche algunos ruidos viniendo de la habitación de House, salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia allí, prendí la luz y pude ver a Greg sentado en el piso, del lado de la cama más distante a la puerta y de espaldas a la misma, estaba llorando.

-Greg?...que pasó?- le dije acercándome a él que estaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas…..-Greg? Vamos dime, que pasa pequeño….- él no respondió solo señalo con su dedo pulgar la cama detrás de él, y pude notar cual era el problema, las sabanas estaban mojadas, se había hecho pis….- Greg, esta bien, no pasa nada, tuviste un pequeño accidente- dije sacando su carita de entre sus piernas.

-Yo soy un niño grande, no se supone que me haga pis ni que tenga pequeños accidentes- dijo volviendo a esconder su carita llena de rubor entre sus piernas…..

-No eres ni de cerca tan grande como piensas Benjamin Button, vamos al baño a limpiarte y ya, no pasó nada, todos tuvimos alguna vez un pequeño accidente…..- dije agarrándole la mano y llevándolo al baño, cuando entramos a su baño él se quitó la ropa y me la dio avergonzado- esta bien Greg, no pasa nada…yo tuve un "pequeño" accidente a los 15 cuando un amigo me hizo morir de risa…..cosas que pasan- le dije sonriendo, él solo asintió sin mirarme- toma límpiate que yo voy a buscarte ropa- le indiqué dándole una toalla húmeda para luego caminar hacia su placard y agarrar unos boxers y un pequeños shorts deportivos….volví al baño y le di la ropa para que se cambie mientras yo sacaba las sabanas de su cama y luego las tiraba en la lavadora, al día siguiente daría vuelta el colchón y ya….-ya estás listo Greg?

-Si- respondió él aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Vamos a dormir a mi cuarto mañana pongo sabanas nuevas en esta cama…-le dije sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba a mi cuarto….una vez allí el se acostó y yo hice lo mismo…..apenas me disponía a dormir, él habló.

-Tuve….tuve una pesadilla- dijo con su vocecita asustada por los recuerdos.

-Quieres contarme Greg?- dije mientras prendía la luz de la mesita que estaba al lado mío.

-Fue más…un recuerdo que soñé….sobre mi papá- dijo comenzando a moquear, esas palabras evidentemente comenzaron a afectarme visiblemente….nunca había tenido pesadillas sobre su padre….solo después de que se lo recordáramos….temía que nos hayamos mandado una cagada al hablar con él sobre ese tema.

-Cuéntame pequeño- le dije abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yo….yo había hecho trampa en un examen y y él se enteró…..y mi mamá no estaba en casa, y un día cuando llegue a casa de la escuela él él me agarró de los pelos y me llevó al sótano, y – Greg comenzó a llorar- y me hizo caer por las escaleras y estaba muy enojado y después me pateaba en las costillas y yo era muy chiquito y me decía que era una vergüenza y que no merecía llevar su apellido y que era un mentiroso, y y yo intentaba pararme y él cada vez me pegaba más fuerte y yo le decía "por favor papa, me duele mucho" y lloraba, y él me decía que los tramposos merecían ser tratados así, y que yo era un niño malo porque tenia todo y no lo aprovechaba y en vez de estudiar prefería hacer trampa, y y y después de patearme mucho cortó la luz del sótano y me dejó ahí solito en la oscuridad hasta que mi mamá llegara de su viaje, y estaba todo muy oscuro, y yo tenía mucho miedo, mucho miedo y frío, y sentía que en la oscuridad estaba él respirando detrás de mi nuca y que me iba a lastimar denuevo…- un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tuve que hacer demasiada fuerza para no largarme a llorar al imaginar esa escena tortuosa, pero lo peor de todo, real- Wilson- comenzó a decir él tratando de recuperarse de sus sollozos que lo hacian respirar entrecortadamente- yo soy un niño malo?

-No Greg….claro que no lo eres, eres el niño mas inteligente y bueno que yo he conocido, y travieso, pero como cualquier otro niño.

-Y por qué mi papá me lastimaba?, y decía que era una vergüenza?, y él me decía que yo no era una persona que mereciera ser amada por nadie…..yo, yo no quise ser malo con mi papa, yo de verdad lo quería mucho- me dijo él hundiendo su cabecita en mi pecho.

-Tu papá Greg era malo, no tu, él era una persona enferma, sino porque yo te quiero tanto? Y Cuddy? Y Chase y Cameron y todos…..? no porque seas malo !

-Entonces espero que ningún niño tenga un papa como el mío….estoy contento de que ahora seas tu quien me cuide Wilson, porque, porque tu si me quieres de verdad- dijo mirando para arriba y clavando sus ojos azules sobre los míos, de repente mi corazón se sintió reconfortado, siempre había pensado si seria un buen padre o no, nunca me había animado a dar ese paso, pero luego de toda esta experiencia cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, estaba seguro me sentiría listo para probar suerte con el tema de la paternidad. En algún momento Greg y yo nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

-Greg, despierta- dije al día siguiente a eso de las 10 de la mañana, por suerte era feriado asíque solo estaba de guardia ambulatoria por ende no tenia que ir al hospital, bastaba con que estuviese atento al teléfono todo el día. Él se despertó y se estiró "Qué pasó?"- me dijo.

-Es un día hermoso, quieres ir a comer afuera y luego al parque!?- le dije sonriendo, el saltó de la cama más despierto que nunca.

-Si si si! Que divertido!- dijo muy contento abrazándome.

-Bueno bueno ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y a lavarte los dientes y cuando termines salimos!- él no respondió, solo salió disparado hacia su cuarto, 10 minutos después salio vestido con unos jeans unas zapatillas deportivas nike, una remera manga larga negra y su amada camperita de cuero tipo motoquera.

-Ya estoy listo Wilson!- dijo corriendo hacia mi y tirándome del pantalón…

-Ohhhh cuanto Rock and Roll! Ok vamos yendo enano...toma ponte la bufanda y el gorro que hace un poco de frío….- el obedeció.

-Podemos ir a comer pizza a Kentucky? Si siii podemos?- preguntó rogándome, como si le fuese a decir que no, ni que pudiera.

-Bueno, vamos a Kentucky, hay uno en frente del parque al que vamos a ir- le dije mientras salíamos hacia la calle, el corrió hacia el auto y se subió apenas lo abrí a la distancia. Fuimos hacia un parque, mas precisamente al Haddon Lake Park, un parque muy grande con diferentes secciones, entre ellas la sección referida al hermoso lago artificial que había en el centro del parque, a un lado un gran anfiteatro donde solían tocar bandas y al otro lado una sección enorme de juegos infantiles, alrededor una pista para peatones y una bicicenda que recorría todo el perímetro del parque y en los alrededores del mismo restaurantes de todo tipo. Estacionamos el auto en Kentucky y pedimos pizza de cuatro quesos para Greg y muzzarella para mi… estaba lleno de gente, niños corriendo por todos lados, gente vendiendo desde artesanías hasta juguetes para niños, adolescentes haciendo algún que otro stand up, Greg se encontraba inquieto, como todo niño al que se lo lleva a comer afuera un domingo o un feriado…..

-Siéntate Greg….-le indiqué luego de tomar un vaso de agua.

-Pero, pero….puedo ir a ver aquel show?- dijo señalando a un montón de gente que estaba en circulo mirando algo.

-No! después vamos, estamos esperando la comida Greg!

-Pero- dijo parándose denuevo mientras miraba para todos lados- Wilson puedo ir a ver los juguetes que vende ese señor? Por fiiisss!- me rogó…

-Bueno ve, pero no te pierdas de mi vista, te quedas ahí! Le indiqué…..-y él salió corriendo y se puso a mirar los juguetes mientras le preguntaba cosas al vendedor- a los pocos minutos volvió corriendo- Wilson me compras un algodón de azúcar!?

-Después! Estamos por comer pizza!- repetí por décima vez…..

-Ufff, bueno, y cuando llega la pizza? Ya se esta tardando mucho….

-La pedimos hace cinco minutos…- dije rodando mis ojos. En ese instante una mujer de unos 35 años, una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro, largo y lacio, con unos ojos color miel brillantes, cuerpo esbelto y una formalidad en su forma de vestir casi ridícula dado la situación de "parque y feriado" iba caminando y discutiendo con su hijo de unos cuatro o cinco años…."Ralph, no hay lugar en Kentucky, no ves que esta todo lleno!?", "pero me prometiste que vendríamos a Kentucky! No quiero comer en otro lugar"…"Por favor Ralph…."…."No no y no!"…pobre mujer, la entendía mucho, me dio pena, y capaz tenía algo de suerte con ella, asíque puse en marcha mi "plan de conquista". Con Greg estábamos sentados en una mesa de madera para cuatro, el sentado en frente mío, por ende había dos lugares libres asíque me dispuse a intervenir.

-Veo que su hijo se encapricho con comer en Kentucky señorita….- le dije con mi más conquistadora y dulce media sonrisa, medio en serio medio en broma.

-Si jajaja, eso parece ser!- me dijo levantando los hombros resignada.

-Si quieren pueden sentarse aquí, hay dos lugares libres, no hay drama de verdad si a ustedes no les molesta….-le dije tratando de no parecer un "chamuyero" absoluto, solo un hombre gentil y preocupado por la salud mental de una pobre madre joven con un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

-Oh de verdad? Eso es muy amable de su parte….podríamos sentarnos aquí?- dijo ella mientras miraba a Greg aburrido cruzado de brazos y luego a mi nuevamente.

-Si, claro- le dije sonriendo nuevamente, ella se sentó a mi lado y el niño al lado de Greg.

-Cómo es tu nombre pequeño?...-le preguntó a Greg, quien solo la miró ceñudo y algo molesto por la intromisión, sin responder.

-El es Greg, discúlpelo, se pone algo incomodo con gente que no conoce….- le expliqué- y este pequeñín se llama Ralph verdad?.

-Si, él es Ralph, tiene cinco- dijo la madre introduciendo al pequeño que definitivamente era su hijo porque era casi igual.

-Un gusto Ralph- dije extendiéndole la mano, el la estrechó sonriendo- yo soy James- le dije.

-Mentiroso- hablo Greg- tu eres Wilson- dijo descruzándose de brazos y apoyando sus manitos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, yo soy James Wilson…..él me dice Wilson, es mi apellido- le expliqué a la señorita.

-Yo soy Liv, Olivia,, mucho gusto James- dijo ella estrechándome la mano y sonriendo, me estremecí ante el suave contacto con sus finas y blancas manos de porcelana- él es su hijo? Cuantos años tiene?-me preguntó.

-No, el es mi sobrino- mentí intentando que Greg no me escuche- tiene tres.

-Oh, me parecía, no se parecen en nada! Tres años? Parece más pequeño a pesar de estar vestido como un rockerito y no como un niño de su edad jajaja- dijo ella divertida, si supiera la historia de este niño pensaría que estaba demente- es muy muy lindo, lo felicito- me dijo sonriendo nuevamente, dejando ver una dentadura blanca y alineada, que mujer más hermosa, ya me había enamorado!, bueno, no, pero definitivamente quería hacer algunas "cosillas" con ella.

-Muchas gracias- dije yo mientras veía que el mesero ponía las pizzas sobre la mesa, Liv pidió una pizza más y sus bebidas, yo les ofrecí que coman de la pizza que había llegado.

-Y tu como te llamas?- le dijo el niño mirando a Greg.

-House- respondió él sin interés mientras agarraba una porción de su pizza cuatro quesos.

-Jajajajaja enserio, como te llamas….-volvió a preguntarle el niño.

-Se llama Greg, Gregory pequeño, House es el apellido- le expliqué yo, el asintió divertido.

-Y, y tu cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó Greg con la comida en la boca mientras hacia un desastre con el queso que se le caía de la pizza.

-Yo 5 y tu?- Greg tenía ya la boca muy llena para responder asíque solo levanto tres de sus deditos. Una vez que Greg tragó Liv comenzó a preguntarle cosas, y yo comencé a hiperventilar.

-Y dime Greg, que es lo que haces todos los días, vas al jardín?- le preguntó simpática encantada con el pequeño motoquero de grandes ojos azules y brillantes. Yo lo miré como diciendo "miente" pero él no me presto atención.

-Voy al hospital con Wilson, el es oncólogo y trata pacientes con cáncer, y juego, después volvemos a casa y no hacemos nada- dijo levantando sus hombros- yo empecé a toser como un idiota- pero mi papá murió y Wilson me cuida asíque esta buscando algún lugar para dejarme mientras él trabaja y mi mamá esta de viaje- mintió de manera increíble, sin sobre actuar, sin exagerar, sin delatarse de ningún modo, por dios….este si era House.

-Pobresito, lo siento mucho- dijo Liv apenada- y te gusta ir al hospital con James?

-Quien es James?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Hola?, yo?- le dije señalándome.

-A veces si y a veces no….pero cuando sea grande quiero ser doctor asíque supongo que esta bien!- dijo sonriendo.

-Quieres ser doctor?- le pregunto el niño de cinco años sorprendido.

-Claro, es genial!- respondió él.

-Eso es muy aburrido- replicó Ralph.

-Y tu que quieres ser? Bombero, astronauta o policía?- preguntó Greg sarcástico.

-Bombero estaría bien- dijo él sonriendo.

-Entonces vas a tener que tener dos trabajos, a menos que quieras morirte de hambre- replicó Greg divertido….

-Greg, déjalo en paz- le dije.

-Esta bien jajajaja su niño es muy divertido, e inteligente- me dijo Liv mientras tomaba una porción de la pizza que el camarero había traído a la mesa, su pizza- asíque usted es oncólogo? Eso es muy interesante….y triste, donde trabaja?

-Tutéame por favor que me haces sentir viejo! Trabajo en Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, y si…es un trabajo duro la mayoría de las veces, yo establezco relaciones muy profundas con mis pacientes, por eso perder a un paciente es horrible, pero también ver que un paciente se recupera bien, o que su cáncer entra en remisión es siempre una obligada ocasión de festejo, y tu que haces?- le pregunté curioso.

-Yo soy periodista, ni de cerca un trabajo tan noble como el tuyo verdad? Jajajaja.

-Na, no creo que seas como dices…que se yo es una cuestión de…-comencé a decir cuando Greg me cortó.

-Wilson, podemos ir a los juegos?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si mami podemos ir!- agregó el otro niño imitando a Greg.

-Bueno, esperen que pagamos y vamos- le dije a los niños mientras le hacia una seña al camarero para que nos traiga la cuenta, cuando llego el camarero un momento después Liv quiso pagar su comida pero por supuesto no se lo permití, "no por favor, yo invito" le dije sonriendo, ella devolvió una sonrisa y luego de dejar algo de propina sobre la mesa nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque.

-Wilson Wilson ahora si me compras mi algodón de azúcar?- preguntó Greg tirándome del pantalón.

-Mami yo también quiero uno!- agrego el Ralph…..con Liv nos miramos rodamos los ojos y dijimos al mismo tiempo "niños", "bueno, esto lo pago yo" dijo ella mientras se acercaba al carrito.

-Yo quiero uno azul!- dijo Greg.

-Yo el verde mami- agregó el otro enano. El vendedor le dio los algodones de azúcar a ambos niños y ellos comenzaron a caminar delante nuestro muy contentos mientras comían esas cosas pegajosas, engordantes y asquerosamente empalagosas. Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos más adelante nuestro hacia los juegos, el niño más grande le llevaba una cabeza a Greg y era gracioso ver a Greg caminando y haciendo efusivos gestos con las manos y dando algún que otro saltito, no sé de que le estaba hablando, seguramente de los Monster Trucks…..

-Tu niño es muy lindo, y muy muy inteligente, no parece tener tres…..- me dijo Liv mientras caminaba junto a mi mirando con atención a los niños.

-Si, es cierto…..es un niño especial…..-le dije sin agregar mucho más.

-Wilson vamos a aquellos juegos!- dijo Greg y comenzó a correr a una de esas "maquinarias gigantes" con variados juegos como pelotero con redes, y toboganes y columpios y barras para colgarse o pasamanos, y túneles y demás, como líder que era el otro niño lo siguió corriendo sin decir nada.

-Tengan cuidado! Nosotros los miramos desde este banco!- les grité mientras me sentaba en un banco a unos cuantos metros de la maquinaria para jugar.

-Disculpa que pregunte…..pero tu niño, no tiene tu apellido verdad?- ups, me había agarrado, era hora de inventar una mentira rápida.

-Mi hermano nunca se hizo cargo, tiene el apellido de la madre….ella ahora esta en un viaje de negocios asíque me dejo con el por unas semanas….y ya que estamos con las "intimidades" el padre de tu niño?- le pregunté y luego pensé "que imbécil hubiese sido más facil decirle que era el hijo de mi hermana".

-Estamos separados…..nos divorciamos hace unos meses…- me dijo ella un tanto avergonzada…

-Oh, lo siento….-le dije

-No lo sientas, él es un maldito bastardo…..gracias a dios nos separamos y yo obtuve la custodia de Ralph….

-Entiendo, esta bien…..yo también estoy divorciado, asíque te entiendo, aunque no tengo hijos- no iba a entrar en detalles sobre el tema "divorcios"….al menos no si quería tener una segunda "cita" con esta bella mujer, debía ser discreto!. Hablamos por un largo rato sobre nuestras vidas, incluso intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfonos y demás, realmente nos sentimos muy a gusto hablando el uno con el otro, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, la charla se puso muy interesante y cuando volví a mirar no vi a los niños.

-Los niños…donde están? Tu los ves?- le dije parándome.

-No, maldición no los veo- dijo ella asustada, en ese momento Greg se acercó a nosotros corriendo, en cuero casi sin aliento ….

-QUE TE PASO POR DIOS!- grite alterado al verlo en cuero, no quería imaginarme que le había pasado

-Ralph- dijo jadeando

-Que le paso a mi niño!- gritó su mamá de repente pálida, horrorizada.

-Se cortó con un clavó mucho, la pierna, esta sangrando mucho, síganme!- dijo él corriendo denuevo…..lo seguimos a través de la gente que miraba curiosa, entramos en algo que era como un bosque que dividía las distintas secciones del parque, el niño estaba apoyado en un árbol atrás de unos arbustos, nadie por fuera del bosque lo habría visto a lo lejos, estaba pálido, tenia la pierna subida sobre una roca bastante grande y la remera manga larga de Greg envolviendo la pierna por encima de la herida con un torniquete.

-Se corto mucho!- gritó Greg algo histérico- le hice un torniquete para detener la hemorragia, tienes que coserlo Wilson

-Estuviste muy bien Greg, detuviste la hemorragia- miré a la mujer y estaba pálida sin siquiera poder acercarse al hijo- Liv, quédate tranquila, traje un equipo de primeros auxilios, va a estar bien, lo voy a coser aquí y luego lo vamos a llevar al hospital para ponerle una antitetanica, no pasa nada.

-Me duele mucho- dijo el niño sin demasiada emoción en su voz.

-Shhh mi amor, no pasa nada, más tarde no te va a doler nada, deja que el doctor Wilson te cure ahora….

-Recuéstalo en el piso- le indiqué a la mamá mientras bajaba su pierna de la piedra- voy a tener que romper más tus pantalones para poder hacer esto- solo fue un comentario que dije mientras le arrancaba básicamente media pierna del pantalón, el corté estaba sobre la rodilla y tendría unos 8 cm de largo y 1,5 cm de profundidad, era un gran corte- con que se hizo esto Greg!- exclamé sorprendido- "con el clavo que sobresale de aquel árbol!" exclamó él poniéndose la campera….- que peligro que hijo de puta pone un clavo en un árbol de ese modo!, bue…..Ralph, esto te va a doler, primero te voy a poner un desinfectante, te va a arder un poco….ok?- la madre me indicó que hiciese lo que tenia que hacer, apliqué el desinfectante y el niño gritó un poco, no mucho, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras le agarraba muy fuerte la mano a su mama- Greg, prepara la aguja con el hilo que esta en el botiquín- le dije mientras desinfectaba la pierna muy seguro de que él sabría como hacerlo, la madre miraba sorprendida al niño de tres años preparando las cosas para coser a su hijo de cinco…."pero no lo vas a anestesiar?!"- preguntó el pequeño doctor- si Greg pero no tengo demasiada anestesia, solo unas dos jeringas, alcánzamelas- el enano me alcanzó las jeringas con el liquido anestésico- Ralph vas a sentir unos pinchazos pero unos pequeños es para que no te duela cuando te vaya a coser- le dije mientras comenzaba a distribuir el anestésico de las jeringuillas lo mejor posible alrededor de la herida- luego de terminar el trabajo y esperar unos segundos a que hiciera efecto le pegue unas palmaditas sobre la herida- te duele?- le pregunté… "no" respondió él mientras negaba con la cabeza- el hilo Greg- le indiqué, el me dio el hilo y la pequeña aguja y comencé a cocerlo….lo hice lo mejor que pude para que sea definitivo y no tengan que coserlo denuevo cuando lo lleváramos al hospital para ponerle la vacuna- Ya esta Ralph! Viste que rápido te curamos?- le dije sonriendo.

-Si, gracias- dijo él tímidamente.

-Agradece a Greg que detuvo la hemorragia y corrió a buscarnos!- le dije mientras le quitaba la remera de House de la pierna y se la daba a Greg para que se la ponga, el niño agradeció a Greg y él solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Como supo el niño hacer todo lo que hizo? Tiene tres años!- exclamó y me pregunto la madre entre sorprendida y enojada al sentir que yo le estaba ocultando algo fundamental sobre "mi sobrino".

-Te dije, que era un niño especial- dije mientras levantaba al niño y comenzábamos a caminar hacia el auto para llevarlo al hospital- tu, solo quédate tranquila que tu pequeño estará perfecto….-agregue guiñándole un ojo mientras ella sonreía aliviada.


	17. Diagnostico

**Bueno acá finalmente el pequeño House va a salir con un diagnóstico, quiero informarles que estoy muy ofendida porque en el último capitulo solo he recibido un review jaajajajajja gracias Ana querida !, extraño los reviews de Loly! Bueno espero que les guste, me voy de joda, ahí se ven!**

Luego del accidente en el parque le pedí a Liv que me siga en su auto hacia Princeton Plainsboro, ella condujo junto con Ralph y yo junto con el "héroe" del día. Llegamos y en urgencias me encargué de darle una antitetánica al pequeño que ni siquiera se quejó por el pinchazo, su mamá ya no sabía como agradecerme, y me encantó utilizar su desesperada necesidad de agradecimiento como excusa para invitarla a salir.

-Esta bien esta bien, si quieres agradecerme como corresponde permíteme que te invite a cenar en la semana, que opinas?- le dije intentando no sonar como un seductor empedernido.

-Me parece justo, pero esta vez la cena la invito yo- respondió ella sonriendo- discúlpame por haberte hecho trabajar en tu día libre….

-Esta bien, ningún problema, solo recuerda traer a Ralph en una semana para ver como se cura la herida y para ver si ya le podemos ir sacando los puntos, cualquier complicación me llamas….-decía mientras notaba que el pequeño Greg algo adormecido me llamaba "Wilson Wilson" mientras me tiraba de los pantalones y extendía sus brazos para que lo levante, asíque lo levante y él solo apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro para quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos- Otra cosa importante -dije mientras caminaba hacia un armario con muletas de varios tamaños y agarraba unas muletas pequeñas para el niño- Pequeño lamento decirte que vas a tener que usar esto hasta que se comience a cerrar la herida, porque si caminas mucho con esa pierna lastimada se saldrán los puntos antes de tiempo….sabes como usarlas?.

-Eso creo….-dijo el niño agarrando las muletas.

-Las pones debajo de tus axilas y las agarras con tus manos de esta barra del medio, no debes apoyar el pie derecho, deja que tu pierna lastimada descanse…

-Mil gracias James, enserio has sido tan bueno…..esta semana te llamo, me gustaría mucho salir a comer contigo- me dijo ella sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla…

-Muchas gracias Dr. Wilson- dijo el pequeño asintiendo con su cabeza, yo respondí del mismo modo ya que tenia las manos ocupadas con el otro enano.

-Cuídense!- dije antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia la puerta de emergencias del hospital, yo pasé por mi oficina a recoger unos papeles y volví a mi auto para volver al departamento, recosté a Greg en el asiento de atrás y conduci camino a casa. Una vez que llegamos ya eran 6 pm, lo recosté en su cama y a las 8 pm lo desperté para cenar y él por poco se dormía encima del plato, evidentemente sus aventuras del día lo habían agotado demasiado. Veía como cabeceaba con los ojos cerrados sentado en la mesa, no tenia fuerza para agarrar los cubiertos ni levantar los brazos, corté la carne como siempre lo hacia y le di de comer en la boca "no quiero comer, quiero dormir" me decía él con los ojos cerrados, "tienes que comer, yo te ayudo…..abre la boca", él no renegó, solo abrió la boca y permitió que le diese de comer ya que él no quería hacerlo por su cuenta, después de darle poco mas de media hamburguesa y algo de puré el enano ya no quiso comer más, asíque le puse su pijama y lo acosté a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Greg me despertó a mi a las 7:30 am, por lo general yo me despertaba a las 8, se ve que esa larga noche de sueño lo había hecho despertarse más temprano de lo normal.

-Wilson Wilson! Despierta!- me dijo mientras saltaba de manera muy molesta sobre la cama.

-Q..qué hora es?- dije mientras agarraba el celular y observaba el reloj 7:30, genial.

-Vamos a jugar Wilson?- preguntó aterrizando arriba mío.

-Auchhh!- exclamé cuando en enano cayó con fuerza sobre mis caderas- no es hora de jugar Greg, es muy temprano, ve a la cama, o a cambiarte, necesito dormir media hora más….

-Perooooo…..-comenzó.

-Nada!, déjame dormir!- le dije serio y gracias a dios lo convencí porque salió disparado de mi cuarto, cuando finalmente me desperté estaba caminando algo dormido hacia la cocina para comenzar a hacerme un buen café y en el pasillo pisé alguno de los miles de juguetes con ruedas de Greg y literalmente me fui a la mierda, Greg lejos de ayudarme permaneció en el piso riéndose tentado.

-Eso me dolió, nose de que te ríes…..- le dije enojado mientras acariciaba mi muslo doliente a causa de la caída…..- quiero que ordenes YA todos esos juguetes- ordene mirándolo y luego mirando el piso que estaba completamente lleno de juguetes de todo tipo, incluso cajas con juegos de mesa y sus piezas tiradas por doquier….

-NO!- respondió él llevando la contra como siempre, era muy temprano, no tenia ganas de discutir, estaba muy cansado….procedí a preparar el desayuno- ve a cambiarte y a lavarte los dientes- le indiqué, el corrió a su cuarto y apareció unos minutos después ya cambiado e higienizado. Desayunamos y fuimos al hospital, iba a ser la primera vez que él iba a llegar despierto al mismo, cuando llegábamos a mi oficina el pequeño corrió hacia el departamento de diagnóstico."no corras" le indiqué, pero claro no me hizo caso…..entró él y yo unos segundos después..

-Hola!- dijo sonriente a todos los miembros del equipo que parecía ser habían pasado la noche en el hospital y estaban destruidos, aun no habían podido resolver el caso de la enana con hipoplasia cartilago-cabello, parecía ser que uno a uno cada órgano vital de la paciente comenzaba a fallar y no tenían una causa aparente que determinara el por que de esa falla sistémica.

-Ey Greg….como estás?- preguntó Cameron…. él corrió hacia una de las sillas y se subió para luego pararse sobre la misma….

-Ayer salve una vida!- dijo muy contento sonriendo mucho y mostrando su superioridad al mirar desde arriba a todos los médicos…

-A si? Y como fue eso?- pregunto Foreman intrigado.

-Si como fue!- agregó Chase.

-Verdad que si es cierto Wilson? Cuéntales, cuéntales!- exclamó el enano emocionado lleno de orgullo.

-Ayer lo llevé al parque y se puso a jugar con un niño, resulta ser que este niño se cortó mucho la pierna con un clavo que sobresalía de un árbol, pero no saben lo que era el tamaño de esa herida, era una herida profunda y grande tuve que darle unos 10 puntos más o menos, el punto es que los niños no estaban a mi vista ni a la de su mama, bueno la mama del niño, Greg se quitó la campera y su remera manga larga e hizo un torniquete con las mangas de su remera y una rama para detener la hemorragia, y corrió a buscarnos….. luego me ayudo a coserlo y con los anestésicos, por suerte yo tenia un equipo de primeros auxilios ….

-Greg eres todo un héroe!- dijeron Cameron y Chase casi al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, te felicito Greg, ahora podrías ayudarnos a resolver nuestro caso jajajaja- le dijo Foreman riendo y bromeando.

-Que es un caso?- preguntó Greg y automáticamente todos rodamos nuestros ojos….- es como cuando Sherlock junta las pistas para resolver un crimen!?- preguntó emocionado.

-Claro! Eso mismo solo que acá buscamos una enfermedad y las pistas son los síntomas!- le explicó Chase.

-Wilson, puedo jugar a que resolvemos un caso con Chase y Cameron y el negro!?- preguntó Greg saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia mi.

-No es un juego Greg, es algo muy serio esto!- le dije….

-Pero, pero quiero jugar con ellos…..- dijo con su tierna cara de puchero.

-Déjalo con nosotros Wilson, tal vez pase un milagro y nos ayude finalmente…..- dijo Cameron.

-Ok, si se pone molesto me llaman….- dije saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Greg con los muchachos…..

-A que jugamos?- nos dijo Greg a Foreman, Chase y a mi.

-Vamos a jugar a que eres un doctor!- le dije divertida y lo senté en una de las sillas libres.

-Que divertido!- exclamó él con sus ojitos azules brillantes y llenos de emoción.

-Tu tienes que escuchar todo lo que decimos muy muy atento si Greg?- le dijo Foreman.

-Bueno- respondió él dejando de girar en la silla y agarrando el jugo de naranja que Chase le había servido.

Comenzamos a comentar el caso desde el principio, con todos los detalles que conocíamos, hipótesis y tratamientos que le dimos a la niña, lo único que hizo Greg fue hacer preguntas "que es autoinmune? Y que es infección? Y que es una punción lumbar, y una tomografía? y" así sucesivamente, luego de no avanzar un paso fuimos a almorzar, ya aburrido Greg se acostó a dormir su siesta de todos los días y antes de que se levante se me ocurrió una idea, salí del hospital a un negoció cercano y volví en 15 minutos.

-Se me ocurrió una idea, es estúpida, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos desesperados…..no tenemos nada que perder.

-Qué idea?- preguntaron Foreman y Chase levantando una ceja.

-Vamos a intentar meter a Greg un poco más en el papel- dije sonriendo y sacando una pequeña bata blanca de una bolsa.

-Crees que por ponerle una bata blanca mágicamente va a dar con el diagnóstico?- preguntó Chase incrédulo.

-Crees que una persona de casi 50 se puede convertir en un niño de 3 años de un día a otro?- repliqué.

-Touché- exclamó Foreman mirando a Chase sonriente.

Luego de media hora Greg se despertó.

-Greg, quieres volver a jugar con nosotros?- le dije sonriente una vez que estuvo más despabilado.

-No, al final es muy aburrido- respondió él poniendo su mirada nuevamente sobre la PSP.

-Pero esta vez jugamos enserio mira- le dije mostrándole la bata blanca- ahora puedes ser un doctor de verdad!

-Wow, genial!- dijo sonriendo, lo ayudé a ponerse la bata blanca de su tamaño y le coloqué un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello para que la cosa sea "más realista".

-Dr. House….que tal si repasamos los síntomas?- dijo Chase acercándose a él.

-Si si si ahora si es divertido- respondió el pequeño muy contento, se veía tan tierno vestido como un pequeño doctorcito, lo quería comer a besos.

Comenzamos a hablar y un rato después Cuddy y Wilson entraron al departamento de diagnóstico. Greg saltó de la silla y corrió hacia Wilson.

-Mira Wilson mira! Ya soy un doctor!- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso veo, y que paso con el caso Dr. House, hubo algún avance?- le preguntó Wilson, el levantó los hombros sin decir nada, Cuddy lo miraba embobada, muerta de la ternura, igual que yo….volvimos a discutir y discutir y discutir, Greg ya no preguntaba nada pero si se lo veía muy atento mirando a la pizarra, nosotros no le hablamos ni lo interrumpimos, si tenia algún pensamiento "de adulto" pululando por su mente no queríamos que este sea perturbado hasta que él dijera algo. En algún momento, la enana madre de nuestra paciente entró a la oficina de House, y Foreman se dirigió a hablar con ella, la mujer parecía ser estaba furiosa.

-Esa es la paciente?- preguntó Greg luego de que Foreman entrara nuevamente a la oficina y la mujer se marchara. Como podía ayudarnos a resolver un caso? Ni siquiera sabia como lucia una persona enferma!, lo que estábamos buscando era evidentemente imposible, no importa que tan inteligente fuese, no tenia la capacidad para hacer las conexiones necesarias, ni siquiera sabia de que hablábamos aunque a veces nos sorprendiese con alguna frase inadecuada para su edad actual.

-No Greg- comenzó a decir Cuddy- ella es la mamá de la paciente, él la miró sin entender.

-La…la mamá? pero, pero las mamás no son grandes?- preguntó sin entender levantando ambas cejas como lo haría cualquier niño común y corriente de esa edad.

-Si, pero esta es una enfermedad que se llama enanismo, esa mujer es grande de edad, aunque sea bajita- le explicó Wilson…..

-Mentira- dijo él cruzándose de brazos- eso no es verdad- agregó completamente obstinado.

-Si es verdad Greg!- exclamó Chase.

-No puede ser una mamá es muy pequeña para ser una mamá, no me traten como un tonto!- volvió a decir más enojado que antes al sentir que estábamos jugándole una broma.

-Que parezca una niña por su altura no quiere decir que lo sea Greg- le dijo Wilson con su voz mas conciliadora, Greg se quedó como paralizado, miró con los ojos muy abiertos la pizarra con los síntomas y luego de unos segundos repitió una y otra vez "que parezca una niña no quiere decir que lo sea". Nos miró a todos sorprendidos, sus ojos eran aquellos que todos conocíamos cada vez que nuestro jefe encontraba la respuesta que todos buscábamos, aunque en ese momento nadie pensó que el pequeño vendría con una respuesta en absoluto. El niño se bajó de la silla y se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación, se quitó la bata y el estetoscopio y tiró todo al piso, agarró su pelota y comenzó a arrojarla sobre la puerta de vidrio y a agarrarla de vuelta nuevamente.

-Que pasa Greg?- le preguntó Wilson….

-Y que si no es una enana?- preguntó Greg.

-Es una enana…..- respondió Wilson.

-No la mamá idiota! la paciente, que parezca una enana no quiere decir que lo sea, todos piensan que lo es porque la mamá sí lo es! Pero que tal si la hija es una _enana falsa…-_respondió él al mejor estilo House, forma de hablar y tono de voz, era el viejo House quien hablaba.

-Eso….eso es brillante- dijo Wilson mirándonos a todos nosotros, con los ojos por fuera de nuestras orbitas.

-Si tal vez tenga razón, si no es una enana puede presentar un problema de crecimiento, y eso es un síntoma neurológico que nunca hemos tenido en cuenta…..- agregó Foreman

-Deben tomar una radiografía de la pierna, eso nos dirá si es una enana de verdad o una impostora!- exclamó Greg.

-Esto, no puede estar pasando- dijo Cameron….

-No no, es demasiado increíble…Greg, ERES UN GENIO!- exclamó Chase corriendo hacia él para luego abrazarlo- voy a tomar la radiografía, acompáñame Foreman- dijo y ambos salieron a paso rápido hacia la habitación de la paciente. Media hora después Chase y Foreman volvieron con la radiografía de la pierna de la paciente.

-Tenemos la radiografía- dijo Foreman sacándola de un sobre marrón mientras la colocaba sobre el visor.

-Quiero ver, QUIERO VER!- dijo Greg saltando, Wilson agarró la silla de atrás de su escritorio y lo subió a la misma.

-Su pierna se ve bien….eso es, imposible- exclamó Chase.

-Sus placas de crecimientos son normales!, yo les dije les dije, no es una enana- exclamó Greg sonriente….

-Entonces que puede afectar los pulmones hígado y páncreas y a su vez la secreción de hormona del crecimiento?- preguntó Cuddy.

-Es Histiocitosis de las células de Langerhans…..es genial! tiene cáncer en su enfermedad autoinmune…..es por eso que respondió bien al tratamiento para la enfermedad de Still, pero sin embargo la parte del cáncer no reaccionó bien…..- explicó el niño de tres años divertido, todos nosotros estábamos boquiabiertos.

-Tiene, tiene razón- exclamé - no consideramos esa enfermedad porque no presentaba síntomas neurológicos….

-Al final su altura era su único síntoma neurológico- agregó Wilson.

-Wow….Wilson, fue muy divertido jugar al doctor podemos jugar mañana de nuevo!- dijo aplaudiendo emocionado como si "su descubrimiento" hubiese sido un juego, bueno evidentemente él lo veía así.

-Si Greg….claro que puedes seguir jugando- dijo Chase, y todos seguíamos idiotizados, completamente idiotizados con lo que había pasado.

-Suficiente por hoy, vamos Greg- exclamó Wilson bajando al pequeño de la silla y tomándole la mano…..acompáñame a la oficina y en un rato vamos a casa…

-Bueno pero espera!- dijo corriendo hacia la mesa para agarrar la PSP- ahora podemos ir…- le indicó a Wilson mientras prendía el aparato y se iba jugando con él sin prestar atención a nadie.

**PD: están en penitencia hasta que no vea muchos reviews no actualizo odio sentir que escribo para nadie! Besooo!**


	18. Babysitting Greg

**No puedo ser tan buena con ustedes mis Guests jaja…acá subo otro y este es largo así que espero sus agradecimientos por escrito y MUCHAS IDEAS ya me quede sin ideas claramente, lo que si pensé es que voy a plantear dos finales para esta historia porque no me alcanza con uno asíque necesito escribir los dos y ustedes después decidirán con cual se quedan jaajajaja, por favor coméntenme situaciones divertidas, cosas nose, yo no tengo trato con niños, no hay ni un nene chiquito en mi familia! por ende no se me ocurren cosas divertidas o travesuras y demás, como verán esto ya se va poniendo trágico! **

Ya una semana había pasado desde que Greg había vuelto a ser House por un momento al diagnosticar de manera magistral a la enana con hipoplasia cartilago-cabello. Desde ese entonces y ya era algo que me molestaba bastante, todo el equipo no paraba de perseguirlo, y de sentarlo en la oficina para que escuche y volver a probar suerte, a veces Greg quería, y a veces no, y cuando no quería lo llenaban de regalos o le hacían promesas o lo chantajeaban con cualquier cosa con tal de que él este en la oficina.

Otro tema era Liv, Olivia, la bella mujer que había conocido en el parque, luego de una semana trajo a su hijo Ralph a revisar la herida, no fui yo quien la atendió pero ella decidió pasar por mi oficina.

-Pase- dije al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Hola James!- dijo sonriente entrando a mi oficina.

-Liv, Ralph, que sorpresa! Como están?- exclamé sorprendido mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos- vinieron a ver esa herida?

-Si, muy bien, lo traje a Ralph para ver como iba la cosa me dijeron que vuelva en 3 días para sacarle los puntos, y me dijeron que se esta curando muy bien y ya no se va a abrir asíque ahora puede caminar sin muletas!- me explicó la impactante mujer de ojos almendrados.

-Si, es genial! Son muy incomodas esas cosas! – exclamó el niño- y Greg?!- preguntó emocionado.

-Greg….Greg esta en la guardería del hospital- mentí, no iba a decirles que estaba jugando al doctor a unos pasos con sus propios subordinados, ya que con tres años era capaz de diagnosticar enfermedades que nadie más podía..

-Ohhh bueno, otro día puedes saludarlo Ralph….bueno James, tenemos una cena pendiente, hoy Ralph se queda a dormir en lo de un amiguito asíque tengo la noche libre, tu podrías?…..nose si quieres…salir a comer?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-Si claro, me encantaría, pero déjame confirmarte en unas horas, porque tu sabes, tendría que ubicar a Greg, en algún lugar, tu sabes…..

-Bueno me parece bien, entonces llámame, tienes mi numero- respondió Liv dándome un beso en la mejilla- ahora nos debemos ir, este pequeño tiene una cita con su pediatra en Princeton General, aunque vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo!

-Bueno Liv, yo en unas horas te llamo, si consigo ubicar a Greg en algún lugar no habrá ningún problema!- le dije antes de que ella finalmente comenzara a caminar para marcharse. A todo esto en aquel momento era sábado, lo cual significaba que me costaría ubicar a Greg en cualquier lado, ya que era la noche libre de básicamente todos, nadie querría hacer de niñera en su única noche libre después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Entré a mi oficina y a la primer persona que le pregunté era a Cuddy, la llamé, pero no podía, iba a pasar la noche del sábado y todo el domingo en la casa de su hermana con Rachel y sus sobrinos, maldición….fui al departamento de diagnostico, eran las 13: 30 hs, Greg estaba durmiendo su siesta de todos los dias en el diván….

-Ey como va todo con Greg?- pregunté entrando al departamento.

-Quédate tranquilo, todo va según la agenda, ya lo llevamos al baño, desayunó y también almorzó, ahora le tocaba su siesta- me informó Cameron.

-Puso resistencia? Digo, para la siesta…..- pregunté, a veces cuando quería que duerma su siesta era un verdadero dolor en el trasero "no soy un niño, no tengo porque dormir siesta, no no y no".

-No para nada, estaba realmente cansado- agregó Chase.

-Bueno..emmm…necesito un favor- comencé a decir…..-alguien podría cuidar a Greg esta noche?- pregunté, todos se quedaron pensándolo un momento.

-Yo puedo- dijo Cameron luego de unos segundos…

-Como que tu puedes? Esta noche íbamos a …..tu sabes….-exclamó Chase enojado.

-No seas así, dale un respiro a Wilson Chase…..necesita nuestra ayuda- le dijo ella con cara de fastidio.

-Me estas jodiendo? Tu sabes que hice una reserva para ir a cenar también….

-Bueno, des-reserva entonces Chase! Ayudemos a Wilson pobre, Greg también es nuestro amigo, por qué Wilson tiene que hacer todo el trabajo?- Chase rodó los ojos indignado.

-No es nuestro amigo, es nuestro jefe!- exclamó nuevamente el australiano.

-Enserio? Justo tu dices eso? Porque si mal no recuerdo eres el que más festeja sus chistes e idioteces….pareces más un amigo que un empleado- agregó Cameron poniéndose de pie.

-Obvio, House es muy gracioso, por que no aprovechar a reírse un poco entre maltrato y maltrato?- agregó Chase antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Son insoportables, diría que el sexo no les hace bien - dijo Foreman tranquilo por lo bajo.

-Puedes venir a dormir a casa igualmente Chase, hasta me puedes ayudar con Greg!- dijo Cameron como si jugar al niñero fuese un plan muy satisfactorio sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el plan anterior iba a ser una noche de sexo…..pobre Chase, pero bueno, yo también quería probar suerte esa noche!

-Nada de sexo cerca del niño, no sabemos que sabe y que no al respecto, no quiero traumarlo, más de lo que ya está…..-les dije serio, muy serio.

-Ok…..voy a tu casa a las 9 pm- le dijo Chase a Cameron.

-Bueno, yo debería llevar a Greg a las 8 pm- agregué.

-Esta bien, como quieran, nos vamos a divertir mucho con el pequeño Greg- dijo Cameron mirando a Greg dormido con su rostro básicamente emanando ternura, obviamente el de Cameron.

-Ok, gracias Cameron, me salvaste, bueno, cuando se despierte Greg llévenlo a mi oficina, hasta luego!- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de vidrio y me retiraba del departamento de diagnóstico.

Luego de que House despertase y lo llevaran a mi oficina lo llevé conmigo a hacer mis rondas de esa tarde y más tarde volvimos a casa.

-Greg, esta noche vas a dormir en casa de Cameron- le informe mientras entrábamos al departamento.

-Que! Por qué?- preguntó él alarmado mostrando clarísimos signos de ansiedad.

-Porque yo tengo que ir a ver a un paciente enfermo que vive en una ciudad cercana y no volveré hasta muy muy tarde- le mentí.

-Pero, pero no quiero dormir en otro lugar, no me gusta!- me dijo mientras tiraba de mis pantalones cada vez más nervioso. Me agaché y lo miré a los ojos.

-Greg, quédate tranquilo, van a estar Cameron y Chase va a estar todo bien, por favor no me compliques más, esto es muy importante para mi- le dije mientras lo veía con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, odiaba la idea de separarse de mi.

-Quiero ir contigo…-me dijo sin más.

-No puedes venir conmigo….

-Por qué?- preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Porque no, es difícil de explicar Greg, va a ser un momento difícil para toda la familia de este paciente, no puedo llevarte, sabes que si pudiera llevarte lo haría.

-Pero pero cuando me vas a ir a buscar a lo de Cameron…..?

-Mañana a la mañana- le dije poniéndome de pie finalmente…él asintió rendido, sabia que no había nada más que pudiera hacer- Vamos a darte un baño que en media hora debo llevarte a lo de Cameron- por primera vez en la historia él no opuso resistencia, lo ayudé a bañarse y a vestirse, le puse un jean negro, una remera manga larga roja con alguna que otra inscripción y un buzo gris oscuro de Hard Rock Café que le había comprado cuando lo había llevado a comer allí la semana anterior, lo calcé con unas zapatillas Nike deportivas y le puse una campera de algodón negra que también le había comprado unos días atrás. Le di una mochila pequeña para niños ya que su mochila azul era más grande que él, era una mochila roja con una imagen por supuesto de los monster trucks y se la había regalado Cuddy, luego de guardar su pijama y su cepillo de dientes le indique que guardara los juguetes que quisiera llevar a lo de Cameron, guardó alguno de los autitos de Hot Wheels que estaban desparramados por el piso, un monster truck nuevo que me había obligado a comprarle, un libro de autos para colorear y los lápices y por último un helicóptero y una ambulancia.

-No llevas el Game Boy o la PSP?- le pregunté.

-La PSP está en el hospital, donde está el Game Boy?- me preguntó.

-Toma, aquí- dije sacando el Game Boy Color verde azulado de un cajón, él lo guardó en su mochila y finalmente la cargó en su espalda.

Todo el viaje hacia lo de Cameron el pequeño permaneció callado, yo sabía muy bien que estaba ofendido conmigo, pero bueno, yo también tenía una vida….

-Hola!- dijo Cameron muy sonriente cuando llegue con el pequeño Greg a las ocho en punto, Greg ni se molestó en saludar, solo entró directamente y se puso a mirar muy atento todo el departamento.

-Bueno, está enojado, no quería venir, te informo…..

-No hay drama, ya se va a "des-enojar"- dijo ella mientras lo miraba sin borrar esa sonrisa de idiota de su cara, pero que linda sonrisa que tenia esta muchacha!

-Bueno mira, en esa mochila esta su pijama y su cepillo de dientes, ya lo bañe, solo tienes que darle algo de cenar, para las 9 30 o 10 pm el enano ya se esta durmiendo, asíque bueno, no creo que tengas mucho problema, más tarde te llamo, y cualquier cosa me llamas- dije mientras miraba mi reloj impaciente, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde y aun debía volver a mi departamento para bañarme y cambiarme.

-Ve Wilson, quédate tranquilo y mucha suerte en tu cita- me dijo Cameron guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí divertido asintiendo con mi cabeza.

-Por si Greg pregunta me fui a ver a un paciente fuera de la ciudad, tuve que mentirle…..tengo miedo de que de repente vuelva el adulto solo para cagarme la cita- le expliqué a Cameron divertido.

-Jajajajajaja ok ok, lo tendré en cuenta quédate más que tranquilo- me re-aseguro, yo solo asentí nuevamente, le di un beso en la mejilla y me retiré hacia mi departamento.

* * *

A las 8 en punto Wilson me trajo al pequeño Greg a mi casa, el pequeño Greg era House, como podía ser? Odiaba ver a ese niño y pensar que tantas veces había querido dormir con su versión adulta en la cama, bueno "dormir", quería tener sexo con su versión adulta, hacer el amor con su versión adulta, casarme con su versión adulta y tener tres hijos, un Golden Retriever y una bella casa en las afueras de la ciudad, puras fantasías adolescentes que me invadieron desde el primer día que comencé a trabajar con él, pero no podía negar que estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre, tal vez fuese lo que él decía, tal vez era porque lo veía como un cachorrito a quien devolver su salud, pero no estaba muy segura, cada vez que pensaba en él no podía más que pensar en como me gustaba su personalidad, como me gustaba que fuese un completo cretino, incluso como me gustaba el modo que tenía de tratarnos, ya que aunque la mayoría de las veces fuese un dolor agudo en el trasero siempre lograba aprender de él, aprender a hacer lo correcto. Ahora veía al niño, pero no podía dejar de recordar al adulto, y de _extrañarlo, _me sentía incomoda, me sentía como una pedofila al final, era un niño, lo veía como tal, pero toda la situación era tan ridícula que no podía evitar pensar en ridiculeces, claro que no estaba enamorada de ese pequeño, pero si estaba muerta de ternura era imposible que fuese más tierno y más lindo, no había chance alguna de que eso pasara!

-Bueno Greg, que quieres hacer esta noche!?- le dije acercándome a él mientras lo veía mirar muy concentrado todos los libros de la biblioteca.

-Mi mamá me dijo que no podía dormir con mujeres hasta los 18 años- me respondió levantando los hombros y mirándome a los ojos, aun con la pequeña mochila en su espalda.

-Jajajajajaajaja me parece muy bien tu mamá tiene razón pero quédate tranquilo que tienes tu propia habitación hoy- le dije guiñándole un ojo, él se quitó la mochila abrió el cierre y tiró todo lo que estaba adentro al piso, agarró el Game Boy y se sentó en el sillón. Yo agarré su pijama y lo llevé al cuarto de invitados donde él dormiría y su cepillo de dientes al baño.

-Tengo hambre- dijo con la mirada puesta sobre el Game Boy al escuchar que yo había vuelto al living.

-Que quieres comer?- le pregunte sonriente sentándome a su lado.

-Vamos a comer a McDonalds?- me dijo finalmente mirándome.

-Hay un McDonalds acá al lado pero debemos esperar a Chase, quieres que le diga que compre la comida en McDonalds y comemos aquí?- le pregunté.

-Bueno entonces dile que quiero un combo de cuarto de libra y coca cola y un McFlurry con oreos!- respondió él sonriente muy ilusionado.

-Bueno entonces ahora lo llamo y le digo que traiga la comida- le dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la cocina donde llamé a Chase y le pedí que compre la comida para Greg, una ensalada Ceasar para mí y lo que él quisiera comer.

-A Chase le gustas mucho…..-me dijo el pequeño caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo la heladera.

-Jajajaja por que dices eso Greg?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Porque te mira de una manera nose, como especial?- dijo levantando una ceja y volviendo a meter la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

-Y tu como sabes eso? No eres muy pequeño para poder ver eso?- le pregunté.

-No lo se….pero es verdad que le gustas a Chase?- me preguntó.

-Los dos nos gustamos un poquito- le respondí sincera.

-Pero, pero él esta celoso de un tal House o algo así porque yo lo escuche decir algo así….tienen un amigo que se llama como yo?- me preguntó agarrando un pan de queso de la heladera- puedes cortar un poquito? Tengo mucha hambre!- me dijo dándome el queso mientras yo estaba paralizada sin saber que responder a su primer pregunta.

-Emmmm no, no esta celoso, solo es un poco tonto cuando quiere- dije agarrando el queso y poniéndolo sobre una tabla de madera para cortar un poco.

-Pero sí tienen un amigo que se llama House!- exclamó él.

-Si, bueno, en realidad es nuestro jefe, el jefe de Foreman, Chase y mio.

-Es ese amigo que se fue de viaje verdad? El que vi en una foto?

-Si, ese mismo! Es el mejor amigo de Wilson- le dije dándole una porción de queso.

-Y cuando lo voy a conocer?- preguntó él, yo sentía que estaba cada vez más pálida.

-Cuando vuelva de su viaje, aun no sabemos cuando!

-Y y y es un buen doctor? Es el que usa el bastón porque le duele la pierna?- continuó preguntando…_maldición!_

-Es el mejor doctor…

-Pero esta triste verdad? Porque yo lo vi en la foto….seguro es porque la pierna le duele mucho, yo también estaría triste si me doliera la pierna o el brazo o la cabeza, o cualquier cosa….

-Si, suele estar triste pero sabe como distraerse! Ahora por qué no jugamos a algo?- dije desesperada por cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, esta bien! Tienes cartas?- me preguntó corriendo hacia el living.

-Si, a que quieres jugar!?

-Vamos a jugar al truco!- me dijo emocionado, agarre las cartas, quité los comodines los ochos y los nueves y comenzamos a jugar. El punto es que jugamos hasta que Chase llegó con la comida, jugamos a treinta sin flor y antes de terminar el mocoso terminó con 28 y yo con 20, definitivamente ya me había ganado.

-Jaaaaajajaajajaja juegas muy mal y que yo soy más pequeño que tu, y te gané!- me dijo divertido mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirle a Chase.

-Tu eres un pequeño mentiroso….eso me pasa por ser tan honesta, nunca podría ganar este juego!- abrí la puerta y salude a Chase con un beso en la boca- pasa- le dije.

-Traje la comida!- exclamó Chase.

-Si si si, me estoy muriendo de hambre, me compraste un cuarto de libra Chase?- preguntó Greg corriendo hacia él.

-Claro que si, como tu querías….- le dijo él con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Y mi helado?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Si también, espera que lo pongo en el freezer para que no se derrita- Chase caminó hacia la cocina y guardó el helado en el freezer, mientras yo ponía la mesa.

-Antes de comer a lavarse las manos todos!- indiqué luego de poner los platos y aderezos sobre la mesa del comedor- vamos Greg, yo te acompaño.

-Pero están limpias!- bufó el enano.

-No lo suficiente, vamos acompáñame- dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia el baño- entramos abrí la canilla y tome el jabón rápidamente lavé y seque mis manos.

-Pero esta muy alto, no llego!- se quejó Greg.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dije poniéndome detrás de él y levantándolo- ahora lávate vamos!- le indiqué, él se lavó las manos rápidamente con jabón, se enjuagó y luego de bajarlo al piso se secó con una toalla que le di.

-Vamos Cameron, tengo hambre!- exclamó corriendo hacia el living para luego sentarse en la mesa al lado de Chase.

-Y mi comida!?- dijo mirando a Chase.

-Aquí están tus papas- dijo Chase poniendo las papas en el plato- y aquí tu hamburguesa y tu coca, toma.

-Y el Ketchup?- preguntó.

-Aquí- dije yo alcanzándole la pequeña botella roja, al instante él puso mucho Ketchup en el plato y comenzó a comer las papas fritas básicamente bañadas en Ketchup por supuesto ensuciándose todas las manos.

-Ey come despacio que te va a caer mal la comida!- le indicó Chase.

-Quien dice?- preguntó queriendo llevar la contra como siempre.

-Bueno si, come como quieras- respondió Chase rodando los ojos, Chase y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre el paciente actual y Greg continuó comiendo su hamburguesa muy concentrado luego de haber comido todas sus papas, una vez que terminó de comer sin decir absolutamente nada se tiró en el sillón y se puso a ver televisión.

-Gregory, ven aquí ahora mismo- le ordené, debía aprovechar a darle ordenes a mi jefe, nunca más podría hacerlo cuando volviese a ser realmente mi jefe.

-Estoy mirando televisión!- dijo haciendo zapping desde el sofá.

-No me importa no terminamos de comer aun, vuelve a la mesa!- le dije mientras Chase me decía "ya déjalo en paz".

-Yo si termine de comer!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Pero nosotros no, y es de muy mala educación dejar la mesa cuando hay gente aun comiendo.

-Nope!- dijo él sin moverse un ápice, yo simplemente me rendí y lo deje en paz como Chase me había dicho. En determinado momento mientras Chase y yo estábamos muy sumergidos en nuestra conversación comencé a escuchar a dos personas teniendo sexo, no eran los vecinos, miré el televisor horrorizada y luego a Chase. Ambos corrimos hacia el sillón y le quitamos el control remoto al enano, rápidamente Chase cambio de canal- Ey! Eso era divertido!- dijo Greg enojado por interrumpir su película "hot" en Space.

-No Greg, tu eres muy pequeño para mirar esas cosas!- le dije sintiendo que mi cara se ruborizaba completamente.

-Claro que no! Yo soy un niño grande, ya se de donde vienen los bebes!- respondió él.

-Bueno, pero no importa, esas películas son para gente grande!- le dijo Chase.

-Pero pero….-comenzó él enano obstinado, no podía ser más cabeza dura.

-Pero nada, ve a ponerte tu pijama!- le dije señalando su habitación….

-Foooo, ustedes son muy aburridos!- bufó él mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación claramente frustrado. Volvió luego de un rato con su pijama puesto, era tan tierno con el pijama verde de algodón, todo chiquito y flaquito con su pancita de bebé sobresaliendo, yo todo el tiempo lo miraba embobada y de paso sacaba de quicio a Chase, era una relación ganar-ganar, definitivamente.

-Quiero mi helado!- dijo él cuando caminó hacia el sillón donde estábamos Chase y yo mirando la tv, me puse de pie y le alcancé su helado, él comenzó a comerlo muy contento sentándose en el sillón al lado de Chase, estábamos mirando Avatar los tres muy entretenidos.

-Ya no quiero más- exclamó el pequeño Greg con su vocecita infantil dándome el helado.

-Pero si no comiste ni la mitad!- le dije.

-Pero ya estoy muy lleno y aparte se me congelo el cerebro!- dijo él agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manitos.

-Bueno esta bien- dije dándole el helado a Chase que termino de comerlo muy a gusto, luego de que Chase terminara de comer volví a hablar- Bueno Greg ya son las 10: 30 es hora de dormir.

-Pero no tengo sueño, y la película acaba de empezar!- exclamó ceñudo.

-Bueno, si quieres te puedes quedar un ratito más despierto, pero antes te vas a lavar los dientes y las manos y la cara, ya te ensuciaste todo, y también vas a hacer pis, acompáñalo Chase.

-Por qué yo!?- preguntó mi queridísimo Chase poniéndose a la altura del niño de tres años.

-Porque eres el hombre de la casa en este momento, y el enano no llega al lavamanos ni a hacer pis en el inodoro solo, no me agradaría que me llene de meada el piso!- le dije, Chase se puso de pie y se dispuso a cumplir con mi orden.

-Vamos Greg- le dijo dándole la mano y bajándolo del sillón para caminar hacia el baño, luego de 15 minutos Greg saltó sobre el sillón emocionado con tal de continuar viendo la película en paz.

-Hizo pis?- le pregunté a Chase cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Y caca, _por suerte_- ironizó Chase abrazándome y extendiendo sus piernas las cuales apoyó sobre la mesa ratona que estaba frente a nosotros. Greg permaneció mirando la película muy concentrado los primeros 15 minutos, luego de ese tiempo noté como cabeceaba algo adormecido.

-Vamos a dormir Greg?- le dije al oído en un tono de voz bajito, no quería despertarlo.

-Todavía no- dijo él tan testarudo como siempre, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Wilson.

-Cameron, como va todo por ahi?- me preguntó apenas lo atendí.

-Wilson, todo bien, Greg ya comió y fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se puso su pijama, todo bajo control jaja, ahora estamos mirando la tv, quieres hablar con él?- le pregunté.

-Está despierto aun?, a ver pasamelo- me indicó el nuevo "padre" de House, yo le di el telefono a Greg "toma, es Wilson, quiere hablar contigo"

-Hola- dijo el pequeño con su tierna vocecita ya un tanto tomada por el sueño- si, todo bien, comimos hamburguesas de McDonalds que Chase compró, y jugué a las cartas con Cameron y le gané muchas veces- comenzó a contarle a Wilson, Wilson habló del otro lado pero nosé que dijo- pero no quiero dormir todavia, ahora estamos viendo Avatar...bueno si, pero más tarde...si, me porto bien...bueno, chau...ok, te paso- concluyó su charla con Wilson- toma, quiero hablar contigo- me dijo Greg devolviendo el celular.

-Si Wilson, dime...

-Estás segura que esta todo bien verdad?- me preguntó, que denso se ponia con este niño!

-Si Wilson! quedate tranquilo, ya deja de sobreprotegerlo jajajaajaja, que va a pensar House cuando vuelva?- le pregunté.

-Me va a matar, _literalmente_...bueno está bien, me quedo tranquilo, cualquier cosa me llamas verdad?

-Si si, por supuesto que te llamo...

-Y recuerda, nada de sexo por favor!- exclamó el oncólogo en un tono claramente directivo a pesar de querer alivianarlo con el "por favor"

-No Wilson, quedate tranquilo, adios!-dije cortando finalmente el teléfono.

Luego de que yo cortara el teléfono Greg apoyó su cabeza sobre mi regazo y estiró sus piernitas por sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, noté que aún continuaba viendo la película pero sus ojos semi-abiertos, que en realidad se cerraban cada tanto, cada vez resistían menos el peso de sus propios parpados. Luego de 10 minutos más finalmente se quedó completamente dormido, respirando profundamente.

-Se durmió, voy a llevarlo al cuarto- le dije a Chase, él asintió, levanté a Greg por detrás de sus rodillas y su cuello, él se quejó por el movimiento pero por suerte nunca llegó a despertarse, lo llevé al cuarto y luego de abrir la cama lo recosté y lo tapé con las frazadas ya calentitas por la calefacción del departamento, me quedé mirándolo un momento para asegurarme de que siguiera bien dormido y luego de confirmar que estaba muerto para el mundo de los despiertos no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente antes de volver con Chase. A la 1:40 de la mañana la película estaba terminando, asíque fuimos a recostarnos con Robert a la cama grande luego de cerrar bien la puerta principal y levantar la mesa, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos en el sommier de dos plazas, sin esperar un segundo Chase comenzó a besar mi cuello y a tocar mis piernas.

-Espera Chase, está Greg…..-le dije visiblemente entrando en calor, yo también me moría por tener sexo por supuesto que si.

-Vamos Allison, él está dormido, se que tu también tienes tantas ganas como yo- me dijo él mientras comenzaba a tocar mis pechos.

-Y si se despierta?

-No se va a despertar, tu trata de no gritar mucho- me dijo él divertido besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, yo no pude resistirlo, asíque terminé haciendo lo que Wilson me había pedido expresamente que no haga. Cuando estaba Chase adentro mío ya por segunda vez, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ambos, escuché un sollozo que provenía de la puerta de mi cuarto que estaba semi abierta.

-Sal sal Chase, Greg está llorando- le dije apartándome de él y poniéndome rápidamente el pijama, claro que sin ropa interior, no había tiempo. Greg empujó la puerta y pude ver su pequeña silueta en la oscuridad.

-Ca….cameron?- dijo entre sollozos, yo rápidamente prendí la luz y corrí hacia él.

-Que pasó Greg porque lloras?- le dije acariciándole la cabeza, Chase camino hacia nosotros vistiendo sus boxers negros, noté que Greg tenia una manito en su pierna derecha, pero aparte de eso estaba pálido y estaba comenzando a sudar.

-Me duele mucho mucho la pierna- dijo llorando cada vez más, yo miré a Chase espantada y él también me miró del mismo modo pero gracias a dios supo como reaccionar cosa que yo no supe hacer.

-Ven pequeño- dijo Chase levantándolo de las axilas y recostándolo en la cama, le bajó los pantalones y miró muy atentamente su pierna derecha- dime donde te duele?- le preguntó en una voz que intentaba sonar tranquilizadora, Greg se acarició el muslo derecho, justo donde House tenía ese enorme cráter, pero el pequeño no tenía nada.

-Sientes un calambre Greg?, como cuando se te duerme mucho la pierna?- le preguntó Chase.

-Si, algo así y y me, me duele mucho- volvió a decir él con los ojos cada vez más llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas completamente humedecidas.

-Deberíamos llamar a Wilson Chase?- le pregunté.

-No, no hace falta, trae dos pastillas de 600 mg de ibuprofeno con eso se le va a pasar un poco….

-Pero si el niño siente el dolor que tu ya sabes no hay forma de que pueda soportarlo en este estado, no con ese cuerpo!- exclamé y noté que Greg se ponía cada vez más nervioso y Chase también.

-No grites, lo estas asustando! Si fuera _ese _el dolor te puedo asegurar que estaría gritando y revolcándose en el piso, haz lo que te dije, vamos rápido, si de repente no disminuye lo llevamos al hospital y llamamos a Wilson, pero no va a pasar eso, tu quédate tranquilo Greg!- dijo intentando tranquilizar a Greg, yo fui a buscar las pastillas y volví al instante con un vaso de agua y las dos pastillas de ibuprofeno de 600 mg.

-Toma estas pastillas Greg, van a ayudar a que no te duela más- le dijo Chase cuando yo le alcancé las cosas, el pequeño trago las pastillas a boca seca y luego tomó el agua- van a tardar un poquito en hacer efecto, pero te voy a hacer unos masajes para tratar de aliviarte un poco- volvió a decirle Chase comenzando a masajear la pequeña piernita del niño.

-Duele duele!- dijo Greg agarrando la mano de Chase son sus pequeñas manitos y sus ojos llenos de miedo, ojos azules y rojos por las lágrimas que resaltaban de manera sobrenatural sobre su rostro ahora más pálido de lo normal.

-Los masajes te van a doler al principio pero solo es un momentito hasta que podamos relajar el músculo, luego te van a ayudar.

-Pero duelen mucho los masajes, no quiero!- exclamó él con el ceño fruncido pero los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, sollozando de manera incontrolable, yo seguía ahí parada sin saber que hacer, con mi corazón comprimiéndose hasta el punto de no sentir mis propios latidos.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Greg, eres todo un hombrecito grande verdad? Vas a ayudarme?- le preguntó Chase, él asintió sollozando y pude notar su rostro crispado por el dolor en un comienzo mientras Chase masajeaba de manera profesional su piernita pero también pude ver la carita de Greg relajándose cuando los masajes ya empezaban a hacer desaparecer los calambres y seguramente el ibuprofeno comenzaba a cumplir su función analgésica.

-Como te sientes ahora Greg?- le pregunté sentándome en la cama a su lado.

-Un poquito mejor- dijo él con los ojos cerrados y su carita con su color habitual.

-Crees que puedas volver a dormir pequeño?- le preguntó Chase dejando de masajear finalmente la pierna, que había estado masajeando por unos 20 minutos.

-Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo que me vuelva a doler muy fuerte, por favor si?- dijo él a modo de ruego con una cara de cachorro que me hizo descompensarme del amor y de la pena.

-Claro que si campeón, Cameron va a dormir en tu cuarto y tu duermes aquí conmigo por si necesitas algo…..- Greg asintió más tranquilo, Chase caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se recostó, yo tapé a Greg con las frazadas y apagué la luz rogándole a Chase que me llame urgente si pasaba cualquier cosa, de todos modos si pasaba cualquier cosa me iba a enterar, porque luego de este evento no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.


	19. Todo un galán

**Bueno, muchas veces me pidieron que escriba sobre Greg intentando conquistar a Cuddy, acá va un intento de ese pedido para ustedes!, en cuanto a hacer que Greg pase la noche en casa de Cuddy con Rachel lo pensé pero no se me ocurrió como escribirlo asique elegí a Chase y Cameron y así fue =p, espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, aprovechen a hacerlo ahora porque en dos martes me voy de viaje y dejo de actualizar por poco más de un mes!**

**Ah, otra cosa que me olvidaba de preguntarles, que les parece si en el proximo cap Greg se despierta siendo House pero House con consciencia de que de repente esta en el cuerpo de un nene o sea que se despierta y se aterroriza y se la agarra claramente con wilson jajaja...pero esto como idea para un capitulo o dos, que les pareceria? mucha humillacion para el pobre Gregory House? jajajajjaja**

**Opinionesss!  
**

A las 9 de la mañana en punto llegué a casa de Cameron para buscar a Greg, toqué timbre una vez y la joven y hermosa médica no tardó más de unos pocos minutos en responder.

-Wilson! Que temprano llegas!- me dijo invitándome a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza, yo entré sin más- Quieres tomar un café?- me ofreció.

-Si claro, me encantaría aun no tomé nada desde que me desperté- le dije sonriendo, ella sirvió el café que ya tenía preparado en la cafetera y se sentó al lado mío en el sillón luego de darme mi taza- Y como pasó la noche Greg, aun está durmiendo verdad?- le pregunté esperando que nada raro haya pasado, pero noté que su mirada se ensombreció levemente, dejó su taza en la mesa ratona y comenzó a tocarse las manos nerviosa, ninguno de sus movimientos pasó desapercibido para mí- Que pasa Cameron?- le pregunté con mi rostro seguramente bañado en preocupación.

-Veras….emmmm, anoche me despertó a eso de las dos de la mañana….

-Por qué te despertó?- le pregunté ansioso sin poder esperar un segundo más para saber que era lo que estaba mal.

-Me dijo que su pierna le dolía mucho, estaba llorando, muy pálido….incluso sudoroso- me dijo, yo sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies, lo que más temía que pasara había pasado, solo pude responder un tartamudeado "Q-que?"- por suerte estaba Chase porque yo no supe como reaccionar y él se encargó de la mayor parte del tema…le dimos dos pastillas de ibuprofeno de 600 mg y Chase le hizo unos masajes en el muslo que al comienzo le dolieron bastante pero en unos pocos minutos cuando el musculo se relajó lo suficiente Greg empezó a sentirse mejor con ayuda de los masajes y seguramente por el efecto de los analgésicos…él tenía mucho miedo incluso cuando ya se sentía mejor le pidió a Chase si podía dormir con él por si el dolor volvía, ahora están durmiendo los dos, en la habitación principal.

-Maldición- fue lo primero que pude decir mientras me acariciaba la frente lleno de tristeza por saber que mi amigo con su pequeño cuerpito había estado sufriendo dolor, es como si la vida estuviera empedernida con que el dolor fuese necesariamente una parte de su ser…..-tu crees que el dolor era como el que sufre House?- le pregunté lleno de miedo al anticipar la posible respuesta.

-No….bueno, no lo sé, Chase dijo, y me pareció bastante sabio es que si el dolor fuese el mismo, con ese pequeño cuerpo no podría soportarlo, solo estaría revolcándose en el piso y gritando…creo que sí tuvo unos calambres muy fuertes y que realmente le dolieron y lo asustaron, hasta el punto de levantarse y pedirme ayuda llorando…pero no creo que sea _ese_ mismo dolor.

-Por qué no me llamaron Cameron? Les dije que si pasaba algo me avisaran!- le dije bastante enojado.

-Yo quería llamarte pero Chase no quiso, estaba convencido de que iba a solucionarlo él el tema, y al parecer lo hizo bien….Greg no se volvió a despertar en toda la noche…..

-No dudo de que Chase lo haya hecho bien, pero me hubiese gustado estar cerca de Greg en un momento tan feo para él…..pero bueno, ya está, puedes ir a buscarlo ahora?, o crees que se complicará mucho?- le pedí amablemente.

-Ahora voy a buscarlo, pero espera, emmm hay algo que no te dije….ayer Greg me preguntó mucho sobre House…..sobre ese "amigo nuestro" de la foto…..estoy segura de que el dolor era puramente psicosomático, un dolor generado por los recuerdos o por haber sentido alguna conexión con, como decirlo? con su ser adulto…..

-Pero que te preguntó? Por qué te preguntó?- inquirí atónito.

-No lo sé de repente dijo que Chase gustaba de mi pero que estaba celoso de un tal House porque él había escuchado algo así, y me preguntó si teníamos un amigo que se llamaba como él, y después me preguntó si ese amigo era el de la foto, y el doctor que estaba de viaje y si era el del bastón y me preguntó cuando lo iba a conocer…..yo todo el tiempo quise cambiar de tema pero él no dejaba de querer hablar de House, en un momento me dijo algo así como "yo también estaría triste si me doliera la pierna, o el brazo, o la cabeza, o algo"…..fue raro…..finalmente pude cambiar de tema pero él solo se metió con eso- me explicó ella hablando de manera casi verborrágica intentando justificarse por lo que había pasado.

-Está bien Cameron, no es tu culpa, era obvio que en algún momento iba a preguntar, o que algo iba a sentir….yo trataré de manejarlo, no se como aun, pero algo haré, podrías ir a buscarlo?- le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

-Si, ya vuelvo…..

En unos minutos Cameron volvió con el pequeño en brazos aún dormido y lo sentó sobre mi regazo.

-Ey buddy, despierta…..-le dije suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Wilson?- preguntó él adormecido aún con sus ojitos cerrados.

-Si, vamos abre los ojos, así te cambiamos y volvemos a casa quieres?- él comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se los refregó intentando quitarse el sueño y bostezó ampliamente- vamos al baño a hacer pis y a lavarte un poco la cara para despertarte y a lavarte los dientes- le dije bajándolo al piso- tu llévame al baño que yo no se donde queda..- le indiqué, el comenzó a caminar hacia el baño básicamente chocándose las paredes y una vez allí, lo ayude a hacer pis y a lavarse los dientes y la cara…luego de higienizarse él fue al cuarto se sacó el pijama y se puso su ropa mientras yo guardaba en la mochila su cepillo de diente y sus juguetes, más tarde el pijama.

-Estás listo?- le pregunté cuando volvió al living ya un poco más despierto que unos minutos atrás.

-Sipi- respondió él cortante.

-Quieres tomar algo antes de salir?- le preguntó Cameron acariciándole la cabeza.

-Nope- dijo él negando con su cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos….muchas gracias por todo Cameron- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- saluda a Chase de mi parte- ella asintió.

-Adiós Greg!- saludó Cameron a Greg, él la saludo con la mano sin mucho interés.

-Saluda bien Greg- le dije empujándolo hacia Cameron, ella se agachó, él se paro en puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Camino a casa decidí no preguntarle a Greg sobre el tema de la pierna, si el dolor había aparecido a causa de un recuerdo no recordarle nada me pareció que era la mejor opción para intentar que un evento así no volviera a ocurrir, pero lamentablemente él mismo sacó el tema.

-Anoche me dolió mucho la pierna, por tu culpa- me dijo enojado.

-Qué? Por mi culpa?- le pregunté sorprendido.

-Si, por hacerme dormir en una cama que no era la mía!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, decidí aceptar la culpa para darle algún fundamento a su dolor que no fuese el fundamento que ya todos conocíamos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Greg, no volverá a pasar….como quieres que te compense por hacerte doler la pierna?- le pregunté acariciándole la cabeza.

-Vamos al parque que fuimos el otro día?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Bueno, entonces vamos al parque- accedí.

-Pero con una condición!- _lo que me faltaba_

-Que condición Greg?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Tiene que venir Cuddy!- me dijo él con sus ojitos brillantes.

-Pero no se si Cuddy va a poder venir, no está en la ciudad…..aparte para que quieres que venga Cuddy?- le pregunté curioso.

-Porque me gusta estar con Cuddy- dijo él levantando sus hombros, no estaba muy seguro de que quería con Cuddy pero esa excusa de "me gusta estar con Cuddy" no lo le pareció verdadera ni siquiera a él- llámala al celular!- me ordenó cuando frenamos en un semáforo, yo rodé los ojos y comencé a llamar a Cuddy, por supuesto que puse el celular en altavoz para escuchar toda la conversación "toma, está en altavoz" le dije dándole el celular que él sostuvo en sus manos.

"Wilson, cómo estás?"- preguntó Cuddy luego de que el teléfono timbrara unas tres veces.

"Hola Cuddy, soy Greg!"- exclamó él muy contento por estar hablando con Cuddy.

"Holaaa mi amor!"- le dijo ella claramente enternecida al escuchar la vocecita de Greg "Cómo estás pequeño, todo bien?"- le preguntó.

"Wilson me dijo que tu le habías dicho de ir a un parque hoy a la tarde después de comer, verdad que será muy divertido?"- que enano mentiroso y manipulador! sabía que yo nunca había hablado con Cuddy y también sabía que si Cuddy no podía, necesariamente ahora tendría que poder para no romper su ilusión…..Cuddy obviamente tardó en responder ya que no entendía nada, y por supuesto terminó accediendo al plan de Greg.

"Si Greg claro que vamos a ir y nos vamos a divertir mucho, yo estaré llegando a la ciudad a las cuatro de la tarde asique nos encontramos donde Wilson me diga"- le dijo sincera, no noté enojo ni nada en su voz, seguramente ella pensaba que yo realmente le había dicho a Greg que nosotros dos habíamos arreglado ese plan, y de agarrárselas con alguien se las iba a agarrar conmigo cuando me viera, pero noté la verdad en sus palabras o sea que seguramente ella realmente llegaría a la ciudad para esa hora y que estaba muy bien predispuesta a juntarse con Greg y conmigo.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos en el parque! Chau!"- le dijo él enano cortando el teléfono sin dejar que Cuddy se despida.

-Eres un mentiroso!- exclamé apenas cortó el teléfono.

-Todos mienten….-comenzó a decir- igual fue una mentirita blanca- me dijo divertido, yo rodé los ojos mientras estacionaba el auto en la puerta de mi casa.

Una vez en casa le preparé una chocolatada y le di un paquete de galletitas por supuesto también de chocolate como a él le gustaban, luego de desayunar extrañamente él me dijo que se quería bañar.

-Desde cuando te quieres bañar?- le pregunté poniendo las manos en mis caderas.

-Desde hoy!- me dijo él claramente fastidiado con mi pregunta- bueno, me voy a bañar, chau!- dijo corriendo hacia el baño….yo lo seguí no me gustaba nada la idea de que se meta en la bañera solo, a pesar de saber cómo bañarse y demás tenia las destrezas motrices de un niño de tres años por ende me daba miedo que se resbale y se golpee o algo así.

-Déjame que te ayude- le dije entrando al baño y prendiendo el chorro de la canilla para comenzar a llenar la bañera.

-Yo puedo solo, ya estoy grande Wilson!- exclamó enojado con su ceño fruncido.

-Si y yo tengo tres años- ironice- solo déjame que te meta en la bañera, no quiero que te golpees, después te bañas solo- él comenzó a quitarse la ropa y una vez que quedo desnudo lo agarré de las axilas y lo senté en la bañera mientras el agua tibia comenzaba a llenar la misma.

-Bueno, ahora me quedo solito!- me dijo salpicándome con el agua que comenzaba a llenar la bañera para que me fuese lo más rápido posible…

-Bueno bueno señor…lo dejo solo- dije retirándome del baño pero pegando mi oído en la puerta, no me gustaba que este solo en esa bañera tan grande. Luego de unos minutos Greg salió corriendo desnudo y todo mojado hacia su cuarto.

-Ey ey ey que haces exhibicionista! Estas todo mojado, vas a arruinar el piso de madera !- le dije antes de agarrar una toalla grande y comenzar a secarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Ya déjame Wilson, eres un pesado!- replicó él intentando empujarme y tirando la toalla al piso.

-Estas muy malhumorado Greg, no me hables así!- le dije "ofendido"….Greg no me dio ni cinco de pelota y comenzó a tirar toda la ropita que tenía en el placard sobre la cama, sus remeras, sus jeans, toda su ropa interior, algunas camisas que le había comprado etc etc. Agarró unos bóxers blancos y se los puso- puedo saber que estás haciendo?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Eligiendo que ropa ponerme, que te parece tonto!- respondió ceñudo molesto con la obviedad, yo me reí con el "eligiendo que ropa ponerme".

-Que tienes una cita o algo así?- le dije en un tono de voz claramente burlón.

-Si, con Cuddy!- respondió él, yo me reí mucho, pero a él no le importó.

-Puedes dejar de reírte como un idiota y ayudarme a elegir la ropa?- me preguntó aunque fue más una orden que una pregunta a pesar de la tonada interrogativa.

-Ok ok pequeño galán, yo te recomendaría que te pongas esta remera celeste y arriba esta camisa blanca- le recomendé.

-Por qué?- preguntó el enano sin confiar mucho en mi gusto para vestir.

-Porque el celeste resalta tus ojos azules, y a Cuddy le gustan mucho los ojos azules- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Enserio?- preguntó él incrédulo pero con sus ojos emanando un brillo inusitado mientras sonreía con sus dientitos blancos y alineados ampliamente.

-Claro, y te puedes poner estos jeans claritos que también van a quedar muy bien, y estas zapatillas all star blancas que combinan muy bien con todo lo demás- le dije sentándome en la cama, él sin esperar un segundo se cambió con toda la ropa que yo le había recomendado.

-Y, como me veo!?- me preguntó ilusionado una vez que terminó de vestirse, realmente esa remera celeste resaltaba mucho sus ojos azules, debería usar al niño como modelo de ropa infantil para de paso recuperar un poco la fortuna que me estaba costando mantenerlo.

-Te ves como un caballero- le dije sonriendo entre dientes.

-Y que campera me pongo?- preguntó.

-Yo creo que esta campera de algodón azul queda perfecto con todo lo demás- se la puso sin protestar y si, estaba vestido perfectamente combinado, no estaba seguro de que se "levantase" a Cuddy pero cualquier niñita podría enamorarse de él con facilidad, no había dudas de eso.

Luego de reírme un poco con las ocurrencias de Greg permanecí las horas que quedaban hasta el almuerzo leyendo el diario y algunas historias clínicas mientras él jugaba a la play. Más tarde pedí comida china para almorzar y él comió solo un poco alegando que si comía mucho iba a estar muy gordo para cuando nos encontrásemos con Cuddy en tres o cuatro horas. A pesar de toda su emoción luego de comer el sueño del mediodía lo invadió y se quedó dormido en el sillón, cuando lo levanté para ir al parque él corrió hacia el baño a lavarse los dientes y me robó un perfume que desencajaba mucho en ese pequeño cuerpo pero no importa, no le iba a romper la ilusión al pequeño enamorado, después de todo yo me había convertido en su celestino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Llegamos al parque donde conocí a Liv ya eran las 4 pm y nos quedamos parados en frente de Kentucky donde le dije a Cuddy que nos encontraríamos, él se veía muy ansioso y miraba para todos lados buscando a Cuddy, cuando la vio comenzó a tirar de mis pantalones y me dijo saltando "mira Wilson, ahí está, ahí está" mientras tanto Cuddy caminaba hacia nosotros con esa brillante sonrisa que volvía podía volver loco a cualquier hombre, yo entendía muy bien porque a Greg le gustaba Cuddy, a quien no? Sin dudas era una mujer hermosa, sensual, y muy inteligente, con un carácter avasallante y sus objetivos bien claros, toda una _femme fatale._

-Hola chicos como están!- dijo Cuddy una vez que llegó hasta nosotros, me dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se agachó para saludar a Greg.

-Hola Cuddy!- le dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola Greg- respondió ella acariciándole la cabeza y luego abrazándolo- a ver déjame verte, estas muy lindo vestido así hombrecito, eres todo un galán- dijo guiñándole un ojo, noté que Greg se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, suelen decirme eso- respondió engreído intentando salir de la vergüenza inicial.

-Seguramente que si te dicen eso seguido!- exclamó Cuddy sonriéndole nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie, una vez que estuvimos más o menos a la misma altura le hablé a Cuddy divertido sin que Greg me escuche.

-Estuvo toda la mañana hablando de vos, hasta me pidió consejos para vestirse para la ocasión jajajaja- le dije muriéndome de risa ella se contagió bastante de mis carcajadas.

-Fue idea tuya lo del parque?- me preguntó Cuddy.

-No jajaja no lo vas a creer Greg inventó lo de que nosotros habíamos hablado para que tu no le puedas decir que no para no sentirte culpable jajaja que te parece?

-Me parece que hasta midiendo menos de un metro es un mentiroso y manipulador, pero no deja de ser muy tierno y romántico jajaja- respondió ella divertida- vamos a ver las cosas que venden en la feria Greg?- le dijo extendiéndole la mano a Greg él sin esperar agarró su mano y comenzó a caminar a su lado muy contento.

-Y Rachel?- le pregunté.

-La deje en casa con Marina, como sabes está aprendiendo a caminar y ayer con sus primos caminó mucho y se cayó mucho y jugó mucho, hoy estaba básicamente muerta, asique preferí no sacarla al frio y demás, estaba muy cansada !

-Está bien, anoche yo salí con una mujer y dejé a Greg en lo de Cameron, con Cameron y Chase- le dije en el oído cosa de que Greg no escuche, aunque no creía que fuera a escuchar, él iba muy concentrado en su mundo caminando de la mano de Cuddy y mirando todas las cosas que vendían en la feria y demás.

-Enserio? Y todo bien?- me preguntó.

-Con Greg o la mujer?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Bueno ambas, claro- respondió mi amiga.

-Con la mujer excelente….pero con Greg, pasó algo que me preocupó, se levantó evidentemente con mucho dolor en la pierna despertó a Cameron llorando porque le dolía mucho, Cameron estaba algo shokeada me dijo asique Chase se hizo cargo de la situación, evidentemente con unos ibuprofenos y unos masajes se le pasó pero…..bueno, tu sabes, no me gustó nada eso. Cuddy me miró espantada y evidentemente cuando escuchó mis palabras soltó la mano de Greg, y antes de que Cuddy pudiera decir cualquier cosa noté que Greg había desaparecido- Cuddy, dónde está Greg!?- pregunté mirando para todos lados.

-No! Se me escapó, maldición, lo solté y no me di cuenta!- luego de buscarlo por varios minutos ambos bastantes nerviosos preguntando a la gente "no vieron a un niño con campera azul y jeans, de tres años, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, bajito caminando por aquí" el enano apareció con un ramo de media docena de rosas rojas.

-Greg dónde estabas!?-le dije aun asustado.

-Fui a buscar estas para Cuddy- dijo extendiéndole el hermoso ramo de flores a Cuddy.

-Ay Greg enserio son para miiii? Que tiernoooo!- le dijo Cuddy babeándose _demasiado._

-No son tan lindas como tú, en las florerías deberían vender "Cuddys" pero creo que solo hay una Cuddy!- le dijo el pequeño encantador muy sonriente mientras coqueteaba con Cuddy.

-Hay gracias pequeño eres tan lindooo!- respondió ella acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla, a él claramente le brillaban los ojitos, resplandecientes, llenos de emoción.

-A todo esto Greg, de donde sacaste las flores?- le pregunté yo con las manos sobre mis caderas.

-De allí- dijo señalando una florería.

-O sea que básicamente las robaste!- exclamé.

-Pero el señor tenía muchas no se va a dar cuenta- dijo él levantando los hombros.

-Pero está mal hacer eso Greg!- insistí.

-Ya déjalo en paz Wilson, fue muy tierno, ahora ve a pagar las flores, con Greg te esperamos aquí- me ordenó Cuddy, yo rodé los ojos cuando Greg me sacó la lengua y fui a pagar las flores a la tienda.

Luego de pagar por las flores nos sentamos con Cuddy en un banco alrededor de la maquinaria de juegos y él olvidándose un poco de Cuddy se fue a jugar desapareciendo de nuestra vista por momentos a través de los túneles, peloteros y demás juegos y volviendo a aparecer en otros momentos para nuestra tranquilidad. Luego de poco menos de una hora el pequeño Greg corrió hacia nosotros exhausto y se sentó en el banco al lado de Cuddy por supuesto.

-Y jugaste mucho?- le dijo Cuddy al verlo respirando agitadamente.

-Si, mucho mucho, ya me cansé, no quiero jugar más…..-dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo, sin darme cuenta miré mi reloj y noté ya se habían hecho las 6: 30 de la tarde.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Cuddy agarrándolo y sentándolo sobre su regazo, él cerró los ojos, se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Necesito una máquina del tiempo- escuché que dijo él pequeño en un tono de voz muy bajito casi en el oído de Cuddy.

-Para que sería eso?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Para viajar al futuro, y ser grande y después podemos ser novios…..-dijo él muy enserio Cuddy y yo nos miramos demasiado divertidos sonriendo entre dientes.

-No hace falta una máquina del tiempo Greg, yo te voy a esperar- respondió ella guiñándome un ojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del enano que de a poco se estaba quedando dormido, estos niños pequeños sí que dormían mucho!

**Reviewsssss!?**


	20. Pequeño HOUSE

**Bueno, que les parece? Ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas? En el próximo vuelve el "pequeño Greg", espero muchos reviews!**

Lo que pasó ese día fue cosa de un día, un recordatorio de que ese niño con quien todos nos habíamos encariñado tanto y a quien todos cuidábamos no era un realidad un niño, era una prueba de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, la caída de la racionalidad de la ciencia en la cual todos creíamos sin lugar a la mas minima duda, el ingreso en un mundo nuevo donde las medidas ya no median, las palabras no nombraban, lo presente ante nuestros ojos solo merecía ser puesto en duda ante el conocimiento de leyes que nada tenían que ver con la naturaleza que todos conocíamos, la naturaleza en la cual confiábamos, la naturaleza de repente era un mundo distante donde no cabía lugar para lo sobrenatural, lo mágico, lo increíble.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y escuche un grito agudo que me sacó de mis sueños tan repentinamente que olvidé al instante que había estado durmiendo, un grito agudo seguido de un "Wilsoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooon". Entré al cuarto de Greg corriendo preocupado, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza en el corto trayecto de mi habitación hacia la suya fue "dolor", pero al final eso nada tenía que ver con lo que pasaría ese día. Entré y vi a Greg horrorizado, su rostro deformado por una extraña mezcla entre miedo y sorpresa, estaba sentado frente a la puerta del placard abierta que tenia un gran espejo, se miraba las manos lleno de apuros, como si las mismas estuviesen por desaparecer mágicamente, estaba completamente pálido, una palidez que nunca había visto ni siquiera en mis pacientes luego de las más largas y dolorosas sesiones de quimioterapia, una palidez mortífera que hacia resaltar sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si fuesen estrellas al borde de una incipiente supernova.

-Greg!, que te pasa!- dije corriendo hacia él saltando sobre la cama para alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible.

-Que me pasó, que me pasó!- dijo con su aguda vocecita infantil y una repentina urgencia por escuchar una respuesta que yo en su momento no sabia darle, porque no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-Con que Greg, que te pasa!?- le pregunté nervioso.

-Que le pasó a mi cuerpo IDIOTA si mal no recuerdo hace un día media un metro más y tenia como cincuenta años, QUE ES ESTO WILSON!- me dijo desesperado…..hablaba el niño, o esa era la voz, pero en mi cabeza yo escuché a House, imaginé su voz, recordé su voz y en ese instante mi cabeza hizo un click, antes algunos "Housesismos" aparecían en ese pequeño niño, pero ahora ese niño, quien hablaba era el mismo House pero aun atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, al menos no lo era hace 45 años atrás.

-Gre…HOUSE?- exclamé con mis ojos salidos de sus orbitas…

-NO, BON JOVI PELOTUDO!- ironizó el pequeño niño que si antes se veía como un "niño freak" ahora era una cosa amorfa y bizarra que no tenia nada que ver con nada, el viejo VIEJO House definitivamente en el niño de tres años, sentí que se me bajaba la presión, me alejé de él cuando se puso de pie y me agarré de la cómoda para evitar una inminente contusión al romperme la cabeza contra el piso….- ESTO NO ES REAL, ESTOY SOÑANDO ESTOY SOÑANDO!- exclamó el pequeño House, ya no el pequeño Greg.

-Greg …por dios, que es lo último que recuerdas!?- pregunté sin notar al instante la cara del niño sonrojarse llena de furia.

-NO ME DIGAS GREG, NO ERES MI MAMÁ WILSON!- gritó el enano furioso- QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!- volvió a preguntar sacado de quicio.

-House- dije acercándome cautelosamente a él- qué es lo último que recuerdas?- repetí la pregunta anterior.

-Nose noseeee, estaba haciendo horas de clínica y ahora esto!- dijo mirándose de arriba abajo.

-House escucha, recuerdas a la vieja, la vieja a la cual insultaste cuando yo la estaba atendiendo, o de la cual te burlaste?- le pregunté, él comenzó a pensar pero por supuesto sin poder evitar mostrar signos de impaciencia en cada gesto y movimiento "si recuerdo, que con eso?"

-Esa VIEJA BRUJA o nose que carajo es te hizo esto! Dijo algo de hacer coincidir tu cuerpo con tu personalidad infantil o algo así…..

-No no no!- dijo él negando con su manito derecha y su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia atrás- esas cosas no existen, esas cosas no existen, esto es un sueño!

-House, escucha….. fui a buscarte para hacerte una consulta al consultorio donde estabas haciendo tus horas de clínica, entré y encontré a un niño con la remera que tu llevabas puesta el bastón al lado, sus zapatillas jeans y boxers caídos a sus pies, lo llevé, TE LLEVÉ, sin saber quien mierda eras a tu oficina, porque dijiste que eras Greg House, por supuesto que me cague de risa incrédulo, y resulto ser que conocías a todos, yo pensaba que me estabas jugando una broma, que eras algún hijo de una de tus prostitutas, pero hicimos un ADN y ese niño, por dios eras tu, ERES TU!- exclamé yo también sacado de mis cabales….él apoyó la espalda contra la pared y comenzó a deslizarse contra la misma hacia el piso terminando sentado mirándose nuevamente las manitos…..

-No, no puede ser- dijo en un casi inaudible hilillo de voz- cu...cuando voy a volver a la normalidad?- preguntó con su rostro enrojecido nuevamente.

-No lo sabemos…..dije mientras agarraba del cajón de la cómoda la carta de la vieja y se la extendía, el la leyó en menos de dos minutos y me miró con los ojos desorbitados llenos de ansiedad….

-No…..puede ser- dijo finalmente rendido y resignado, como si ya no tuviese fuerzas para continuar sorprendiéndose o intentando entender la situación.

-House…..hasta ayer eras como un niño "normal", claro que superdotado capaz de diagnosticar por momentos, con alguno de tus manierismos pero nunca consciente de quien eras en realidad….-le expliqué.

-Cuanto hace de que estoy así?- me preguntó sin mirarme, no hacia falta ver en sus ojos que se sentía humillado, avergonzado, indefenso.

-Ya va casi un mes…..-le dije sentándome en la cama dándole la espalda pero mostrando mi perfil…..

-Maldición…..-dijo él agarrandose la carita para ponerse de pie a los pocos minutos y quitarse la remera manga larga del pijama- por qué mierda un pijama de Ben 10! Nisiquiera me gusta Ben 10!- exclamó, yo rodé los ojos al escuchar la poca importancia del detalle que de repente lo fastidiaba…."fue como el pijama menos infantil que encontramos" le dije levantando los hombros- si, puedo imaginarlo…..-dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina…..una vez allí ni siquiera llegaba al interruptor para prender la luz, caminé detrás de él y perdí la luz….observé como se la caía la quijada al piso al ver la infinidad de juguetes desparramados por todo el piso- no perdiste el tiempo con el tema de la paternidad Wilson- comentó mientras caminaba entré los juguetes mirando todo con mucha atención.

-Ey! Tu quisiste comprar todas esas cosas, se ve que eras un enano caprichoso y pretencioso- le dije cruzándome de brazos…..-la mayoría te los compró Cuddy…..-el me miró aterrorizado una vez más.

-Q-que? Cuddy sabe de todo esto?- preguntó.

-Cuddy y todo tu equipo como pretendías que te esconda! Que querías que hiciera contigo? Descubrieron este fenómeno junto conmigo- exclamé.

-Por favor, llama a Akira Toriyama y dime que existen las esferas del dragón, necesito a Shenlong YA!- me dijo medio enserio medio en chiste, después de haber conocido este nuevo mundo no seria nada raro que las esferas del dragón no fueran solo parte fundamental de un anime….

-Bueno Greg, cálmate- le dije caminando hacia el a punto de tocarle un hombro…..el se puso rojo de nuevo.

-No te me acerques idiota! No me quiero imaginar todo lo que me tocaste en este tiempo cuando yo no era yo!, de tan solo pensarlo quiero vomitar!- vociferó, era tan extraño escuchar a un niño de tres años hablando así, estaba todo tan fuera de lugar que empecé a dudar de mi cordura- Y NO ME LLAMES GREG- concluyó…yo volví a dar unos pasos hacia atrás…."lo siento" le dije apenado, el caminó hacia su cuarto y se encerró dando un sonoro portazo, yo me tiré en el sillón esperando a que se haga la hora para ir a trabajar.

Y en dos horas se hizo la hora de ir al hospital asíque fui a buscarlo, que fuese "House" no quería decir que no fuese un peligro, de hecho si lo pensaba mejor que fuese House justamente significaba que_ era un peligro, _no podía dejarlo solo_._

-Vamos al hospital prepárate que salimos en 15 minutos- dije entrando a su cuarto, él estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared tirando y agarrando su pelota de tennis gris y roja contra la pared que tenia en frente.

-Ja! Estas loco? Yo no me muevo de aquí…..-exclamó llevándome la contra como siempre, como el viejo House y como el niño al cual ya me había acostumbrado, ahora era una fusión de ambos.

-No te voy a dejar solo….-le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Quédate tranquilo hasta que no tenga 48 no me muevo de aquí- volvió a decir sin mirarme, tirando la pelota cada vez con mas fuerza contra la pared.

-Repito, no te voy a dejar solo…..-volví a decir mientras caminaba hacia el placard y tiraba sobre la cama una remera manga larga con una guitarra plateada, la camperita de cuero motoquera, un jean azul oscuro, unas pequeñas zapatillas nike y un par de medias- cámbiate- le ordené.

-Vete al infierno Wilson, no me vas a dar ordenes- me dijo finalmente mirándome con sus fierezcos ojos azules echando chispas..

-Escúchame una cosa House, lo que esta pasando es un desastre para TODOS también para nosotros y sobre todo para mi que tengo que cuidarte el trasero como nunca, ya me da miedo dejarte solo con 48 años, no te voy a dejar solo en estas condiciones, estas loco si crees que voy a hacer eso- le dije acercándome a él.

-Soy un niño grande ahora vete a la mierda y déjame en paz….

-NO!- le dije bastante enojado al mismo tiempo que ya me sentía culpable por tratarlo mal al ver que me miró realmente asustado cuando lo agarré del brazo, noté que a pesar de que fuese el indomable House aun poseía los manierismos y miedos de Greg- no me importa que seas el ser humano mas inteligente sobre la tierra, no dejas de ser un peligro a pesar de tener en cuenta la mentalidad que tengas o no, tienes tres malditos años, TRES!, se lo difícil que es para ti, pero ya todos saben quien eres y no vas a sorprender a nadie, se lo que te avergüenza esta situación, no soy estúpido, no le voy a decir a nadie que eres consciente de esto te lo prometo, solo vamos al hospital y listo, te quedas en mi oficina todo el día si quieres…..- intente razonar más calmado, luego de terminar mi discurso comencé a caminar hacia la puerta- cámbiate, nos vamos en 10- concluí antes de cerrar la puerta….Volví a los 10 minutos y lo vi en el baño parado en una silla mirándose al espejo muy fijamente "vamos?" le pregunté sacándolo de su trance, él se bajó de un salto de la silla y comenzó a caminar adelante mío, vestido con la ropa que le había dado, la ropa "mas House" que había en su placard, de eso no se podía quejar. Sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del departamento, cuando salimos un pequeño accidente nos hizo continuar con la mañana a los tropezones, dos adolescentes pasaban andando rápidamente en bici y House que iba claramente distraído en su propio mundo no los vio, el segundo adolescente que paso a gran velocidad en la bici lo esquivó pero sin embargo lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que el pequeño caiga pesadamente sobre las escaleras y se golpee la cabeza con el caño de una de las barandas….yo me acerqué a él rápidamente muy asustado al ver el gran golpe que se había dado, luego de putear a los gritos a los adolescentes que siguieron andando como si nada luego de lastimar a mi pequeño amigo le hablé….

-Greg estas bien!?- exclamé.

-Él no respondió, se agarró la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente evitando mi mirada, caminó hacia el auto y una vez que lo abrí subió al asiento del pasajero, pero evidentemente la cosa no quedo ahí, camino al hospital escuché unos extraños gemiditos que venían de Greg que estaba sentado a mi lado, lo miré y noté que se estaba agarrando la cabeza y que el labio inferior le temblaba de manera mucho mas rebelde de lo que él quisiera, estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, noté que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo infinito por no llorar.

-Que pasa House?- le dije intentando sonar lo menos "paternal" posible, intentando sonar como su amigo y no como quien lo cuidaba, él no pudo resistir más el llanto, abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Maldición- dijo con la respiración entrecortada, muy avergonzado por estar llorando adelante mío- me duele mucho la cabeza- continuó hablando mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la guantera- no es para llorar, pero…..pero no puedo evitarlo no se que me pasa, maldita sea- concluyó su explicación con su vocecita infantil, a mi a pesar de sacarme de mis cabales me dio mucha pena que mi pobre y orgulloso amigo estuviese pasando por esa situación tan ridícula y en extremo humillante para él.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada en un ratito va a bajar la hinchazón- le dije acariciándole suavemente la cabeza donde se había golpeado, no pude evitarlo, él increíblemente no corrió mi mano, luego de un momento yo mismo dejé de acariciarlo para que no se sienta incomodo- tienes un buen hematoma, pero no pasa nada- le dije intentando calmarlo.

-Ya se….soy un doctor…también, supongo….-dijo aun con la frente apoyada en la guantera entre sollozos sin poder ahogar esos manierismos infantiles que lo invadían y no podía controlar…..no hablamos más en todo el camino hasta PPTH.

-Llegamos House….- le dije tocándole el hombro, el pequeño House seguía con la frente apoyada sobre la guantera…..una vez que ya había recuperado la compostura se limpió las lagrimas y sin decir nada abrió la puerta del auto…..antes de que se baje lo agarré del brazo- quiero que sepas que si Cuddy te ve o tu equipo se te van a tirar encima como todas las mañanas, y todos los días, sobre todo Cuddy y Cameron….si quieres te puedo cargar hasta mi oficina "donde no haya moros en la costa" y en el camino te haces el dormido por si nos cruzamos a alguien…- él me miró asqueado con mi propuesta de cargarlo y luego se rió de manera maliciosa para decir "ja, si Wilson claro…puedo asegurarte que prefiero a Cuddy hablando de lo hermoso y encantador que soy que a ti tocándome no importa de que modo sea!….ya deja de parlotear y entremos de una vez", yo rodé los ojos, me baje del auto y comencé a seguirlo hacia la puerta del hospital, una vez que entramos en el hall vi a Cuddy medio a lo lejos caminando hacia nosotros pero sin vernos aun, Greg también la vio y se puso completamente nervioso, en ese momento tiró de mis pantalones y sonrojado me extendió los brazos moviendo las manos con urgencia para que lo levante…..yo sonreí para mis adentros, lo levanté de las axilas y acomodé sobre mis caderas, cuando Cuddy llegó a nosotros solo vio al Greg de siempre dormido en mis brazos, como todas las mañanas.

-Hola Wilson! Como están?- me dijo mi amiga al acercarse a mi…. acariciándole como siempre la cabecita a Greg, noté que impulsivamente él se movía ante el contacto, pero Cuddy no se dió cuenta.

-Bien, todo como siempre…-respondí intentando disimular mi apuro por llegar a mi oficina antes de que el niño se me infarte.

-Volvió muy cansado del parque Greg ayer?- me preguntó…

-Si si, no se volvió a despertar hasta hoy, no pude ni levantarlo para cenar o que se bañe, asíque ahora voy a ir pidiendo que lleven el desayuno a mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, sobre todo trabajo administrativo…me tengo que poner al día con eso…

-Bueno, ve a trabajar…..si estas muy complicado puedo quedarme con Greg entre reunión y reunión, se ve que a él ya no le molesta estar en mi oficina, chiquito lindo, me lo como a besos!- dijo ella enternecida acariciándole la cabeza suavemente para no "despertarlo" babeándose como generalmente siempre lo hacia.

-Gracias Cuddy, cualquier cosa te llamo, adiós…..-dije asintiendo con mi cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, una vez arriba del mismo que por suerte lo tomamos vacío baje a Greg al piso, él estaba aun sonrojado, se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda…- sabes?- comencé a decir…..-realmente pensé que aprovecharías la situación de estar en este estado para conseguir "algo" de Cuddy…..tu que eres un gran manipulador….- él me miró completamente confundido.

-Que beneficio podría obtener con este cuerpo? Mi pene tiene el tamaño de un encendedor….y creo que en es ilegal en algunos estados tener sexo con niños…..aunque no estoy muy seguro- comenzó a ironizar- de hecho creo que en Texas no es ilegal, genial, voy a llevar a Cuddy a Texas!, o si tan solo estuviésemos en Canada, damn it!….como se le llama a eso? Pedofilia o algo así?...Wow…..ahora que lo pienso no hubiese estado mal volver al año y medio y "tomar lechita" de las tetas de Cuddy…esa mujer suele estar tan caliente que debe tener leche saliéndole de cada poro…..- exclamó él completamente desagradable, como siempre.

-No seas desagradable- dije dándole una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando bajábamos del ascensor y comenzábamos a caminar hacia mi oficina, para su desgracia nos encontramos a los tres patitos discutiendo vaya a saber que en la puerta de la oficina…..al vernos caminaron hacia nosotros….Greg se quedó parado al lado mío con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el piso….

-Ey que onda campeón!- dijo el australiano con su distintivo acento- hoy nos ayudas a resolver un caso?- volvió a agregar poniendo su mano en "up five" esperando a que el niño responda emocionado como siempre lo hacia….Greg me miró con cara de "que quiere este idiota?" yo intenté sacarlo de la situación.

-Chicos….Greg se levantó de muy mal humor hoy, no se que mierda le pasa, asíque ni le hablen….cualquier cosa después lo llevo a su oficina…..tengo que trabajar- dije agarrandole la mano a Greg y llevándolo a mi oficina conmigo, una vez que entramos él soltó rápidamente mi mano y se tiró en el sillón exhausto como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 10 kilómetros, aunque yo sabia que estaba exhausto mentalmente y no era para menos…..

-Voy a pedir el desayuno, que quieres desayunar?- le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano sobre el tubo del teléfono.

-Un café y un tostado- respondió desde el sillón.

-No, nada de café…..aparte no te va a gustar el café, te lo aseguro…..hasta "probaste" el whiskey y no te gustó….

-Que niño más estúpido…-comenzó a decir- bueno ya se que quiero!- dijo sentándose en el sillón y sonriendo amplia y falsamente- Un café y un tostado- repitió obstinado….yo sabia que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión asíque hice el pedido de un café, un tostado, un submarino y dos medialunas….-te dije que quería café no submarino…-me dijo enojado…

-El submarino es para mi, quédate tranquilo…..-respondí, en realidad era para él pero como sabía que no le iba a gustar el café pedí un submarino como segunda opción, y el café terminaría siendo para mi, un plan maestro…..a los 10 minutos Serena llegó con las cosas que puso sobre el escritorio, le agradecí y se retiró, Greg se sentó en el escritorio en frente mío, le puso unos tres sobres de azúcar al café, revolvió un poco y agarró la taza con las dos manos, otro de esos manierismos infantiles que se ve lo gobernaban y él no podía controlar, a veces dándose cuenta de lo infantil de la conducta otras veces como ahora sin ser consciente…..se llevó el café a los labios y tomo un poquito….

-Esto es asqueroso!- exclamó con cara de desagrado absoluta…y su tierna vocecita.

-Te dije que no te iba a gustar…..no tienes las papilas gustativas desarrolladas aun para que te gusten las bebidas fuertes y el alcohol, toma esto- le dije dándole el submarino que ni siquiera había tocado…..él suspiró pesadamente y me dio un rápido vistazo lleno de indignación pero sin embargo se preparó el submarino y lo tomó finalmente muy a gusto acompañándolo con el tostado de jamón y queso. Luego volvió a sentarse en el sillón para hablar a los 15 minutos…..

-Me aburro Wilson….-comentó rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno- respondí yo muy concentrado sin poder desprender los ojos de unas historias clínicas de pacientes que vería hoy y habían sido derivados de otros hospitales, el niño caminó hacia mi y tiró todos los lapiceros y cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio a la mierda, bueno, como solía hacerlo el adulto "te dije que me aburro" volvió a decir, definitivamente el niño ya no me causaba nada de ternura…- que quieres que haga? Que me vista de payaso y baile como Michael Jackson!?- exclamé sin saber que decirle.

-Bueno, eso seria divertido- dijo levantando sus hombros….

-Toma….-le dije dándole su pelota de tennis que estaba en mi maletín y su PSP…..- ya deja de molestar que tengo que tener esto leído para antes de ir a almorzar….él agarró la play station portátil y se puso a jugar en el sillón…..luego de jugar algo así como una hora se aburrió y volvió a la carga con sus reclamos pero en determinado momento escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta y rápidamente se hizo el dormido en el sillón….era Cameron….

-Que hace durmiendo a esta hora?- preguntó intrigada.

-Nose….dime que pasó?- le pregunté gentilmente.

-Necesitaríamos a Greg más tarde, estamos como complicados con el diagnóstico, nuestra pequeña paciente empeora cada vez más y más estamos bastante desesperados….-me dijo Cameron con un semblante lleno de preocupación y por supuesto verguenza.

-Ok, voy a ver que puedo hacer cuando se levante- le dije antes de volver a poner mis ojos sobre las historias clínicas….apenas se fue la Dra. Cameron Greg corrió hacia mi escritorio y se sentó en frente mío.

-Que paciente Wilson, que paciente, cuales son los síntomas!?- mi dijo ya muy interesado en el puzzle sin saber siquiera de que se trataba….

-No estoy muy seguro House no estoy siguiendo el caso…..es una niña de seis años que llegó hace cuatro días con una extraña reacción, sus primeros síntomas fueron a causa de una supuesta pancreatitis, luego descubrieron cálculos biliares y diferentes zarpullidos vesiculares que comenzaron a salir por toda su piel…..nose, habla con el equipo, no tengo idea, no estoy en tema…..

-Cálculos biliares? Eso no es nada común en un niño de seis años…..-exclamó el pensativo…

-Si, es imposible…..-agregué.

-Deja de buscar caballos Wilson, cuando vas a aprender? Dije que era poco común, no "imposible", quiero todos los estudios y procedimientos que le hicieron a la niña aquí, ahora ya, y su historia clínica, e imágenes y bla bla…ya sabes- me ordenó.

-Ve a hablar con el equipo están a 7 metros de distancia!- exclamé.

-Ey! Tengo tres años! Yo no confiaría en un niño de tres años- exclamó sarcástico…..

-Escucha ve y compórtate como un niño más o menos común y corriente sin hablar como HOUSE, escucha las explicaciones que ellos te den, sin hablar mucho para no levantar sospechas, aunque ya diagnosticaste a una niña hace dos semanas, estoy seguro de que no se sorprenderán si apareces con alguna idea plausible…..

-NO! Quiero hacerlo aquí! Ve a buscar lo que te dije!- me dijo muy enojado con su ceño fruncido y sus ojitos azules brillantes llenos de impaciencia por comenzar a poner en practica el complejo de Rubik que tanto caracterizaba a House….-yo rodé los ojos y caminé al departamento de diagnóstico, pedí a los miembros del equipo fotocopias de todos los estudios, la historia clínica y las imágenes originales metiendo una ridícula excusa de que el niño estaba pasando por una fase de apatía social o algo así….

-En un rato van a traer todos los estudios aquí para que los veas….

-Genial!- exclamó el ilusionado frotando sus manitos, luego de unos minutos como era previsto Chase entró a la oficina y sin decir nada dejo todos los papeles sobre mi escritorio, el pequeño House corrió hacia el mismo, tomó los papeles y los desparramó por todo el piso arrodillándose y mirando todos los estudios atentamente….

-Que piensas…-comencé a decir…

-Cállate Wilson, rompes mis conexiones neuronales- exclamó, yo rodé los ojos y seguí con lo mío hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar…..como el niño no pensaba moverse pedí que nos llevaran el almuerzo a mi oficina, le di un Reuben a Greg que el comió en el piso mientras continuaba murmurando cosas inentendibles y anotando síntomas y teorías en un cuaderno que le había dado con esa típica letra de niño pequeño, claramente sabia leer y escribir pero con tres años tenia la motricidad fina de un niño de esa edad, o sea la motricidad fina de King Kong con guantes de jardinería, pero eso no lo disgustó ni le impidió continuar con su trabajo….luego de una hora noté que el pequeño aun arrodillado en el piso comenzaba a cabecear muerto de sueño, era la hora de su siesta de todos los días, noté como se refregaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño…."maldición" escuché que dijo bajito para el mismo….

-House, porque no te recuestas un poco, a esta hora duermes una siesta todos los días, por eso tienes sueño…..

-No soy un niño, no necesito una estúpida siesta- me respondió enojado sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando enfocar sus ojos sobre la infinidad de papeles que estaban desparramados por el piso de la oficina….

-Oh, lo siento, debo estar viendo mal entonces….no es que mides 90 centímetros o algo así….-ironicé y volví a trabajar, el se acostó en el piso, agarró el cuaderno y se quedó mirando fijamente los síntomas que había escrito, cuando volví a mirarlo unos minutos mas tarde noté que se había quedado dormido, le gustara o no estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, por ende necesitaba dormir más que cualquier adulto, y eso era inevitable….cuando se despertó continuo pensando caminando por mi oficina, arrojando la pelota ida y vuelta contra las paredes.

-Cuddy es una idiota….no debería haberle dado antibióticos de mínimo espectro, sino de amplio espectro…..gracias a dios su trasero administrativo no suele tratar con pacientes de verdad, porque cuando lo hace solo hace desastres…..- dijo hablando conmigo pero sin esperar respuesta alguna….. -no puede ser alérgica a todo…..que demonios es ese sarpullido!?- exclamó sentándose en el sillón, a las 5 de la tarde el equipo de House entró a mi oficina…

-Pensamos que es fascitis necrotizante- dijo Cameron mirándome a mi y luego a Greg….

-Debemos quitar el tejido afectado….debemos amputar…..-agregó Foreman, el pequeño House los miró un poco horrorizado.

-Creen que la mejor opción es cortar a la mitad a una niña de 6 años, sin un diagnóstico confirmado? Bueno, eso si que será divertido para el cirujano!- ironizó, todos lo miraron confundidos al escuchar el extraño modo de hablar del pequeño Greg, él se dió cuenta y tuvo que agregar algo infantil para disimular- Wilson, hoy me vas a llevar al cine a ver "La era del hielo 4" verdad?- me preguntó en un tierno tono de voz infantil, realmente actuaba muy bien…."si Greg, claro" respondí entendiendo su juego….

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos, la infección bacterial se esta comiendo su carne si continua expandiéndose la niña va a morir…..-dijo Cameron….Greg no respondió, puso sus ojos en blanco, no sabía que decir ni tenia un diagnóstico mejor, en el fondo sabia que por ahora esta era la mejor opción, aunque no le gustara demasiado…el equipo luego de ver derrumbarse su ultima esperanza, o sea alguna mágica Epifania de House que nunca llegó se retiró del departamento de diagnóstico, dejé a Greg en mi oficina mientras iba a hacer mis rondas, cuando volví lo encontré aun tirado en el piso intentando juntar las piezas de la enfermedad, la cirugía comenzaría en cinco minutos, ya casi no había tiempo….

-House…..ya está, no hay nada que puedas hacer….es un diagnóstico con resultados espantosos, pero no hay tiempo para realizar los cultivos y confirmar, la niña esta muy grave ya no tiene más tiempo…..este es el único diagnóstico que ha logrado echar luz sobre los síntomas- le dije apenado entendiendo su malestar, y a su vez entristecido por la futura situación de la niña y de sus padres….

-Si, ya lo se es que….- comenzó a decir y luego me miró con los ojitos brillantes llenos de asombro….comenzó a mirar nuevamente los papeles en el piso….."echar luz sobre los síntomas" -repitió mis palabras….yo ya presentía la repentina salvación de la niña, la familia y el estado mental de mi pequeño amigo, él se paró y corrió hacia el departamento de diagnóstico, donde todos los médicos estaban sentados y por lo visto nada conformes con el desenlace que había tenido su último caso….-detengan la cirugía!- exclamó gritando apenas entró a la oficina…

-Que? Por qué?- preguntó Foreman poniéndose de pie.

-No es fascitis necrotizante….la niña es alérgica a la luz, tiene porfiria eritropoyéctica, cualquiera de los padres puede ser portador del gen defectuoso, empeora cada vez que está bajo las luces quirúrgicas….- dijo agachándose un poquito agitado por la repentina corrida de mi oficina a la de él…

-Pero eso no explica el deterioro del hígado….-dijo Cameron…..

-No, se tragó una linterna!- bromeó el pequeño House…..-perdón ese era el hombre rayo…..dios, la alergia destruye los glóbulos, estos desprenden protoporfirina, la protoporfirina se acumula en el hígado, es por eso que su hígado comenzó a fallar…..!- concluyó.

-Tiene razón, tiene razón por dios, casi cortamos a una niña por la mitad con un diagnóstico errado- dijo Chase corriendo hacia el teléfono y llamando al quirófano con el fin de detener la cirugía, el pequeño House se recostó en el sillón y sonrió, aliviado por haber resuelto finalmente el difícil rompecabezas que sus patitos habían puesto ante sus ojos.

Lamentablemente la noche no terminaría tan bien como el día de trabajo para el pequeño House…..


	21. Half HouseHalf Greg

**Bueno bueno cada vez falta menos para mi retirada y no estoy recibiendo reviews eh! Muy mallll! Acá les dejo otro, disfruten la lectura y tirenme alguna idea ORIGINAL por favor, confío mucho en su imaginación mis Guestssss!**

**Ey Loly me cagué de risa con tu comentario de Greg volviendo a ser el House grande y despertándose en la cama con Wilson, porque pensé exactamente lo mismo jajaajajajajajajajaja muy bueno =p.**

-House….despierta- dije luego de estacionar el auto a una cuadra del departamento.

-Mmmm?

-Llegamos a casa, pero si quieres te dejo durmiendo en el auto…..- le dije, el enano comenzó a abrir los ojos….

-Me quedé dormido? De nuevo?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, no paras de dormir- comencé a decirle- gracias a dios, porque eres insoportable!- concluí divertido, el rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse del mismo…una vez que se bajo comenzó a caminar para cualquier lado….–a donde vas?- le pregunté confundido.

-A tu casa?- respondió él dándose vuelta y levantando una ceja.

-Es para el otro lado….-le dije un tanto más confundido que antes.

-Oh….estás seguro?- preguntó él desconfiado..

-Emm si, House, se donde vivo….-respondí haciéndole una seña con la mano para que camine conmigo.

-Maldición, estoy desorientado….!- exclamó él caminando hacia mi…..

-Justamente, sabes donde queda mi casa pero te desorientas, tiene que ver con la falta de orientación espacial que tienen los niños, solo no te separes de mi….-le dije cuando caminábamos a mitad de cuadra, esperaba que él me respondiese con un sarcasmo pero solo se sonrojó, si bien este era más House y era mucho más "rápido" que el pequeño Greg, tampoco era _tan_ rápido con los chistes e ironías como el viejo House, ya muchas veces al día había notado que se quedaba callado porque no se le ocurría nada para decir o simplemente me callaba a mi. Llegando a la calle él iba distraído como siempre en su propio mundo, sin mirar ningún punto en particular, cuando ibamos que cruzar el semáforo se puso en verde y él comenzó a caminar por la calle bajando del cordón yo rápidamente lo agarré del brazo y lo arrastré hacia el mismo evitando que un colectivo le pase por encima, y esto lo digo enserio, estuvo a centímetros de que un colectivo que iba andando muy rápido lo pasara por encima y si en ese momento yo no hubiese estado atento, literalmente él estaría abajo del colectivo hecho puré, y no exagero. Cuando finalmente lo arrastré hacia mi noté que mi corazón estaba por salírseme del pecho debido al susto de imaginar el casi accidente fatal que podría haber matado a mi amigo, o sino matado al menos haberlo dejado gravemente herido, lo miré y noté que él también se había asustado- Que haces HOUSE? QUIERES MATARTE O QUE!- le pregunté gritando nervioso, fue el único modo de reaccionar que las emociones del momento me permitieron, después me sentí mal, hubiese preferido no gritarle así.

-No…no lo vi- respondió él con los ojos muy abiertos, húmedos y el labio inferior temblando, a punto de llorar, supongo que por el susto y por mi repentino ataque de histeria….

-Bueno….camina mirando por donde vas y no llores, ya está, no pasó nada!- dije medio gritando aunque en un tono de voz más amigable, no tanto como un reto, él más o menos se tragó el nudo que parecía ser se le había formado en la garganta- dame la mano- le ordené agarrándole su manito izquierda, él intentó evitar el agarre y cuando lo hizo yo solo le dije "No", apenas lo agarré el semáforo cambió a rojo y comenzamos a cruzar la calle, una vez que terminamos de cruzar caminamos media cuadra y llegamos al departamento.

Apenas llegamos al departamento él rápidamente se soltó de mi agarre y cuando entramos, sin decir nada, caminó hacia el sillón prendió la play station 3 y comenzó a jugar al Winning Eleven yo me puse a pelar papas para hacer un puré como guarnición para unos churrascos de cerdo que estaba descongelando en el microondas….

-Ve a bañarte House que vamos a comer en un ratito- le ordené desde la cocina, él como siempre respondió un "Nop", luego de decirle de varios modos distintos que se fuese a bañar y no obtener respuesta afirmativa caminé hacia el mueble donde se encontraba el televisor y la play tres y puse mi mano sobre el enchufe de la play a punto de desenchufarla "Ve a bañarte o te desenchufo esto y pierdes todo lo que lograste hasta ahora en ese gran partido del Bayern Munich contra el Real Madrid….él puso la pausa y respondió rápidamente agitado ante la perspectiva de que le desenchufe el juego, si sabia que había algo que podía sacar de quicio a House, eso era empezar algo y no terminarlo…

-Deja eso Wilson!- gritó con su aguda vocecita y su ceño fruncido.

-No, ve a bañarte…..-insistí.

-No quiero! No eres mi mamá, me baño cuando quiero!- exclamó él cruzándose de brazos.

-No te lo digo como tu mamá te lo digo como "compañero de habitación" estas muy sucio y me molesta, anoche tampoco te bañaste y te lleve al parque y todo eso, estas demasiado sucio!- le dije aun con mi mano sobre el enchufe de la play.

-No no y no!- respondió él evidentemente más dominado por Greg en ese preciso momento que por House.

-A no? vamos a ver como te sale eso…..- yo me puse de pie y lo levanté del sillón poniéndolo sobre mi hombro como si fuese una bolsa de papas, por supuesto que él comenzó a pegarme con sus piernas y sus brazos "suéltame Wilson suéltame o le cuento a todo el mundo que dormiste con una pacientee!" decía gritando en mi oído de manera insoportable, yo abrí la puerta del baño, saqué la llave del lado de adentro y la puse del lado de afuera de la misma, lo baje al piso del baño y lo encerré, ese era House no Greg, asíque no iba a ser demasiado traumático que lo encierre, solo se iba a bañar como le había ordenado y punto "Ahora te vas a bañar House me cansaste, en 15 minutos vengo a buscarte y mas te vale que estés limpio o te quedas sin winning eleven y sin cena!". Luego de 15 minutos volví abrí la puerta y encontré al enano aun metido en la bañera llena de agua tibia evidentemente muy relajado….agarré unas toallas secas de la parte de arriba del mueble que estaba en el baño y se las dejé al lado de la bañera "toma, cámbiate rápido que ya esta la comida"…a los pocos minutos apareció en la cocina vistiendo el pantalón verde de su pijama y una remera pequeña que era una de sus remeras para vestirse de día, claramente no iba a usar un pijama de Ben 10, y por supuesto yo no le dije nada, era completamente entendible….."aquí Greg" le dije indicando la mesa ratona donde comíamos desde que él se había convertido en un pequeño insoportable de tres años, ya que claro no llegaba a la mesa grande, podría haber puesto unos libros o almohadones en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa grande pero en la pequeña mesa ratona estábamos bien y aparte podíamos comer en frente del televisor. Le di su plato con puré y un churrasco de cerdo bien cocido como a él le gustaba y por ende un poco mas duro que el mío que me gustaba comerlo más jugoso y no tan cocido. Agarró los cubiertos y mientras yo me encontraba muy concentrado mirando two and a half man, como si fuese algo muy serio escuché unos quejidos que provenían de él, lo miré y noté que en primer lugar estaba agarrando mal los cubiertos en segundo no podía cortar la carne, "maldición" repetía en un inaudible tono de voz.

-Dame que te ayudo- le dije atinando a agarrar su plato.

-No! yo puedo solo!- respondió él enojado.

-Estas agarrando mal los cubiertos le dije- él miró como los estaba agarrando yo y los agarró del modo correcto, pero cuando intentó cortar la carne aun no podía "esta muy dura" decía enojado, finalmente tiró los cubiertos sobre el plato cada vez más enojado y se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón con esa cara de frustración tan reconocible en mi viejo amigo. Agarré su plato y le corté la carne "ahí tienes" le dije volviendo a poner mi mirada sobre la tv, una rápida mirada de reojo me permitió ver que el pequeño finalmente comenzaba a comer un tanto sonrojado. Luego de comer levanté los platos y comencé a lavar, el enano puso la tv en modo video y continuó jugando al winning eleven que había dejado en pausa….a las 10:30 ya estaba cabeceando del sueño y jugando casi en modo automático…

-House….me voy a dormir- mentí, solo para que él vaya a acostarse también "como yo", si le daba la orden de irse a dormir iba a comenzar con que no tenia sueño y bueno, lo de siempre, solo iba a llevarme la contra obstinado.

-Ok- dijo él sin prestarme atención alguna….yo me hice el que me iba a dormir, solo que en realidad me recosté un poco en mi cama y me puse a leer un libro de Irvin D Yalom que tenia en progreso, volví en media hora y encontré por supuesto a Greg dormido en el sillón, abrazado al Joystick de la PS3.

-Greg….vamos a la cama- le dije bajito sin querer despertarlo del todo.

-Fuera Wilson, aquí estoy bien….

-No House, es incomodo este sillón, vas a dormir mal- le dije manteniendo mi tono de voz bajito y calmado, él se dió vuelta en el sillón y me dio la espalda, yo rodé los ojos, tome aire pesadamente y finalmente me animé a levantarlo agarrandole por detrás de las rodillas y el cuello, él hizo algún que otro sonidito de protesta mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto pero finalmente se encontraba demasiado dormido como para llevar sus quejas a mayores, lo recosté en su cama, lo tapé y finalmente me fui a dormir y a prepararme mentalmente para el día siguiente, la cosa con House se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicada.

A eso de las dos de la mañana me levanté como siempre para ir al baño y al igual que unas noches atrás escuché unos sollozos que provenían del cuarto de Greg caminé a paso rápido hacia allí y prendí la luz, esta vez no se había hecho pis o algo así, _lamentablemente,_ lo encontré recostado en la cama en posición fetal llorando y agarrandose su pierna derecha….

-Que pasó Greg!- dije corriendo hacia él.

-Me me duele mucho la, la pierna, que me pasa Wilson?, él otro día pa…paso lo mismo en lo de Cameron- me dijo tartamudeando y entre lágrimas, noté que el pequeño Greg había vuelto, o al menos ya no era el House consciente de quien era, consciente del porque del dolor, o el House que no tenia porque recordar lo que había pasado en lo de Cameron, tenia frente a mi al niño que había encontrado aquel día en la clínica vistiendo una remera gigante del viejo House.

-No pasa nada Greg, primero cálmate, se que te duele pero yo estoy aquí, te voy a ayudar, respira profundo para mi….vamos….regulariza tu respiración, así mira…- le dije mostrándole yo mismo como respirar, él me imitó lo mejor que pudo al tener que contrarrestar el llanto con su respiración- vuelvo en un segundito- dije poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia el baño para agarrar un botiquín lleno de medicamentos- Aquí estoy- dije acariciándole la cabeza cuando volví con el botiquín y un vaso de agua que agarré de mi mesita de luz- toma, toma estas pastillas- le dije dándole dos píldoras de 600 mg de ibuprofeno como lo habían hecho Cameron y Chase, evidentemente eso había funcionado asíque decidí seguir sus pasos, él tomó las dos pastillas juntas sin preguntar ni quejarse.

-Por qué me duele Wilson? Yo no quiero que me duela así- me dijo agarrandose el muslo derecho con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-A veces simplemente pasa Greg, a todos nos pasa que a veces nos duele algo, es normal, tu no tienes que preocuparte…..-le dije intentando tranquilizarlo, no le iba a decir que le dolía porque antes era un adulto y había tenido un infarto y un aneurisma que se coagulo y cortó el flujo sanguíneo en su muslo y una riesgosa operación en la cual le removieron dos puñados de músculo muerto y luego de eso una miserable vida llena de dolor crónico, por supuesto que no le iba a decir nada de eso….

-Pero, pero no me gusta que me duela….- dijo ingenuo con el rostro crispado y sus mejillas húmedas mientras yo comenzaba a masajearle el muslo, me daba tanta pena ver al pequeño así de dolorido, sin entender porque le dolía, sobre todo cuando le hacia los masajes y veía el tamaño de su piernita, yo con mi mano gigante básicamente podía cubrir todo el frente de sus piernitas flaquitas y desgarbadas.

-A nadie le gusta Greg, pero….simplemente pasa- le dije mientras continuaba masajeando suavemente y cuando veía que el músculo se relajaba con más fuerza…. –tu confías en mi?- le pregunté mientras continuaba mi trabajo, él asintió- entonces quédate tranquilo que en un ratito vas a estar bien de nuevo sin nada de dolor, y mañana ya será otro día, yo estoy aquí….

Continúe masajeando y en algún momento noté que la carita de Greg iba recuperando su color finalmente.

-Te sientes mejor?- le pregunté.

-Si Jimmy, mucho mejor- me dijo él abriendo los ojitos.

-Espera ya vuelvo- fui a la cocina a hervir agua para poner dentro de una de esas bolsas de agua para dormir, una vez que llene la bolsa de goma puse la tapa a rosca y volví al cuarto de Greg, él estaba recostado tocándose la pierna con su mirada azul perdida en el techo….-a ver Greg, mira con esta bolsa de agua caliente la pierna de va a dolor menos- dije mientras ponía la bolsa sobre su piernita derecha "se siente bien" dijo el pequeño- quieres que duerma contigo aquí?- le pregunté, el abrió los ojos se sentó en la cama y salto para abrazarme mientras yo estaba sentado a su lado "Si!" exclamó muy contento, yo también lo abracé y noté que él básicamente no se quería separar de mi….luego de unos momentos le dije "vamos a dormir?", él se soltó del abrazo y volvió a acostarse de espaldas apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, yo acomodé la bolsa caliente sobre su pierna nuevamente, lo tapé, camine hacia la puerta para apagar la luz y me recosté a su lado.

-Wilson…..-dijo el pequeño rompiendo el silencio de la oscuridad.

-Si Greg?- le pregunté.

-Te quiero mucho- me dijo dándose vuelta y mirándome de frente, estaba todo completamente oscuro pero pude darme cuenta de su cambio de posición al escuchar que la voz llegaba desde un lugar diferente…

-Yo también Greg- le dije sonriendo para mis adentros sintiendo mi corazón reconfortado al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras, de repente recordaba al monstruo de John House y no entendía como podía haber sido tan cruel con un niño tan pequeño, tan tierno, tan lindo, tan bueno y tan inteligente, podía ser molesto y a veces un completo dolor en el trasero, pero también era todo lo demás.

-Mucho?- me preguntó.

-Si enano, mucho mucho….-le aseguré.

-Tu nunca me vas a dejar solo verdad?- me preguntó.

-No pequeño, por supuesto que no…..-dije abrazándolo- ahora shhh vamos a dormir que nos tenemos que levantar en unas horas- él volvió a hablar "pero me lo prometes?"-Si Greg te lo prometo- le dije, él agarró mi mano con sus dos manitos y finalmente se quedó callado, yo me quedé pensando por un rato que extrañaba a mi amigo House pero también me quedé pensando que cuando el niño volviera a la normalidad, o sea volviera a ser el viejo House extrañaría mucho a ese pequeño que tan bien me hacia sentir conmigo mismo, a ese pequeño que lo juro por dios ya no podía verlo como un amigo, era imposible…..sentía que era mi hijo, y eso era bizarro, pero eso era lo que sentía y sabia que él también me quería a mi como si fuese un papa, tal vez como si fuese ese papa que él hubiese deseado tener, era por eso que siempre necesitaba que yo le asegure que iba a estar siempre con él, que no lo iba a dejar solo, él necesitaba saber que de repente yo no iba a ser como su padre, o no iba a desaparecer, solo necesitaba saber que yo siempre continuaría siendo Wilson, el que lo trataba bien a pesar de a veces perder la paciencia, el amigo con quien él se divertía, el que lo llevaba al cine o al parque….él necesitaba sentirse seguro de mi incondicionalidad ante todo, no quería nada mas.


	22. Revelaciones

**Bueno, este capitulo es medio raro, es largo y malísimo jajajajaj, nose como que no se me ocurrió nada la verdad pero bueno, les dejo esto que probablemente sea lo último que sepan de mi hasta mi regreso, y luego de mi regreso tendré que ponerme a estudiar nuevamente para preparar un examen de residencia asíque no se si podré actualizar tan seguido! Espero como siempre reviews, no sean malas que ya me voy!**

Ya había pasado una semana de ese extraño episodio, bueno, si se lo puede llamar extraño al lado del episodio de que un adulto de casi cincuenta se convierta en un niño de tres…..digamos que un extraño episodio dentro de este episodio más extraño que cualquiera que yo haya vivido, este era ese episodio en el cual House aun con un cuerpo de niño había vuelto en si por un día, para despertarse a la madrugada del día siguiente lleno de dolor pero esta vez nuevamente como el pequeño Greg, con su piernita muy dolorida al igual que cuando había dormido en casa de Cameron.

Las últimas dos semanas yo había comenzado a salir más seguido con Liv, para mi sorpresa a Greg no le molestaba como yo sé que le hubiese molestado a House, al viejo House, ese pretencioso hombre que me exigía que yo estuviese a su disposición cada segundo de su vida, el punto es que un domingo por la mañana me levanté junto con Liv a las 10 de la mañana, ambos caminamos hacia el living-comedor para desayunar y apenas entramos encontré a Greg tirado en el piso dormido con un fibrón en la mano, miré la pared que estaba frente a él y noté que estaba llena de síntomas escritos con esa letra infantil que era la única que ahora le salía a causa de su motricidad…..me agarré la cara con ganas de matarlo por escribirme toda la pared de semejante modo, ahora iba a tener que pintar todo el ambiente, cuando se despertara definitivamente iba a recibir un buen reto, lo que nunca me di cuenta es que Liv me miró confundida y ya exigiéndome una explicación, la mujer no era tonta, se daba cuenta que ese niño era _por demás _raro y aparte ya mi historia de que era mi sobrino y que la madre estaba de viaje era ridícula, esa supuesta madre nunca lo llamaba evidentemente, y aparte ninguna madre se va de viaje de negocios tanto tiempo y deja a su pequeño a cargo de otro, de hecho los viajes de negocios no suelen durar dos semanas….esa mañana tuve que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a que ese intento de relación solo quedara en eso, un intento….o ella me creyera y entendiera el porque de mi mentira….esperaba que así lo hiciera porque realmente sentía que me estaba enamorando de esa mujer…..

-Qué….qué es esto James?- dijo señalando la pared y luego a Greg tirado en el piso durmiendo….yo antes de responder le dije "espera un minuto" levanté a Greg y lo fui a acostar a su cama.

-Que quieres saber?- le pregunté….

-Este niño….quien es James?...-me preguntó.

-Por qué preguntas?- re pregunté levantando una ceja esperando que mágicamente a la mujer se le fuese toda la curiosidad y no quisiera preguntar nada más….

-Me estas jodiendo? Estaba el niño de tres años tirando en el piso con un fibrón….se ve que pasó la noche aquí escribiendo síntomas en una pared….qué es lo que pasa, que significa?, esto no es algo que haga un niño de tres años, que es lo que le pasa a Greg?

-Soy un doctor…..solo me imita- mentí, ella rodó los ojos…..

-James te conozco hace dos semanas y te puedo asegurar que ya me siento capacitada para darme cuenta cuando estás mintiendo y cuando no….y ahora me estas mintiendo….hay muchas cosas que no me cierran de la relación que tienes con Greg….-me dijo sincera clavando sus ojos almendrados sobre los míos…..yo suspiré pesadamente.

-Si, es cierto, te mentí, pero sentí que si te decía la verdad pensarías que estaba loco, y no quise arriesgarme a no verte más porque tu creyeras eso de mi…..

-Por qué pensaría eso de ti?- me preguntó intrigada.

-Porque _la verdad_ es una locura…-respondí simple y conciso…

-Ponme a prueba…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, yo caminé hacia el cuarto de Greg y agarré unos papeles de la cómoda…..

-Vas a querer sentarte….-le indiqué señalando el sillón, ella se sentó y yo la acompañe, me miró expectante y comencé a hablar- el niño no es mi sobrino, ni siquiera es un pariente, es mi mejor amigo….-le dije sincero ella me miró un tanto horrorizada- no! no soy un pedófilo ni nada por el estilo!- exclamé la mujer respiró aliviada, nose porque, porque también podía estar mintiendo, aunque obviamente no lo estaba, pero tampoco ella me conocía tanto como para saberlo, no creía que estuviese tan capacitada para captar mis mentiras como ella decía a pesar de notar que había algo raro en mi relación con Greg….de hecho era bastante obvio también que ese niño era muy especial o extraño, o como se lo quiera llamar.

-Como que es tu mejor amigo? Tiene tres años….-me dijo.

-Aquí viene la parte de la locura….no tiene tres años….tiene 48- le dije sonrojándome y sintiéndome un idiota al decir esas palabras, sonaban tan ridículas que me avergonzaba de tan solo pensar en meterme en la mente de la mujer e imaginar qué era lo que estaba pensando de mi en ese momento. Mordí mi labio y miré al piso, ella se rió "de que estas hablando James?" me preguntó incrédula luego de unos segundos, yo le di una foto de House, la única que tenia que era esa de Greg conmigo jugando al póker…ella la miró atentamente y volvió a mirarme "este hombre sí tiene 48 años"….me dijo "que pasa con él?"- él es Gregory House…el niño- volví a decir….ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al no entender nada- te voy a explicar desde el principio…..finalmente la ciencia ficción existe….o la magia, o lo sobrenatural no se como llamarlo, yo soy un hombre de ciencia no lo hubiese creído, hasta que pasó lo que pasó…y lo que pasó fue….-tome aire antes de volver a hablar de manera completamente verborrágica- este amigo mío Gregory House es un completo dolor en el trasero, sarcástico, molesto, celoso, egocéntrico, obsesivo…..pero un genio, te podría decir que el mejor médico de los Estados Unidos y probablemente del mundo, puedes googlearlo si quieres, es el jefe del departamento de diagnostico de PPTH el hospital donde yo trabajo….él se divierte burlándose de la gente….o tratándola como el demonio, haciendo cualquier cosa creyendo mostrar su superioridad, el punto es que es un miserable…..hace poco mas de un mes yo estaba con una paciente de aspecto raro en la clínica, cuando digo de aspecto raro me refiero a una paciente que era una vieja de unos sesenta y algo que parecía estar disfrazada para Halloween, como una bruja, hechicera o lo que quieras…él entró al consultorio donde yo estaba persiguiéndome para que le pague el almuerzo como lo hace o hacia todos los días….obviamente se burló de esta "bruja" la cual luego de que él se fuera dijo cosas raras …algo así como hacer coincidir esa alma de niño con el cuerpo…el cuerpo que debería tener, alma de niño en relación a la inmadurez mental de mi amigo….hasta supo su nombre sin que nadie lo nombrara….-Liv me miraba muy atenta e interesada en la historia, yo tomé aire y continúe hablando- en fin el día termino normalmente, al otro día fui a la clínica a buscar yo a House donde me dijeron que él estaba con un paciente que ya había salido, y a su vez me dijeron que él no había salido aun, entré a la sala de examen y encontré a este niño, vestido con la ropa de House…esto es una remera gigante únicamente y a sus pies las zapatillas pantalones y boxers de House, la ropa que él se había puesto ese día para ir a trabajar, a su lado su bastón….House usa un bastón porque tiene una cojera y una discapacidad motriz en relación a un dolor crónico bastante severo que sufre cada día, quedó lisiado a partir de un infarto que tuvo en la pierna, gran parte de la justificación a su vida y sentir miserables…..yo obviamente pensé que House me estaba haciendo una broma, de hecho siempre nos jugamos bromas ridículas de este tipo, si….somos bastante infantiles….el punto es que House el adulto desapareció, obviamente nadie creyó que este niño que encontré iba a ser House, como un grupo de médicos, de científicos puede creer en algo así? En que un hombre adulto se pueda convertir en un niño? Era ridículo….el punto es que nadie apareció buscando al niño y House había desaparecido, su mochila estaba en la oficina, su auto en el estacionamiento….su celular dentro de sus jeans….en un ataque generalizado de histeria le hicimos un ADN al niño, lo cual fue ridículo, pero finalmente dio resultados que básicamente nos dejaron completamente anonadados por lo increíble de los mismos….el ADN del niño era el mismo que el de House, mi amigo, exactamente, el niño me había dicho "yo soy Gregory House" claro que no le creímos…..pero el ADN reveló que era la misma persona- volví a tomar aire y le di los resultados del ADN a Liv que me miraba con la boca abierta, atónita, pálida….- al otro día encontré esta carta en mi oficina- se la extendí y ella la leyó en unos minutos volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, ahora llena de confusión…..-finalmente House nunca apareció, el adulto, lo único que tenemos es a un pequeño niño de tres años, IGUAL físicamente a House, incluso con la misma mancha de nacimiento que yo sabia el tenia, el mismo ADN, el mismo modo de hablar con alguna que otra variable por lo infantil de su discurso, y un niño que sabe leer, escribir, que tiene conocimientos médicos que ningún niño de esa edad tendría, capaz por momentos de diagnosticar como lo hace mi amigo, de hecho ya ha diagnosticado a dos pacientes delante de todo su equipo, y esta carta…..eso es todo lo que tenemos, y lo sé, es una locura, y rompe con el marco de la racionalidad en el cual todos nos apoyamos, pero evidentemente hay demasiadas cosas que desconocemos, y ahora acabas de conocer algo de otro mundo….y no va a dejar de ser increíble….aunque termines acostumbrándote a ello, ese niño que supo detener una hemorragia en la pierna de Ralph, tu hijo, es este hombre- concluí señalando la foto y volviendo a respirar luego de haber hablado sin pausa por unos cuantos minutos.

-Dices que Greg…es un adulto?- hablo ella finalmente.

-Bueno….algo como un adulto que "se convirtió en niño"….- dije levantando mis hombros y frotándome la parte posterior de la nuca….

-No….no puedo creerlo James- me dijo ella apoyando su espalda pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón….

-Yo tampoco, incluso luego de todo este tiempo yo tampoco puedo creerlo….-concluí….luego de un rato de silencio prendí el televisor, Liv se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno ….Mientras miraba la tv el enano que apareció de la nada se tiró en el sillón saltando por detrás del respaldo….

-Hola Wilson!- me dijo apoyando su cabecita sobre mi regazo…

-Hasta que te despertaste enano!- exclamé,

-Tengo hambre- me dijo él agarrandose el estómago….

-Liv esta preparando el desayuno, ve a decirle lo que quieres comer….!- le indiqué, el se bajo del sillón y corrió hacia Liv!

-Hola pequeño como estás?- le preguntó ella cuando vió al pequeño Greg pararse a su lado!

-Quiero una chocolatada caliente y y unas de esas masitas de chocolate!-le dijo tirándole del pantalón…sin siquiera decirle "hola".

-Muy bieeen! Aquí toma las galletitas y ahora te preparo la chocolatada- respondió ella dándole el paquete de galletitas, él lo agarro y volvió corriendo al sillón….

-Y cuando va a venir Ralph a jugar?- le preguntó a Liv cuando ella se nos unió en el sillón apoyando una bandeja con el desayuno para los tres, sobre la mesa ratona.

-Esta en la casa del papá hoy Greg, tal vez otro día….-le dijo Liv al enano que rodó los ojos y suspiro….

-Pero los domingos con Wilson son de lo mas aburridos, y hoy el día está feo de nuevo, y no vamos a poder hacer nada!-dijo el pequeño Greg con esa compradora cara de cachorro herido.

-Podemos ver unas películas….-sugerí.

-Ya vi muchas películas….-respondió el enano cruzándose de brazos….

-Bueno, tienes muchos juguetes para divertirte y una play 3, una computadora, game boy color y PSP me parece que no puedes quejarte….cambiando de tema por qué demonios escribiste así la pared?- le pregunté mirando la pared, definitivamente recordar eso me había inundado un repentino mal humor.

-No lo se…..porque estaba a mano cuando atendí el teléfono y hablé con Cameron?- me dijo despreocupado…

-Qué? hablaste con Cameron? cuando?- le pregunté confundido…

-Llamó a la madrugada mucho y me desperté y atendí….

-Dios….voy a tener que hablar con esta gente….y en cuanto a ti Gregory, no quiero que vuelvas a escribir las paredes, ahora voy a tener que pintar todo el ambiente y me va a salir muy caro!- le dije poniéndome de pie y poniendo las manos sobre mis caderas…

-Emmm bueno…..puedo jugar con la play ahora?

-Bueno…..-le dije dándole la luz verde, no tuve fuerzas para retarlo demasiado, era pésimo poniendo limites, definitivamente.

-Yo me tengo que ir James….-me dijo Olivia.

-Oh enserio? Tan temprano?- le dije apenado, esperaba pasar ese domingo con ella.

-Si, voy a almorzar a lo de mi mamá con mis hermanos, asíque bueno, estaremos hablando en la semana, ahora me voy a cambiar- me dijo ella sonriente mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto para vestirse, luego de cambiarse y saludar a Greg la acompañe a la puerta y se retiró.

Ese día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos ni sorpresas, fue básicamente un clásico aburrido domingo.

Al día siguiente apenas llegué al hospital entré a la oficina de Cuddy.

-Ey Cuddy no me digas que la cena de caridad anual es hoy?- fue lo primero que dije apenas entre a su oficina con Greg dormido sobre mi hombro.

-Si Wilson, te lo dije la semana pasada!- exclamó mi amiga.

-Pfffff, a esta altura no voy a conseguir quien cuide a Greg, todos van a estar aquí, aparte luego de lo de su pierna no quiero volver a dejarlo solo…..no le va a gustar nada ir a otro lugar que no sea mi casa o donde yo este-expliqué mis inquietudes en relación a la fiesta que se realizaría esa misma noche.

-Tráelo sabes que no hay drama nos vamos a sentar los de siempre en la mesa de siempre y como sabes la fiesta es hasta la 1 de la mañana asíque en todo caso se dormirá arriba de alguien, aparte siempre hay médicos que vienen con sus esposas y sus hijos y demás….

-Ok…..entonces lo traigo- concluí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Y recuerda Wilson, es una fiesta de gala, o sea, todos con traje, tu y Greg…..-me dijo con ese tono de voz directivo tan típico suyo en tanto autoridad mayor.

-Pero no tengo un traje para Greg…..es un niño, no puedo vestirlo mas o menos bien y ya?- le dije bastante fastidiado.

-Podrías, pero si lo hicieras no podría acompañarlos a comprarle un traje al pequeño Greg y eso se que será muy divertido, aparte se verá adorable- me dijo ella babeándose, luego de recuperar la compostura se puso seria y volvió a hablar- te veo a las 7 en la puerta para ir a Elegant Kids en Princenton Central Shop … ahora a trabajar!- concluyo volviendo a poner la vista sobre sus papeles básicamente echándome de su oficina, yo rodé los ojos y sin decir nada me fui a mi lugar de trabajo.

Llegué a mi oficina y recosté a Greg en el sillón pero para mi mala suerte se despertó a los cinco minutos exigiendo toda mi atención cuando me decidía a empezar a trabajar.

-Vamos a desayunar?- me dijo luego de desperezarse lo suficiente como para ponerse en exigente.

-Espera que tengo que leer unas cosas- le dije sin sacar mis ojos de la historia clínica que tenia en frente.

-Pero tengo hambre!- exclamó agarrándose el estómago.

-Bueno, llamo a Serena para que traiga el desayuno aquí, por ahora no me puedo mover- le dije mientras marcaba el interno para comunicarme con Serena una de las camareras de la cafetería- Serena soy el Dr. Wilson, podrías traerme un café bien negro, un submarino, dos medialunas de grasa y un muffin de chocolate a mi oficina?...Ok, gracias espero…..- corté la llamada- En 10 minutos llega el desayuno Greg, ahí esta tu mochila en el sillón con algunos juguetes.

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo!- respondió enojado, yo masajee un poco mi frente como gesto de indignación, este niño me robaba toda la energía vital…

-Bueno, no puedo hacer más, aguántate un poco por favor, necesito leer esto…..

-Pffff, que aburrido eres…..-volvió a decir esta vez agarrando su mochila y tirando todos los juguetes al piso…se tiró en el mismo y se puso a jugar con los monster trucks y los autitos…..finalmente no pude leer nada porque exigió que mirara como un "estacionamiento" que había representado con los pequeños autos de carreras era destrozado por los monster trucks que pasaban violentamente por encima de los indefensos Hot Wheels…"muy lindo Greg como los monster trucks hacen pomada a los autitos de carrera" le dije suspirando pesadamente; en 10 minutos gracias a dios Serena llegó con el desayuno que depositó sobre mi escritorio, Greg corrió hacia el mismo y se sentó en la silla en frente mío, le preparé su submarino con el chocolate y bastante azúcar y le alcancé su muffin de chocolate mientras intentaba seguir leyendo la historia clínica.

-Y que vamos a hacer hoy….?- preguntó antes de dar un mordisco al muffin de chocolate.

-Nada….-respondí distraído.

-Pero_ nada_ es muy aburrido!...-respondió él, yo particularmente ese día me encontraba de muy mal humor como para soportarlo, no era su culpa ser tan molesto, era un niño, pero desde que había pasado esta locura con House tenía pilas de trabajo atrasado y pacientes quejándose por los cambios de agenda míos.

-Gregory…..escúchame, de verdad necesito trabajar…..- le dije muy serio.

-Puedo ir con Cuddy?- me preguntó.

-No, ella está trabajando…

-Y con Chase y Cameron y Foreman?...

-Están haciendo horas de clínica ahora, no están en la oficina de aquí en frente….

-Vamos al parque?- me preguntó luego de dar un trago al submarino.

-Que parte no entiendes de "tengo -que -trabajar"?- dije acentuando cada palabra.

-Trabajar es aburrido…no me gusta- respondió él ofuscado, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Si no trabajo no tengo dinero para darte de comer y comprarte juguetes y todo eso…..

-Pero pero yo….-comenzó a decir, lo interrumpí.

-No me importa que te aburras, yo tengo que trabajar, si te aburres aquí te llevo a la guardería….

-No soy un bebé- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome enojado.

-Sabes qué? No parece…..eres un caprichoso y quieres que todo el día esté encima tuyo y realmente no puedo, aunque quisiera no puedo, tengo otras obligaciones….-le expliqué intentando sonar lo más paciente posible.

-Ok entonces sabes qué?, sino quieres jugar conmigo me voy a jugar solito…..-dijo bajándose de la silla completamente ofendido y tirándose en el piso para volver a jugar con sus juguetes….

-Greg….-le dije suspirando pesadamente ya me sentía culpable, por que tenia que ser tan tarado?. O sea yo, el tarado que se sentía culpable por cualquier cosa.

-Gregory House para ti….-respondió él sin mirarme mientras volvía a acomodar los autitos en su estacionamiento imaginario.

-No te eno….- comencé a decir y me interrumpió.

-No te quiero más Wilson, quédate con tus pacientes tumoroso después puedes tener sexo con ellos y casarte y después divorciarte y tener muchos hijos a los que no le vas a dar bola, para empezar a salir con más pacientes feos y pelado sentirte necesitado y después resentido y divorciarte de nuevo y todo eso- me dijo sin mirarme, ¿por qué tenía que recordar las peores cosas de mi persona?.

-Ok- le dije sin caer en su jueguito.

-Te estoy insultando tonto, no me vas a responder?- dijo él poniéndose de pie claramente sacado de quicio al no mostrar yo visibles signos de enojo.

-Ah, me estabas insultando?- pregunté haciéndome el boludo…él me miró demasiado molesto con mi falta de respuesta a su insulto, agarró la PSP y se sentó en el sillón a jugar, yo continúe leyendo pero al mismo tiempo mirándolo por momentos y notando cuan ofendido estaba aun por el hecho de que yo no le prestara la atención que él quería. A la media hora mi teléfono sonó.

-"Dr. Wilson"-dije al levantar el tubo del teléfono.

-"Dr. Wilson, a las 10 tiene turno Kate Polland para realizarse una tomografía, la voy llevando a la sala de preparación"- me dijo Claire una de las enfermeras del ala de oncología.

-"Muchas gracias Claire en cinco estoy allí"- concluí cortando la llamada.

-Vamos Greg, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- le dije extendiéndole la mano.

-No quiero- respondió él sin mirarme aun visiblemente ofuscado.

-Bueno, no me interesa, vamos- dije quitándole la PSP y guardándola en mi bolsillo.

-Ey devuélvemela es mía, es mía!- exclamó saltando para quitarme el juego de mi bolsillo, yo me agaché y lo agarré del brazo.

-Gregory, BASTA! ME TIENES CANSADO, ME VAS A ACOMPAÑAR A UN LUGAR Y VAS A DEJAR DE QUEJARTE, UNA VEZ QUE ESTEMOS ALLÍ TE DEVUELVO TU JUGUETE- le dije ya demasiado enojado, él me miró asustado pero bajo su cabeza ya prescindiendo de continuar con su caprichito, yo le agarré la mano y comencé a caminar hacia el ala de imágenes, una vez que llegamos allí entré directamente a la parte donde se encontraban las computadoras, la paciente ya se encontraba dentro del tomógrafo. Apenas entramos Greg apoyó las manitos en la pared de vidrio que separaba el tomógrafo de las computadoras y abrió la boca y los ojos mostrando clarísimos signos de sorpresa.

-AAAHHHHHH MIRA WILSON, ES UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!- exclamó gritando, yo me reí divertido.

-Jajajajajaja no Greg, no es una maquina del tiempo, es un tomógrafo, saca fotos al cuerpo, por dentro- le expliqué rompiendo su ilusión, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar si le seguía el juego, realmente iba a creer que era una maquina del tiempo e iba a querer que lo meta adentro ilusionado con viajar en el tiempo para ser grande y "ser novio de Cuddy" y después cuando viera que no funcionaba se iba a decepcionar mucho, asíque preferí decirle la verdad desde un comienzo, cosa de que no se ilusione mucho más, al escuchar mi sentencia el enano se decepcionó mucho, y solo me preguntó "estas seguro?"…."Si Greg, estoy seguro, pero ven a ver que imágenes más locas que toma esta cámara de fotos gigante" le dije invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado, él caminó y se sentó donde le indiqué cruzándose de brazos sin poner mucho interés en el procedimiento.

-Que pasa Greg?- dije mientras mantenía mis ojos sobre las imágenes que iban apareciendo y de tanto en tanto le hablaba a la paciente.

-Nada…..-dijo respondió él sin mucho interés en hablar conmigo.

-Estás decepcionado por que esta cosa gigante no es una maquina del tiempo?- le dije.

-Sip, me hubiese gustado que lo fuese y después ser grande de nuevo…-me confesó mientras se tocaba la nuca y miraba sin interés las computadoras….yo me quedé pensativo y tardé unos instantes en responder.

-Ser grande….._de nuevo?-_ le pregunté con cautela leyendo sus signos faciales…..de repente él me miró confundido…

-De nuevo?- me preguntó…

-Dijiste que querías que fuese una maquina del tiempo para ser grande de nuevo….

-Bueno, supongo que en alguna otra vida fui grande…..- me dijo levantando sus hombros sin saber en realidad muy bien qué estaba diciendo.

-Seguramente….- le dije esbozando una media sonrisa mientras le devolvía su PSP la cual había olvidado estaba en el bolsillo de mi bata.

Luego de realizar la tomografía fuimos a almorzar, a la una él durmió su siesta de todos los días y luego de eso el día de trabajo transcurrió con una extraña tranquilidad, demasiado extraña para mi gusto, pero aunque fuera difícil de creer el pequeño Greg estuvo muy calmado, incluso no hizo demasiado berrinche cuando le dije que debía llevarlo a la guardería d pm….

-Y Greg?- me preguntó Cuddy cuando nos encontramos en el hall central ambos listos para retirarnos.

-Esta en la guardería, estuve haciendo mis rondas no lo podía llevar, ahora voy a buscarlo…¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunté.

-En la guardería? Por qué lo llevas ahí? El debe odiar eso!- exclamó Cuddy.

-Lo llave un par de veces ya, y si, no le gusta mucho …. Pero bueno, resulta ser que no siempre obtienes lo que quieres…..-decía mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de paredes coloridas, una vez allí toque la puerta y una joven que no conocía abrió…-Hola que tal..venia a buscar a Gregory?- dije señalando al pequeño que estaba tirado en el piso jugando al ajedrez con Chelsea y parecía ser estaba bien entretenido…

-Greg, aquí te buscan!- lo llamó la joven de cabello oscuro, él giro su cabeza siguiendo el sonido de la voz y nos encontró a mi y a Cuddy, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia nosotros.

-Wilson, Cuddy!- exclamó sonriente mientras corría no tanto hacia mi como hacia Cuddy, apenas él llegó a Cuddy ella lo levantó…

-Hola mi corazón, como estás?- le dijo Cuddy sonriendo con sus ojos verde azulados resplandecientes…

-Bien! Hoy no fue tan aburrido, jugamos al ajedrez y a las damas y al backgammon ¡!- dijo el mini House sonriendo mientras Chelsea caminaba hacia nosotros…

-Se portó muy bien, la semana pasada traje juegos más divertidos para él por si llegaba a volver- me dijo guiñándome un ojo- y la verdad que no paró de ganarme cada partida…verdad Greg?

-Si!- dijo el enano con su pecho inflado por el orgullo…

-Bueno gracias por todo como siempre Chelsea nos tenemos que ir yendo…

-Bueno adiós Greg- saludó la joven acariciándole la cabeza a Greg- hasta pronto Dr, Wilson…Dr. Cuddy- se despidió, nosotros la saludamos y volvimos a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

-Y y y que vamos a hacer ahora Wilson?- me preguntó Greg aún siendo cargado por Cuddy que lo miraba siempre tan enamorada.

-Ahora vamos a ir a un negocio a comprarte una ropa, y a la noche vamos a venir a una cena en el hospital….asíque espero que estés bien descansado!- le dije dándole una palmadita en su mejilla izquierda….

-Comprar ropa? Eso es muy aburrido…..podemos tomar un helado primero?- preguntó mirando a Cuddy directo a los ojos, Cuddy básicamente se derritió y le dijo "por supuesto Greg, lo que quieras, como siempre"…..si había alguien que le permitía cualquier cosa a House en el hospital esa definitivamente Cuddy, y no hablo solo al niño, sino también y por sobre todas las cosas al adulto.

Antes de llegar al Shopping paramos en una heladería que había a una cuadra del mismo, a mi particularmente me gustaban los helados artesanales de ese lugar y ese lugar no se encontraba en el Shopping asíque fuimos allí al local que estaba a una cuadra. Una vez que entramos House se pidió su helado de chocolate y vainilla, como siempre, mientras que yo me pedí un helado de nevado de dulce de leche y chocolate amargo, Cuddy por supuesto siempre obsesionada con comer sano y mantener su perfecta figura no pidió nada. Antes de que nosotros compráramos nuestros helados un hombro como de mi edad le estaba comprando un helado al pequeño niño que lo acompañaba, este tendría tres o cuatro años, solo era un poco más alto que Greg….

Cuando salimos a tomar el helado a la vereda mientras el sol comenzaba a caer, aprovechando que ese día no hacia tanto frío como normalmente lo hacia en New Jersey antes que cualquiera de los dos tocara su helado parece ser que al pequeño niño se le cayó al piso el suyo al tropezarse o algo por el estilo "A no, otra vez!" exclamó el hombre claramente enojado "Ya es la tercera vez que te traigo y tiras el helado al suelo, no puedes ser tan torpe William!" continuó diciendo…nosotros tres nos quedamos chusmeando la escena muy atentos, al pobre y torpe William comenzaron a llenársele sus ojitos verdes de lágrimas mientras su papá lo retaba y le decía que no le iba a comprar otro…..una vez que el padre le indicó al hijo que comiencen a caminar para irse este pasó caminando por al lado nuestro medio gimoteando y sollozando, Greg se puso de pie y le tocó la espalda al niño…..el pequeño se dio vuelta para encontrarse con otro enano de su tamaño y lo miró entre lágrimas un tanto confundido.

-Quieres mi helado? Aun no lo toqué! – le dijo Greg extendiéndole su helado al pequeño niño, Cuddy y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta por ese gesto de bondad tan poco común en realidad en cualquier niño, sobre todo en uno de tres años que se encuentra básicamente en la edad de la omnipotencia y el individualismo, la edad del "mío mío mío!". Él niño lo aceptó sorprendido y solo le dijo "por qué?"- porque tu papá es malo y no te quiere comprar otro, pero a mi Wilson sí me va a comprar otro- dijo señalándome, que de repente era un heladero- así que me da igual!- concluyó sonriendo, en ese momento su papá se dio vuelta, observó la escena y básicamente no entendía nada, de repente vio a su pequeño hijo comenzar a caminar dando saltitos delante de él muy contento con un nuevo helado. Greg volvió a acercarse a nosotros.

-Eso fue muy tierno y bondadoso Greg!- le dijo Cuddy sonriendo ampliamente.

-El que?- preguntó él levantando una ceja…

-Que le dieras tu helado al niño!- exclamé yo.

-Ah si eso…claro que no fue bondadoso, ni tierno- comenzó a decir él cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía cara de "malo"- eso lo seria si yo no tuviese la posibilidad de conseguir _otro_ helado, si hubiese sido el único helado que iba a tener en ese momento…pero ahora me van a comprar otro, asíque da igual- dijo levantando los hombros…

-Quien dijo que te vamos a comprar otro?- comencé a bromear yo.

-Wilson….._tu personalidad_ me lo dijo- exclamó el rodando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro, como si dijera "eres idiota? No quieras hacerme bromas, el estúpido no soy yo!" …tenía bastante razón, no podía bromear con él, era muy inteligente y seguía conociéndome como nadie.

-Tienes razón claro que te voy a comprar otro campeón vamos adentro…

-Si, y aparte ahora me vas a comprar uno más grande!- me dijo siguiéndome mientras yo caminaba rendido aunque no por eso dejando de esbozar esa media sonrisa que siempre tenia pegada en mi cara la mayor parte del tiempo que me encontraba con el pequeño Greg.

**Reviews? =)**


	23. Gala

**Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i, bueno como sabrán estuve de viaje por Europa de acá para allá, camine, conocí, engorde, medite (?)…..lo que sea…..este capitulo es malisimo, pasa que nose pq se me ocurrió poner en el capitulo anterior esa boludez de la cena, no es que tenia alguna idea para una cena…..asíque nose, esto quedo como algo medio "amorfo", pero es lo que hay, y espero muchos reviews, o no vuelvo a actualizar en mucho tiempo nuevamente y lo digo enserio!**

-No quierooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó el enano sacándose el saco color chocolate del traje que Cuddy le estaba haciendo probar, ya el cuarto traje, Greg tenia razón en haberse cansado finalmente, aparte de que estaba mal humorado y con sueño a pesar de ser bastante temprano, todo esto se sumaba a una densa Cuddy que no hacia otra cosa que hacerlo vestirse y desvestirse cada 2 minutos.

-Bueno Cuddy, Greg tiene razón, ya está, elige uno y ya….vamos yendo que vamos a llegar todos tarde a la cena…-le dije rendido con mis hombros caídos.

-Si, es cierto, ya se hace tarde…..es que es tan lindo que no se cual elegir, se ve muy bello con todos y cada uno de los trajes!- dijo ella con sus ojos brillantes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Greg y él le quitaba la mano de su cabeza de un brusco movimiento, aunque Cuddy ni se percató, estaba muy distraída pensando que traje llevar- A ver Greg a ti cual te gusto más?- le preguntó con la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda en "tan difícil decisión".

-Wilsooooon, me quiero ir!- me dijo él balanceándose y tirándome del brazo con su ceño fruncido pero sus ojos cansados y húmedos.

-Ya nos vamos….llevemos el negro Cuddy, vamos a lo clásico….tampoco queremos que el enano llame tanto la atención, va a estar todo el hospital en esa cena…-comenté por lo bajo…claro que finalmente llamaría la atención, aunque solo un poco solo su presencia, House nunca pasaba desapercibido, no importaba en que "versión" de su persona fuese.

-Tienes razón, llevamos el negro de solapa satinada con la camisa blanca yyyy corbata o moño?- preguntó ella…..mujeres.

-Corbata, todos vamos a llevar corbata…..le compramos esta negra, blanca y gris oscura, combina muy bien con este traje…..yo ya le compre unos zapatos negros la ultima vez que lo lleve de Shopping…..-comenté….Cuddy asintió y finalmente pagó con su tarjeta de crédito en 12 cómodas cuotas extrañamente sin intereses, gracias a alguna promoción vigente. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando llegamos a casa, Greg se había dormido en el camino y me fue imposible despertarlo en el auto asíque lo levante y lo recosté en su cama una vez que entramos, yo me fui a bañar primero para dejarlo dormir un rato mas, ya que la noche iba a ser larga.

-Vamos Greg, arriba…..es hora de bañarte, nos tenemos que ir en una hora- le dije mientras lo zamarreaba un poco de su hombro derecho luego de haberme bañado y cambiado.

-Quiero dormir- me respondió dándose vuelta y dándome la espalda….

-Lo se Greg pero tienes que venir, no tengo quien te cuide y no te puedes quedar solo, vamos por favor, ayúdame un poquito- no respondió- Greg…. -.-…..Greg?- silencio…..-creo que voy a tener que buscar a alguien más para que me acompañe al rally de monster tracks el sábado que viene si este enano no puede estar despierto tan temprano…-dije fingiendo indignación, él saltó de la cama repentinamente y me miró muy serio pero exaltado.

-De verdad tienes entradas para el rally de Monster Trucks?- me preguntó cuando se bajo de la cama y me alcanzó en la puerta del baño….

-Si, claro…..solo debo ir a buscarlas pero ya las compré…..aunque no creo que puedas venir, tu sabes que estas cosas son a la noche, y sino puedes estar despierto…-le dije utilizando la sabia psicología inversa.

-Claro que puedo estar despierto, mira, estoy MUY DESPIERTO!- dijo abriendo mucho esos enormes ojos azules…..

-Jajajajajaja ok, entonces vienes conmigo, ahora vamos a bañarte para irnos de una vez …- dije dándome vuelta para entrar al baño, sonreí al notar que él ya estaba sacándose la ropa desesperado por probar que tan despierto podía estar por la noche para que lo llevase a ver el rally de monster trucks el sábado siguiente…..claro que no tenia entradas, aunque estaba seguro de que conseguiría, eso no seria un gran problema. Procedí a entrar al baño y ayudarlo a bañarse como siempre, él no paraba de hablar verborragicamente sobre el rally de monster trucks como si estuviese preparándose para ir alli en ese momento "Pero aparte va a estar el incinerador", "Y y y va a haber un monster truck nuevo que se llama "la maquina" y dicen que puede demoler a otro monster truck con un potente campo de magnetismo" "pero va a estar ese presentador nuevo que no me gusta, porque no sabe nada" "y y y también hay una feria en el rally, podemos ir a los juegos y comer un algodón de azúcar gigante, y podemos ganar muchos juguetes para mi!"…..así continuó hablando durante todo el baño mientras yo lo único que hacia era asentir con la cabeza y decir "mmm, aja, aja, claro, absolutamente". Lo interesante del pequeño Gred es que por lo general hablaba solo, y no esperaba respuestas de verdad cuando hablaba, no le interesaba escuchar lo que decían los demás…..al viejo House solo le interesaba escuchar lo que yo decía y mis diálogos con eé requerían de respuestas rebuscadas y oportunas, que estuviesen a la altura de las palabras de mi excéntrico interlocutor, por ende debía pensar bastante más, lo que quiero decir es que con el pequeño Greg a mi cuidado no necesitaba "pensar" demasiado, probablemente, esta era, la única comodidad de este hecho bizarro que había ocurrido con House y por ende de mi a su cuidado. Luego de bañarlo lo cambie con el traje negro que le quedaba perfecto como hecho a su medida, una camisa blanca y la corbata negra con rayas blancas y grises satinada al igual que las solapas del traje, le puse un poco de colonia infantil y lo mande a lavarse los dientes mientras yo terminaba de peinarme.

-Ya estoy!

-Muy bien, yo también asíque vamos yendo….preparaste tu mochila?- le dije señalando su pequeña mochila de monsters trucks que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Para que?- preguntó él levantando una ceja…

-No quieres llevar alguna cosa por si te aburres?

-Bueno- respondió él levantando los hombros y agarrando la mochila para ponérsela en su espalda antes de caminar hacia la puerta…comencé a reír para mis adentros al verlo parado en la puerta con cara de aburrimiento esperando a que lo siga, era tan igual a House…..el mismo rostro de fastidio que mi amigo tenia cada vez que Cuddy lo obligaba a asistir a estas cenas, realmente era muy gracioso.

Llegamos a las 22 horas, o sea media hora tarde, obvio que por culpa de Greg que se le ocurrió hacerse pis a mitad de camino y me exigió con urgencia que lo llevara a un baño o me meaba la alfombra del auto, simpático….nos acercamos a la mesa mas pequeña donde ya todos estaban sentados, el equipo de House y Cuddy, comenzamos a caminar entre las mesas bajo las miradas atentas y curiosas de todos los presentes para llegar a nuestra mesa, note que Greg era el único niño en todo el salón, genial…..apenas llegamos a nuestra mesa se escucho un "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" con tonada de "ternura" incluso Foreman se unió al cantito, si, Foreman…..evidentemente Greg era muy tierno vestido así….todos comenzaron a hablarle de lo encantador que se veía y él sin decir nada solo los miraba con cara de "cállense" en algún momento todos notaron eso y dejaron los halagos de lado, la mesa era bastante alta asíque note que la logística para que Greg pueda comer cómodamente había sido poner un libro gigante de anatomía sobre una de las dos sillas vacías que nos esperaban, lo levante de las axilas y lo senté en la silla luego de sacarle la mochila de la espalda, él se estiro y agarró la panera integra y comenzó a comer mientras yo me sentaba y comenzaba a hablar con el equipo.

-Ya deja de comer pan o no vas a comer la cena- le dije quitándole la panera y poniéndola a un lado.

-Pero tengo hambre!- me dijo él enojado estirándose para quitarme la panera.

-Bueno, entonces espera la cena de verdad que ya debe estar por llegar…..-le dije.

-Noooooooooooo quiero comer PAN!- grito encaprichado haciendo que su voz se escuche por sobre la música de fondo que sonaba al ritmo del jazz, obviamente la mitad de las personas cerca nuestro se dieron vuelta para ver de donde provenía ese agudo sonido tan molesto que era la chillona voz del enano.

-Greg mi amor en cinco minutos comemos- le dijo Cuddy intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, no quiero esperar cinco minutos, Wilsonnn dame mi panera!- dijo volviendo a estirarse para agarrarla sin obtener el resultado que esperaba.

-No es tu panera, caprichoso…..- le dije ya fastidiado dándole la entupida panera…..-llorón…-concluí.

-Puto!- replicó él.

-No hables así Greg!- le dijo Cameron….

-Él empezó- exclamó él señalándome….

-Shhhhh bebe llorón, no soportas un "no" como respuesta…..-dije comenzando a pelearlo, tengo que admitir que cuando se enojaba me daba bastante gracia.

-Y tu, tu ….-comenzó a decir mientras intentaba que se le ocurra algún insulto, pero evidentemente no tenia la creatividad del viejo House para insultar o agredir, lo cual era curioso, de repente diagnosticaba a un paciente pero cuando estaba enojado no solía decirme mas que "puto"…..- eres un tonto!- no fue muy ofensivo, pero lo intentó, yo sonreí divertido mientras miraba a todos que también se veían algo divertidos con la "peleita".

-Ah si? Enserio? Por qué soy un tonto?- le pregunté levantando una ceja….

-Porque si!

-No, porque si no, por que?- volví a preguntar….

-Porque si, porque yo lo digo y punto!- exclamó él cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido muy ofendido….

-Porque si, porque yo lo digo y punto!- exclamé yo cruzándome de brazos mientras le hacia burla divertido….

-Basta!- dijo él golpeando la mesa con su puño enojado.

-Basta!- continúe yo….él comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más rojo por la furia y yo nose porque estaba tan pelotudo que lo boludeaba así….me estaría vengando por todos los dolores de cabeza que me daba?

-Dile que se calle Cuddy!- le dijo a Cuddy…Cuddy me dijo "ya enserio Wilson, te pones a su altura, deja de comportarte como un idiota".

-Dile que se calle Cuddy!- volví a burlarlo yo….. se ve que él no soportó más el enojo agarro el primer vaso lleno que encontró y me tiro el contenido en la cara, por suerte el contenido era agua, podría haber sido peor, y yo podría haberme enojado pero me la busque solito…..así que mientras todo se reían por lo bajo yo solo agarre una servilleta y me seque.

-Bien mejor vamos a darnos una tregua…..ya fue suficiente- le dije mientras le extendía la mano- amigos denuevo?

-No- respondió él cruzado de brazos mientras me miraba la mano levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, más tarde?- le pregunté.

-No- volvió a responder él inconmovible…

-No me perdonas?- le pregunté poniendo mi mayor rostro de cachorro.

-No- respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Greg no seas malo, te esta pidiendo perdón Wilson! Esta admitiendo que es un tonto como tu decías- dijo Chase.

-Ey yo nunca admití…..-comencé a decir pero Cuddy me interrumpió "ya cállate Wilson", Greg rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-Mira Wilson, no vamos a ser amigos esta dentro de una semana y uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-decía mientras contaba con sus deditos- hasta dentro de una semana y cuatro días cuando me lleves al rally de monster trucks….-resumió el enano…..yo sonreí divertido "Ok, esta bien Greg".

-Y ahora no me hables más, porque no somos más amigos…..-dijo sin mirarme "bueno, ok, no te hablo más" respondí yo fingiendo tristeza sabia que dentro de 5 minutos el solo volvería hablarme, los niños eran tan inconsistentes con lo que decían y hacían!

-Wow Greg enserio vas a ir a ver a los monster trucks!- le dijo Chase muy sonriente, Greg se descruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar emocionado.

-Si! Wilson compró las entradas y me dijo hoy, y como es el otro sábado, este no, faltan una semana y cuatro días ¡! Va a ser muy divertido!- respondió emocionado con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme, yo imite su sonrisa cuando vi que llegaba la comida porque definitivamente me estaba muriendo de hambre. El camarero repartió los platos que consistían en una importante porción de un lomo al verdeo con papas noisette, se veía exquisito…apenas me disponía a comenzar a comer noté que Greg había agarrado los cubiertos, por supuesto mal, y estaba a punto de intentar cortar su carne….

-No no no, espera un momentito que vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien intentando cortar la carne, esta muy dura- le dije mientras le quitaba el plato y comenzaba a cortar la carne, él no se quejo, solo esperó a que terminara mientras comía las papas agarrándolas con su manito derecha- toma- volvi a hablar dándole el plato, él no tardo mas de dos segundos en comenzar a comer como si no comiese hace tres días, quien le había enseñado modales a este chico?

Mientras comíamos los adultos nos enfrascamos en una polémica discusión sobre política ya que las elecciones para nuevo presidente se acercaban en pocos meses, luego de unos minutos Greg comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo tan acalorada discusión.

-Que es una tregua Wilson?- me preguntó mientras comía mis papas…

-Eh? Por que preguntas eso?, y ya deja de comer mis papas yo también tengo hambre!- exclame.

-Por que antes dijiste "mejor vamos a darnos una tregua"….- respondió él volviendo a comer mis papas.

-Ah eso…..es como…emmm "vamos a darnos una pausa y dejar de pelear"….algo así.

-Ok, ahora te callas hasta dentro de una semana y cuatro días!- exclamó él.

-Pero no entiendo, tu puedes hablarme y yo no a ti? Como funciona esto?- le pregunté curioso.

-Yo puedo hablarte y pedirte cosas y todo lo que quiera, pero tu no puedes ni hablarme ni nada!

-Ah claro, que vivo! Pero eso no es justo!- le dije en un tono de queja tan bien actuado que por un momento hasta yo me creí que le estaba reclamando algo enserio, sabia que esa pavada de una semana y cuatro días no duraría ni una noche.

-No pensaras dejar a un niño de tres años desatendido no? - respondió él jugando el papel de victima que tan bien le salía, "jajajajaja es un genio" escuche decir a Foreman por detrás….mientras Chase y Cameron se reían divertidos y Cuddy me miraba con los ojos entre abiertos negando con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa no muy voluptuosa, pero en su gesto leí algo así como "que enano mas cretino" y si, yo opinaba lo mismo, definitivamente

-No Greg, claro que no- le dije acariciándole la cabeza, él se corrió y agarró de su mochila la PSP y comenzó a jugar mientras todos volvíamos a enfrascarnos en nuestra conversación de adultos.

-Bueno en realidad tengo casi cuatro porque si nos ponemos a contar…faltan como emmm Octubre Noviembre Diciembre Enero Febrero Marzo Abril Mayo Junio- de la nada el enano volvió a hablar, como siguiendo el hilo de la conversación anterior, solo que con una media hora de retraso. Con sus deditos nuevamente contaba los meses- Nueve meses si, tengo casi cuatro- bueno, eso si había sido muy gracioso, todos comenzamos a reírnos mucho, él nos miraba confundido sin entender porque nos reíamos.

-Wow tienes razón Greg, ya tienes casi cuatro!, vamos a hacer una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para festejar entonces, que te parece?- le dijo Cameron al enano que aun estaba con cara de "no entiendo de que se ríen"

-Ninguna fiesta, pero si muchos regalos, cada uno de ustedes me tiene que dar muchos regalos!- exigió. Todos asentimos y le aseguramos que le íbamos a dar miles de regalos, eso lo dejo por suerte de muy buen humor, y continuo jugando con su Play Station Portatil.

Luego de la comida la música comenzó a sonar con mas potencia y noté que la gente comenzaba a pararse para ir a bailar, momento en el cual mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Olivia, la atendí rápidamente ansioso por saber para que me llamaba.

-Vuelvo en un momento- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada del hospital, allí me encontré a mi hermosa Liv con un vestido verde oscuro escotado, con flores bordadas por debajo del escote y sin espalda, el fino vestido bailaba por debajo de sus rodillas, su maquillaje era sencillo y sus accesorios igual, toda la sencillez de su atuendo y preparación contrastaba de manera exquisita con lo exótico de sus rasgos, su pelo oscuro caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros tan pálidos como su rostro, y sus ojos dorados tan claros y brillantes me hacían imaginármela fácilmente como una "mujer vampiro". Era hermosa.

-Finalmente pude venir- me dijo antes de besarme los labios.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra- respondí sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba al interior del salón del hospital donde la fiesta acontecía. Luego de llegar a la mesa y presentar a Liv al equipo de House y a Cuddy le hable a Greg.

-Greg, voy a la barra a buscar un trago, te quedas aquí?- le dije al notarlo muy concentrado con su juego "mmmju" respondió sin mirarme ni prestarme demasiada atención.

-Greg vamos a estar en la pista de baile todos, cualquier cosa nos buscas por ahí, estamos aqui al lado- le dijo Cuddy, él asintió y todos nos dispersamos.

Eran las 12 de la noche creo que habían pasado algo así como 40 minutos desde que me había separado de Greg, y definitivamente olvide que lo habíamos dejado solo en la mesa hasta que él solo apareció al lado mío tirándome los pantalones mientras yo me encontraba muy concentrado sentado en la barra con Liv acariciando su rostro y dándole tiernos y discretos besos como un idiota enamorado por primera vez, pero un enamorado con la obligación de mantenerse discreto ya que todo el hospital estaba en esa fiesta.

-Que paso Greg? – dije mirándolo desde la silla alta en la que estaba sentado.

-Vamos a casa, quiero dormir….-me dijo el enano con sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, habían pasado ya dos horas de su habitual hora de dormir pero yo no me podía ir, la estaba pasando demasiado bien, esta vez House no me iba a arruinar "la cita".

-Porque no te acuestas en dos sillas al lado de la mesa Greg aun faltan tres horas para que la fiesta termine, y estoy hablando con Liv de cosas muy importantes.

-Quiero dormir en mi camaaa!- me dijo él medio llorando, de verdad estaba muy cansado y desesperado por irse pobresito, su intención no era cagarme la cita, al menos no como lo haría House, o sea intencionalmente, pero yo estaba dispuesto a permanecer en esa fiesta, buena música, buenos tragos, con una mujer hermosa.

-Ven aquí enano- dije levantándolo de las axilas y acomodándolo sobre mi cuerpo una vez que me senté nuevamente en el banco alto de la barra…él no tardo demasiado en quedarse dormido sobre mi pecho….

-Que es lo que sientes?- me preguntó Liv, yo la mire confundido.

-Con que?

-Con esto que paso con tu amigo, con Greg…..es muy raro, no te sientes justamente….extraño?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Es raro, y si claro que me siento extraño….nunca imagine que algo así podría ser real, soy como….un padre para él, y si, claro que se siente extraño pero mi relación con House _en parte_ siempre fue así…..generalmente él es un desaforado y yo me comporto con él como si fuese su conciencia digamos….soy "su lado bueno" jajaja…algo así, siempre soy muy paternal con él, porque lo necesita, y busca eso en mi muchas veces….

-Tan malo es ?- me pregunto Liv sonriendo mientras veía al tierno Greg durmiendo sobre mi cuerpo- porque no me lo puedo imaginar así realmente….no habiendo conocido primero a este niño.

-No….bueno si, es bastante "malo", digamos que egoísta y narcisista y un completo dolor en el trasero, es como si el estuviera seguro de que el mundo gira a su alrededor, pero tiene sus cosas buenas, siempre va a estar cuando lo necesites, capaz que no en el "estado" que lo necesites, pero digamos que se esfuerza por ser leal, y lo es de verdad….es una persona muy divertida, a su manera claro, y esta bastante loco si….pero bueno que se yo…House…..es House- le dije algo resignado al escuchar mis propias palabras "House es House".

-Entonces vale la pena?

-Claro que si….es mi mejor amigo…- respondí mientras volvía a mirar a Greg apoyado sobre mi hombro, ya dormido aunque bastante incomodo, se movía una y otra vez, cada vez que la canción cambiaba, o de repente el volumen aumentaba….a mi me dio mucha pena, asíque finalmente hice lo que cualquier "buen padre" haría…

-Liv…..disculpa, pero, creo que debería irme, no parece…pero este la esta pasando mal- dije señalando a Greg con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me parece muy bien James, no te preocupes que de todos modos yo me tenia que ir dentro de una hora, asíque no pasa nada….pobre Greg, necesita dormir cómodamente, no en este lugar lleno de gente y música.

-Si….es así- dije poniéndome de pie mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para buscar mi abrigo- podrías sostenerlo mientras me pongo el saco?- le dije a Liv luego de que ella se pusiera su abrigo, ella asintió y tomó a Greg de mis brazos, él por supuesto se quejó ante el cambió y definitivamente estaba a punto de llorar, supongo que por percibir, a pesar de estar semi-dormido, que estaba en brazos extraños…

-Shhhhhhh buddy, estoy aquí, ya nos vamos a casa a dormir- le dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras me ponía el saco, automáticamente al escuchar mi voz, él se calmó…..por supuesto que valía la pena seguir al lado de mi amigo a pesar de lo que le había pasado, nada podría valer más la pena que lo que estábamos viviendo.

**Reviewsssss? =)**


	24. Coagulo

**Juro por dios que falta MUCHISIMO para que vuelva Greg adulto, me divierte mucho escribir este fic y aun no quiero terminarlo, aparte les dije que habrá dos finales, asíque los ansiosos deberán abstenerse!**

Ya una semana había pasado desde la cena en el hospital, y en esa semana hubo un cambio en Greg que nos dió a todos, y sobre todo a mi, un terrible dolor de cabeza. Greg no era un nene malo, digamos que en cuanto a comportamiento era normal, con los caprichos de un mocoso de tres años y demás, lo normal…. digamos que era "normal" solo que un poco más acido, más inteligente y más irónico…pero luego de esta cena, a partir del día siguiente Greg se convirtió en alguien casi irreconocible para todos, era literalmente un demonio, su manera de comportarse era la de alguien antisocial, no paraba de revelarse ante todo y todos si no se hacia todo lo que él quería, ya no era ese niño miedoso que de repente tenia miedo de que lo lastimen y a causa de ello terminaba aceptando un "no", por miedo, este era otro niño, era alguien a quien no le importaba nada, ni nadie, estaba completamente sacado de quicio….se encaprichaba con cualquier cosa y hasta que no conseguía lo que quería no paraba, y si de repente no conseguía lo que quería se "vengaba" rompiendo cosas, rayando las paredes, pegando, puteando y ahora si, puteando de verdad, ensuciando la casa etc etc….cosas que, en realidad, hacia también solo por estar aburrido. Ahora ya se podía despertar a la mañana, lo cual era trágico, en primer lugar porque había que soportarlo por más tiempo, en segundo lugar porque se despertaba con un mal humor espantoso y siempre camino al hospital se encaprichaba con algo, como por ejemplo un día que yo ya estaba llegando tarde y justo ese día a él se lo ocurrió hacer un escándalo porque quería desayunar en McDonalds, se encerró en el baño del departamento antes de salir y me dijo que solo iba a salir si le juraba que lo llevaria a McDonalds, asíque para no perder más tiempo tuve que jurarle que lo iba a llevar y en el camino por supuesto parar en McDonalds para evitar algo peor. Ni decir de las veces que alguien se distrajo y de repente nos encontrábamos al mocoso arrancando hojas de deferentes libros, generalmente libros sobre lupus, no miento. El otro día que llegué tarde fue cuando se olvidó el perrito de peluche que Cuddy le había regalado el día siguiente a la cena, era un perrito muy tierno con sus orejas largas como un basset hound, sus ojos tristes y su "pelaje" color café con el estomago blanco, Greg amaba ese peluche que Cuddy le había regalado, lo llevaba a todos lados, dormía con él, comía con él, todo lo que pudiera hacer con el peluche bajo su brazo lo hacia, y al igual que su rata de laboratorio lo había llamado Stevie McQueen. El día que se lo olvidó porque yo lo saqué corriendo del departamento porque ya estaba llegando tarde hizo semejante escándalo que tuve que volver a buscar a Stevie llegando aun más tarde al trabajo de lo que iba a llegar en un principio.

Definitivamente ya todos habíamos perdido la paciencia con él, recuerdo cuando en un segundo de distracción el enano había borrado todos los síntomas de un paciente que el equipo estaba tratando, un caso en el cual estaban todos completamente perdidos, hizo que todos se pusieran histéricos, Foreman lo agarró de los hombros y lo empezó a zamarrear furioso "Basta de portarte así Gregory, tienes que calmarte!", lejos de calmarse el mocos le dió un cabezazo a Foreman que sonó como si una pesada piedra chocase contra una pared de concreto, a Foreman no le hizo demasiado, pero él se rompió la cabeza y terminó llorando por una hora mientras todos tratábamos de calmarlo. El resultado fue un House con la frente negra y un equipo de diagnóstico con un dolor de cabeza importante.

-Greg, vamos a la guardería nadie puede cuidarte, tengo una operación en hora y media y el equipo horas de clínica…sigues jugando alli- le dije mientras él jugaba recostado en su diván con el Game Boy color y el equipo se preparaba para dejar el departamento de diagnostico..…

-Nop- respondió él muy tranquilo sin quitar los ojos del aparato.

-Por favor Greg, no me compliques más de lo que ya estoy….-le dije tratando de darle lastima, pero no es que él estuviese pasando por una etapa de empatía, "Nope" volvió a responder.

-Bueno ya, me cansaste, vas a ir te guste o no mocoso, acá no se va a hacer lo que tu quieras, esto no es un campamento de vacaciones, nosotros tenemos que trabajar….-exclamé enojado quitándole el Game Boy….

-Devuélvemelo FORRO! Es MIO!- exclamó él bajándose del diván y tirándose sobre mi mientras me pegaba con sus puños en las piernas…

-YA BASTA, CANSASTE NO VOY A SEGUIR SOPORTANDO ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO DE MIERDA!- le grite agachándome y agarrandole los brazos para que deje de pegarme, no porque me estuviese lastimando, sino porque era muy molesto, él frunció su ceño, su rostro cada vez se ruborizaba más por el enojo y para rematarla me pegó una patada en la entrepierna que juro por dios que me dejo viendo las estrellas, literalmente, terminé tirado en el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, cuando me estaba parando furioso mientras decía "yo lo mato, LO MATO!" Cameron puso a Greg detrás suyo como para protegerlo, al notar que yo estaba completamente fuera de mi y por ello completamente enceguecido, creo que si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó en ese momento le habría dado un buen sopapo a ver si se le acomodaban las ideas, pero lo que pasó fue peor que cualquier sopapo que yo le podría haber dado.

Su rostro se empalideció de repente, comenzó a sudar, se tiró al piso detrás de Cameron y comenzó a gritar como si lo estuviesen matando, en un comienzo nadie entendía nada, pero luego todos notamos que mientras gritaba histérico moviendo su cabeza desenfrenadamente, se agarraba la pierna derecha. "No, por dios" pensé en ese momento, lo que todos esperábamos que no pasara estaba pasando.

-Chase, Foreman rápido traigan morfina, no puede controlar el dolor con este cuerpo!- grité mientras me agachaba al lado de Greg al igual que Cameron, Chase y Foreman salieron corriendo del departamento de diagnóstico y llegaron en menos de dos minutos con una jeringa llena de morfina.

-Greg que es lo que sientes, dinos así podemos ayudarte!- le preguntó Cameron mientras le tocaba la cabeza y le agarraba la mano intentando tranquilizarlo, pero él solo gritaba y gritaba "me duele, me duele mucho", mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Foreman y Chase entraron y con cuidado entre todos lo dimos vuelta, para proceder a inyectarle morfina en la espina dorsal.

-Sosténganlo- indiqué a todos una vez que le levante la remera- Greg escucha te vamos a dar un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda que te va a quitar todo el dolor, pero necesitamos que te quedes muy quieto- le dije con la voz más tranquilizadora que pude poner, "no puedo, me duele mucho" respondió él entre sollozos mientras Foreman le sostenía las piernas y Chase y Cameron los brazos…..inyecte la morfina y en pocos segundos sus parpados comenzaron a caer pesadamente…."sssse, se que ya dormí mi siesta hoy…pe-pero me siento muy cansado" me dijo mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza "esta bien pequeño, tu solo duerme", respondí y sus parpados se cerraron antes de que terminara mi oración.

-Las horas de clínica pueden esperar, háganle un angiograma y un venograma para buscar ese coagulo y removerlo, aun estamos a tiempo, luego pónganlo en una habitación conectado a un monitor y por supuesto con una cánula de oxigeno hasta que la morfina haya sido despedida de su cuerpo, avísenle a Cuddy ya, yo tengo una operación en media hora y tengo que prepararme, los veo cuando salga- dije fríamente mientras me ponía de pie, pero nada de no sentir nada al respecto, estaba muriendo por dentro al recordar la escena de pocos momentos atrás, pero ya nada mas podía hacer, por ahora iba a estar dormido, luego de unas horas despertaría y como siempre yo estaría ahí con él.

La operación duro cinco horas y apenas salí de allí camine hacia el departamento de diagnóstico y encontré a todos allí, incluso a Cuddy.

-Que pasó?- pregunte bastante exaltado apenas entre al departamento.

-Aun está durmiendo- respondió Cuddy tocándome el hombro.

-Y por qué no hay nadie con él por si despierta?- pregunté molesto.

-No va a despertar hasta dentro de unas 3 horas, o más Wilson, solo vinimos a tomar un café….-dijo Chase alcanzándome una taza con un café muy negro y cargado.

-Que paso con el coagulo…encontraron algo?

-Si, y ya lo removimos sin problemas, no hay daños mayores, por suerte lo agarramos a tiempo….- respondió Foreman estirándose en su silla.

-Si claro, no es que fuésemos a pensar que era un adicto buscando drogas- ironicé de manera bastante violenta….-lo siento, estoy muy preocupado por esto….ya agendaron una tomografía para ver de donde viene esto?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto, pero el tomógrafo solo estará disponible después de las 10 pm….asíque seguramente este despierto cuando le tengamos que tomar las imágenes….- volvió a hablar Foreman.

-Ok, voy a su cuarto….

-Habitación 801, vamos, voy contigo…-me dijo Cuddy caminando hacia la puerta e indicándome que la siga…

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación sentí una gran tristeza a ver a House, o Greg, o quien sea en esa cama de hospital, rodeado de cables y monitores, con esa cánula de oxigeno en su pequeña nariz, me daba bronca que incluso siendo tan pequeño tuviera que pasar por esa situación, era como si el pobre House estuviese destinado a sufrir dolor lo cual era mas triste de lo que parecía cuando uno trataba al adulto, siempre tan insultante y violento con todo el mundo….creo que podía empezar a entender porque era así. Me senté a su lado e instintivamente acaricie su cabeza, Cuddy esbozo una melancólica media sonrisa y habló…

-Si bien no es justo que él pase por esto, al menos tiene suerte de tenerte siempre a su lado Wilson….realmente no se que seria de House sin ti….- yo deje escapar un pesado suspiro y luego clave mis ojos sobre los de Lisa.

-Ojala no tuviese que necesitarme como lo hace, ni a mi, ni a ti…..ojala pudiese tener una vida normal, sin dolor….con alguien a su lado….no estas relaciones enfermizas y dependientes que lo mantienen distraído….ojala no tuviese que "distraerse", supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir…

-Si, y pienso lo mismo, pero al menos tiene con quienes distraerse, aunque suela ser un dolor en el trasero, prefiero esto a imaginarlo solo…completamente solo…

-Si, claro…es algo- respondí esbozando media sonrisa al notar que el pequeño Greg estaba abrazando a su querido Stevie McQueen, se veía tan tierno que era difícil pensar que ese niño era House, no hablamos más hasta que luego de unas horas de silencio el pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, Cuddy estaba apoyada en la cama, medio dormida yo estaba demasiado exaltado como para poder dormirme…

-Greg, como te sientes….-le dije apenas se despertó.

-Q-que pasó?- preguntó él confundido y asustado al ver todas esas maquinas que hacían ruidos extraños a su alrededor y al notar los cables conectados a sus brazos.

-Shhh quédate tranquilo- comencé a decir mientras le daba una palmadita a Cuddy para que se despierte- va a estar todo bien, esta todo bien…esos cables solo controlan tu corazón y este que te sale del brazo es solo un poco de morfina, verdad que ni se sienten?- le pregunté.

-Greg mi amor, como te sientes pequeño?- le preguntó Cuddy acariciándole su mejilla derecha….

-Me siento cansado….solo recuerdo que…que me dolía mucho la pierna y después me quedé dormido….-dijo con su rostro algo crispado al recordar el dolor que había sentido pocas horas atrás.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos contigo y nos vamos a asegurar de que no te duela nunca más, aparte sabes que? Chase, Foreman y Cameron ya te curaron y en uno o dos días podrás volver a casa con Wilson!- le dijo Cuddy sonriente.

-No me voy a morir?- preguntó él fríamente.

-No tonto, como te vas a morir!- respondí- aparte si te mueres quien va a cuidar a Stevie McQueen?

-Si, es verdad….ahora…puedo volver a dormir? Yo se que ya dormí mucho, pero…me…me siento muy cansado..

-Por supuesto pequeño, nosotros vamos a estar aquí contigo cuando despiertes, tu descansa tranquilo- le dijo Cuddy tomándole la mano…

-No me gusta usar esta …esta cosa en mi nariz…-dijo con su voz adormilada mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente...

-Pero esa "cosa" te hace bien….-le dije yo.

-Me…me hace parecer un, un hombre viejo- respondió él antes de quedar dormido nuevamente….Cuddy y yo nos miramos y sonreímos…si supiera que en realidad era "un hombre viejo".

Para las 10 pm Greg ya estaba más despierto e incluso había comido un gran sándwich de pollo que Chase le había traído de la cafetería….nos encontrábamos en la habitación el equipo de diagnóstico y yo, por supuesto….

-Greg, recuerdas esa "maquina del tiempo" que viste una vez?- le pregunté.

-Pero me dijiste que no era una maquina del tiempo- me respondió él levantando una ceja…

-Si, es cierto….pero sí te mostré que sacaba fotos del cuerpo muy interesantes, y necesitamos sacar fotos de tu cuerpo ahora…para asegurarnos de que este todo bien….vas a acompañarnos?- le pregunté.

-Bueno….si es lo que hay que hacer- dijo él levantando los hombros…

-Pero que valiente es este muchacho, que les parece!? Up five!- le dijo Chase dándole los cinco al enano….

-Claro que soy valiente…aparte…que tan malo puede ser?- preguntó refiriéndose al gran tomógrafo….claro que una vez que lo llevamos allí y lo dejamos solo, se asusto…_demasiado._

-Greg, si te mueves no podemos tomar las imágenes que necesitamos, por favor, quédate quieto….-le dije desde la sala con las computadoras.

-Hace frío aquí….no me gusta este lugar, y esta maquina hace mucho ruido….-dijo mientras se movía muy ansioso, podía notar como sus ojos azules que brillaban por demás con las luces blancas del tomógrafo estaban llenos de miedo- no quiero estar aquí Wilson….no me gusta nada esto…

-Greg, te prometo que no pasa nada, solo es una gran cámara de fotos, si te quedas quieto no tardaremos mas de dos minutos en tomar las imágenes que necesitamos, estamos todos aquí…

-Pero….pero no me gusta aquí….-decía mientras continuaba moviéndose haciendo que las imágenes salgan borrosas y sin definición….yo suspiré pesadamente…."llamen a Cuddy" dije a los patitos de House, Chase camino hacia el teléfono y llamó a Cuddy que en cinco minutos se nos había unido.

-Podrías intentar tranquilizarlo Cuddy? No para de moverse y las imágenes se ven muy borrosas….-le dije a Lisa apenas entró a la habitación, ella asintió y se acerco al micrófono.

-Greg, soy Cuddy…..vamos, yo se que eres muy valiente, tu puedes quedarte quieto por unos minutos….-le dijo ella con una tierna voz maternal.

-No quiero hacer esto, tengo miedo….no quiero que encuentren algo y me corten la pierna….-respondió él con sus ojos llorosos, me partió el alma, era un lenguaje infantil, pero definitivamente House estaba hablando en aquel momento…

-Greg….-comenzó a decir Cuddy intentando recuperar la compostura, también afectada por las palabras del pequeño- tu pierna esta bien y nadie te va a cortar nada mi amor….

-Y y…como se que no me están mintiendo?- respondió él abrazando muy fuerte a Stevie McQueen que definitivamente había entrado con él al tomógrafo…

-Alguna vez te mentimos?- preguntó Cuddy…

-No…eso creo…-respondió él.

-Entonces no tengas miedo que te estamos diciendo toda la verdad, vas a estar perfectamente bien para ir con Wilson al rally de monster trucks!…te lo prometemos pequeño, de verdad…

-Bueno…voy a tratar de quedarme quieto entonces- respondió él tragando saliva y apretando sus finos labios en un desesperado intento por no llorar….

-Así me gusta….quietito….recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías una maquina del tiempo….para ser grande y ser mi novio….-dijo Cuddy sonriendo divertida al recordar aquel momento en que el pequeño Greg se le "declaró".

-Si, me acuerdo….

-Bueno….cierra tus ojos muy fuerte, imagina que esta es una maquina del tiempo y viaja a donde quieras, yo te prometo que todo va a estar bien….

-Bueno, lo voy a intentar- respondió él cerrando los ojos muy fuerte tal como Cuddy le había dicho, finalmente quedándose quieto, ojala pudiese de una vez por todas viajar en el tiempo y volver a ser quien era….pero luego más tarde me daría cuenta de que esto….recién empezaba.

**Reviewssss?**


	25. Primer final

**De ahora en más si siguen la historia es FUNDAMENTAL que lean todo lo que pongo al comienzo o no van a entender una goma.**

**Con este capitulo comienza lo que será el primer final, por ende todos los capítulos que vienen hasta que escriba el capitulo final del primer final seria (¿?) obviamente NO ENTRARIAN en la historia que luego tendrá un segundo final…..entonces el ultimo capitulo antes de comenzar ambos finales seria el anterior que llame "Coagulo" Se entendió?**

**Dudas, ideas, lo que sea son bienvenidas!**

**Bueno mi gente entonces acá va otro, están cortos con los reviews eeeee! Muy muy cortos y eso me ofende mucho!, En cuanto al lenguaje médico que aparece en los capítulos esta completamente inventado, ya que no tengo la mas puta idea de medicina, asíque pido disculpas a los que leen esto y saben algo al respecto jajajaa.**

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en la pierna de Greg, afortunadamente las cosas ya estaban en orden, o al menos eso creíamos, luego de dos días de internación el enano ya estaba nuevamente en casa pero las cosas no volverían a la normalidad….bueno, a lo que era es nueva "normalidad" nuestra. Otro cambio comencé a notar en Greg, estaba demasiado callado lo cual me preocupó, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo él insistía con que estaba todo bien, nada le pasaba.

Un domingo al mediodía mientras yo leía el diario Greg se puso a jugar al "Uno Solo", ya varias veces había logrado alcanzar el camino para dejar solo una pieza en el centro del tablero, yo a pesar de haberlo intentado cientos de veces nunca lo había logrado, me encontraba muy concentrado leyendo cuando escuché un sonido de piezas que caían sobre el piso que claramente me hizo dirigir mi mirada al único posible causante del mismo. Apenas lo miré al enano noté que ponía la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzaba a sollozar…..¿Qué le pasaba ahora?. Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado.

-Que pasa Greg?- le pregunte poniendo una mano sobre su hombro…él no respondió….¿No quieres contarme?- insistí.

-Me….me estoy volviendo tonto….-respondió clavando sus ojitos húmedos sobre los míos.

-De que hablas pequeño?- pregunté levantando una de mis pobladas cejas castañas.

-No puedo dejar menos de cuatro piezas…-dijo entre sollozos con su voz entrecortada.

-Greg, no pasa nada, no es para llorar no siempre se gana- le dije riéndome por dentro, House era por naturaleza un competidor extremo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de competir contra si mismo….cuando perdía, llegaba la frustración y algunos tragos de bourbon acompañados de Vicodin….en Greg, el llanto…..bueno, al menos eso creí en aquel momento, al final la frustración nada tendria que ver con lo que pasaba…

-Pa…pasa algo malo conmigo Wilson….hay algo malo con mi cerebro, se se esta achicando…..-dijo mientras see abalanzaba a llorar sobre mi pecho….yo pensé "mi cerebro se achica, eso si sonó a psicótico"…..

-Greg no digas tonterías, como se te va a "achicar" el cerebro!-exclamé.

-No estoy diciendo tonterías! Me olvido cosas, y pierdo en todos los juego me siento raro!- exclamó mirándome enojado, muy enojado y ofendido con mis palabras, yo comencé a preocuparme, no se podía esperar otra cosa de mi.

-Que quieres decir con que te olvidas cosas, con que te sientes raro?- le pregunté seriamente, y él pasó en un segundo del sollozo al llanto nuevamente.

-No….no me acuerdo que cene anoche, que hice ayer, ni antes de ayer, ni ni…en que lugares estuve…y me me pierdo….y y me cuesta mucho pe…pensar y y hablar, no, no es como antes….- me dijo muy nervioso poniéndose de pie y moviendo sus brazos con efusivos gestos indicadores de una gran ansiedad….

-Greg…hace cuanto te pasa esto?-le pregunte mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura….

-No…no se….muchos días- respondió secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su remera.

-Pero porque no me contaste esto antes Greg!

-No, no se….tenia miedo….de de que pensaras que estoy loco- dijo muy angustiado.

-Greg como voy a pensar eso….ven aquí…-dije tomándole la mano atrayéndolo hacia mi para abrazarlo cuando estuvo en frente mío- tal vez….solo sea tu imaginación, pero si quieres podemos echar un vistazo en el hospital…vas a ver que todo está bien contigo- le dije intentando convencerlo de que nada le pasaba, aunque difícilmente yo creía eso, House nunca se equivocaba o casi nunca, y Greg tampoco, si realmente se sentía así algo raro pasaba….y yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para descubrir que era.

-Por favor, no le..le cuentes a nadie esto…Wilson, yo no quiero que me miren raro- me dijo separándose de mi abrazo.

-No te preocupes Greg, te prometo que no le voy a contar a nadie- le dije acariciándole la cabeza….-ahora deja de llorar y vamos a hacer algo divertido como ir a tomar un helado y a la feria que hay en el parque cerca del hospital, que te parece?

-Bueno….esta bi…bien- respondió él intentando controlar sus sollozos y secándose nuevamente las lagrimas de sus ojos…

Al dia siguiente en el hospital sin que nadie supiera tomé unas imágenes de su cabeza con el tomógrafo, no veía nada raro a simple vista, pero cuando comparé las imágenes con las que le habíamos tomado hace unos días atrás noté una pequeña diferencia aunque no le dije nada….luego de dejarlo en el departamento de diagnóstico fui a la oficina de Cuddy, necesitaba una segunda opinión, a pesar de que Greg me hizo prometerle no contarle a nadie esto, era algo que no podía sobrellevar solo….

-Necesito una consulta Cuddy- dije entrando de golpe a la oficina de la decana mientras ponia ambas imágenes sobre la pizarra para luego prender las luces de la misma….

-Cuantos años tiene el niño….o niña- preguntó Cuddy notando que las imágenes mostraban el cerebro de un niño y no un adulto.

-Niño, tres- respondí secamente- Que es lo que notas?- le pregunté.

-Pareciera ser que hay una leve desmielinizacion del sistema nervioso y piramidal….tu que opinas?- me preguntó.

-Lo mismo- respondí yo con mi corazón comprimido por la angustia al notar que no me equivocaba.

-Con que diferencia de días tomaste ambas imágenes?- me preguntó.

-Cinco días….-respondí sentándome en un sillón de una plaza que estaba a mi lado, agarrándome la cabeza.

-Eso….es imposible…-comenzó a decir ella- el deterioro es mucho para que haya sucedido en tan poco tiempo….Que te pasa Wilson? Que es esto?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado….yo pase una mano por mi rostro y respondí.

-Son de House…..-dije mirándola a los ojos, ella se tapo la boca como respuesta a la sorpresa pero no atinó a decir palabra- Ayer estaba jugando a ese juego, el uno solo….y se enojó porque decía que no jugaba tan bien como antes, y tiró el tablero a la mierda, se largó a llorar….le pregunté que le pasaba y dijo que su cerebro "se estaba achicando" yo me reí ante el comentario…le dije que siempre se podía perder y demás….pero luego me dijo que se sentía raro, que le costaba pensar, y hablar, que olvidaba cosas, que perdía en todos los juegos…..dijo que no recordaba que había cenado, ni que había hecho el día anterior, ni el anterior…ni donde había estado, que se sentía raro y perdido…..

-Que!?….House nunca tuvo una enfermedad desmielinizante de niño, no es posible….

-Justamente! Y aparte el deterioro que observamos sucedió en muy poco tiempo, eso no encaja con ningún patrón conocido de ninguna de esas enfermedades ni con ningun tipo de esclerosos múltiple ni mielitis transversa ni nada!

-Debemos hacer más estudios….-dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie caminando hacia su escritorio.

-Y si no fuese una enfermedad?

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja…

-Si esto es parte de…de lo que le paso?...si su cuerpo estuviese "yendo para atrás" su cerebro reaccionaria de ese modo, comenzaría a desmielinizarse….

-Que quieres decir? Que se esta volviendo mas jóven? Como Benjamin Buttom?- preguntó ella incrédula…

-Excelente analogía…..-dije yo con una fingida sonrisa…

-Eso..no es posible, lo habríamos notado….

-Si esta pasando algo así nunca lo notamos porque no buscábamos que le estuviese pasando algo….la semana antes de lo que paso con su pierna, recuerdas que se convirtió en un completo dolor en el trasero? Estaba mucho mas inmaduro y caprichoso de lo que era…..estos últimos días estuvo muy callado, y "tranquilo" lo cual seguramente tenia que ver con que no quería hablar, porque como me dijo…le costaba. Estamos todos los días con él por ende no le prestamos tanta atención como si lo viésemos cada tanto, porque justamente lo vemos todo el tiempo….

-No se que pensar Wilson…..tómale medidas corporales…que se yo….tienes alguna referencia para comparar?- propuso Cuddy.

-Si, hice eso pocos días después de que todo esto comenzara…..voy a hacer eso, es una buena idea….luego paso por aquí nuevamente….-dije saliendo de la oficina camino al departamento de diagnostico. Busque a Greg en el departamento de diagnóstico y lo lleve a una sala de examen que estaba vacía…

-Párate aquí Greg- le dije indicándole la balanza que a su vez poseía un medidor de altura….tome su peso y su altura, media 92, 5 centímetros y pesaba 13 kilos…..mire las medidas que tenia escritas un una historia clínica y le tome cuando le hice el primer control medico general tres días después de que la locura comenzara, la historia clínica me mostraba que media en aquel momento 95 cm, mire la tabla de desarrollo ideal que se encontraba en un póster en la pared, en aquel momento era un poco mas bajito que la media que era 96,5 centímetros pero igualmente se encontraba dentro de un rango de estatura normal, lo mismo con su peso que en aquel momento era de 14 kilos. Sacando conclusiones, su estatura había decrecido en 2,5 centímetros y su peso un kilo, bien, genial…..estaba en lo correcto, ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido pensar en esta locura de Benjamin Buttom en vez de arriesgarme por alguna enfermedad?, fácil, porque había visto la película en la televisión una semana atrás…..y ahora venían las preguntas…¿Si se estaba "achicando" a donde iba a ir a parar? ¿En que momento iba a volver a la normalidad? Por dios, esto era un desastre, debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía verlo volverse cada día mas pequeño con la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar….

-Para que me mides….te dije que se me achicaba el cerebro no el cuerpo- dijo el enano sacándome de mi trance.

-Es solo un control general que debería haberte hecho hace tiempo, esta todo bien, quédate tranquilo- mentí- estas bien Greg…..

-Como puedes decir que estoy bien! Si te dije que me pasan cosas raras!- volvió a hablar él, ahora muy enojado, la puta madre….no sabia que decirle….necesitaba hablar con Cuddy …

-Ven, acompáñame al departamento de diagnóstico, necesito ver a un paciente en su habitación, luego te busco- dije empujándolo un poquito para que camine adelante mío por suerte no opuso resistencia. En el camino como él me había dicho se perdió, se sentía muy desorientado.

-Ven Greg, por aquí- dije tomándole la mano y llevándolo al ascensor….en el ascensor escuché como comenzaba a sollozar denuevo, lo que me comprimía el corazón que se sintiera así realmente no puedo explicarlo, no hay forma…él no entendía lo que le pasaba, no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero percibía que estaba cambiando y eso evidentemente lo atormentaba- no llores Greg, no pasa nada – volví a hablar mientras lo levantaba de las axilas y lo acomodaba sobre mis caderas….el apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro y continuo sollozando hasta que se quedo dormido, ya era la hora de su siesta….una vez que llegué a la oficina de House lo acosté en el diván y le dije al equipo que lo mirara un poco, que volvería en 15 minutos.

-Tenia razón- dije entrando a la oficina de Cuddy- su reloj biológico va para atrás Cuddy….

-Que demonios quieres decir Wilson…no puede ser- dijo ella caminando hacia mi….entendía lo que le decía, solo no podía creerlo.

-Tu sabes que luego de esto….todo puede ser

-Va a morir?- preguntó ella largándose a llorar… la abracé.

-No va a morir Cuddy, no puede morir, esta vieja Brandoff no dijo que pasaría eso….si ella hablaba de "renacimiento" yo imagino que esta es la ultima etapa, se renace….de las cenizas….no desde los tres años, estoy seguro que cuando llegue al día uno House va a volver….-dije sin saber que decía pero sintiéndome un pelotudo por estar diciendo cosas tan incoherentes….pero ahora el mundo era otro, era incoherente, no estaba solo el mundo de la ciencia que todos conocíamos, había otro mundo que pocos conocían y ahora nosotros éramos parte de el…

-Que vamos a hacer Wilson? Ya no podemos seguir trayéndolo al hospital si esta pasando esto con él…..

-Se acercan las vacaciones…..tengo tres semanas para quedarme con él en casa, puedo adelantarlas y empezar la semana que viene, solo debo reorganizar mi agenda….

-Que tan rápido avanza esto Wilson?- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas y sentándose en el sillón donde se tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

-Cuando todo empezó media 95 cm ahora mide 92, 5 centímetros…..pero debería volver a medirlo en unos días para saber que tan rápido avanza, porque no sabemos cuando empezó todo esto….pero parece ser que avanza rápido….según las tablas de crecimiento tendría poco mas de dos años y medio de edad….

-Por dios…

-El problema es Cuddy….que Greg está muy angustiado, él sabe que le pasa algo raro, él se siente distinto obviamente…recién se largó a llorar porque se desorientó cuando íbamos al departamento de diagnóstico y se me largó a llorar en el ascensor….Que le vamos a decir Cuddy?

-Mi amor, pobresito….la verdad Wilson tenemos que decirle…obviamente, no podemos no darle una respuesta….llego el momento de decirle todo lo que pasó…..

-Eso es una locura!- exclamé algo sacado de mis cabales.

-Una locura es no decirle nada! Verlo angustiado sin entender porque se desorienta, porque se olvida las cosas….cada vez que note que puede hacer menos cosas como antes…Cuanto tiempo crees que puede pasar antes de que empiece a volverse más torpe o a perder el control de esfínteres por las noches o las habilidades de la motricidad fina? Cuanto tiempo crees que falta para que empiece a hablar como lo hace un bebe y no como lo hace un niño de tres años, y ni siquiera uno normal….porque Greg no habla como un niño de tres años normal…. Una semana? Semana y media?- exclamó Cuddy….y tenia razón….debíamos decirle la verdad sobre quien era….

-Tienes razón….en poco tiempo incluso comenzara a olvidar más cosas….nose por cuanto tiempo retendrá lo que le digamos sobre quien es….pero entender que le pasa por ahora al menos ayudará a que no se angustie tanto, por no entender….

-Tengo una reunión en media hora Wilson, me voy a retocar el maquillaje, estoy deformada…..tráelo luego de las 3 pm….. y los dos vamos a hablar con él.

-Ok….te veo más tarde- le dije saliendo de la habitación….

A las tres en punto estábamos Greg y yo esperando a Cuddy en su oficina…

-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó él sentándose en el sillón cruzado de brazos..

-Cuddy y yo queremos hablarte de algo….que nunca habíamos hablado, algo que nunca te habíamos dicho- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Tiene que ver con que me siento raro?- preguntó muy impaciente.

-Si….tiene que ver con eso….- en ese momento Cuddy entró en la oficina, caminó hacia el sillón y abrazó a Greg efusivamente dándole luego un gran beso en la mejilla, él estaba muy inquieto como para responder algo. Una vez que Cuddy tomó asiento en un sillón en frente de Greg comenzó a hablar…

-Greg….queremos hablar contigo de algo muy delicado….por eso necesitamos que nos prestes mucha atención y escuches con calma mi amor, esta bien?- le dijo Cuddy..

-Queremos hablarte sobre quien eres, y sobre lo que sientes que te esta pasando ahora…- agregué yo.

-Pe…pero yo ya se quien soy- respondió él con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido con mis palabras…yo negué con la cabeza…

-Greg…tu no eres quien crees que eres…-comencé a decir y miré a Cuddy sin saber como seguir…

-Greg….-comenzó a decir Cuddy clavando su mirada en el piso para luego hundir sus ojos grises sobre los azules de House- recuerdas a ese hombre que Wilson te mostró una vez en la foto? Que te contamos que estaba de viaje, y que era un medico del hospital? El mejor amigo de Wilson? El dueño de ese bastón que tan bien describiste aquella vez con la lupa que te compro James?

-Si, me acuerdo…que pasa con él, yo no lo conozco…-respondió él revolviéndose en el sillón inquieto.

-Ese hombre Greg, eres tu, ese hombre es Gregory House….y no esta de viaje…eres tu…-le dije yo luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, él nos miró a mi y a Cuddy con los ojos como platos, fuera de sus orbitas, brillantes y enormes.

-Co…como puede ser? Él es un hombre viejo….y…y yo no!- exclamó él…

-No creo que le guste que lo llames así- bromee yo para calmar un poco los ánimos, Cuddy me regaló media sonrisa y volvió a hablarle a Greg.

-Alguien Greg…"te convirtió" en el niño que eres ahora….hace más de dos meses tu eras ese hombre que viste en la foto, recuerdas que te pusiste triste cuando dijiste que sentías que lo conocías?- le preguntó Cuddy.

-Si recuerdo – dijo él agarrandose las manitos y mirando al piso- pe…pero porque no se nada de ese hombre entonces?

-No lo sabemos Greg….-le dije sentándome más cerca suyo y abrazándolo- pero tu no tienes que pensar en ese hombre….ni nada de eso…

-Pe…pero entonces yo soy un hombre grande? Un doctor? Aquí?- preguntó él.

-El mejor doctor- dijimos con Cuddy al unísono….ambos nos reímos por la coincidencia- el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico….Chase Cameron y Foreman son tu equipo, tus empleados, o tus "patitos" como te gustaba llamarlos…

-Y y….que pasa con con lo otro que me está pasando?, porque yo, yo de verdad me siento muy raro desde hace como, muchos muchos días…..

-Eso….emmm como explicarlo- comencé a decir mirando a Cuddy….ella tampoco supo como continuar…

-Que pasa conmigo! Por que no me quieren decir la verdad?- preguntó él bajándose del sillón gritando mientras golpeaba el piso con su pierna derecha…

-Queremos decirte Greg…pero…es muy difícil de explicar…y de entender- le dijo Cuddy atrayéndolo hacia si misma y sentándolo sobre su regazo….él no dijo nada…

-Greg…lo que pasa contigo es que te estas volviendo más pequeño…por eso te estas olvidando cosas y te sientes raro y confundido….hoy cuando te medí fue para comprobar eso…- le dije intentando sonar como si no estuviese diciendo nada muy "anormal", sin embargo él puso sus ojos como platos de nuevo, me miró con el rostro desencajado, y luego a Cuddy, se bajó de su regazo y comenzó a moverse nervioso por la oficina.

-Como que..que más pequeño Wilson!? Como un bebe?!- exclamó fuera de quicio el pobre enano…

-Si Greg….no sabemos porque pasa esto, pero es lo que está pasando…..

-No no NO! NO QUIERO QUE ME PASE ESO!- dijo largándose a llorar con todas sus fuerzas…Cuddy y yo nos acercamos a él, esta vez ella lo levantó…

-No llores Greg, nosotros vamos a estar para cuidarte, todo va a estar bien….-le dijo mi amiga…

-NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAN QUE CUIDAR! Y VOLVERME TONTO Y Y NO PODER CAMINAR, NI HABLAR Y Y LLORAR MÁS QUE AHORA!- decía gritando mientras golpeaba a Cuddy por encima de su pecho aunque no con demasiada fuerza…

-Greg, no llores….de verdad todo va a estar bien….- le dije mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de Cuddy, sabia muy bien que él se sentiría mejor conmigo aunque obviamente también amara a Cuddy- Shhhhh esto es lo ultimo antes de que vuelvas a ser grande como te contamos enano- le dije al oído mientras le acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza…

-No quiero ser grande de nuevo….no quiero usar un bastón por sufrir dolor todos los días….yo….yo me quiero quedar así- dijo sollozando, dejando de llorar poco a poco. Cuddy y yo nos miramos leyendo la propia tristeza en los ojos del otro al escuchar esas palabras.

-Te prometemos que todo va a estar bien, y no vas a sufrir dolor- le dijo Cuddy poniéndose detrás mío mientras le secaba las lagrimas…


	26. Baby Greg

**A ver, a ver, a ver…..mis queridos Guests, la cosa va así con los dos finales, ya verán si son tristes o no….creo que ni yo lo se…cada final tendrá varios capítulos, en el próximo final, o sea el segundo, que nada tiene que ver con esto, veremos a Greg adolescente…re va esa eh?**

**En cuanto a quienes piden Huddy (Iara etc), O SEA que quieren que Cuddy se garche al pobre Greg =p, nah jajaja hablando enserio entiéndanme, nose como hacer Huddy con esta diferencia de edad, es imposible jaajajjaa ya no va más, aparte los que me leyeron saben que yo soy Huddy a pleno (?) (me siento tan estúpida cuando digo "Huddy") en fin, eso por un lado, por otro lado, a los que quieren HILSON, desde ya les digo que NO (perdón Drake Vampire….mis mas sinceros perdones (?))! Por qué? Porque para mi no hay nada más lindo en la serie que la amistad de ellos dos, ese tipo de confianza y cercanía que tienen, si fuese amor romántico, homosexual, o como quieran llamarlo seria algo muy común pero_ esa_ amistad no es común y creo que esa relación que tienen ellos dos es uno de los componentes fundamentales de la serie, y seguramente de todos los fics que yo escribo…**

**Por ultimo LOLY donde estás? Extraño tus reviews que siempre me hacen morir de ternura ey! Por favor volvé, y déjame un review por cada capitulo que no comentaste, o sea, me debes cono 4 reviews jaajajaj….**

**Bueno espero que les guste….comenten y tiren ideas muchachas que yo no tengo contacto con bebes, pero para nada, por ende NO TENGO IDEA!**

Antes de llegar a casa, camino al hospital, Greg me había pedido que no quería que nadie más supiese lo que le estaba pasando….básicamente refiriéndose a su equipo…yo sabia que algo del viejo House lo movía a decirme esto, de eso no había dudas….esconderlo de su equipo iba a ser complicado pero debía respetar su deseo hasta donde pudiese. Luego de haber llorado muy acongojado en la oficina de Cuddy por más de 20 minutos permaneció callado y no volvió a hablar con ninguno de los dos. Fue en el auto camino a casa que me habló para decirme que no quería que su equipo lo viera, y luego nuevamente se quedó en silencio, al caminar hacia la puerta del departamento veía al pequeño caminando delante mío con los hombros caídos, sin ganas de nada, apenas entramos él solo caminó a su cuarto y allí se encerró, tenia algo así como una depresión nada común en niños de tres años, lo que quiero decir es…los niños se deprimían pero no al modo adulto, Greg estaba deprimido de ese modo y yo no sabia que hacer, me ponía loco verlo tan mal al pobre enano. Luego de cocinar especialmente para él la comida que sabia más le gustaba, caminé hacia su habitación que ya se encontraba a oscuras por la caída de la noche, entré y me senté en su cama donde él estaba recostado y aun despierto.

-Greg….hice el estofado de papas que te gusta, vamos a comer?- le dije en una voz un tanto animada intentando motivarlo para que se me una en la cena, cosa que conociendo a House depresivo dudaría que haría.

-No quiero comer- dijo él aun dándome la espalda, recostado en posición fetal.

-Pero tienes que comer…-le dije yo tocándole el hombro.

-Para que? Si ya….ya no voy a crecer….que sentido tiene?- me dijo con su vocecita llena de tristeza como si el alma se escapase de su cuerpito con el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras….

-En poco tiempo vas a ser grande y fuerte de nuevo…por eso tienes que comer, para vivir, como todos, porque sino comes te vas a morir de hambre…..

-Dentro de poco….ya no voy a ser consciente de nada…no co-como ahora- comenzó a decir sollozando levemente- ya no…no voy a recordar quien soy…ni, ni que me gusta…ni que no me gusta….no saber quien eres….acaso, no, no es lo mismo que…que estar muerto?- filosofó de un modo tan…tan lleno de tristeza y sentimiento mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su amado Stevie McQueen, que logró que un nudo se formara en mi garganta, no sabia que responder, pero debía recuperar la compostura, él se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos, me necesitaba entero, para él…

-Greg….sin importar que tamaño, ni que edad tengas…siempre serás mi amigo House, eso es lo que eres y eso es lo que importa….no recordaras quien eres, pero sentirás otras cosas y seguirás siendo el mismo….y luego….volverás a ser ese adulto que eras hace tiempo….

-Ser un cojo….con…con dolor crónico…..y un cráter en la pierna, tragador de pastillas (como sabia eso?) …..eso es ser grande y fuerte? Si….si eso es ser grande y fuerte yo me quiero quedar así Wilson….no, no quiero a ese House….yo, yo no tengo nada que ver con él, no me gusta…..-dijo dándose vuelta y mirándome a los ojos en la oscuridad.

-Greg…tu, no lo conoces ahora….pero House, es mucho más que eso, él siempre ha estado cuando lo necesité sabes? A pesar de que quiera jugar el papel de "no me importa nada ni nadie mas que yo" siempre ha estado, y es su naturaleza….él si ha sido herido muchas veces como dices que dudas de si es grande y fuerte, pero te aseguro Greg…que si no lo fuese él ya no estaría con nosotros hace muchísimo tiempo, es más grande y fuerte de lo que piensas, incluso de lo que él piensa….o pensaba…. Y aparte de eso él salva vidas, salva a las personas enfermas que nadie puede salvar, al igual que tu lo has hecho algunas veces siendo aun tan pequeño….pensando que era solo un juego….entiendes lo que digo?- expresé con mi voz llena de melancolía…

-Entonces él…..él es como un héroe?- dijo con un tono de voz más animado, sentándose en la cama.

-Si….en gran parte eso es lo que es aunque a él le encante ponerse en el papel de "antihéroe" pero lo es….- le dije sonriendo al darme gracia el modo de "llamarse a si mismo" o sea héroe….era gracioso por lo infantil de la comparación, pero tenia que admitir que en parte, era bastante cierto, a pesar de que a House le gustase jugar a que era el antihéroe Byroniano se podría decir, siempre terminaba siendo un héroe en el hospital, es como si nuestra vida fuese una película, o una serie televisiva en la cual él era el protagonista indiscutido, era extraño pero en el hospital la mayoría de las veces "casi todo" giraba en torno a él, a sus métodos, sus locuras, sus casos….todo lo que él hacia siempre daba de que hablar, pero al final las ultimas palabras que se decían eran "el muy hijo de puta salvo al paciente, de nuevo"…..bueno, podríamos decir que era bastante heroico mi misántropo amigo.

-Entonces….tu me vas a seguir queriendo cuando sea grande?- me preguntó en un tono de voz que desesperaba por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa….

-Por supuesto enano, te voy a seguir queriendo cuando seas grande de nuevo, y más alto que yo….- le dije sonriendo…

-Y cuando ya no recuerde quien eres? y llore todo el día? y me haga pis? Y y y sea un bebe tonto y torpe y molesto?- preguntó preocupado, como si tuviese miedo de que le fuese a decir que no.

-Claro Greg, como no te voy a querer! Aparte un bebe no es tonto y torpe….solo es un bebe, un bebe no tiene de que avergonzarse pequeño….-dije mientras escuchaba que un rugido venia del estómago del enano…

-Sabes que Wilson? Creo que….que si voy a comer ese estofado- comentó al pasar mientras agarraba a Stevie y se bajaba de la cama….

-Así me gusta….vamos….-dije con una media sonrisa en mis labios mientras caminaba detrás de él hacia el comedor.

Y como ya habíamos predicho Greg comenzó a cambiar, en tres días había decrecido unos quince centímetros asíque calculaba que por semana decrecería entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco cm, esto era si teníamos en cuenta la estatura en relación con la edad biológica según las tablas de crecimiento ideal en niños, un cuarto de año, o sea que con cada semana que pasaba Greg tenia tres meses menos que la semana anterior. Si bien su estatura y su peso decrecían con la exactitud de un reloj su consciencia aun tardaba más en seguir a su cuerpo en la repentina infantilización y es por eso que realmente la estaba pasando mal al notar como perdía habilidades debido a un cerebro que poco a poco se desmielinizaba, por momentos tenia consciencia de lo que le pasaba, por momentos no, sus estados de lucidez iban y venían constantemente al igual que los pocos recuerdos que aun conservaba.

Físicamente Greg obviamente estaba más pequeño que antes y bastante más gordito, sobre todo en comparación con el ultimo tiempo que había estado muy flaco y desgarbado, su pelo castaño claro lleno de rulos había crecido desde el último corte y en ese momento continuaba mas o menos con el mismo largo, estaba un poco más cachetón que antes y sus ojos azules se veían más grandes a la vez que sus finos labios se encontraban un tanto más gorditos y rojos contrastando increíblemente con la palidez de su piel en general. Habían pasado muchas cosas en estos tres días…recuerdo que una de esas noches Cuddy vino a la noche a visitarnos y por la tormenta de nieve que se desató se le complicó volver a su casa, por ende le pidió a Marina que se quedara con Rachel esa noche. Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente por primera vez Greg, que calculábamos estaría llegando a los dos años y medio de edad en aquel momento, se había hecho pis en la cama y aparte de eso se había caído de la misma, ya que como es sabido mientras más pequeño es un niño más se mueve mientras duerme. Yo me levanté del sillón donde estaba durmiendo y corrí a su cuarto al escucharlo llorar, Cuddy hizo lo mismo desde mi cuarto, cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos a Greg sentado en el piso llorando muy fuerte mientras se agarraba con su manito la parte posterior de la cabeza….caminé hacia él y lo levanté….toqué su cabecita, tenia un pequeño hinchazón donde tenia su manito anteriormente…

-Shh shh está bien Greg…..ya pasó- dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras lo hamacaba un poco "Me me golpé mu mu ferte" decía él con su nuevo lenguaje infantil sollozando mientras yo caminaba con él por la habitación.

-Se hizo pis Wilson…-me dijo Cuddy mirando las sabanas del sommier….yo agarré a Greg de las axilas y estiré mis brazos para mirar su entrepierna, efectivamente estaba todo mojado…

-Alguien se hizo pis?- le dije en un amigable tono de voz abrazándolo mientras él "se tragaba los mocos" terminando de llorar- vamos a limpiarte enano?- hablé nuevamente…él no respondió.

-Bueno Wilson….llego la hora de comprar pañales….-decía Cuddy mientras me daba una toalla húmeda para limpiarle la entrepierna….

-Estas loca? Es House! No puedo hacerle eso!- le dije con mi ceño fruncido, sin entender aun qué era lo que él realmente necesitaba.

-Wilson, es un bebé! No puedes tratarlo como un adulto…ya no puede controlar los esfínteres, sino le pones pañales solo va a estar llorando incómodo cada vez que se haga pis e incluso caca, no es que le estés quitando su dignidad o algo asi ….

-No…no puedo Cuddy….-volví a decir obstinado, definitivamente no entendía…

-Wilson ni siquiera existe la ropa interior normal para bebes de dos años y medio, le estas poniendo los boxers que usaba cuando tenia tres y le quedan grandes! Si a los bebes se les da un trato distinto es porque _necesitan_ un trato distinto….-exclamó ella…yo negué con la cabeza mientras le ponía al enano otro pantaloncito de uno de los pijamas nuevos que le había tenido que comprar "No puedo Cuddy…lo siento, no puedo"….ella suspiró pesadamente y no habló más…solo levantó a Greg y me dijo que se lo llevaba a dormir con ella…

Cuando ambos nos levantamos para ir a trabajar Greg también se levantó, evidentemente su sueño aun estaba bastante trastocado y no solía dormir tanto por la noche como cualquier bebe…Debíamos esperar a la nueva niñera de Greg que ya lo había cuidado el día anterior, ella era la hermana menor de Marina, y por supuesto tuvimos que contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado y pedirle que por favor nos jure que nada de lo que le contábamos debía saberse, obviamente la dejamos atónita pero por supuesto aceptó el trabajo y en un día se encariño con Greg.

-Teno hame Welson!- me dijo corriendo hacia mi mientras preparaba el desayuno, noté que quien hablaba era Greg, no el bebe que entendía bastante menos que Greg, era fácil darse cuenta, había algo en la mirada de "ambos" que me permitía distinguir cuando hablaba uno y cuando el otro…sonreí y lo senté en una silla con varios libros…le di unas galletitas y una chocolatada que tomó torpemente llenándose de leche el mentón….lo limpie y me senté a desayunar….a los dos minutos me dijo "y me desayuno?"- acabas de desayunar Greg….-le dije levantando las cejas….- "mentira!" dijo él golpeando la mesa con su puño bajándose de la silla de un salto…me miró muy enojado, como si yo estuviese planeando hacerlo morir de hambre….-Greg mira, aquí está el vaso con chocolatada que acabas de tomar!-le dije mostrándole el vaso- él volvió a gritar más fuerte que antes dándome una punzada en la cabeza- "ERES UN MENTIROSO" ….gritó muy enojado…

-Que pasa?- dijo Cuddy entrando ya cambiada al comedor..

-No me cree que le acabo de dar de desayunar….-le dije

-Ven Greg, vamos a hacer otra cosa….-dijo ella agarrándole la mano y llevándolo a su habitación…a los 15 minutos entró al comedor y cerró suavemente sin hacer ruido, la puerta que conectaba en living con el pasillo de las habitaciones…

-Que pasó?-le pregunté levantando una ceja antes de dar un sorbo a mi taza de café con leche.

-Está dormido….-dijo ella sentándose en la mesa conmigo mientras se servia una taza de café…

-Me pregunto cuanto durará esto….es, muy difícil lo que está pasando- dije sin esperar ninguna respuesta en realidad.

-Hasta que deje de tener esos estados de "lucidez" y sea un bebe como cualquier otro….luego de eso será más fácil…-me dijo ella posando una mano sobre la mía al notar mi "stress"…en eso llegó la hermana de Marina "Polie", le dimos indicaciones, terminamos de preparar nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al hospital.

Allí al equipo de diagnóstico le habíamos dicho que Greg ya no iría más al hospital porque decía que se aburría y quería estar en casa, les dijimos que había aceptado muy bien tener una niñera para quedarse en casa y que todo estaba en orden…no tenían porque sospechar nada, la historia tampoco era tan rara ni no creíble, asíque solo me preguntaban a medida que los días pasaban, de tanto en tanto, como andaba Greg…

Los días corrían y Greg continuaba con su "retroceso" luego de una semana de que esta nueva etapa empezara el pequeño Greg ya había desaparecido, ya no había más estados de lucidez ni nada parecido, el pequeño ni siquiera recordaba el rally de monster trucks que tanto lo había emocionado en un principio.

Aparte de su aspecto físico varias cosas más habían cambiado, primero se caía bastante seguido de la cama, hasta que lo empecé a acostar en la cama conmigo, lo cual era insoportable, porque no paraba de moverse, hablar dormido y patearme. Aparte de eso comenzó a hacerse pis con frecuencia, obviamente, para esto comencé a idear planes con el fin de evitarlo, bueno, solo se me ocurrieron dos, el plan A era no darle nada de tomar hasta 3 horas antes de acostarse a dormir…el plan B era despertarme cada dos o tres horas para llevarlo al baño, a pesar de, en ese momento tener aproximadamente dos años y 3 meses, el enano, que por cierto era muy inteligente, afortunadamente lograba controlar bastante bien sus esfínteres de día, Polie y yo le habíamos enseñado que cada vez que quería hacer pis o caca nos tenia que avisar con urgencia para llevarlo al baño….ante el problema de la noche antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que era una tortura hacerle algo asi al enano, hacerlo cagarse de sed primero y luego despertarlo cada dos o tres horas para ir al baño, Cuddy actuó. Recuerdo que un día en el hospital cuando le comenté mi stress con Greg, le conté que había tenido que comprar un colchón nuevo al cual le había puesto un plástico para que no se arruine y demás….ella se puso de pie y vociferó secamente "Bueno Wilson, me cansaste…..tengo una reunión en cinco minutos, chau" mientras me dejaba con la boca abierta solo en su oficina….luego de pensar un poco me di cuenta de que si, me había vuelto cansador, todos los días le hablaba a Cuddy de lo mismo, siempre ese discurso tedioso donde nunca pasaba nada bueno y donde yo estaba estresado y demás, ella había pasado varias veces a ayudarme con Greg cuando la niñera se iba pero yo seguía quejándome todos los días, si, estaba insoportable….ni yo me soportaba últimamente, el punto es que ese mismo día a las 8 de la noche Cuddy estaba parada en la puerta de mi edificio, con un flete detrás de ella ….genial….recosté a Greg suavemente en el sillón ya que estaba durmiendo arriba mío, obvio que muy abrazado a Stevie y chupándose el dedo, costumbre que había adquirido incluso desde antes de que este retroceso comenzara, costumbre que era un secreto entre nosotros dos….recuerdo que la primera vez que lo encontré chupándose el pulgar y el se dió cuenta se avergonzó mucho, pero sin embargo continuó haciéndolo por las noches cuando estaba en casa, evidentemente había una cuota de placer en ese chupeteo a la que no quería renunciar, Freud no decía idiotecez.

-Cuddy, pasa- le dije agregando un gesto con mi cabeza.

-Traje algunas cosas…entren por aquí- dijo indicándole que pasen a los hombres que yo aun no había visto…

-Eh?!- exclamé levantando una ceja sin entender nada…

-Son para Greg obviamente….-agregó ella, luego de unos 5 minutos de entrar y salir, los hombres habían dejado unas cuantas cajas gigantes desparramadas por el piso del living…una vez que se fueron volví a hablar…

-No hacia falta Cuddy….-le dije.

-Si hacia falta….y me canse de escucharte quejándote, asíque vamos a empezar a hacer las cosas bien con Greg….vas a hacer lo que yo te diga de ahora en más…por él, por tu salud mental y por la mía….-me dijo muy seria, yo suspiré ante el reto "Ok, esta bien"

-En esta caja grande hay una cuna hay que armarla….donde quieres ponerla en tu cuarto o en el de House?- volví a suspirar pesadamente "en el de House….".

-Ok, a todo esto, donde esta esa perfección!- dijo ella enternecida a recordar al adorable bebe…

-Ahí durmiendo en el sillón- le dije caminando hacia el sillón para asegurarme de que siguiera ahí, ella me siguió…

-Awwwww mi amor que lindo que es….-dijo acariciándole la cabeza...y él que evidentemente no estaba tan dormido abrió los ojos y bostezó ampliamente despertándose….. "Taddy"! exclamó extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella cuando la vió….ella lo levantó….-Como está el bebe más lindo del mundo?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…"bem!, com Kilsom vimos la era del helo!" respondió él muy contento….-Que divertido, me encanta esa película! A ti te gustó!?- le preguntó…"me guto mutso! A ardilla es muy tonta!" le contaba el enano hablador a Cuddy, y ella se babeaba, si entre las cosas había traído un babero para más adelante definitivamente se lo tendría que poner a ella- Si, es muy tonta no?!...pero hablando seriamente aquí alguien necesita un baño me parece…-decía Cuddy mientras caminaba hacia el baño con él enano en sus brazos….-lleva estas dos cajas al cuarto de Greg Wilson- me indicó señalando dos cajas que estaban apiladas una arriba de la otra….

Una vez en el baño Cuddy puso a Greg en el piso y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia…para luego comenzar a desvestirlo…mientras tanto yo me encargaba de armar la cuna de madera blanca con detalles celestes que Cuddy había comprado.

-Tiene toda la cara pegajosa Wilson, que jugaron una guerra de plasticota?-me dijo divertida…

-Se debe haber volcado chocolatada, o algo así, nose….-respondí yo desde la habitación.

-Nunca se te ocurrió darle una mamadera o una taza para niños?-me preguntó mientras escuchaba sentaba al enano en la bañera.

-Si….pero ya sabes…me cuesta…

-Si ya se de tu pensamiento idiota, pero eso se acaba hoy!

Durante el baño Greg se divirtió y rió mucho, le encantaba golpear con fuerza el agua y salpicar todas las paredes….Cuddy se reía con el enano y las cosas que decía con su tierna vocecita y su lenguaje infantil…luego de bañarlo lo sacó de la bañera y lo envolvió en una toalla grande …lo sentó sobre la cama y abrió una de las cajas de la cual sacó una bolsa de Huggies para bebes de dos años, unas toallitas húmedas y un cambiador de plástico celeste….yo sentí que la quería matar, pero tenia razón…

-Wilson….nose porque crees que es tan grave! Míralo! Es un bebe! O acaso quieres darle una botella de Whiskey y un frasco de Vicodin…-dijo ella leyendo mi pensamiento.

-No claro que no….pero sabes que se me hace raro….

-Raro es todo lo que pasó, esto no es nada- dijo ella mientras acostaba a Greg sobre el cambiador….verdad que esto no es nada, verdad que no es nada!?- le dijo a Greg con esa voz maternal que sin siquiera intentarlo salía de su alma, él comenzó a reírse tentado cuando ella le daba besos en la pancita….-Eres el bebe mas lindo del mundo Greg, sabias eso?! Vas a tener a todas las mujeres a tus pies cuando seas grande, mira esos ojos hermosos que tienes y esa naricita, dios mio!- le dijo agarrandole los cachetes…

-Como a ti?- pregunté yo…ella se sonrojo visiblemente…."cállate Wilson" respondió secamente mientras sacaba un pañal de la bolsa con dibujos de Winnie Pooh… lo agarró de las piernitas y lo levantó para acomodar su cola sobre el pañal, luego comenzó a pasarle unas toallitas húmedas por la misma, no se para qué, porque ya estaba limpio, pero bueno….mujeres, madres obsesivas…él comenzó a reírse tentado supongo que por el contacto….-Que pasa Greg?- le preguntó riéndose contagiada por la risa del enano… "Cosquitas" (o sea "cosquillas") respondió él tapándose la boca con sus manitos en forma de puños y moviendo las piernitas para adelante y atrás para luego seguir riéndose tentado… realmente ese enano era de lo más adorable y encantador, no solo por lo lindo que era sino también por lo simpático y gracioso, y aparte era House, increíble, no tenia nada que ver con House, lo único que coincidía eran los ojos y esa profunda mirada tan característica en el.

-Ayyy pero que bien se porta este nene!- decía Cuddy mientras tiraba toda la ropa que había en una caja y buscaba algo para vestirlo luego de haberle puesto el pañal, luego agarró uno de los pijamas azules con autitos que yo le había comprado y terminó de cambiarlo poniéndole unos escarpines de lana blancos…-Greg, tu sabias que eres el nene MÁS lindo de todo el mundo?...-continuó hablando Cuddy siempre con las babas por el piso- "de tooooooooooooooooodo el mundo!?"- repreguntó él abriendo mucho los brazos sentado sobre la cama- No, me equivoqué, de todo el universo!- volvió a decir Cuddy dándole un beso en la mejilla…y caminando hacia el living con el enano en brazos, una vez en el living lo bajó al piso y me habló- vamos a cenar?

-Él ya cenó, se duerme muy temprano, pero si quieres podemos pedir algo….comida china, te parece?

-Me parece perfecto…a ver te voy a mostrar las cosas que compré…veamos…mmmm, aquí!- dijo agarrando una caja y tirando todo lo que había adentro sobre la mesa del comedor, algunas mamaderas, chupetes, toallas pequeñas y algún que otro juguete…mientras tanto Greg corrió al sillón y se tiró a mirar los dibujitos con Stevie McQueen y el pulgar en la boca, por supuesto…

-Le van a gustar los chupetes, porque no para de chuparse el dedo…-dije mientras abría uno de los envases con un chupete verde con estrellas blancas muy pequeñas y un prendedor que era la cara de un sapito en un color verde manzana muy brillante…..-mira Greg- dije mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y me sentaba a su lado….-toma- le dije dándole el chupete, él se sentó en el sillón y lo miró como si no supiese lo que era, o sea, no sabia lo que era…cuando se aburrió de inspeccionar esa cosa rara para él me miró y preguntó "y eto?"- va en la boca Greg- le dije poniéndole el chupete en la boca, él instintivamente comenzó a "chupetear"….abroché el prendedor en el cuello de su remera manga larga y me puse de pie….le gustaba mucho chupetear, definitivamente….yo desde antes de que pasara todo esto estaba seguro de que House tenia una fijación oral importante, siempre le decía (al adulto) que esa era la causa de su repetido y frecuente consumo de pastillas y alcohol….él solo respondía "Wilson…..el día que dejes de creerte Freud, yo voy a comenzar a respetar a las enfermeras del hospital"…Una vez que deje a Greg acostado chupeteando y mirando Bob esponja con Stevie y a Cuddy babeándose mirándolo sentada a su lado procedi a pedir la comida….llegado el pedido nos sentamos tranquilamente en la mesa a cenar….pero el silencio de la cena comenzó a ser interrumpido por un ruido que era algo así como el chasquido de dos dedos y una risita divertida….miramos al sillón y notamos que Greg estaba jugando con el chupete sacándoselo con fuerza de golpe de la boca, movimiento que generaba el chasquido y volviendoselo a poner para luego repetir la acción…..que fácil se divertía, definitivamente _era House.. _

Para cuando terminamos de comer ya eran las 21: 30 PM, y curiosamente el enano continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos ahora prestando atención a la televisión….

-Que raro que aun este despierto….suele dormirse muy temprano, a eso de las 21 hs, de hecho a veces se duerme antes….-comenté a Cuddy…

-Tal vez que haya venido yo le cambió un poco la rutina, vamos a prepararle un poco de leche caliente….-respondió ella poniéndose de pie y agarrando una lata de leche en polvo para bebes que estaba sobre la mesa…luego de higienizar la mamadera con agua hirviendo preparó la leche y caminó hacia el sillón donde sentó a Greg sobre su regazo…

-Mira lo que tengo Greg- dijo dándole la mamadera…al igual que con el chupete él la inspeccionó curioso hasta que Cuddy la introdujo en su boca luego de sacarle el chupete verde, instintivamente el comenzó a succionar, y pocos segundos después agarró la mamadera con sus dos manos, se la quitó de la boca la dió vuelta y comenzó a agitarla para ver que pasaba….."mira Kilsom….no se velca, no se velca" decía sonriendo orgulloso con su pequeño descubrimiento…."viste Greg, ahora ya no te vas a ensuciar más" respondí sentándome al lado de Cuddy y Greg para luego volver a llevar la mamadera hacia la pequeña boca del enano….él volvió a succionar recostado sobre el regazo de Cuddy con su cabecita sobre el brazo de ella agarrando con sus dos manitos la mamadera y abrazando a Stevie por supuesto, a poco más de media botella sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse pero aun no estaba dormido y seguía bebiendo sin pausa la leche tibia….Cuddy tomó el control de la botella cuando notó que él comenzaba a soltarla cada vez más adormecido, poco antes de terminar la leche ya estaba dormido…

-Creo que esta dormido- dije mirando a Cuddy…

-Si, está dormido- respondió ella dándome la mamadera y poniéndole al enano el chupete nuevamente que él aceptó sin renegar, por supuesto…-voy a acostarlo, tu le pusiste las sabanas al colchón de la cuna?

-Si, ya esta todo, trajiste dos sabanas y una frazada verdad?

-Si, esta perfecto, con eso es suficiente….voy a llevarlo- me dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodando a Greg sobre sus caderas junto con Stevie, que recordemos, nunca podia faltar!...….una vez en el cuarto lo recostó con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo arropó con las sabanas y la frazada azul con dibujitos de naves espaciales y estrellas que había traído….él no se movió un milímetro de la posición en la que Cuddy lo dejó….yo comencé a caminar para retirarme del cuarto y noté que ella estaba apoyada en la cuna mirándolo dormir, volví sobre mis pasos y la escuche decirme "es tan lindo"….-me asustas Cuddy, vas a violarlo? Jajajaja- le dije riéndome bajito para no despertar al pequeño "No seas idiota….acaso no lo es?" me preguntó- si claro que lo es, es precioso….pero no veo la necesidad de repetirlo cada medio segundo- le dije esbozando media sonrisa "cuando House vuelva a la normalidad….le voy a pedir que sea mi donante de esperma" dijo como quien dice la cosa más natural del mundo- ESTAS LOCA!?-exclamé yo subiendo la voz sin darme cuenta "Shhhh idiota, lo vas a despertar…vamos"-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta agarrándome del brazo, yo seguí sus pasos- es una locura lo que dices Cuddy! Tu conoces a House, lo ves todos los días…él esta tan loco que es capaz de decirte que si…y siendo tan cercanos no solo seria un _donante de esperma…- _comenté una vez en el comedor…"Tal vez no haga falta que le pida que sea mi donante de esperma _precisamente_"- me dijo ella guiñando un ojo, yo sonreí divertido ante la confesión "me voy a casa Rachel me debe estar esperando ansiosa" decía mientras se ponía su abrigo y luego su cartera…"buenas noches Wilson" se despidió una vez que abrió la puerta…."buenas noches Cuddy"…- Ay dios mío House…..hasta sin saberlo eres un maldito manipulador.- hablé en voz alta conmigo mismo luego de cerrar con llave mientras caminaba hacia el sillón con el fin de buscar algo interesante en la tv hasta que el sueño golpeara a mi puerta.

**Reviewssss ? =) =)**


	27. Adorable

**Bueno el próximo capitulo tal vez sea el último (del primer final), o el que le sigue…..ya veremos!**

**Loly, gracias por los comentarios, pero decime YA que es el "dedo índice explorador", porque no tengo idea a que te referís, _precisamente…._**

**Acá nombre a Rachel, alguna vez dije que tenia 1 año, pero supongamos que tenia como tres, sino lo que dije acá no encaja…. (era obsesiva con estas pelotudecez eh?)**

Ustedes creerán que por describirlo yo como tan lindo y tierno a Greg, seguramente este era un ángel….pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad….no se si era más insoportable, caprichoso y dolor de cabeza que todos los bebes de dos años que conocía, porque no conocía a muchos por ende no tenía un buen patrón de comparación, pero se podría decir que era bastante molesto, y no solo una "ternurita", aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que fuese como todos los bebes…se sabe de cierta rebeldía a esa edad, aparte de una etapa en la cual el niño comienza a romper, explorar, exigir hacer las cosas solo y hacer las cosas a su antojo…asíque no estaba muy seguro de cual era la causa exacta de su comportamiento, supongo que el mismo era una exacerbación de lo que se consideraba normal, House siempre era una exacerbación de lo que se consideraba normal….bueno no, en realidad era bastante anormal…..pero en fin, supuse que Greg estaba pasando por esa etapa de rebeldía y negación solo que no por momentos, sino TODO EL TIEMPO.

-Kilsommmm, Kilsommmmm- comencé a escuchar desde mi cuarto donde estaba acostado disfrutando mi última media hora de sueño antes de despertarme y prepararme para ir al hospital. Deje esperando al enano que siguió llamándome y fui al baño….me lavé los dientes y luego la cara como intento por despabilarme un poco, luego permanecí en silencio mirándome al espejo fijamente…..por dios, estaba destruido, no recordaba tener semejantes ojeras, hasta juraría que me habían salido nuevas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, esto de la paternidad me estaba haciendo envejecer a gran velocidad, parecía ser que me pasaba lo mismo que a Greg solo que en vez de retroceder rápidamente envejecía rápidamente…en fin, luego de pensar semejantes idioteces fui a buscar al enano que me había estado llamando…debía estar desesperado porque lo saque de esa nueva prisión en la que lo había puesto, esa prisión llamada "cuna"….cuando entré y me vio comenzó a saltar ansioso agarrándose de la barra horizontal de su pequeña prisión "Kilsom, Kilsom" ! Volvió a exclamar…lo saqué de la cuna agarrándolo de las axilas y no dije mucho más que "Greg", estaba demasiado dormido aún….me ponía loco que este mocoso que antes no paraba de dormir justo ahora cuando era más insoportable comenzara a levantarse temprano todas las mañanas, lleno de energía, exigiendo toda mi atención, atención que me costaba brindarle porque yo siempre estaba muerto de cansancio y contrariamente a él, sin energías.

-Estas sucio Greg?- pregunté mientras metía la mano adentro del pantalón de su pijama para palpar el pañal que parecía ser estaba húmedo…lo recosté sobre el cambiador que estaba sobre la cama y había quedado allí del día anterior, junto con la montaña de ropa que Cuddy había dejado sobre la misma, él se sentó, una vez que agarré un pañal limpio lo empujé suavemente hacia atrás para que se acueste mientras le sacaba el pantalón del pijama….él se dio vuelta mientras yo preparaba las cosas para limpiarlo y abría el pañal y comenzó a gatear hacia el respaldo de la cama….lo agarré de "una pata" y lo arrastré hacia el cambiador nuevamente, donde le quité rápidamente el pañal sucio mientras él se revolvía molesto….una vez que estiré el pañal limpio sobre el cambiador el enano se me volvió a escapar….-basta Greg!- exclamé atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia mi….."no querooooo no me gustaaaaaaa" dijo el gritando y pataleando mientras forcejeaba para que yo no le pusiera el nuevo pañal, era entendible que no le gustara, no es que estaba acostumbrado a usar pañales de repente, debía ser bastante incomodo para él, pero bueno…debía acostumbrarse- bueno Greg, lo siento…..de verdad, pero no podemos seguir como antes, es demasiado complicado- le decía mientras le limpiaba la cola y él me pegaba en la mano con sus manitos haciendo un enorme berrinche, comenzando a llorar y gritar histerico, cosa que me sacaba de quicio a horas tan tempranas de la mañana- BASTA!- le grité muy enojado agarrándole ambas piernas sin darme cuenta de cómo lo había asustado en un principio, me sentí terriblemente mal cuando él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de miedo y luego comenzó a hacer un puchero que indicaba una incipiente catarata de llantos que superaría a la anterior, maldición, debía controlar mi mal humor matutino y tenerle más paciencia al pobre Greg, pero juro por dios que era muy dificil,… rápidamente le puse el chupete intentando evitar la catástrofe y luego el pañal, pero el chupete no evitó el llanto y la angustia del enano que se desató cuando terminé de cambiarlo…lo levanté sintiéndome como el demonio mismo y comencé a mecerlo en un intento desesperado por calmar semejante estallido de angustia…."ya Greg….perdóname, perdóname, no quise gritarte" repetía mientras caminaba por la habitación hamacándolo para arriba y abajo acariciándole la espalda….tardé unos quince minutos en calmarlo, quince minutos que me dejaron con un terrible dolor de cabeza…."shhh ya está ya está" dije mientras comenzaba a sollozar ahora más calmado, una vez que estuvo mejor volví a ponerle el chupete, le di a Stevie y caminé con él hacia la cocina donde lo bajé al piso para comenzar a preparar el desayuno…

Terminé de preparar el desayuno y puse todo sobre la mesa, senté a Greg en su silla con libros y le di la mamadera, me preguntaba si Cuddy había traído una silla alta entre las miles de cosas….cuando ambos estuvimos sentados en la mesa él básicamente escupió el chupete y en vez de comenzar a tomar la leche comenzó a golpear la botella contra la mesa, no por querer explorar algo, o descubrir algo, sino como puro acto de venganza hacia mi….como lo demostraron las consecuentes acciones "No Greg, no golpees la mamadera" comencé a decirle mientras leía el diario, "toma la leche por favor"…él increíblemente me hizo caso y comenzó a tomar la leche más tranquilo o eso creía, en ese momento descubrió que era divertido patear la mesa por debajo y hacer que todo lo que estaba sobre la misma saltara y salpicara….."Basta Greg….vas a tirar todo", le dije agarrándole las piernas, él se "calmó" nuevamente y volvió a tomar su leche….el segundo en que posé mi taza con café a medio tomar sobre la mesa, él se quitó la mamadera de su boca y con esta golpeó la taza con fuerza haciendo que la misma se rompiera contra la pared y por supuesto en el camino ensuciara con café toda la pared y el piso….para que….para que!? Me volví loco…"Ya está, es suficiente!", exclamé sin gritar pero dando un buen puñetazo a la mesa que obviamente lo asustó, pero ya se me había ido la paciencia, no estaba siendo racional, no sentía culpa, no me importaba….nada me importaba menos en ese momento que lo que a él le pasara o lo que él sintiera, estaba cansado de pensar en House todo el tiempo, dios mío, como necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, como necesitaba tiempo para mi….Agarré al mocoso de las axilas lo puse bruscamente sobre mis caderas mientras él me pegaba y básicamente lo tiré en la cuna….sin mamadera, sin Stevie, sin nada….."ahora te quedas ahí"…le dije saliendo de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que no opacó el llanto del enano, que seguía escuchándose en el living….cerré la puerta del pasillo, lo seguía escuchando….me sentía aturdido, estaba sacado de quicio….limpie el desastre y me senté en el sillón tapándome los oídos, necesitaba pensar, solo por cinco minutos.

La conclusión fue: no era su culpa ser así, era un bebé, que de hecho ni siquiera sabia cómo ser un bebé, era mi culpa la falta de paciencia, era mi culpa por ver a House detrás de ese niño, tenia el loco pensamiento de que cada vez que Greg se mandaba una cagada estaba siendo controlado por House y lo hacia para fastidiarme a drede, entonces en vez de castigar al bebé llegaba a pensar que estaba castigando al del cretino de mi amigo…..pero nada era más incorrecto….Greg, era Greg, un bebe de poco más de dos años, House era House, y no estaba, punto….eso era todo.

Fui al cuarto de Greg a buscarlo y lo encontré completamente desnudo golpeando las barras de la cuna con el pañal…."dios…como te desvestiste? Ven aquí" dije levantándolo y acostándolo sobre el cambiador de nuevo donde le di la mamadera, él comenzó a tomar la leche aun tibia…"No me guta usar eso…es icomdo"…..traducción, decía que era incomodo, "me imagino, pero ya te acostumbraras vas a ver" dije apoyando su cola sobre un nuevo pañal….en ese mismo instante el muy cretino comenzó a hacer pis, se ve que tenia muchas ganas, no podía esperar un segundo a que cerrara el pañal, no, claro que no….el "delicioso" chorro tibio y caliente llego desde mi mentón hasta mi ombligo, ensuciándome todo….ya estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero cuando lo vi todo tentado moviendo las piernitas y los brazos, casi llorando de la risa…me contagié, y no pude decirle nada, o sea esas carcajadas fueron más fuertes que yo….busqué entre la ropa algo que impidiese que se descambiara, encontré un body celeste entero que rezaba una inscripción en letras azules que decía "Soy hermoso y lo sé, ya deja de repetirlo", sonreí al leer la inscripción, era muy narcisista, muy House….miré la parte de atrás y tenia un cierre en la espalda asíque este no se lo podría sacar por suerte….se lo puse y luego comencé a buscar más ropa para ponerle….agarré un pantalón de jean y una remera manga larga roja con un dibujo de esos "Angry Birds" que tan de moda estaban….otro eufemismo al Dr. House ….lo cambié completando la vestimenta con unas zapatillitas all star rojas que Cuddy también le había comprado y por último abroché a su remera el chupete verde que a él tanto le gustaba….Que bueno que Cuddy se había tomado el trabajo de ir de shopping, porque yo odiaba ir de hacerlo, a menos que fuese para comprar ropa para mi, claro. "Espérame aquí que voy a limpiarme tu meada! Y a cambiarme" le dije dejándolo en la cuna y dándole a su querido Stevie que él abrazó apenas se lo alcancé… se acostó levantó sus piernitas y las apoyo sobre las barras de la cuna para volver a tomar la mamadera más calmado…

Terminé de cambiarme de ropa nuevamente, tiré la camisa sucia en el lavarropas y escuché el timbre, era Polie…caminé hacia el cuarto de House a ver que estaba haciendo y lo encontré dormido nuevamente….asíque cerré suavemente la puerta y fui a abrirle a la niñera…

-Polie buen día, pasa- le indiqué mientras me ponía mi abrigo y colgaba mi maletín de cuero al hombro listo para ir al hospital….

-Buen día Sr. Wilson…como está?- me preguntó ella…

-Bien bien, bastante apurado….escucha me tengo que ir corriendo te voy a pedir que hagas algunas cosas aparte de cuidar a Greg….

-Si dígame- dijo ella quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

-Ayer Cuddy trajo varias cajas con cosas para Greg y demás, ni siquiera las abrí aun, podrías acomodar todo?

-Si, por supuesto…

-Otra cosa, Greg ahora está durmiendo, pero sobre la cama hay una montaña de ropa nueva y pañales y cosas que me gustaría que también acomodes en el placard o en el cuarto donde puedas, y si puedes préndeme el lavarropas que puse una camisa que se ensucio recién…por ultimo, saca a Greg al parque o algo, que gaste energía, porque cada vez que llego es IN SO POR TA BLE!- exclamé.

-Jajajajaja bueno, no se preocupe señor, haré todo lo que me pidas….

-Buenísimo, y llámame James por favor, que me haces sentir muy viejo jajaja, hasta luego Polie, llámame para pasarme novedades, ya tienes mi numero, adiós!- dije mientras abría la puerta y la saludaba con la mano para retirarme corriendo….

El día en el hospital transcurrió tranquilo, todos me preguntaban por mi pequeño sobrino que era tan adorable y demás, asíque inventé que había empezado el jardín de infantes por la tarde y por eso no vendría más conmigo al hospital….a la salida me encontré con Cuddy que también estaba saliendo para su casa…

-Y como estuvo tu día?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tranquilo, la verdad que el hospital sin House es un silencio total para mi….no quiero sonar como una hija de puta, pero me siento de vacaciones, debo admitirlo…- me confesó ella sonriendo…

-No sabes como te envidio, yo siento todo lo contrario….-comenté al pasar.

-Te juro que sino tuviera a Rachel me hubiese quedado con Greg desde que todo comenzó…-me dijo ella levantando sus hombros…

-Por supuesto, tu ya tienes demasiado, e incluso así ya me has ayudado mucho, la verdad te agradezco por eso…

-No tienes porque agradecerme….House no es tu responsabilidad…haces esto porque él te importa y yo te ayudo porque también me importa, en fin …. Ahora voy a tu casa a saludarlo, un ratito- me dijo Cuddy mientras abría la puerta de su auto…

-Y Rachel?- le pregunté notando que últimamente no le estaba dando mucha bola a su pequeña…

-Rach me dijo que quería pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus primos, asíque está con ellos ahora…bueno Wilson te veo en tu casa, bye bye- concluyó mientras se subía al auto, yo camine hacia mi volvo plateado y la seguí hasta mi casa…

-Que raro….no hay nadie- dije luego de dar una recorrida por todo el departamento…

-Supongo que Polie habrá salido con Greg, ambos deben estar por llegar….-dijo Cuddy y casualmente en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Greg corriendo lleno de energía con un algodón de azúcar a medio terminar en una mano y un sucio Stevie McQueen en la otra, aunque Stevie no estaba tan sucio como él, que tenia una mejilla prácticamente negra, al igual que la frente, el pelo lleno de arena y la remera y el pantalón salpicados con manchas de barro por todos lados….

-Ya deja de correr Greg!- dijo Polie que entró jadeando al departamento con un cochecito que calculo que Cuddy había comprado el día anterior…Cuddy y yo miramos a Greg y luego a Polie con cara de ¿Qué carajo le paso?...

-Disculpe señor Wilson….le juro que nunca imagine que se iba a ensuciar así! Iba a bañarlo y a lavar la ropa antes de que llegaran pero se me hizo tarde porque él no quería volver del parque…cada vez que intenté traerlo amenazó con un berrinche importante….

-Esta bien Polie…pero que hicieron? Como se ensucio tanto?- le pregunté yo…Polie comenzó a hablar pero Greg la interrumpió…

-Femos al parque com Ploi! Y había una montaña llena de coso sucio (barro, me aclaró Polie) y y y había un coso de árbol (tronco, volvió a traducir la niñera) y me tiré y fe muy divertido y despes, todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, y cando Ploi me vio me retó mutso y despes me compró este coso azul y y no, antes fui a los jegos !

-Pero que bien que te divertiste tanto Greg!- le dijo Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza…

-Si que bien….-agregué yo rodando los ojos…

-Perdón señor Wilson, le prometo que no volverá a pasar!- dijo Polie sonrojada por haber descuidado a Greg un segundo y que él hiciera ese desastre con su ropa y demás…

-No te preocupes Polie esta todo bien….dime Polie tuviste algún problema para cambiarlo?

-No señor, para nada…lo lleve a un cambiador en un baño publico y todo normal….

-Porque cuando yo lo cambié hizo un escándalo….-comenté a ambas mujeres…

-Y estrenó el cochecito?- le preguntó Cuddy muy sonriente a la niñera.

-No, porque decía que eso era "para bebes", que no le gustaba y que era aburrido….en ningún momento me dejo subirlo, asíque lo tuve que correr por todo el parque!- exclamó la mujer dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus caderas….

-Que pibe más complicado mamita…-comenté sacando mi billetera para pagarle a la joven…-luego de saludarla en la puerta procedí a volver al comedor donde Greg estaba tirándole los pantalones a Cuddy al cantito de "teno sed Taddy, teno mutsa sed!"

-Bueno a ver que hay para tomar- dijo ella abriendo la heladera…-quieres jugo de naranja?- le preguntó….

-Tsi jugooo!- exclamó él saltando alrededor de "Taddy", ella lo sentó en la mesada, tomo una de las mamaderas que aun no habíamos estrenado y la llenó de jugo de naranja….

-Toma Greg- le dijo dándole la mamadera que él agarró casi desesperado e introdujo en su boca sin esperar un segundo…

-Ya te vas a bañar pequeño kilombero!- exclamé yo luego de que él se desprendió de su botella….-estas muy sucio!

-Tu estas sucio y y heto pis!- me dijo mientras golpeaba con sus piecitos una de las puertas que estaban debajo de la mesada!

-No! Tu estas hecho pis!

-No, tu Kilsom! A la mañana te tené de pis!- volvió a decir él mirándome con esos ojos azules llenos de perspicacia…

-Ahhhh si, porque no te conté Cuddy….cuando lo estaba cambiando POR SEGUNDA VEZ!- dije mirándolo y haciéndome el enojado- el pendejo me meó encima!

-Jajajajaajajaj, eres un pésimo padre Wilson….-bromeó Cuddy, yo rodé los ojos y fui a sentarme al sillón…

-Podrias bañarlo? Porque yo no tengo ni ganas….-le pregunté a Cuddy, ella asintió…

-Vamos a bañarnos Greg?- preguntó Cuddy levantándolo de las axilas y subiéndolo a upa suyo….él rodeo su cuello con un brazo y con su mano libre comenzó a tirarle de un aro a la pobre Cuddy al canto de "Taaaaaddy!"- Auchhh eso duele petizo!- se quejó ella desapareciendo por el pasillo con el enano….

Un recorrido visual por el living me permitió observar algunas de las cosas que Cuddy le había comprado el día anterior al enano….una silla alta para comer, un pequeño corralón para poner los juguetes y muchos juguetes para variadas edades, el cochecito para sacarlo a la calle, una sillita para el auto, una alfombra como de felpa de muchos colores para que el enano jugara sobre la misma y mucho más, lo juro….dios mío, que exagerada era esta mujer…Me encontraba muy concentrado mirando la tv cuando escuché que el timbré sonó, quienes serian, no tenia la menor idea….al abrir la puerta no sabia donde meterme….eran Chase, Camaron y Foreman que habían venido a darle una visita sorpresa a Greg….

-Hola Wilson, Y Greg? Queríamos darle una sorpresa y vinimos a visitarlo sin avisar!- dijo Cameron muy sonriente con los dos médicos parados detrás de ella….- yo apoyé mis codos sobre ambas paredes como indicando "no pasen más allá de la puerta" y comencé a inventar alguna mentira, que finalmente no serviría de mucho..

-Chicos estoy emmm…ustedes saben…con, con una mujer…Greg no esta aquí!- dije mintiendo como todo un profesional….todos mienten diría House….ellos suspiraron y luego de saludarme cuando se iban a dar la vuelta para irse se escuchó a un Greg gritando que venia hacia mi, al pasillo que conectaba la entrada con el comedor y el living del departamento….

-Kilsom Kilsomm! Taddy me quere hacer cosquitas!- escuché y el equipó parece ser que también escuchó…por detrás se escuchó un "Greg ven aquí!", o sea Cuddy persiguiéndolo….me dí vuelta y me encontré a Greg parado en frente mío, recién bañado completamente desnudo, solo tenia el pañal en la mano que se ve le había quitado a Cuddy cuando ella intentaba cambiarlo y se distrajo….volví a darme vuelta para mirar al equipo y los vi a los tres con la boca abierta, literalmente, sin entender nada de nada….

-Ven aquí, exhibicionista- dije levantando a Greg que ya estaba al lado mío e intentando taparle un poco "sus partes íntimas"- bue….ya no hay nada más que esconder….pasen- dije resignado invitando a pasar al equipo…los tres seguían aun atónitos…-toma Cuddy, cámbialo por favor- le dije cambiando de brazos a Greg y dándoselo a Cuddy que se lo llevó rápidamente a su cuarto….

-Bueno….emmm que esta pasando?- preguntó Chase levantando una ceja, yo los invité a sentarse…

-_Ese_ era…._Gr..Greg_?- agregó Foreman a la inquisitiva de Chase…

-Si…_ese_….era Greg- respondí yo y comencé a explicarles todo lo que había pasado la última semana con lujo de detalles, incluyendo el porque de haberlo ocultado de ellos….todos estaban aun con los rostros desencajados sin poder creerlo al igual que Cuddy y yo en un principio. Ahí estaba el enano en la puerta, parado al lado de Cuddy con uno de esos pijamas tipo body, o sea de cuerpo entero, con rayas horizontales azules, celestes y blancas y cierre en la espalda, chupete abrochado al cuello pero colgando sobre su pijama y su querido Stevie debajo de uno de sus brazos….ninguno de los médicos pudo esperar a que el niño se acercara y básicamente todos se abalanzaron sobre él a penas apareció en la puerta del pasillo….él obviamente se asustó ante esos tres desconocidos y extendió los brazos a Cuddy para que lo levante, y ella así lo hizo….una vez arriba de Cuddy miró a los médicos con sus ojos curiosos pero aun algo asustados y volvió a esconder su rostro entre el los rulos de mi amiga…

-Greg no pasa nada….son amigos nuestros- le dijo Cuddy en el oído al enano…

-Peo…peo no me guta…que me miren así….-le dijo en un casi inaudible hilillo de voz a la decana…

-Pueden ser más casuales y dispersarse? Lo ponen nervioso- ordenó Cuddy al equipo de diagnóstico….-vayan a sentarse en la mesa-indicó y todos hicieron caso a la jefa de jefas…

-Greg, ellos son Chase, Cameron y Foreman son doctores que trabajan en el hospital, conmigo y con Wilson….-le explicó Cuddy mientras él decía "Kilsom Kilsom" y extendía los brazos para sentarse encima mío….

-Por qué me miran tanto?- me preguntó en voz bajita mientras apoyaba su carita sobre mi pecho mostrándose muy tímido….

-Por qué va a ser Greg? porque nos dijeron que aquí vivía el bebé más lindo del mundo, y queríamos conocerlo! Wilson y Cuddy no nos mintieron cuando nos dijeron eso!- dijo Cameron con esa sonrisa tan infantil que la caracterizaba, sonrisa que llenaba de confianza a quien la mirase….

-Enserio?-preguntó el enano curioso mirando al equipo de reojo…

-Por supuesto!- dijeron Chase y Foreman al unísono…haciendo que Greg se ria divertido….

-Y que hiciste hoy Greg?- le preguntó Cameron (babeándose, hacia falta aclararlo?)…él se incorporó arriba mío y se le fue la timidez al carajo.

-Femos al parque con Ploi y y nos divirtimos mutso, o no que si….Kilsom?- me preguntó a mi como si yo hubiese estado esa tarde con él…

-Que se yo Greg, yo no estuve contigo jajaja- le dije riéndome…

-Pero te conté tonto!- me retó el enano…

-Ah si, claro que me contaste, si si si, fue muy divertido- dije muy seriamente mirando a Greg y luego al equipo que comenzó a reírse con la escenita.

-Quién es "Ploi"?- preguntó Cameron..

-Es "Polie" la niñera…..-respondió Cuddy y los tres patitos asintieron.

-Y despes del parque…a no…perque antes del parque…femos con Ploi y me compró de esos cosos azules…(un algodón de azúcar…traducía al equipo) y que más pasó Kilsom?- me preguntó…

-Y te subiste a un tronco…-comencé y él volvió a hablar.

-Y, y me subí a un tronco que estaba como…como en una cosa alta (una pendiente, volví a traducir, y todos nos reíamos con la forma de hablar de Greg y los los efusivos gestos que hacia con las manos y los brazos)….si eso…una pente…y después había eso sucio, y cando volví Kilsom me dijo que me bañe!

-Y si, obvio! Si estabas re sucio seguro!- le dijo Chase…

-Si, re re sucio, y despes, despes llegaron ustedes!...-dijo él levantando sus hombros como diciendo, no tengo nada más para contar….Cuddy se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle al oído riéndose, él también se reía con lo que ella le decía y todos los demás que no entendíamos nada mirábamos expectantes esperando a ver que pasaba….

-Cuéntales eso Greg- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Beno, entonces (Por qué hablaba así? Era tan gracioso!) hoy a la mañana, Kilsom…me metió en esa cosa de la que no pedo salir…("cuna Greg" le dijo Cuddy)…si, en esa cuna, perque estaba enojado….y me dejó solo…y y yo lloraba y despes Kilsom volvió y y me sacó y me puso en la cama…y me quiso poner esa cosa incomoda denevo (pañales aclaré yo)….y yo le hice pis así, en la cara y y despes me reí mutso, perque fue muy divertido y él estaba enjado, pero despes se empezó a reír!- les contó al equipo el pequeño episodio mañanero y todos se empezaron a cagar de risa literalmente…y a hacer comentarios."Greg, eres un genio" "Nonono no puede ser Greg, te amo" "Y que cara puso Wilson?" y así sucesivamente….

La noche transcurrió tranquila pedimos comida, comimos, Greg estrenó la sillita e hizo un kilombo con el puré que le había preparado para acompañar la hamburguesa, obvio le tiro un puñetazo de puré a Foreman en la pelada, lo cual hizo que todos nos riéramos mucho, y finalmente el amargo de Foreman también terminó riéndose…cuando tomábamos café Cuddy levantó a Greg y lo llevó con ella a la cocina para que "la ayude" a prepararle la mamadera ya que él aún estaba bastante despierto, una vez lista la leche tibia lo sentó arriba de ella y él comenzó a tomar la leche muy a gusto como la noche anterior…todos miraban embobados al enano mientras tomaba la leche y de a poco se iba quedando dormido…si lo miraban embobados no es porque fuese un bebé lindo, es porque ese bebé lindo era SU JEFE!

-Tienes sueño?- le preguntó Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza cuando él bostezó ampliamente…

-Tsi…-respondió él…

-Vamos a dormir?

-Beno…-dijo antes de que ella le pusiera el chupete y agarrara a Stevie de la mesa para llevar al enano a dormir a su cuarto….

-Saluda a los muchachos- le dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie con Greg en brazos, él solo levantó una manito y cerró los ojos dejándola caer al instante...estaba exhausto…

**Reviewsssssss =)**


	28. Parque

**Bueno, cambio de planes, el primer final concluirá en tres capítulos más o menos, los ansiosos perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto!**

Y el tiempo continuó pasando…y casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta nuestro pequeño Greg estaba teniendo algo así como un año y seis meses….el enano era algo como un terremoto, su presencia se percibía desde cualquier rincón de la casa, todo el tiempo estaba buscando conocer, conocer el mundo…ese que de a poco iba olvidando, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia nuevo a cada instante…exploraba….tocaba, básicamente todo, rompía demasiado, golpeaba todo con todo, pero ese era su modo de conocer, su modo de saciar su curiosidad…..para los que lo veían y no lo conocían, era un bebe común y corriente, que estaba aprendiendo cosas…que estaba entrando a un nuevo mundo a cada instante….para mi, y eso me llenaba de tristeza, era alguien que cada día perdía más habilidades, perdía más de su inteligencia, perdía más de quien era…eran efímeros los momentos en los cuales yo podía reconocer a "House" en ese niño….recuerdo haberme llenado de angustia una mañana de domingo cuando lo levanté de su cuna aun dormido, justamente para despertarlo, porque ya había dormido demasiado y cuando abrió sus ojos noté la confusión….lo senté en el cambiador, y lo miré rogando que no estuviese pasando lo que yo pensaba….pero estaba pasando….y él me lo dijo con su cada vez menos numeroso vocabulario "Quen e?"…..Quién es? me preguntaba, quien era yo? Que hacia ahí? Porque lo tocaba, lo despertaba…."Wilson!" exclamé del modo más simpático que me salió en aquel momento en el cual me sentí por dentro lleno de tristeza…"Klison!" respondió él aplaudiendo y en sus ojos mostrándome que me recordaba que no me había olvidado del todo aun….algo de mi él conservaba, a pesar de en, contados momentos, amenazar con desvanecerse…."Wilson, Welson, Kilsom, Klison"….aunque por momentos no pareciese seguía siendo alguien para él.

Ese día fuimos al parque….recuerdo que Cuddy había salido a correr y llegó hasta mi casa….tocó el timbre y me dijo de llevar a Greg a un parque grande que quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa …el último tiempo Cuddy no había visto tanto a Greg ya que Rachel estaba por tener en el jardín sus dos semana de vacaciones de invierno, y Arlene la abuela la iba a llevar de viaje a Disney, lamentablemente para Cuddy sus vacaciones nunca coincidían con las de Rachel y había una diferencia de una o dos semanas entre las vacaciones de la una y la otra, por ende Cuddy había estado pendiente de Rachel ya que no la iba a ver por una semana….o eran dos?

-Necesito agua- dijo Cuddy entrando jadeando a mi departamento apenas abrí la puerta…

-Pasa, agarra de la heladera….- le indiqué…

-Klison?...Klison!- decía Greg corriendo hacia mi con una hoja de papel que sostenía en alto con sus dos manos…

-Que lindo Greg!- le dije sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza, mientras miraba el dibujo que eran puras rayas de distintos colores- vamos a ponerlo en la heladera para que todos lo vean, que te parece?!- él saltó y exclamó "en la ladera Klison! La ladera!"….

-Por dios…..esta….mucho más jóven…-dijo Cuddy agachándose y mirándolo sorprendida, hace cuatro días no lo veía…..no se que tanto había cambiado en esos cuatro días…sabia que estaba distinto, pero lo veía todos los días, me era difícil poder decir con exactitud que era exactamente lo que Cuddy notaba diferente….tal vez era el pelo que básicamente se le iba para adentro…aunque aun tenia la cabeza llena de rulitos solo que no tan largos…o el cuerpo…estaría más bajito y gordito, porque aparte de tener el cuerpo de un bebe común y corriente, no paraba de comer, amaba comer, o serian los dientitos? Que creo de a poco se iban metiendo dentro de sus encías ? hecho que últimamente lo había tenido molesto e irritable. Eran varias las opciones para elegir, aunque yo no notara con exactitud el cambio producido en cuatro días, si podía admitir que se encontraba diferente...

-Eso supongo….-comenté….

-Taddy!- exclamó él corriendo hacia ella al modo del pingüino….su marcha ahora si era la de un bebe, con esos pequeños saltitos, las piernas más abiertas, y los piecitos medio apuntando en "10 y 10"….Cuddy lo levantó y le dió un gran beso en la mejilla….al menos de ella se habia acordado….

-Hola mi bebe hermoso, el más lindo y gordo y tierno….-decía Cuddy mientras levantaba a Greg de las axilas en el aire y hacia "el avioncito" él se reía mucho, como siempre- te amo dios mío, te amo!-volvió a decir Cuddy una vez que lo sentó sobre sus caderas…y a él le agarró uno de esos repentinos ataques de risa, en los cuales terminaba llorando, o sea le caían lagrimas de tanto reírse….se reía con Cuddy de ese modo, siempre…no sé porque, pero Greg la amaba, cuando yo lo cambiaba lloraba, cuando Cuddy lo cambiaba se reía, cuando yo le hacia "el avioncito" con la cuchara para darle de comer me tiraba la cuchara a la mierda, cuando Cuddy lo hacia, él era un santo, entonces Cuddy y yo teníamos ideas completamente distintas sobre "como era" el enano, cuando estaba con ella _por lo general_, no había berrinches, ni escándalos ni nada, pocas veces los había habido con Cuddy cerca, tal vez no era porque amara a Cuddy o la quisiera de un modo especial, tal vez tan solo era porque ella sabía mejor que yo como tratar a un bebé.

-Que tal si vamos al parque Wilson?, está hermoso el día, hasta hace calorcito…-dijo ella acariciando a Greg que seguía arriba suyo- quieres ir al parque Greg?

-Paque! Klison…vemo al paque?- me preguntó.

-No se, preferiría quedarme adelantando algunas cosas del trabajo….-respondí yo en aquel momento, no tenia muchas ganas de salir.

-Vamos Wilson, no seas así, nos vamos a divertir, llevas para leer allá, nos tiramos en el pasto….tomamos un poquito de sol…

-Klison Klison vene no que tsi Taddy?- "Wilson, Wilson viene, o no que si Cuddy?" dijo él mirando a Cuddy….ella me miró como haciendo un puchero….yo deje caer mis hombros resignado "bueno bueno…..vamos".

-Ok….a ver mi amor- decía Cuddy mientras bajaba a Greg al piso- vamos a preparar las cosas para llevar al parque…quieres que prepare unos sándwiches y te cambias y preparas las cosas de Greg?- me preguntó..

-Dale, esta bien, voy a cambiarme….- volví de cambiarme y me acerque a Cuddy que estaba terminando de guardar los sándwiches de miga en un tapper….

-Uy también tenemos que cambiar a Greg….-exclamé cuando lo vi sobre la mesada aun en pijama al lado de Cuddy jugando con su chupete como la primera vez….

-Ah si, por supuesto- dijo Cuddy sonriendo….-yo lo cambio, tu guarda las cosas en algún bolso…

-Pero que más tenemos que llevar aparte de pañales?

-Wilson no es tan complicado! Lleva una mamadera con jugo, otra con leche…a Stevie, algún juguete…pon todo en el cochecito….-me dijo Cuddy.

-Cochecito que por cierto nunca estrenó- agregué yo…

-Hoy va a tener que hacerlo- me dijo ella tomandole la mano Greg- vamos a cambiarte grandulón-…..mientras preparaba un bolso con las cosas de Greg escucho desde el cuarto a Cuddy gritando- Wilson eres un desastre, no le cambiaste ni los pañales, el nene se hizo pis, y también caca!

-Lo cambié apenas lo levanté- grité yo- los bebes normales avisan cuando están cagados!- exclamé….."Klisonnn tonto el nene siso tataaaaaaa", escuche que decía Greg en tono de reto desde la habitación, me estaba retando a mi…..definitivamente tenia un problema con la "C" … "Tata, Tameron, Teiz, Taddy" si obvio….

-Quien dijo que era un bebe normal!- exclamó Cuddy desde la habitación….yo suspiré ciertamente…..no era un bebe normal….ni de cerca.

-Vamo al paque Klison….vamo vamo!- decía el pequeño Greg saltando una vez que llego a mi lado corriendo luego de que Cuddy lo cambiase….el pequeño vestía un pantalón de corderoi color beige y una remerita con una guitarra bordada justamente en una tela del mismo color, arriba tenia una camperita no muy gruesa de tela color chocolate y en sus pies como siempre unas all star, esta vez marrones….

-Bueno bueno, vamos…..-le dije mientras me ponía un abrigo….

-Listos?- preguntó Cuddy apareciendo en el living….

-Lito, vamo Taddy….que cegamos tade!- exclamó el enano agarrandole la mano a Cuddy y haciéndola caminar detrás de él, llevándola podría decirse….yo mientras tanto agarre el cochecito con el bolso y todas las cosas y camine detrás de ellos….una vez en la vereda el señalo mi auto…."apúrate Cuddy que estamos llegando tarde, Greg tiene razon" le dije sonriendo luego de escuchar a Greg…

-Vamos caminando….-le dije cuando termine de bajar el cochecito con ayuda de Cuddy por las escaleras…

-Aquiiiiiii….-dijo él señalando el auto con el ceño fruncido….

-Caminando….-respondí yo…..

-Aquiiiiiii….-volvió a decir él golpeando el piso con su pie derecho.

-No….-volví a hablar…

-Si…-dijo él….

-No!- exclamé

-SI…-me gritó

-Si….-use la psicología inversa…..

-No- volvió a hablar, touché, funcionó….

-Bueno no….-dije yo y comencé a caminar, y él hizo lo mismo caminando muy tranquilamente al lado mío olvidándose de su caprichito al haber dicho él mismo "no"…..Cuddy se moría de risa…

-Jajajajaja por dios….fue increíble…

-Si, debería estar en un video en youtube verdad?!- exclamé yo divertido….

-Definitivamente…..

Una vez que llegamos al parque, Greg estuvo corriendo por todos lados sin parar, lo llevamos a los juegos, se tiró unas 40 veces del tobogán, lo llevamos a los columpios, al pelotero, y él parecía no cansarse nunca hasta que nosotros nos cansamos y nos sentamos a comer….él como siempre comía parado moviéndose inquieto por todo el parque…..fue muy gracioso cuando en un momento él estaba parado comiendo distraído y otro bebe que caminaba para atrás no lo vio e hizo que los dos se cayeran…..Greg casi se larga a llorar, la mamá del otro niño lo quitó a su pequeño de encima de Greg y Cuddy levantó al enano y le habló antes de que estallara en llanto….

-Ya está Greg, no pasó nada….listo! No pasó nada – insistió y Greg a pesar del puchero que había empezado a hacer, no lloró, no había duda de que los niños reaccionaban según la reacción de los cuidadores….pero Greg era rencoroso y cuando lo volvimos a mirar estaba con la mano por detrás de la cabeza, su palma abierta, como cargando energías y tomando distancia para pegarle un manotazo al bebe que lo había empujado….

-No Greg! Eso no se hace!- le dije cuando vi lo que planeaba hacer a modo de "venganza"…..él puso su mano por detrás de la cabeza haciéndose el tonto y con la otra mano le dijo al bebé "No no y no! No se hace!"….como si el bebe le estuviese por hacer algo, la mama del bebé, Cuddy y yo comenzamos a llorar de la risa….que personajes eran estos nenes, no tenían desperdicio….fue cuando volvíamos que el enano se puso pesado….lo cargue hasta cierta parte del parque….hasta que me cansé y amagué con ponerlo en el cochecito, él a pesar de su inminente sueño comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos y lo baje al piso….

-El cochecito o caminas …. No te voy a cargar más…-le dije de brazos cruzados….él me extendió los brazos con los ojitos llorosos y cansados….."upa Klison…upa"….decía saltado sin mucha energía en realidad- te dije que no….en el cochecito o caminas, yo también estoy cansado….- "yo lo llevo" dijo Cuddy acercándose a él- No Cuddy, que no sea caprichoso, tiene el cochecito que nunca usó no tenemos porque cargarlo….no lo malcríes….que bastante lo hemos hecho ya….-le dije muy serio, y Cuddy no insistió….el enano siguió insistiendo para que lo levantemos….-bueno, nos vamos….chau Greg…- dije haciéndole una seña a Cuddy para que me siga y comenzando a caminar…él se tiró de cola al piso y se quedó ahí sentado haciendo un puchero a punto de llorar….-Quédate tranquila, ya nos va a seguir- dije a Cuddy que se daba vuelta a mirar al enano cuando ya caminábamos a unos cuarenta metros de él….llegamos a los cincuenta metros- pero que mocoso más testarudo por favor…-dije ya dándome vuelta para volver a buscarlo, pensé que me había ganado..pero a penas me di vuelta él vino corriendo y llorando, comenzó a pegarme en las piernas enojado por no llevarlo a upa y por no dejar que Cuddy tampoco lo hiciera….yo lo levanté y lo metí en el cochecito…una vez dentro del mismo el comenzó a revolverse para salir y yo puse una de mis enormes manos sobre pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás a la orden de "Quiero!", él me miró asustado y se quedó quieto, aproveché ese momento para atarlo con las correas del cochecito rápidamente y a penas terminé con la dificultosa empresa él comenzó a llorar como si lo estuviese matando….le puse el chupete pero él lo escupió enojado y lleno de angustia…

-Tienes menos tacto Wilson….tiene sueño, debes tener más paciencia….-dijo Cuddy moviendo la cabeza a los lados y agarrando la mamadera con leche del bolso con las cosas de Greg…

-Más de la que ya le tengo!- respondí yo ofendido con las manos sobre mis caderas mientras ella se agachaba para darle la mamadera a Greg que seguía gritando insoportable…

-No, no le tienes paciencia Wilson….-me dijo ella…

-No tienes idea…..-respondí yo indignado ante sus palabras….y más indignado cuando vi como se calmaba cuando ella le daba la mamadera y pensaba que nunca se hubiese calmado así si hubiese sido yo quien le diese la leche….- como demonios hiciste eso?- le pregunté una vez que ella se puso de pie y dejo a Greg tomando la mamadera finalmente más calmado en el cochecito…

-Como hice qué?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja…

-Que se calmé de ese modo….

-Le puse algo en la boca, es un bebé, ponle algo en la boca y vas a ver como se va a calmar…..

-Le puse el chupete y me lo escupió en la cara….-repliqué indignadísimo.

-Porque tu te pones nervioso cuando él se pone nervioso y eso él lo percibe….si estuvieses mas calmado él también lo estaría….- me explicó ella…

-A genial, entonces nos manejamos con los mismos principios que el encantador de perros….-exclamé yo sarcástico mientras Cuddy empujaba el cochecito…

-Si, en gran parte si….con los bebés es así- respondió ella con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba (cuando no estaba House cerca, o sea el adulto)

Podría contar muchas más anécdotas sobre lo que pasó con House….pero la verdad se complicaría demasiado….porque cuando se trata de House las cosas para contar son demasiadas y ni aunque tuviera ganas me alcanzaría el tiempo para excederme en el lujo de los detalles….asíque seria hora de comenzar a ir al grano….

Greg ya había llegado al año y tres meses….por supuesto gran parte de su vocabulario (sino la mayoría) se había esfumado …bueno en realidad el cambio había sido en poco tiempo pero siempre paulatino, sus habilidades motrices eran las de un pequeño de esa edad, se podía sentar, parar, saltar con dos pies, subir escaleras, pero en general su marcha y sus movimientos eran torpes, como lo son los de cualquier niño que está aprendiendo, aunque él lejos de estar aprendiendo como ya sabemos estaba yendo por el camino inverso….Hubo un día en el cual me sentí la peor basura del planeta, era un día lluvioso aunque no tan frío como acostumbramos en Princeton, de hecho era un día muy caluroso para ser aun invierno…aunque la primavera estaba cerca, hacia tanto calor que Greg solo llevaba un pañal y una remera, al mejor estilo Tommy de los rugrats….estábamos por cenar, bueno yo cenaría más tarde, le estaba por dar la cena a Greg, cuando lo saqué de un corralito que tenia y noté que se había hecho pis…fui a cambiarlo, y lo cambié sin problemas… lo senté en la sillita para comer y serví en un plato de plástico algo de puré de calabaza y pollo….le di de comer y él decía "paaaaaapa"….-no Greg….es de calabaza…ca la ba za- le hablaba yo del puré intentando enseñarle a hablar, como si pudiera….."no Klisonnn! Klisooon e un papaaaa!"….no entendía de que hablaba, aunque creía que si lo hacia "no Greg, es de calabaza, no de papa"…..él me miró enojado y suspiró, con esos aires de inteligencias que de repente lo inundaban y eran tan raros en un bebe tan pequeño "Toto!" comenzó a decir (tonto)…."Klisonnn" dijo señalándome…."e mi papá!" concluyó señalándose a él mismo…..yo sentí que se me bajaba la presión, de verdad que me dijera eso no puedo explicar porque pero me cayó muy mal….estaba diciendo que yo era su papá, mi mejor amigo a quien tantas cosas le habían pasado en el último tiempo me estaba _confundiendo _con su papá….yo solo pude sonreír falsamente y decirle "Si Greg….si"….él aplaudió contento moviendo las piernitas una vez que yo lo había entendido….luego de que lo acostara a dormir ese evento quedó girando en mi cabeza sin parar, no pude dormir….me sentía descompuesto….no puedo dar una explicación al porque de mi reacción, solo puedo decir que no lo soportaba, no soportara que el niño me llamara así, que "House" me llamara así, y no puedo explicar porque….hace tiempo me venia sintiendo mal, muy cansado con esta paternidad no planeada, necesitaba tiempo para mi….estaba desesperado, necesitaba si no vacaciones al menos ir a trabajar sin pensar en volver a casa y que haya un bebe allí esperándome para cuidarlo, a quien debería darle toda mi atención, quería hacer mis cosas, encontrarme con Liv que hace mucho no la veía, ir y emborracharme en un bar, no se…..algo…algo que no fuese ser el padre de mi mejor amigo….por dios…algo que tuviese que ver con MI vida…..me estaba volviendo loco….cuando llegué a casa del hospital al día siguiente preparé un bolso con cosas de Greg, con la ropa que en ese momento le quedaba y la que usaría probablemente en la semana siguiente, pañales, mamaderas, juguetes, chupetes…de todo….agarré a Greg y lo acomodé en la sillita que Cuddy había comprado para él y estaba en el asiento trasero del auto….fui a casa de Cuddy, eran las 10 de la noche….

-Wilson…que haces aquí….pasó algo?- me preguntó ella sorprendida cuando me vio en la puerta de la casa con el enano chupeteando en mis brazos, yo entré sin invitación previa y baje a Greg al piso…..

-Me dijiste que tenias una semana más libre sin Rachel, necesito que te quedes con Greg….yo…Cuddy, no puedo más, necesito tiempo para mi…ya, esto ya me superó- le dije con la mirada llena de tristeza, no me sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo necesitaba, en algún momento debía dejar de pensar en House y comenzar a pensar en mi por más egoísta que fuese, o sonara….

-Pero él no va a ….-comenzó a decir ella…

-Si Cuddy ya lo se, y no me pone contento hacer esto, pero estoy desesperado, tendrá que soportarlo y punto….puedes ayudarme, o no?-le pregunté con una cara que básicamente decía "dime que si o voy a tener que asesinarte"….obviamente dijo que si, no se si por mi cara amenazadora o por la lástima que daba mi repentina necesidad de hacerme cargo de mi.

-Adiós Greg….-dije dándole un beso en la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta luego de dejar el bolso en el piso….el corrió detrás mío….entendió que lo estaba dejando no en manos extrañas, pero si ajenas….."Klisonn Klisonn" exclamó corriendo hacia mi y agarrándose de mi pierna….yo traté de hacer que se suelte de mí empujándolo despacito "tengo que irme Greg, Cuddy te va a cuidar por un ratito" él me abrazó más fuerte, no se quería separar de mi….miré a Cuddy como diciendo…"por favor ayúdame, no puedo hacer esto" ….ella agarró los brazitos de Greg e hizo que soltaran mi pierna…una vez que estuve liberado ella levantó al niño, le dí otro beso en la cabeza y me fui….apenas cerré la puerta escuché un llanto que me partió el alma de una forma sin precedentes, no era ese llanto caprichoso que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en el enano pretencioso….era un llanto lleno de angustia, de tristeza…..me quedé parado de espaldas a la puerta tomando fuerzas para marcharme….finalmente lo hice….y lo mal que me sentí al recordar esa escena en el camino a casa yo no puedo explicarlo con palabras….¿que hice luego? Fui a un bar y me emborraché en una hora, o un poco menos, no se como hice para hacerlo tan rápido….tomé coraje y llamé a Cuddy….

-Si me llamas para preguntarme por Greg estuve una hora para calmarlo, y recién se durmió…..-respondió ella con un tono de voz lleno de indignación.

-Lo siento…..co..como lo calmaste?- le pregunté….era evidente mi estado de borrachera en mi voz….

-Estas borracho Wilson?- me preguntó Cuddy enojada…

-Un poco…sssolo dime…que hiciste con Greg…como está?

-Espero que lo que hiciste no haya sido para salir de fiesta todas las noches Wilson….tu no sabes lo que sufrió ese niño, y no quiero imaginar lo que va a ser si no te vuelve a ver mañana, o lo que va a ser cuando despierte en una cuna que no es la suya, en una casa que "no conoce"…..espero que tengas una muy buena excusa….

-Lo se Cuddy….pero…pero necesito tiempo para mi….hace tres meses estoy a cargo de House 24 horas al día….yo..yo siento haberte dado este peso…pero, necesito que me entiendas….-le dije con la patética voz del ebrio, escuche que ella suspiró…

-Esta bien Wilson es entendible….en cuanto a Greg lloró mucho, logré calmarlo cuando recordé que a House le gustaba la música clásica y puse algo de eso para que él se tranquilice…..fue un buen plan, funcionó casi instantáneamente….

-Gracias Cuddy….muchas gracias…

-Wilson….vuelve a tu casa y ve a dormir por favor….hasta mañana- concluyó ella la conversación cortando la llamada ….

Yo pasé una mano por mi cara deformada por el cansancio y apuré mi sexto vaso de gin tonic, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que nada tuviese que ver con House, ni el niño, ni el bebe, ni el adulto…..nada de nada, solo en mi.

**Reviews =) ?**


	29. Rachel vs Greg

**Confirmado, después de este faltan dos capítulos para volver a ver al adulto, y luego vamos al segundo final con el adolescente…..**

Y Wilson me encajó a Greg, no es que me molestara cuidarlo mientras estuviese en casa, de hecho me encantaba la idea, solo que me había partido el alma verlo llorar tan desconsolado cuando el pequeño notó que Wilson lo estaba dejando a mi cuidado….no sé si lloraba por haberse sentido abandonado, si lloraba por estar acostumbrado a Wilson, por miedo a no volver a verlo, pero lloraba, y eso era suficiente para que yo me sintiera muy triste por ello. Lo primero que hice a pesar de la hora fue llamar a Polie para que viniese a cuidarlo a mi casa al otro día, no sabía si lo vería despierto pero obviamente antes de irme a trabajar la niñera debía estar en casa….finalmente el bebe se despertó antes que yo, llorando por supuesto asique pude saludarlo antes de irme a trabajar…..

-Aquí estoy Greg, aquí estoy- dije sacándolo de la cuna que pertenecía a Rachel en su momento, él lloraba sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirarme, seguramente lloraba por no saner donde se encontraba, comencé a hamacarlo para que se calme, y en algún momento el llanto comenzó a ceder…..- así me gusta pequeño…- decía mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas enrojecidas "Klison, done eta Klison?"- me preguntó sollozando…-Wilson tuvo que viajar por unos días pero ya va a volver a buscarte Greg, te lo prometo, no te gusta estar conmigo? - le dije con fingida tristeza…..-"Tsi peo Klison no me quere mas?" me preguntó mientras lo sentaba en el cambiador- Por supuesto que te quiere Greg, pero tuvo que irse unos días de la ciudad, yo te prometo que nos vamos a divertir mucho, y Wilson te va a llamar todos los días por teléfono- por suerte mis palabras lo conformaron y luego de cambiarlo llegó Polie que comenzó a hacerse cargo del pequeño asuntito mientras yo me preparaba para ir al hospital….con la exactitud de un reloj llegé al hospital en el horario de siempre y salí como todos los días a las 19 hs.

-Bueno señora, me voy yendo- dijo Polie apenas volví del hospital, Greg estaba tirado en el sillón recién bañado con su pijama puesto, listo para ir a la cama en un rato, ahí estaba frente a la tv chupeteando y mirando por quinta decima vez la era del hielo dos, pagué a Polie y luego de saludar a Greg que ni me prestó atención comencé a cocinar la cena, a los pocos minutos el teléfono sonó, era Wilson…..

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo- dije con una media sonrisa mientras ponía el altavoz del teléfono.

-Hola, quen e?- dijo él con esa tierna vocecita infantil aun con el chupete en la boca mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y le quitaba el chupete para que hablara como corresponde, él no se percató del cambio.

-Greg, soy Wilson como te estás portando enano?

-Klison? Klison!- exclamó mirándome muy sonriente, yo me derretía….

-Si pequeño, estoy de viaje pero en unos días te busco en lo de Cuddy- le mintió mi queridísimo James Wilson al ingenuo bebe.

-E me va a traer regalos?, perque, perque sino no quero que velvas…- respondió el petizo haciéndome reír mucho….

-Si Greg, te voy a llevar muchos regalos….tu te estas portando bien?

-Tsi, muy muy ben hoy jugamos mutso asi con Ploi y despes ahora, vino Taddy….o no Taddy?- Me preguntó si había "vuelto a mi casa"

-Si vine, acá estoy- respondí entre carcajadas….

-Bueno Greg, ahora me tengo que ir, pero pórtate bien o no va a haber regalos eh, a mi Cuddy me cuenta todo lo que haces….- lo chantajeó el cretino.

-Ay Klison Klison- respondió el suspirando, como si fuese un adulto estresado- yo yo soy grande e me se portar bem te lo promto!- volvió a hablar creyéndose un adulto y con mucha seriedad….era tan gracioso cuando quería, estas eran las salidas de los bebes que me hacían morir de risa…

-Bueno hombrecito, tengo que dejarte, hablamos mañana, un beso y no hagas desastres…

-Tsau Klison, Tsau- concluyó él la conversación

-Y viste Greg que Wilson te iba a llamar? Estás contento?- le pregunté.

-Tsi muy muy tento!- dijo él mientras se volvía a acostar en el sillón viendo su amada película…

Eran las 20 hs cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, y yo no tenía idea de quién podría ser….al abrir la puerta encontré a mi mamá y a Rachel con sus valijas esperando a ser atendidas, Rach saltó sobre mí y yo la levanté muy sorprendida, no las esperaba para nada….

-Mami! Te extrañe mucho!- me dijo mi pequeña de tres años y medio abrazándome como si no nos viésemos hace meses….

-Yo también mi chiquita hermosa- respondí dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla y abrazándola más fuerte que ella….

-Íbamos a llegar en cinco días, pero Rach estaba muy ansiosa por verte, asique volvimos antes- me explicó mi mamá leyendo la interrogativa en mis ojos….

-Mi pequeña me extraño mucho?- le pregunté a Rach sonriendo ampliamente…

-Mucho mami, nos divertimos un montón, podemos volver a ir en las vacaciones de verano? Y esta vez vamos juntas?- me preguntó ilusionada…

-Por supuesto que si- dije bajando a Rach al piso y ayudando a mi mamá a entrar el equipaje….

-La era del hielo!- exclamó Rach corriendo hacia la tv cuando vio que estaban pasando una de sus películas preferidas, pero cuando se acercó al sillón vio a Greg allí y me miró muy sorprendida, preguntándome con sus ojos quien se suponía que era ese enano que estaba ocupando su lugar en el sillón….."mamá?"…preguntó….Arlene me miró del mismo modo cuando vió a Greg y Greg no se movió un milímetro ni se perturbo ante la presencia de las dos extrañas, solo continuó muy tranquilo abrazado a Stevie mirando su película….evidentemente era algo antisocial, tal cual su versión adulta.

-Es el sobrinito del tio Wilson Rach, lo voy a cuidar por unos días porque él se fue de viaje y me pidió ayuda- respondí mirando a mi niña y luego a mi mamá…Rachel me miró ofendida, luego descubrí que la enana a pesar de pedirme un hermanito constantemente era un manojo de celos insoportable que durante unos días….hasta que pasó lo que pasó, me hizo la vida imposible…

-Hola pequeño!- dijo mi mamá muy amorosa acariciándole la cabeza a Greg (debía estar de muy buen humor o borracha porque era la mujer menos simpática del mundo con los niños, bueno, y conmigo) Greg corrió su mano bruscamente para evitar el contacto, y continuó mirando la película….mi mamá se puso de pie algo ofendida y exclamó sarcástica "pero que simpático el rugrat no?"….."tiene sueño mamá, esta de mal humor nada más" le expliqué, ella asintió y luego de saludar efusivamente a Rachel y no tan efusivamente a mi se retiró.

-Y como se llama ¿?- me preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido…

-Greg…- respondí parándome a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza… ella caminó hacia Greg e intentó quitarle el peluche, que en realidad solía ser de ella pero nunca lo había querido porque decía que era un perrito triste, y no le gustaba, Greg no soltó el peluche y ambos comenzaron a forcejear ante mi mirada sorprendida…."dameloooo, es mío" le decía Rachel enojada hasta que su enojo hizo que tirara del peluche con fuerza y junto con él a Greg que cayó bruscamente al piso, acto seguido Rachel terminó de quitarle el perrito y Greg comenzó a llorar lleno de angustia escupiendo el chupete de su boca…..yo llegué en un instante a él y lo levanté acomodándolo sobre mis caderas….

-Dame el perrito Rach por favor- le dije extendiendo mi mano libre.

-Noooo por que? Es mío!- exclamó ella enojada abrazando muy fuerte al perrito mientras Greg me daba un gran dolor de cabeza…

-No Rachel! Tu nunca lo quisiste a ese perrito ahora se lo regalé a Greg, vamos pequeña por favor devuélveselo que él lo quiere mucho…..-trataba de convencer a la enana celosa mientras hamacaba a Greg e intentaba que se calme, pero no había caso….ella por suerte vió mi cara de "orto" y me devolvió el peluche que al instante se lo di a Greg….que comenzó a calmarse….

-Ya esta Greg ya está- dije acariciándole la cabeza….-tú sigue mirando la película ahora, si?...- le decía mientras lo sentaba en el sillón….

-Fea!- le gritó él enojado con el ceño fruncido tirándole una mamadera vacía….

-Tú eres feo!- respondió ella caminando hacia él enojada…..yo caminé hacia ella y la levanté…..

-Bueno Rachel basta, ahora me vas a ayudar a cocinar ?

-Noooooooooo mamá! Bájame me dijo fea!- dijo ella golpeándome la espalda mientras la cargaba hasta la cocina….la senté en la mesada y le puse un dedo en la boca para "callarla"

-Rach mi amor, no sabe lo que dice, estaba enojado….tiene poco más de un año, tu eres una nena grande no tienes que portarte mal como recién, tienes que compartir las cosas ahora, por unos días si? Ayúdame por favor un poquito….si?

-Pero está en MI sillón con MI perrito mirando MI película!, No quiero!- exclamó mi pequeña cruzándose de brazos y golpeando la mesada con sus piecitos….

-Tú no querías tener un hermanito Rach?- le pregunté.

-Sí pero él no es mi hermanito, yo no lo conozco!- exclamó….

-No, no lo es, pero no por eso lo vas a tratar así…..está mal, hay que compartir….

-No quiero compartir, no me gusta!

-Bueno entonces no vas a poder tener un hermanito más adelante mi amor si te vas a portar así…..-le dije pasando una de mis manos por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Eso es distinto porque….porque a mi hermanito si le voy a compartir…

-No Rach, no compartirías porque eres celosa, pero sabes qué? tu eres mi bebé si? Greg solo va a estar aquí unos días….tu aprovecha y juega con él vas a ver que divertido es!

-Bueno pero ahora no, yo quiero cocinar contigo mami!- me dijo ella abrazándome.

-Bueno entonces vamos a cocinar algo rico!- le dije yo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Cocinamos unos omelettes de jamón, queso y huevo y una tortilla de papas para acompañar, pedí a mi mujercita que me ayude a poner la mesa y luego llamé a Greg para comer que apareció corriendo a los dos segundos de escuchar su nombre…."Taddy Taddy teno hameeee"….."Bueno ya vamos a comer"…..le dije terminando de poner la mesa…..una vez que terminé de acomodar todo Rachel se sentó seguida por mí que levanté a Greg y lo senté en mi regazo ya que no tenía una sillita alta para sentarlo….Rachel me miró con no muy buena cara y para calmar los ánimos le pedí que me contara de Disney, ella sin esperar un segundo comenzó a hablar vergorragicamente mientras yo le daba de comer a Greg y escuchaba atentamente a mi pequeña…..

-No Greg con la mano no!- le dije mientras él agarraba un pedazo de omelette con la mano y se ponía a comer rechazando repentinamente mi ayuda…

-Mamá! Me estas escuchando?- me preguntó Rachel enojada….

-Si mi amor te estoy escuchando!- le dije mientras limpiaba a Greg que se revolvía sobre mi regazo molesto porque no lo dejaba comer solo.

-A ver entonces que fue lo último que dije?- me pregunto la enana desafiante….

-Que fuiste a la casa de Mickey y Minnie y que te gustó más la de Mickey…..-respondí distraída "basta Greg! Dios!

-No mamá ves que no me escuchas, te dije que la abuela me llevó a la pileta del hotel y que me enseñaron a nadar!

-Ay mi amor que bueno!- respondí sonriendo mientras le agarraba los brazos a Greg para que se quede quieto….estaba muy molesto….me levanté de la mesa y lo bajé al piso, palpe su pañal estaba muy húmedo y pesado…..ahí estaba la causa de su molestia….sin darme cuenta de que Rachel me estaba hablando llevé a Greg al cuarto y lo recosté sobre el cambiador…abrí las piernas de su pijama y le quité el pañal sucio…."el bebe se hizo pis?" le dije sonriendo olvidándome de mi reciente estrés enternecida al ver al pequeño bebe sonriendo mientras lo cambiaba….la verdad es que no podía parar de babearme al ver a ese pequeño sonreír con sus ojitos azules brillantes como nunca antes los había visto en el adulto…..cuando termine de cambiarlo escuche a Rachel sollozando en la puerta de la habitación…..dejé a Greg en la cuna y le dije que me espere, salí del cuarto levantando a Rachel en el camino y la llevé a la cocina donde comencé a preparar una mamadera con leche caliente para Greg….

-Mi amor perdóname sí te estaba escuchando, solo me distraje un poquito, a ver sigue contándome sobre el viaje- le dije sentándola sobre la mesada…..ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró enojada, no estaba en sus planes volver a hablarme…-vamos cariño no seas mala, si le prestó un poquito más de atención a Greg es porque él la necesita, tu ya eres grande y puedes hacer más cosas sola…- ella continuó mirándome con sus ojos verde azulados bajo un ceño contraído- que te parece si vas a mi cuarto, esperas a que le dé una la leche a Greg hasta que se duerma y luego dormimos juntas y comemos helado en la cama mientras me cuentas todo de tu viaje!- le dije agarrándole la carita a la enana con mis dos manos para luego darle un beso en la frente…..ella sonrió contenta con mi plan y saltó de la mesada para acto seguido correr hacia mi cuarto y esperarme allí….luego de preparar la mamadera fui al cuarto de Rachel donde encontré a Greg donde lo había dejado obviamente, estaba jugando con su chupete como siempre lo hacía cuando se aburría, como le gustaba escuchar el chasquido que éste hacia al sacarlo bruscamente de su boquita, que lindo era ver a House aunque fuese en este estado feliz, divertido, sin dolor…baje las barras de la cuna y me senté allí, sin que yo diga nada él se subió a mi regazó y dejó que yo le diera la mamadera hasta quedarse dormido….suspiré pesadamente y me quedé haciendo lo que más me costaba cuando se trataba de House, me quede pensando…pensando en él, en el adulto, sin poder quitar la vista del niño, sin poder diferenciar claramente a ambos….. su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su pecho, a pesar de haberle puesto el chupete podía escuchar su profunda respiración, sus fosas nasales se cerraban y luego dilataban con cada respiración, su manito izquierda palpitaba eléctrica por momentos abriéndose y cerrándose repentinamente, ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en Gregory House luego de todo lo que había pasado?, mi relación siempre había sido tan conflictiva como divertida, era un dolor en el trasero a tiempo completo, pero yo lo soportaba sin dificultad, bueno, no solo lo soportaba, _me gustaba _esa relación que tenia con él, pero a pesar de varias veces haber fantaseado con estar con él una vez más, porque sin dudas era un hombre muy atractivo, aparte de lo inteligente y no olvidemos lo inmaduro y descontrolado, lo inmaduro y descontrolado creo que eran las características que mas me atraían de él, nunca había pasado mas allá de la fantasía nunca había imaginado una relación real con House más allá de lo puramente carnal, nunca lo había pensado posible, como si fuese un hermano o algo así, él para mí era alguien con quien no podía pensar una relación, y sin embargo ahora pensaba distinto ¿Por qué? Que tenia este niño que había hecho cambiar de semejante manera mi forma de pensar, pero por sobre todas las cosas mi forma de _sentir_….seria que entendía más a House luego de saber sobre el abuso que había vivido..? Empatizaba más con el? O quería de repente tener un "pequeño Greg" para mi? Pero si eso fuera posible….querría que él se hiciese cargo? Podria él ser un buen padre?...o tal vez no era nada de eso….tal vez me había dado cuenta de que lo quería más de lo que pensaba al extrañarlo de semejante modo, de un modo impensable antes de que todo esto pasara.….

No tardé más de unos pocos minutos en recostar a Greg nuevamente en su cuna abrazando a Stevie, subí las barras de la pequeña prisión y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar el helado y luego a mi cuarto a disfrutar de mi pequeña, pero lamentablemente cuando llegué al cuarto ella ya se había dormido….luego de llevar el helado al freezer nuevamente, volví a mi cuarto y sin hacer ruido me puse un camisón, apagué la luz y me acosté al lado de mi pequeña piojita abrazándola como hace tiempo no lo hacía, ella se acurrucó en mi cuerpo y tomó mi mano para continuar durmiendo segura en mis brazos….

Al día siguiente me fui al trabajo y ambos pequeños estaban aun dormidos por ende los vi cuando llegué y me enteré por dichos de Polie y Marina que los enanos se habían portado muy bien, incluso habían jugado juntos, pero claro que tenía que llegar yo para que ellos mismos me hicieran dudar de los dichos de las hermanas, porque apenas llegué todo fue un caos….Greg al ser tan pequeño tenia la constante necesidad de tomar con sus manos cualquier cosa nueva que aparecía frente a sus ojos y eso eran básicamente todos los juguetes de Rachel, desde muñecas a las cuales les había arrancado la cabeza, pasando por tocar y golpear todos los accesorios de su colección de barbies hasta rompecabezas cuyas piezas de cartón se había llevado a boca y había arruinado, era bastante entendible que Rachel quisiera matarlo….

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó Rachel a punto de comenzar a llorar- rompe todos mis juguetes!- me decía tirándome del pantalón mientras yo preparaba café y posaba mis ojos sobre el más pequeño que ahora se encontraba golpeando contra el piso un auto rosa de Barbie….

-Basta Greg, ven aquí….-dije levantándolo y poniéndolo dentro de un corralito….un "playpen" que había colocado en el living, él comenzó a saltar como intentando salir y al mismo tiempo pidiendome que lo saque, el ver que estaba encerrado sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, puse dentro del corralito varios juguetes y por suerte logré distraerlo del incipiente berrinche por un rato hasta que lo saqué para darle un baño…

-Mami mami mira lo que me trajo hoy la abuela, lo había dejado en su bolso!- llamó mi atención Rachel mientras yo cambiaba a Greg para mostrarme una bonita lámpara de vidrio de Minnie que se había comprado en alguno de los parques temáticos de Disney….luego de terminar de cambiar a Greg lo bajé al piso y agarré la lámpara que como todo Greg quiso tocar y agarrar con sus manos, mirar, chupar y demás estrategias de exploración infantil…..yo le indiqué que no se podía tocar, la puse sobre el cambiador alto que estaba al lado de la cuna y luego de felicitar a Rachel por su nueva adquisición lleve a ambos niños al living nuevamente…..fue en algún momento en el cual Rachel y yo estábamos dibujando juntas, bueno, ella dibujaba sobre la mesa mientras yo leía, que escuchamos un sonoro ruido de algo que se rompía contra el piso y luego un llanto…..sí, esta historia es muy predecible…..Greg había estado intentar tomar la lámpara con el palo del secador del baño (así de inteligente era) y en el intento la tiró al piso haciéndola trizas…..el llanto de susto de Greg fue opacado por el de bronca de Rachel que se iba a abalanzar sobre Greg cuando yo lo levanté para que no se cortase con los vidrios….luego de alejar a los niños del desastre para que no se lastimen deposité a Greg en el corralito, estuve media hora intentando calmar a Rachel y mientras tanto retando a Greg que seguía llorando como si fuese la victima del hecho acontecido…..

-Quiero que se vaya QUIERO QUE SE VAYA DE MI CASAAAAA- me gritaba Rachel enojada mientras me golpeaba las piernas…..

-Rach mi amor perdóname por lo que hizo Greg fue sin querer….

-Noooo no quiero, es un bebe tonto y torpe y feo que no sabe hacer más que romper mis cosas…y y y –decía sollozando- y no sabe hacer nada más que molestarme y hacerse pis y y quitarme a mi mama! Yo no lo quiero más aquí…que se vaya con sus papas!- exclamó enojada….

-Ven Rach- dije llevando a mi pequeña a mi cuarto para hablar a solas, me partió el alma dejar a Greg llorando pero no podía encargarme de los dos al mismo tiempo, me estaba volviendo loca- Rach siéntate….mi amor…..sé que estas enojada, pero Greg esta solito y no tiene quien lo cuide, sus papas murieron y por eso se está portando así de mal….son solo unos pocos días más con él aquí y te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad…..en el verano vamos a ir juntas de vacaciones y te voy a comprar tres lámparas como esa que se rompió…..está bien?- le dije a la pequeña acariciándole la carita mientras sollozaba más calmada…

-Bueno….pero….pero no lo quiero cerca de mis cosas…..

-Bueno vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que no toque tus cosas…ahora tu ve a seguir dibujando….-le dije levantándola de las axilas llevándola nuevamente a la mesa donde estaba dibujando….

Finalmente logré calmar a Greg y acosté a los dos a dormir luego de higienizar a ambos y darles de comer, curiosamente Rachel me dijo que quería dormir en su cama y no conmigo asique se quedó durmiendo allí….Grande fue la sorpresa cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente y encontré la cuna de Greg llena de "rulitos" desparramados alrededor de la cabeza del niño….lo levanté aun dormido de las axilas estiré mis brazos y le miré la cabeza….él se movió molesto ante el repentino movimiento y cambio de posición y antes de que se despierte volví a recostarlo acariciándole la cabeza para que vuelva a dormirse….una gran cantidad de pelo quedo entre mis dedos y al darme vuelta vi a Rachel despierta mirándome desde su cama tapándose la mitad de la cara con las sabanas…..

-Puedo saber qué hiciste?- le pregunté en ese típico tono "pacifico" que por detrás escondía un "te voy a matar"….ella descaradamente sacó una pequeña tijera de entre las sabanas y antes de que diga algo me dijo "se lo merecía por romper mis cosas"- Rachel por dios como vas a…..-comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió "ahora que va a ser feo y pelado no lo vas a querer más"…..me explicó su plan "porque vas a tener que pelarlo verdad?"….yo comencé a reírme….no es que aprobara lo que había hecho, pero había sido bastante gracioso, no podía negarlo….-si claro, voy a tener que pelarlo, si le hiciste un desastre en la cabeza pobrecito!- exclamé…"es su culpa, por tonto"…..volvió a decir ella cruzándose de brazos…-Rachel no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así con nadie nunca más….si él te rompió algunas cosas no fue intencionalmente, él no sabe lo que hace como tu si sabes….no es justo que lo trates así….- "entonces si él no sabe no le va a molestar lo que le hice, asique asique si es justo, ahora no quiero hablar más contigo mami, yo me voy a dormir, chau"…..rodé mis ojos resignada ante la inteligente respuesta de mi pequeña y me retiré sin decir nada más de la habitación, yo sabía que era inteligente, House me lo había dicho alguna vez, y estaba segura de que no me mentía, y sino, como había sabido "alimentar al mono" tan correctamente en aquella prueba de inteligencia que le habían realizado en el jardín preescolar al cual yo quería que entre …..?

**Reviewsssssss? =) =)**


	30. Fate

**Cambio de planes, este es el final…..**

Esa tarde cuando volví del trabajo me encontré a Rachel jugando con Greg que había sido ya rapado por las hermanas Marina y Polie, sonreí al verlo y al recordar la cretinada que le había hecho Rachel, pobre enano…..le puse un gorrito de hilo color beige ya que, a pesar de ser tan hermoso como siempre, no me gustaba verlo pelado, porque esa característica junto a su gran palidez me llevaban a pensar que estaba enfermo, y eso no era para nada reconfortante, más tarde hubiese preferido no haber pensado eso….

Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que Rachel había vuelto y "convivido" con Greg….y yo que prestaba bastante atención notaba sus cambios físicos, le dije a Wilson que ya no podía tenerlo sin que Rachel se diese cuenta en cualquier momento de los cambios y comenzara a preguntar…..Wilson entendió y ese día luego del trabajo pasó por mi casa a buscarlo…

-Pasa James….-le dije invitándolo a pasar al calor de mi hogar, el asintió a modo de saludo…luego de saludar efusivamente a Rachel me preguntó por Greg….-ven, está durmiendo…ya preparé sus cosas, está todo en este bolso- le indiqué señalando un bolso que se encontraba sobre la cama de Rachel, mientras tanto Wilson se apoyó en la cuna y se quedó mirando al pequeño Greg en silencio…..el enano vestía un body manga corta y sin piernas color celeste, ya no hacia falta ponerle ropa mas o menos abrigada al menos dentro de la casa, el calor de la primavera comenzaba a percibirse en todos lados…

-Qué….le paso en la cabeza?...se le fue todo el pelo?- me preguntó Wilson muy sorprendido por ese cambio bastante repentino en la apariencia del pequeño…

-Jjajajaajaja quería esperar a ver que cara ponías por eso no te conté nada…Rachel le cortó el pelo la primer noche, tuvo un ataque de celos, le hizo un desastre en la cabeza y tuve que hacerlo pelar…pobrecillo jajajaja- respondí divertida.

-Dios mío….y con que objetivo le hizo eso?- me preguntó Wilson mientras volvía a acomodar el gorrito de hilo en la cabecita del pequeño…

-Dijo que si lo pelaba iba a ser feo y no lo iba a querer mas…..

-Mmmmm que astuta me recuerda a alguien….- volvió a hablar mi amigo y luego se quedó por un rato más apoyado en la cuna mirando a Greg dormir tranquilamente- que edad crees que tenga?

-No estoy segura….pero creo que 10 meses…

-Aun habla?

-No….no mucho, estos días perdió gran cantidad de las palabras que sabia decir…balbucea, tararea solo, grita….me llama "ady" nada más…-le dije apenada….a pesar de saber ambos que eso iba a pasar no dejábamos de sentirnos muy tristes, mientras más tiempo pasaba más cosas perdíamos de House, aquellas cosas que en el niño nos lo recordaba a él, ya habían pasado poco más de 3 meses desde que el adulto "había desaparecido"…..

-Ven aquí pequeño…..-dijo Wilson levantando a Greg aun dormido, apoyándolo sobre su pecho mientras lo sostenía de la cola con el antebrazo y acariciaba su espalda, Greg comenzó a despertarse, y cuando lo hizo solo pudo llorar….-Shhhh shhhh Greg….soy Wilson- le decía James mientras lo hamacaba, pero el enano no se calmaba…solo se calmó cuando yo lo tomé en mis brazos y comencé a hablarle….

-Me olvidó….-afirmó Wilson con una gran tristeza en su voz.

-No James…no digas tonterías…-comencé a decir yo dudando de mis propias palabras, tal vez si, tal vez Wilson ahora era un desconocido para él- creo que….está sucio, por eso llora….-hipoteticé acercando al enano al cambiador y recostándolo allí, desprendí el body por debajo de la entrepierna y abrí el pañal sucio….grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que este estaba (y perdonen por lo desagradable) lleno de diarrea con sangre….-Wilson…..-comencé a decir.

-Que?- preguntó él sentado desde la cama…

-Ven, mira esto….- le dije señalando el pañal sucio….

-Mierda….diarrea con sangre? – preguntó él acercándose más para ver los desechos con detenimiento, y ese momento….el cual vale aclarar fue uno de los últimos en los cuales yo volvería a tentarme, el petiso comenzó a mear encima a Wilson, él se corrió rápidamente, mientras yo me reía contagiada por la risita del enano….

-No de nuevo!- exclamó Wilson enojado…

-Creo que sí te recuerda Wilson….-le dije con una media sonrisa antes de limpiar y cambiar a Greg…

-Si…eso parece ser, pero hubiese preferido un abrazo de bienvenida…..- habló él antes de proponer que llevásemos a Greg al hospital para asegurarnos de que la diarrea no fuese más que una consecuencia del cambio de alimentación del pequeño, nuestra primera hipótesis era gastroenteritis…nada grave.

* * *

Luego de haber sido meado por el enano decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital, solo por si acaso algo malo pasaba, aunque eso no estaba en los planes, lo llevamos al ala de pediatría y lo recostamos en una pequeña cama con barandales a los costados que afortunadamente había vacía…..intentamos hidratarlo vía oral pero el pequeño seguía con diarrea y eso impedía la necesaria hidratación, debíamos pasarle fluidos mediante una vía intravenosa, no había muchas mas opciones,

-Greg, necesito que te quedes quieto- le decía Foreman al pequeño mientras escondía una aguja detrás de su espalda para no asustarlo….él por supuesto no se quedaba quieto, no era agradable tener que clavarle una aguja para poder conectar una vía, a un niño tan pequeño e indefenso, pero lo hacíamos por su bien.

-Yo lo sostengo….-le dije a Foreman atrayendo a Greg hacia mi y abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando su brazo derecho libre para poder conectar la vía, sentí un repentino temblor que provenía del cuerpo del pequeño cuando vi que Foreman lo pinchó, en ese instante Greg comenzó a llorar como loco y estuve media hora para calmarlo- ya esta Greg, ya pasó lo peor….-le decía mientras acariciaba su cabecita, que equivocado estaba….no tenia idea de lo que decía.

-Miren lo que encontré!- dijo Cuddy entrando a la habitación con Stevie McQueen, Greg comenzó a moverse ansioso en la cama extendiendo los brazos para agarrar al peluche, cuando Cuddy lo puso frente a él, el pequeño estiró su bracito derecho para tomar a su amigo peludo pero no lo alcanzó, luego intentó denuevo, su mano se abría y se cerraba alrededor del perrito pero no llegaba a agarrarlo….cuando Cuddy notó que el pequeño se estresó y estaba a punto de llorar le puso el peluche encima y nos miró a Foreman y a mi con los ojos llenos de preocupación….

-Qué, que fue eso?- preguntó Cuddy, ya sabiendo lo que era, solo como un modo de decir algo que denotara su ansiedad….

-Está perdiendo el control de sus músculos…-respondí yo mirando atónito a los médicos…

-Ataxia- concluyó Foreman.

* * *

-Maldita sea! House muriendo y ustedes sentados ahí tomando un café!- exclamé furioso al entrar al departamento de diagnóstico…

-Wilson nadie esta sin hacer nada, seguimos discutiendo sobre el caso…..- respondió Chase estresado sin percatarse de sus palabras….

-El caso? _EL CASO_? Eso es House para ustedes ahora "el caso"?- grité, estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, la situación me estaba sobrepasando, habíamos hecho pruebas para básicamente todo lo que pudiese afectar a su sistema gastrointestinal, su cerebro y ahora eran sus riñones los que fallaban, todo en una progresión de 6 horas.

-Wilson, cálmate…no es lo que Chase quiso decir….-me dijo Cuddy posando una mano sobre mi hombro, yo corrí su mano violentamente diciendo "no me toques"….no podía ver en ese momento que todos estábamos destruidos por lo que pasaba, estaba….demasiado enojado con la injusticia de la vida como para poder cuidar mis modales como siempre lo hacia….como para poder salir de mi dolor y ver que todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

-Por supuesto que no es lo que quise decir, House es mucho más que un caso para todos nosotros, pero nosotros también necesitamos pensarlo como un paciente más, no es posible que seamos objetivos si pensamos en cada segundo a quien estamos intentado curar aquí…..-se defendió Chase…

-Ya hicimos los análisis para gastroenteritis viral, listeriosis, linfoma, Erdheim-Chester….todos los resultados dieron negativos….-dijo Cameron, todas cosas que ya sabia…

-Maldición maldición…! A ver por dios, pensemos….E-Coli HO157 produce diarrea con sangre y conduce al síndrome urémico hemolítico, las toxinas de las bacterias hacen que los riñones dejen de funcionar….comiencen con plasmaferesis….- vociferé.

-Ya hicimos las pruebas para E-Coli….también dieron negativas- aseveró Foreman tapándose la cara…..

-La puta madre vamos piensen arrojen ideas, algo, hablen!- dije agarrando el fibrón de arriba de la mesa y abriéndolo para comenzar a escribir en la pizarra, creyendo que podría ocupar el lugar de House…que ingenuidad.

-Wilson….todos estamos muy preocupados por Greg, y esto parece ser más grave de lo que creíamos, pero él ahora necesita a alguien cerca, tu eres su familia, eres como un hermano para House, ahora un padre….no pueden hacer más aquí de lo que podemos hacer nosotros tres, Cuddy,Wilson, en este momento deberían estar con Greg….él los necesita, nosotros seguimos trabajando aquí….estamos haciendo todo lo posible para poder encontrar la respuesta…..-nos dijo Cameron poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotros, con la voz más preocupada y deprimida de lo que mostraba su rostro, esa muchacha si se había endurecido trabajando con House.

-Cameron tiene razón, debemos estar con él para cuando despierte Wilson….vamos….-me dijo Cuddy empujándome hacia la puerta suavemente, yo caminé hacia el cuarto con la mirada perdida en el piso, sin poder comprender nuevamente nada de lo que estaba pasando…

El pequeño aun estaba dormido por la anestesia que le había sido aplicada para poder realizar una colonoscopia, procedimiento inútil y doloroso, que, al final de cuentas no había servido para nada….permanecimos con Cuddy sentados cada uno de un lado de la pequeña cama, sin hablar, no había nada para decir, si se podía decir algo eso debía ser la respuesta, la cura de aquello que estaba haciendo fallar todos los sistemas vitales del pequeño bebé que para el hospital solo era un niño no identificado abandonado en la puerta de los vecinos de Cuddy….bebe que para nosotros era nuestro mejor amigo, el misántropo Dr. House, aquel que esperábamos con mucho más que ansias, que volviese a la normalidad de un momento a otro.

Los patitos de House entraron a la habitación con un radiografo portátil…

-Que van a hacer?- pregunté poniéndome de pie…

-Echar un vistazo a sus arterias coronarias….- habló Foreman

-Sus arterias coronarias, piensan que puede ser Kawasaki?- volví a preguntar…

-Es plausible….no perdemos nada con intentar….- dijo Chase y todos comenzamos a ver las imágenes que aparecían en el monitor mientras la maquina de rayos x hacia su trabajo sobre el pecho de Greg…

-Es eso una masa?- exclamé al observar atentamente las imágenes con mis ojos entrenados para encontrar tumores y masas en cualquier parte del cuerpo humano…

-Es muy pequeña, pero si….-respondió Chase entrecerrando sus ojos para observar la imagen con más cuidado…

-Que demonios es esa masa?- preguntó Cameron….-definitivamente no es Kawasaki.

-Necesitamos hacer una biopsia, es la única oportunidad que tenemos en este momento, no podemos hacer nada más que eso…- aseveré, todos asintieron no muy convencidos pero sabiendo que era lo único que podíamos hacer.

-Voy a traer el equipo- dijo Foreman saliendo del cuarto y volviendo a los 5 minutos con los instrumentos necesarios para quitar un pedazo del tejido de la masa que pudiese ser analizado bajo el microscopio….- yo la hago- volvió a hablar Foreman mientras acomodaba las cosas para comenzar a realizar la biopsia que podría llegar a tener la respuesta definitiva…con la seguridad propia de él, Eric comenzó a realizar la biopsia…..-atravesando la vena cava superior…

-Estas en el atrio, retrocede- le indiqué….todos mirábamos el procedimiento como si fuese un espectáculo digno de disfrutar, aunque no era nada de eso….mirábamos expectantes e ilusionados con el descubrimiento de esa pequeña masa, esperando poder realizar un test que finalmente diera positivo y terminar con esta pesadilla.

-Diste con la pared del corazón- agregó Cameron mientras Foreman avanzaba…y en ese momento….lo único que no tenia que pasar, pasó…los monitores comenzaron a hacerse escuchar…

-Fibrilación ventricular!…-exclamé espantado pero lo suficientemente lucido como para atraer hacia mi el carro de resucitación…posé las paletas sobre el cuerpito de Greg buscando revivir su corazón…."cargando" "despejen" "cargando" "despejen" fueron las palabras que se escucharon en la sala mas de 5 veces cada una, lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad….veía los rostros de mis amigos y compañeros, todos deformados por el terror, el cuerpo de Greg saltaba en la cama pero su pulso aun continuaba sin avivarse…luego de estar 8 infructuosos minutos intentando revivirlo con las paletas comencé a realizarle masajes cardiacos, luego a golpear su pecho….lagrimas caían de los ojos de Cuddy y Cameron….Foreman estaba de espaldas agarrándose la cabeza….Chase con la boca abierta sin saber como reaccionar …. aunque fue él el primero en hacerlo luego de unos momentos…..luego de haber estado yo, no se cuantos minutos intentando traer devuelta al pequeño a este mundo, Chase tomó mis muñecas y las separó del cuerpito de Greg…

-Está muerto Wilson….no hay nada que podamos hacer- su voz resonó en la habitación como si fuese un llamado de ultratumba, sentí que comenzaba a ver todo negro, mi presión bajó tanto que tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme desmayado, en ese momento, en la oscuridad que se había apoderado de mis ojos pero por sobre todas las cosas de mi alma, me di cuenta de que había estado llorando desde el primer momento en que tuve las paletas de reanimación en mis manos temblorosas, Greg estaba muerto….House estaba muerto…

**Puteadas? =)**


	31. The End

**Puse que el capitulo anterior era el final, por qué nadie me creyó? Obvio que estaba jugando con ustedes, solo quería muchas puteadas al estilo Inglaterra contra Arthur Conan Doyle cuando mató a Sherlock y luego tuvo que revivirlo jajajaja, pero bueno….nadie me creyó que este era el final, porque no fui muy conclusiva….o no se deprimieron mucho porque sabían que había otro final….nunca debería haber aclarado eso =p Jajajajaja bueno gente, acá va el PRIMER FINAL**

-Rápido, rápido, maldita sea donde están esas paletas, está fibrilado !- gritó House desde la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo, hace ya un mes y medio en estado de coma…."Cargando, despejado, cargando, despejado"…..-vamos Wilson, por favor no puedes irte!- decía el nefrólogo atacado por el pánico mientras Chase tomaba el pulso de Wilson entre descarga y descarga.

-Tengo algo, está devuelta!- gritó Chase mirando el monitor buscando asegurarse de que su ritmo cardiaco estuviese volviendo a la normalidad, House cayó en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama completamente estresado, refregándose la frente y golpeando su bastón contra el piso….

-Estas bien?- preguntó Chase poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su jefe, él corrió su mano violentamente y sin decir nada dejó la habitación.

* * *

El agua tibia mojaba su cuerpo desnudo, y él a pesar de buscar relajarse con un baño de inmersión no podía dejar de pensar en Wilson, en ese maldito accidente que lo había dejado con una pierna partida al medio, un riñón perforado e imposible de salvar y una contusión en el cráneo que había suprimido momentáneamente el accionar normal de su cerebro, dejándolo como un vegetal hasta nuevo aviso…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y él no pensaba atenderlo, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, no le importaba nada más en ese momento que él mismo….pero la insistencia ganó, quien llamaba evidentemente estaba desesperado por comunicarse con él, porque la pantalla del móvil indicaba cinco llamadas perdidas, observó el visor de su celular, era Cuddy…

-Que!?- exclamó él irritado.

-House maldita sea por que demonios no atiendes el estúpido teléfono?- preguntó ella molesta con la espera….

-Lo siento estaba en plena sesión de amor autoerótico, ahora puedes decirme que mierda quieres Cuddy no estoy de humor para escucharte….ve al grano….-respondió él poniendo el altavoz y tirando el celular al piso al lado de la bañera.

-Wilson se despertó House!- exclamó Cuddy en un tono de voz que denotaba pura felicidad.

-Que? ¡! Cuando?- dijo House estirándose para agarrar el celular nuevamente, quitar el altavoz y ponerse el móbil al oído.

-Recién, hace pocos minutos, estoy con él ahora….

-Como está? Hay algún daño cerebral aparte de seguramente no recordar nada del accidente?

-Solo amnesia retrógrada, como dijiste no recuerda el accidente y su último recuerdo se sitúa luego de la muerte de Amber, pero creemos que evolucionará favorablemente….

-Son como dos años de perdida de memoria….pero si, con el tiempo seguramente irá recordando, salgo para allá- respondió House ansioso cortando la comunicación y saliendo de la bañera para al instante caminar directo al cuarto para cambiarse y volver al hospital….

* * *

-No me agradezcas, a quien debes agradecer es a House, y mucho- dijo Cuddy a Wilson mientras una enfermera acomodaba una bandeja con abundante comida frente al oncólogo…

-Por qué?- preguntó él levantando una ceja curioso, desde cuando House era una persona a la cual se le pudiese agradecer algo?, eran contadas las ocasiones en que el nefrólogo recibía un agradecimiento por haber realizado alguna buena accion….

-House te cuido como nadie desde que tuviste el accidente, desde la cirugia donde entró al quirófano gritando histérico a todos los cirujanos dando indicaciones y controlando que hicieran las cosas como correspondía hasta que fuiste trasladado aquí a la UCI…..hasta el día de ayer la pizarra blanca de él se encontraba aquí, hasta el día de ayer el equipo de House se reunía aquí porque él no quería dejarte solo por si despertabas…..varias veces lo agarré hablándote, no tengo idea de que…ya que cada momento que lo pescaba él se sonrojaba y cerraba la boca avergonzado, solo volvía a su casa durante unas pocas horas al día para bañarse y comer algo decente, pero Wilson….la verdad que el modo "humano" en que House se comportó nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta, incluso él que se jacta con orgullo de ser un misántropo y un miserable no se avergonzaba de mostrar la preocupación que sentía por ti…..no tienes una idea de cómo se puso cuando se enteró de tu accidente, se volvió loco, pensé que se iba a arrancar los ojos de un momento a otro….asíque bueno ya sabes, ahora cuando vuelva no te sorprendas si ves que sigue siendo el cretino de siempre, no creo que conozcas al House sentimental y demás pero ya sabes que alguna vez en la vida House fue humano, demasiado humano y lo hizo por ti!- terminó de hablar Cuddy dando un gran respiro en busca del aire que se había olvidado de respirar mientras hablaba sin pausa, Wilson la miraba absorto, dejándose llevar por la intriga de lo que ella le contaba, él mismo no podía imaginarse a House en una posición de sensibilidad tan marcada, pero Cuddy no le mentiría….fue en ese momento cuando un niño entró corriendo al cuartó salto al sillón y de ahí a la cama aterrizando arriba de Wilson al canto alegre de "tío Wilson volviste!"…..él abrazó al niño sintiendo una familiaridad para con él que no entendía de donde salía, porque no tenía idea de quien podía ser, pero al verlo con más atención, comenzó a recordar todo, a recordar ese sueño que en su mayoría él describía autobiográficamente, lo recordaba con completa claridad, como si hubiese sido real, y ese niño, era el mismo, el mismo que para él era su amigo en el sueño, el mismo que había aparecido con esa remera gigante que pertenecía a House en una sala de examen, completamente solo, el mismo que más tarde descubriría era efectivamente su amigo…..¿cómo podía ser? ¿Quién era ese enano? Las piezas aun no encajaban….hasta que House entró jadeando y al instante aclaró todas sus dudas…..

-Enano….te dije que no corras, dios mío…estos mocosos no tienen respeto por los lisiados – decía House mientras entraba agitado a la oficina, agarraba la bebida de Wilson que se encontraba al lado de su plato ya vacío y se tiraba en el sillón al lado de la cama sin siquiera decir hola a su amigo, House había vuelto…-ven aquí Greg, que vas a lastimar a Jimmy Wonder Boy, ya te conté que está todo roto- dijo él medico agarrando a su pequeño clon de las axilas y sentándolo al lado suyo en el sillón…..- bien ya se que no recuerdas un carajo….por eso la cara de idiota y de confusión que tienes ahora…-comenzó finalmente el nefrólogo a hablarle a su amigo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, luego de haberlo dejado sin su bebida- esta pulga es mi hijo….luego te recordare con más detalles como es que llegué a tener un hijo….pero tu solo haz como que lo recuerdas para no herir sus sentimientos estuvo muy preocupado por ti, y muy triste también, no va a entender porque no te acuerdas de él- le dijo el médico en voz baja a su amigo para que el enano a su lado no escuche….

-Y como te sientes tío Wilson? Te duele la pierna?- le pregunto el pequeño parándose al lado de su cama y mirándolo a los ojos…

-No tanto pequeño, no tanto…-respondió Wilson con media sonrisa acariciándole la cabecita al niño mientras enderezaba la cama…

-Y la cabeza?-volvió a preguntar el enano…

-Solo un poco….pero está bien, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada….de verdad.

-Papá me dijo que el accidente fue tu culpa, porque conduces como una niña, y también me dijo que solo estabas como dormido e ibas a despertar de un momento a otro, pero, pero si estabas dormido soñaste algo verdad? Que soñaste?

-Dile a papá que es un pelotudo- respondió Wilson divertido…

-Papá Wilson dice que eres un pelotudo!- exclamó el pequeño Greg.

-Si lo se, estaba justo aquí- respondió House asintiendo con su cabeza mientras hacia girar su bastón….

-Bueno pero que soñaste?- volvió a hablar Greg….

-No lo recuerdo- mintió Wilson con los ojos cerrados, se estaba durmiendo nuevamente…estaba en aquel momento muy cansado para poder entablar una conversación…

-Bueno enano, nos vamos….-dijo House poniéndose de pie luego de agarrar la pequeña mochilita que estaba al otro lado del sillón, Wilson abrió los ojos…recordaba esa mochila de monster trucks….

-Pero papaaa si acabamos de llegar!-respondió el pequeño enojado…

-Van a ser las 2 asíque tengo que llevarte al jardín, y yo ponerme a trabajar…..algún día….

-No me gusta el jardín !-exclamó el pequeño enojado cruzándose de brazos…

-Por qué no te gusta Greg?- preguntó Wilson.

-Porque es aburrido y los niños son re re tontos y no saben jugar al ajedrez y no me gusta….- respondió el pequeño moviendo efusivamente sus bracitos, House rodó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior…

-Okey, pero sabes que? Vas a ir, y punto….-aseveró el nefrólogo.

-Quién dice?- preguntó el niño desafiante y Wilson comenzó a reír para sus adentros recordando "quien dice?"

-Yo, y por si no te habías anoticiado soy tu papa…aparte tienes que ir al jardín, porque no hay forma de que yo te soporte en el trabajo mientras no estas con la niñera….ahora deja de quejarte, vamos….- concluyó el médico empujando al niño de la espalda con su bastón para que camine- el pequeño que estaba en la puerta corrió hacia la cama al lado de Wilson.

-Adiós tío Wilson- dijo el pequeño sonriente levantando su mano y saludando a Wilson, él volvió a acariciar su cabeza…. Y el niño corrió hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-Te veo al rato….-habló House y se retiró del cuarto.

Wilson cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir nuevamente y a la distancia, evidentemente no mucha distancia aún, se escuchó un "Ya deja de correr mocoso!" ….seguido por un grito infantil más distante que afirmaba "Vamos papi, eres una tortuga!"

* * *

Los médicos habían decidido que James Wilson ya estaba listo para volver a su casa al día siguiente de haber despertado, solo debía usar muletas para caminar a causa de su pierna enyesada y su memoria estimaban de a poco comenzaría a volver sin problemas….el día que fue dado de alta el oncólogo era domingo asíque House lo llevó a su departamento que estaba tal cual Wilson lo había dejado la última vez que había estado allí….

-Recuéstate en el sillón….-le indicó House con el pequeño Greg en brazos- voy a preparar café…y a recostar a este mocoso…..- dicho y hecho el médico mayor comenzó a preparar café luego de llevar a Greg al cuarto que antes pertenecía a él y ahora era el cuarto de invitados…

-Podrías contarme de Greg?- preguntó Wilson desde el sillón mientras House ponía a funcionar la cafetera.

-Mide 96 cm, es castaño con rulos, flaquito de ojos azules, insoportable…básicamente un dolor en el trasero…-respondió House con fingida seriedad.

-Idiota!- exclamó Wilson tentado por la desviación de su amigo….

-Oh si, de donde salio Greg?- respondió House jugando a que no había entendido la pregunta de Wilson en un primer momento…

-Si…a ver si me ayudas a recordar…

House caminó con las tazas de café en sus manos hacia el living y las apoyó en la mesa ratona que estaba frente al sillón en el cual Wilson estaba sentado….luego camino nuevamente hacia la cocina y volvió con una bandeja con un plato lleno de pancitos tostados mermeladas y manteca y otro plato con algunas frutas….

-Greg es hijo de una prostituta que era habitué en mi vida hace unos cuatro años, de hecho esa prostituta en aquel momento solo me "atendía" a mi y como era mi preferida yo le pagaba muy bien, y le pagaba mensualmente, es por eso que supe que el mocoso era mi hijo, a parte de que en algún momento hice un ADN, en fin el niño tiene tres años y 4 meses….

-Y cómo llegó a aparecer en tu vida?- preguntó Wilson cada vez más curioso, como si estuviese escuchando la historia por primera vez, bueno no era incorrecto decir que la perdida de memoria hacia que de hecho para él, esa historia fuese una novedad- House dió un trago largo a su café negro y luego de volver a posar el vaso sobre la mesa respondió.

-Un día entraron a mi oficina unos trabajadores de seguridad social y un abogado con un testamento firmado por la madre del enano y una carta para mi, me explicaron la situación, me dijeron que la mujer había muerto de cáncer de mama y que había dejado todo preparado para que yo me hiciese cargo del niño cuando ella muriese o para que el servicio lo ponga en la lista de adopciones si es que yo me negaba a quedarme con él, que en ese momento tenía un año, si de repente yo no lo quería no iba a haber problemas para conseguir padres adoptivos ya que era muy pequeño, la carta me pedía perdón una y mil veces por habérmelo ocultado, decía que ella sabia que yo no querría saber nada, que en la época en que ella había quedado embarazada yo estaba con una depresión importante, y que sabia lo suficiente de mi como para considerar que yo no querría hacerme cargo del niño…..no quería sumar esta "carga" a mi vida.

-Pero se equivocó feo verdad? Digo….tu si lo aceptaste- afirmó Wilson muy seguro de sus palabras, House sonrío de un modo un tanto melancólico y movió su cabeza a los lados…

-No recuerdas nada de nada verdad Wilson?- preguntó el nefrólogo y Wilson se sonrojó levemente…."no, la verdad que no"- yo no quise saber nada con el niño….me comporté como un cretino y eché a esta gente de mi oficina diciendo que no me interesaba hacerme cargo de nadie, ellos se fueron sin decir nada mas, solo dejaron los papeles sobre mi escritorio….

-De verdad?- preguntó Wilson sorprendido- y como…es que ahora…tu sabes…estás con él…

-Gracias a tu complejo de meterte en mi vida….pelotudo- exclamó House sonriendo divertido…

-Yo? Que hice?

-Encontraste los papeles en mi oficina, yo no te había contado nada, ni pensaba hacerlo….por supuesto los leíste….y te encargaste de adoptar al niño luego de notar sin si quiera preguntarme que yo seguía siendo igual que siempre a pesar de haber recibido esas noticias…como siempre supiste lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, supiste que yo no quería saber nada con el tema….asíque como siempre pusiste en practica uno de tus macabros planes para hacerme cambiar de opinión….maldito manipulador.

-Por qué "maldito manipulador"!?- preguntó el oncólogo muy ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Porque es tu esencia Wilson...lo adoptaste tú, no se como conseguiste que le dieran un bebé a un padre soltero….pero lo lograste y te encargaste de refregarme a tu nuevo "hijo" en la cara…o básicamente a hacer que yo sintiera al menos curiosidad por el niño, que era mi hijo, y que la madre había llamado como yo…Gregory- Wilson miró atónito a House, con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas…

-Yo logré mantenerme indiferente ante la situación, mi equipo y Cuddy no podían entender como podía ser tan insensible… no me preguntes como, pero de verdad no me interesaba, no sentía curiosidad por el niño ni nada, ni cuando lo vi ahí tan parecido a mi ni nunca, hasta que pasaron unos dos o tres meses, el enano estaba comenzando a caminar, y lo hacia bastante bien… un día bueno….lo dejaste en el piso de mi oficina y dijiste que volverías a buscarlo en media hora, yo estaba solo….intentando resolver un caso mientras el equipo hacia pruebas….estaba ahí metido en mi mundo, el niño podía meter los dedos en el enchufe y yo no me iba a dar por enterado….en un momento sentí que me tiraba de los pantalones y luego se mantenía agarrado de ellos para no caerse….-el médico hablaba con una seriedad y una frialdad inusitada, pero de a poco comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba al piso- miré al enano y lo vi desde arriba extendiéndome mi pelota de tennis roja y gris "jaus, jaus" dijo…..y ahí voy a admitir que me volví un pelotudo y por primera vez sentí algo….no tardamos más de dos meses en hacer que el niño pase a estar a mi cargo…vendí mi departamento y compré uno más grande, con dos habitaciones a tres cuadras de aquí….y bueno….eso.

-No lo puedo creer! Que increíble!

-Si, Wilson, bla bla bla….le llegas a contar a alguien lo de la pelota de tennis y te mato…

-No te preocupes, se que tienes que mantener cierta imagen de hombre frío e inconmovible….

-Shhhhh- dijo House poniéndose un dedo en la boca y prendiendo la tv- vamos a lo que importa…-decía mientras ponía el rally de monster trucks en el canal 26.

Ese domingo las horas pasaron rápido como una bala, el enano se despertó, los médicos pidieron comida, comieron, Wilson estuvo todo el día jugando con Greg, a la play tres, al ajedrez, a las damas, y por supuesto perdió todas y cada una de las partidas "es mi hijo Wilson por supuesto que esta un poco adelantado….que esperabas?" le dijo House al oncólogo cuando notó su cara de indignación al no parar de perder con un mocoso de tres años, que definitivamente al igual que el "Greg" de su extraño sueño, no era un niño como cualquier otro, este tenia un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima de la media. Wilson decidió no contar nada de su sueño, se guardaría esos recuerdos para él mismo, porque a causa de la realidad de los mismos, de lo real que habían sido sentidos por el oncólogo prefería mantenerlo como un secreto, como algo que a él le había pasado, él cuidando a House, al pequeño Greg, mientras en realidad House lo cuidaba a él, que estaba en un estado de coma, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba en el mundo real, pero si siendo muy consciente de lo que pasaba en su mundo, en sus sueños., los que él en aquel momento creía eran su realidad.

Todo el día el oncólogo había estado carcomiéndose la cabeza con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle a House, pero no se animaba a expresar…luego de que el niño se durmiera en el cuarto de invitados y House decidiera que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Wilson, este tomó coraje y habló…

-House…-comenzó a decir el médico menor algo inquieto cuando su amigo se sentó en el sillón y estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa ratona, dejando su bastón a un lado….- necesito preguntarte algo, y espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero la incertidumbre me esta matando….y tu sabes bien como se siente la incertidumbre….la duda, es insoportable…-House lo miró curioso y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo "escúpelo"…

-Tu papá abusaba de ti, cuando eras un niño?- preguntó Wilson impulsivamente sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte al no saber como seria la reacción de House….el nefrólogo bajo las piernas de la mesa ratona, se incorporó apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos y pasó una mano por su cabeza nervioso….

-Sabia que contarte esto era un peligro….sabia que las personas en estado de coma pueden llegar a escuchar lo que se les dice, pero no imaginé que lo recordarías….

-Lo siento- respondió Wilson apenado….House lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules invadidos por una repentina tristeza.

-No tienes porque lamentar nada Wilson, si nunca te lo dije fue porque nunca quise que estuvieses toda la vida detrás mío intentando "arreglarme"….

-No hay nada que arreglar House….tu no eres como tu padre….yo lo sé, más importante, Greg lo sabe- aseguró el oncólogo mientras House se ponía de pie y cojeaba hacia la puerta del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones….se quedó alli parado unos minutos, en completo silencio, tanto él como Wilson que aun se encontraba sentado en el sillón….

-Wilson- dijo House rompiendo abruptamente el silencio del ambiente- yo no soy como mi padre….

-Lo sé House, lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas….-respondió el oncólogo con una media sonrisa en sus labios, House asintió con su mirada perdida "buenas noches Wilson"….."Buenas noches House, que descanses"

**Fin**

**Reviews? =)….opiniones conclusivas? Criticas constructivas?**


	32. Un adolescente insufrible

**Bueno acá comienza el segundo final….más bien la nueva etapa que le tocará vivir a Wilson con su mayor dolor en el trasero, House….etapa que llevará al segundo y último final de este fic….espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews, ideas y criticas constructivas como a mi me gusta…ya muchas veces dije que odio escribir para nadie!**

Y las cosas extrañas seguirían pasando…..Me daría cuenta de ello pocos días después de que el pequeño Greg volviera a casa luego de haber estado internado dos días en el hospital por el coagulo que "mágicamente" había aparecido en su pierna….

Finalmente luego de semanas una semana de lluvia y niebla, que me hacían sentir más en Londres que en Princeton, un día completamente despejado llenaba de luz la ciudad de la ciudad, y yo solo quería dormir, pero sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar y hacerme cargo de mi nuevo "hijito" pero incluso antes de que él me despertara como se había hecho su costumbre fue Led Zeppelin sonando "al palo" al ritmo de Black Dog el molesto sonido que me hizo salir de la cama….me levanté completamente confundido, de donde salía esa música?, fui al cuarto de Greg y él no estaba, comencé a entrar en pánico….cuando llegué a la cocina vi a un hombre en cuero de espaldas a mi parado allí….me asusté como hace tiempo no lo hacía….quien demonios era? Y que estaba haciendo en mi casa? Sin hacer ruido volví a mi cuarto y comencé a buscar un arma….esto era un bate de beisball, realmente no era un aficionado de las armas como el 80% de los estadounidenses, nunca había apoyado el modelo de venta libre de armas . caminé lentamente hacia ese extraño, el hombre era flaco pero algo trabado y alto, se encontraba cantando muy tranquilamente la canción de LZ en boxers mientras preparaba café, desde cuando los ladrones se manejaban así en las casas ajenas como si fuesen sus casas o acaso era un ocupa que no sabía que alguien vivía allí? Yo ya no entendía nada…..caminé agazapado como una leona que se encuentra a punto de saltar sobre su presa y una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca del extraño lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas con el bate de beisball debajo de la nuca, este cayó al suelo de espaldas y yo salté sobre él agarrandole del cuello, me encontraba en modo supervivencia "on" aparte debía proteger a Greg, que aun no tenía idea de donde estaba…..

-Que mierda haces WILSON!- gritó el hombre que era en realidad un adolescente de unos 17 años, en ese momento lo solté…maldición, era "Greg" era House! Que estaba pasando?...Salí de encima de él y me quedé mirándolo completamente atónito….

-Ho-House?- tartamudee….él comenzó a refregarse la espalda donde lo había golpeado…

-No Rocky Balboa pelotudo! Por qué demonios me golpeaste así? Y por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota? Ni que estuvieses viendo a Nicole Kidman desnuda …..-exclamó él enojado mientras se paraba sosteniéndose con el desayunador.

-Lo siento….pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así….-dije sonrojándome levemente.

-Claro ahora los ladrones se meten en las casas, se ponen en pelotas y preparan café….idiota….-concluyó el adolescente rodando los ojos y agarrando la cafetera para servirse el café que había preparado….este House adolescente tenía mi altura, tenía lo que las mujeres llamarían un cuerpazo, ni muy trabado ni my flácido….digamos que tenía los músculos marcados aunque no en exceso al igual que las abdominales…yo recordaba que House toda su vida había sido un excelente deportista según el me había contado sin dejar de alardear sobre sus méritos deportivos, había sido capitán del equipo de Lacrosse en la universidad, toda su vida había hecho artes marciales al menos hasta antes de comenzar a estudiar en Hopkins y a su vez le gustaba mucho jugar al football soccer y salir a correr varias veces por semana…yo sabía que perder la libertad que sentía al hacer deportes era en gran parte causa de su depresión luego del infarto, a parte de haberse vuelto un lisiado miserable con un espantoso dolor crónico. Esta versión de House tenía el cabello castaño oscuro no tan rubio como el pequeño, a su vez no tenía tantos rulos, tenía un pelo mas bien crespo y desprolijo que no se entendía si era lacio, con rulos o si era pelo al fin y al cabo…sus ojos azules tenían el brillo, la viveza y la inteligencia que cualquier versión de House estaba aprendiendo, podría tener, sus labios eran un poco más "gorditos" que los del adulto y debajo de los mismos se encontraban dos hileras de dientes blancos y alineados, las pecas sobre la nariz que tenía su versión miniatura habían desaparecido, su nariz era definitivamente igual a la de su versión adulta y la forma alargada y rubicunda de su rostro también…..creo que objetivamente y espero no sonar muy gay, porque no lo soy, era un hombre con bastante "facha" no me extrañaba que fuese tan popular entre las mujeres en la universidad como Cuddy me había contado…yo pensaba que eso tenía que ver con su inteligencia, pero luego de ver a este adolescente estaba casi seguro de que la rapidez, gracia y viveza de mi amigo ni siquiera clasificaban en las características que las universitarias sobre todo las estadounidenses buscan en los hombres…. Aparte pocas mujeres estarían dispuestas a enamorarse de un sujeto tan sarcástico y con tan mal genio, si se enamoraban de semejante espécimen, creía yo, era porque él era popular, como yo lo sabía y ahora veía porque era fachero.

-Si, tienes razón….me levanté algo confundido, lo siento…..-dije caminando hacia atrás con las manos levantadas en signo de perdón y volviendo a mi cuarto…me estaba por volver loco. Pero aun no tenia idea de cuan distinta seria esta nueva "etapa" de aquella que había vivido con Greg….en ese momento la cosa se tornaría mucho mas confusa de lo esperable….cuando terminé de cambiarme aun con la cabeza dandome vueltas sin parar camine hacia el living...Greg estaba vestido con digamos, un uniforme escolar, ahora si, ya no entendía absolutamente nada, esta vestimenta constaba de un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y arrugada, como siempre, una corbata bordo y arriba un saco del mismo color con la insignia de una escuela, que prestando atención pude ver era la insignia bordada en blanco y dorado de "Princeton High School" o sea, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, una de las escuelas más selectivas y se podría decir una escuela que permitía a los estudiantes si es que alcanzaban cierto nivel con sus promedios entrar a estudiar en Princeton University sin rendir un complicadísimo examen de ingreso, la única universidad que disputaba el primer lugar con Harvard en los rankings de los Estados Unidos...genial….ahora no era House el único que había cambiado, ahora evidentemente yo había pasado a otra dimensión, o a algún lugar extraño en el cual House era un adolescente que iba a la escuela, seguramente tenia amigos y tenia una vida armada, de la cual yo en ese momento no tenia idea, no sabia ni que era yo para él, ni como era la continuidad de su vida en su cabeza, evidentemente para él no pasaba nada raro, pero yo estaba a punto de descompensarme…se me ocurrió pensar en estas cosas mientras veía al adolescente con una cara de idiota importante seguramente, ya que él se percató de ello y me trajo a ese nuevo mundo de una palmada en el rostro….

-Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota Wilson?- me preguntó el jóven alto mientras agarraba su mochila azul.

-Es la cara que tengo siempre- me defendí y evité su mirada caminando al otro lado del living para agarrar mi maletín y mi saco del perchero…

-Estas actuando raro man….no se que te picó esta mañana, tampoco es que me interese pero bue….tu problema, yo me voy a la mierda…..o sea, a esa escuela llena de imbécil es que me obligas a ir…..

-Estas hablando enserio? Hice que consigas una beca entera en una de las mejores escuelas de los Estados Unidos….!- exclamé sintiéndome algo irritado y sabiendo muy bien de que estaba hablando, por dios! Que es lo que me pasaba? De a poco comenzaba a tener recuerdos de algo que en realidad no sabia que había pasado!

-Si claro….ahora "hice que consigas" es un eufemismo de "te obligue a…." muy gracioso….sobre todo como conviertes mis logros intelectuales en los tuyos….eres desastroso Wilson….bue, me voy…..ahí te ves….-replicó House colgando su mochila al hombro y retirándose del departamento de un portazo….yo me quedé ahí parado sin saber que estaba pasando…..pero a su vez siendo invadido por recuerdos como dije anteriormente "de otra dimensión" u otra posible vida, o lo que sea….recuerdos que sentía propios y a su vez ajenos….finalmente con el paso de unos pocos días pude darme cuenta que la historia quedaría armada de manera conclusiva del siguiente modo: un niño llamado Gregory House había llegado a la clínica de PPTH acompañado por su padre John House cuando tenía unos 7 años, el motivo de consulta, un hombro dislocado, según el padre se había caído de la bicicleta pero al examinarlo noté que herida no era consistente con una caída, pero si lo era con un brazo que había sido retorcido sobre su espalda al extremo de dislocar el hombro derecho, bien….junte esa pieza junto con una personalidad temerosa y evitativa por parte del niño, un padre apurado por irse de la clínica y que no dejaba hablar a su hijo o lo guiaba para que dijese lo que él quería…..y llegué a determinado diagnóstico cuando la situación se me torno bastante turbia, comencé a sospechar que el niño era abusado fisicamente, llame a servicios sociales e hice la denuncia, ellos se encargaron de investigar la situación y durante la investigación encontraron que el niño había sido ingresado a por lo menos 8 hospitales distintos en el ultimo mes por distinto tipo de "roturas" y heridas…..me metí de lleno en el caso como médico perito y testigo y me encariñe con el niño que sin embargo no quería saber nada conmigo, me había costado horrores que él confiara en mi, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado, y él finalmente había testificado en contra de su padre con todo el dolor de su alma, pero ya sin miedo a lo que esa bestia pudiera hacerle, el juicio concluyó con su padre con una sentencia de 10 años en la prisión estatal de Trenton y 2 años después este murió de una afección cardiaca en la en el hospital de la misma, su madre había fallecido en un trágico accidente de avión que conmovió al país en su momento, uno de los peores accidentes luego del atentado a las torres gemelas el 11 de Septiembre de 2001, ella había fallecido en el vuelo 587 de American Airlines cuando él tenia solo cinco años. Luego de el juicio el pequeño fue llevado a un orfanato y se encontraba en la lista de espera para ser adoptado, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya era bastante grande no tenia grandes posibilidades de encontrar una nueva familia, yo decidí dar un gran salto en mi vida y pasar a ser el cuidador legal del pequeño y luego el padre adoptivo….Esta era la historia que daba un marco general a esta nueva etapa de locura y me permitía saber en que posición debía situarme para con este House que evidentemente conocía y contradictoriamente estaba empezando a conocer…..

-El mundo se volvió loco- exclamé entrando a la oficina de Cuddy…

-Uy, pero mira vos que novedad esa!- respondió Cuddy sarcástica volviendo a posar su mirada sobre los papeles del escritorio.

-Greg..,cambió, House cambió

-Que quieres decir con eso….House volvió a la normalidad!?- exclamó ella ilusionada poniéndose de pie.

-NO! Es un adolescente de unos 17 años CUDDDY! Hoy me levanté y me encontré con un adolescente que tiene una vida, del cual tengo recuerdos que siento y no siento propios, que va a la escuela! Que tiene su propia ropa, su patineta, sus guitarras…lo que sea! Es como si mi departamento estuviese situado exactamente en la puerta hacia otra dimensión Cuddy, y yo estoy en el medio….por un lado de este lado, donde no entiendo nada….y por otro del otro lado, donde conozco a _ese_ House, donde soy un padre adoptivo…donde NOSE!

-Dios mío necesito ver eso!- exclamó Cuddy emocionada como si lo que pasaba no fuese para nada grave…..o fuese la normalidad sobre las leyes de la tierra y la naturaleza.

-Cuddy, vos escuchaste lo que te acabo de contar?- le dije levantando una ceja con cara de "evidentemente no entendiste una goma"…

-Si claro….House volvió!- exclamó ella muy sonriente…

-Te dije que tiene 17 años…..un adolescente….entiendes ese…como decirlo emmmmm "concepto"?

-Bueno si….claro que entiendo, pero digamos House adolescente…..no debe ser muy distinto al que conocíamos no? House siempre fue un adolescente…..solo que ahora esta el hecho curioso de que su conducta sí será adecuada a su edad….tu que opinas?

-Bueno si….eso es algo cierto, pero lo que quiero decir es ….ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

-Bueno Wilson, con calma, te vamos a acompañar como lo hicimos con Greg….búscame cuando salgas que voy a tu casa eh, quiero conocer a este personaje! Ahora voy a continuar trabajando….chau chau!- concluyó Cuddy la conversación echándome sutilmente de su oficina…..genial….por que la mujer estaba de tan buen humor? Había tenido sexo o que? Evidentemente todos podían continuar con sus "vidas normales" menos yo…..caminé hacia mi oficina y trabaje todo el día como solía ser mi costumbre, no antes de que pasara lo que pasó con House, sino antes de conocer a House….que solía ser alguien quien fuera niño, adolescente o viejo requería mi atención todo el tiempo, como si mi vida girase en torno suyo….evidentemente yo tenía algo de culpa en esto, porque si él me ponía en ese lugar es porque yo lo dejaba hacerlo….en fin…luego de que la jornada laboral concluyera le informé a Cuddy que me iba y ella me siguió hasta mi casa en su auto….aunque no tengo idea que hizo en el caminó porque termino llegando como quince minutos mas tarde…

-Greg llegué!- exclamé al cerrar la puerta- entré al departamento y me encontré a cuatro jóvenes alrededor del LCD jugando a la Play 3 tomando cerveza y fumando….

-Que mierda hacen?- pregunté con un severo tono de voz quitándole el cigarrillo a Greg de la boca…..y luego desenchufando la consola…..

-Que haces Wilson, maldita sea estábamos compitiendo Online y GANANDO!- exclamó House poniéndose de pie furioso….

-A todos ustedes los quiero fuera de mi casa, YA!- ordené echando a los amigos de House que me miraron confundidos y comenzaron a retirarse luego de agarrar sus pertenencias que estaban desparramadas por el piso del living….ya sabía quienes eran estos jóvenes o más bien quien lo sabia era "mi nuevo yo, el nuevo Wilson" que era el sujeto que surgía en mi cada vez que estaba con el adolescente, ese nuevo personaje que yo representaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin siquiera darme cuenta en el momento….solo siendo consciente de ello luego de separarme de House….los jóvenes eran Mark, Anthony, Christian, Jacob…..cuatro adolescentes problemáticos que iban a la escuela anterior a la que asistía Gregory, y que me caían bien, hasta que comenzaron a salir, a fumar tabaco y marihuana, a causar problemas en los bares los fines de semana, a ser detenidos por la policía por disturbios en la calle…..por supuesto House iba por el mismo camino junto con ellos, no es que se quedara atrás, de hecho era algo así como el "líder" de la bandita, pero yo estaba intentando enderezarlo, ayudarlo a cambiar las juntas aunque era casi imposible, ni siquiera el cambio de escuela había servido….

-Hasta cuando piensas seguir haciéndome quedar mal Wilson, la re putísima madre que te re mil parió, forro de mierda!- comenzó a gritarme el adolescente sacado de quicio….logrando sacarme de quicio a mi también…

-Escúchame una cosa mocoso a mi no me vas a hablar así!- exclamé enojado y escuche que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, era Cuddy….

-O que? Me vas a pegar? Eh eh?- comenzó a prepotearme el jóven ….

-Por supuesto que no, no entiendes que solo quiero que dejes de juntarte con esos malditos problemáticos!- le dije y en ese momento noté que Cuddy estaba parada detrás mio, mirando a House con la misma cara de idiota que yo lo había mirado por primera vez esa mañana….

-No entiendes que "esos problemáticos" como tu los llamas son MIS AMIGOS! No estábamos haciendo nada malo, que tipo de problema tienes, eres idiota o solo te da placer hacerme quedar como un pelotudo?

-Estaban fumando tabaco descaradamente en mi casa, tomando cerveza a las 6 de la tarde, haciendo absolutamente nada un día de semana!- exclamé con mi ceño fruncido….

-Por favor no seas hipócrita Wilson….tu le recetas marihuana a tus pacientes….y sabes qué? Si, fumo….te acabas de enterar?….bueno, no serás muy observador….porque fumo desde los 13 años…..13 AÑOS! así y todo soy capital de lacrosse en la escuela esa de mierda llena de chetos asquerosos a la que me mandas, incluso soy solicitado para formar parte del equipo de soccer de mi escuela anterior en cada campeonato de invierno….. Y? Gran problema no?...- confeso su adiccion sin ningún problema….y luego de tomar un respiro y darme la espalda dijo un "hola Cuddy"…

-Greg….tu no entiendes, yo quiero lo mejor para ti….-comencé a decir tratando de calmar un poco la situación….

-Punto numero 1 no vuelvas a llamarme Greg, mucho menos en frente de mis amigos como lo hiciste cuando entraste como un histérico. punto numero 2 tu concepto de "lo mejor para mi" no coincide con el mío….y teniendo en cuenta que es mi vida yo voy a decidir qué es lo mejor para mi….-yo suspiré pesadamente e iba a continuar discutiendo…pero Cuddy no me lo permitió, más tarde me daría cuenta que a pesar de acabar de "conocer" a Greg ella también pasaría a ocupar otro papel cada vez que se encontrase con él….

-Pueden dejar de discutir? Parecen dos niños…..ambos dos tienen que ceder en algo…tu Wilson deja que Gregory sea feliz con sus amigos, no tienes porque hacer un escándalo cada vez que él esta con ellos y tu Gregory trata de no tener esas conductas autodestructivas como fumar….yo se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que eso es una mierda …..- ambos House y yo rodamos los ojos…..

-Aparte de estar terriblemente buena es inteligente…..ves Wilson….por que no aprendes un poco de ella?- me dijo el jóven con ese tono tan lleno de soberbia que era la constante en el House adulto a quien yo estaba acostumbrado…

-Escucha tus propias palabras….tu también aprende de ella, y sigue su consejo…..-él ni siquiera me miró, agarró su mochila y se fue a su cuarto….

-A donde vas?- pregunté una gran obviedad.

-Estoy escuchando mis propias palabras….."Cuddy esta terriblemente buena", el gran Greg va a ir a jugar con una foto de ella en el baño…..-respondió bromeando aunque con ese sarcasmo que me ponía los pelos de punta!

-ERES UN MALEDUCADO!-le grité mientras el caminaba por el pasillo directo a su habitación….

-Entonces es hora de que replantees tu papel de educador Wilson- retrucó el básicamente dejándome seco, como siempre…..yo suspire completamente indignado mientras él daba un portazo en mi cara y se encerraba en su cuarto para al instante poner AC/DC a un volumen perturbador…..esto iba a ser mucho más difícil que cuidar al pequeño Greg, a quien ya comenzaba a extrañar….

**Reviewsssss =)**


	33. Enamorado?

**Bueno, actualizo después de mucho tiempo, estuve bastante ocupada, aparte me esta costando continuar este fic, pensé que me iba a gustar escribir sobre Greg adolescente pero de repente no se me cae una idea…..espero que les guste!**

Esa noche la cual seria mi primer noche consciente del nuevo cambio sobrenatural de mi amigo no pude dormir absolutamente nada…..no podía parar de pensar e intentar comprender algo de la situación, que en realidad no encontraba lógica de ningún modo posible. Decidí salir de mi cama a eso de las 7 am ya que no podía pegar un ojo, y me estaba aburriendo….sabiendo que House tenia que ir a la escuela a eso de las 7: 30 esperaba encontrarlo despierto….por qué sabia que entraba a la escuela a esa hora?, no tengo la más pálida idea…..pero sabía cosas, conocía a personas, tenia recuerdos que me eran completamente ajenos y a su vez se ponían en acción cada vez que interactuaba con el adolescente….fui a la cocina esperando encontrarlo allí desayunando pero no estaba, asíque me dirigí a su cuarto donde lo encontré durmiendo muy profundamente boca abajo, completamente destapado, solo en boxers, con sus largas piernas extendidas hacia los extremos inferiores del sommier, uno de sus brazos sirviéndole de almohada y el otro colgando del lado derecho de la cama….mi versión "padre de la dimensión desconocida" comenzó se puso en acción y me caminé hacia él para despertarlo.

-Greg…..-busque despertarlo zamarreándolo de un hombro, no hubo respuesta…..-Greg!- exclamé con más vehemencia….."Mmmmhhhhh?"- respondió él aun dormido….-despiértate vas a llegar tarde a la escuela….vamos cámbiate que te llevo….-le indiqué….el abrió un poco los ojos y finalmente habló "faltó un profesor Wilson….entro más tarde….déjame en paz" me dijo dándose vuelta para darme la espalda…yo no le creí una palabra, como siempre, tampoco es que fuese tan raro, si House era un mentiroso, manipulador y tramposo….el adolescente también seria así, o no? Evidentemente su papa Wilson creía eso…..-no te creo….donde esta la libreta con la nota ?- le pregunté cruzado de brazos….."Ahí en mi mochila Wilson vete de una vez estoy durmiendo maldita sea" exclamo quejoso, yo agarre su libreta y encontré una nota de la escuela que informaba sobre la ausencia de uno de sus profesores, Matthew Reid, profesor de economía….uno de los tantos profesores archienemigos del "pobrecito" Greg….-esta bien…sigue durmiendo, y deja de falsificar mi firma- le ordené mientras guardaba de vuelta la libreta de notificaciones en su mochila y me retiraba del cuarto….

* * *

Como siempre llegué al trabajo a tiempo, la decana de medicina no podía darse el lujo de ser impuntual cuando su tarea principal era mantener un hospital entero funcionando…mientras cruzaba el lobby me fueron encajados literalmente unos miles de papeles para leer y firmar, "si buen día, yo estoy bien, gracias" pensaba mientras Brenda no paraba de darme cada vez más documentos…..caminé hacia mi oficina a la cual entré completamente distraída mirando de que se trataban los papeles, cuando fui a dejarlos sobre el escritorio enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un House adolescente con cierto uniforme escolar y sus piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio escribiendo algo en mi recetario….

-Ay! Dios mío!- grité asustada cuando lo vi, tirando la mitad de los papeles que cargaba al piso- Hou….Gregory, que haces aquí?- le pregunté intentando recuperar la compostura mientras veía su rostro divertido por mi reacción, yo no podía creer que ese fuera House, que ahora fuese un adolescente….y no podía parar de pensar para mis adentros en lo bueno, y quiero ser muy sincera con esto, en lo bueno que estaba ese pendejo que tendría algo así como 17 años…tuve que recuperar la compostura mientras rápidamente analizaba sus facciones juveniles y como siempre muy varoniles….pero debía volver a parecer una persona seria, al menos con él- Se pue…-volví a hablar y él rápidamente se puso de pie y puso un dedo en su boca "Sh" me dijo, agarró un sello de mi escritorio y selló la receta que había escrito…..

-Dra. Cuddy necesito su firma aquí por favor si no es mucha molestia…..-exclamó fingiendo cordialidad y extendiéndome mi recetario y una lapicera…..

-No no no Greg, no te voy a firmar una receta falsa para que no vayas a la escuela…..- le dije muy seriamente….

-No, solo es para faltar a una clase mañana a primera hora, luego voy, aquí dice que me tuve que hacer unos exámenes de rutina y bla bla bla….vamos, firma- me dijo con seriedad….

-Greg que quieres que Wilson me mate? – le pregunté levantando una ceja…

-Claro que no, el pobre Wilson que es muy paciente no se va a molestar por esto tu sabes!

-Entonces pídele a él que te haga la receta…..!

-Seria muy extraño que mi papa fuera también mi medico….la cosa debe estar mejor armada Cuddy, enserio….- "mi papa" eso si había sido extraño….tomé el recetario y volví a mirarlo esta vez quitando la sonrisa de idiota que me di cuenta tenia pintada en el rostro….

-Wilson sabe de esto?- le pregunte….

-Digamos que si, solo que tiene un problema ….de amnesia anterógada…no puede almacenar información nueva…tu sabes, lo sabía y ya se olvidó…..- me dijo muy seriamente o sea básicamente como si estuviese hablando enserio…yo comencé a reírme esta vez sin poder disimularlo y firmé la receta…..la letra del adolescente era exactamente la misma que yo recordaba en mi empleado más problemático…

-Toma….pero esto queda entre nosotros Greg, si Wilson se entera me mata!- exclamé….él se golpeó la frente y dijo "Dah"…

-Por zupuesto que zi Cuddy, zecreto de tsicas- respondió con un tono de voz afeminado muy divertido mientras acompañaba la estúpida frase con efusivos gestos de mujer…..-bueno ya, me voy que llego tarde y en cualquier momento me quedo libre de faltas….adiós Cuddy….

-Momento momento momento muchachachito…..antes de irte dime, por que no quieres ir mañana a la escuela?- le pregunte caminando hacia él que se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta de mi despacho….

-Porque tengo un examen y no estudie, ni tengo ganas de estudiar…-respondió él levantando sus hombros…

-Materia?

-Historia….las humanísticas me aburren….no hay forma de que me pueda sentar…

-Bueno ve…..en la semana voy a tu casa a tomarte lección de historia eh, asíque mas te vale que te pongas a estudiar!- exclamé señalándolo con mi mano derecha, el rodó los ojos y luego sonrío divertido….

-Mmmmm-comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia mi mirándome con los ojos entre abiertos- que tal si me das clases de _anatomía _?- me preguntó él con una voz bastante sensual, demasiado sensual para ser la misma persona que yo conocía, con esto yo automáticamente sentí que comenzaba a ponerme toda roja, las orejas sobre todo sentía se me prendían fuego…

-Ay no seas tonto Greg- le dije sonriendo divertida fingiendo que no pasaba nada…..de repente él me miro muy serio…

-Cuddy, lo digo enserio, vamos a tener sexo algún día?- dijo descaradamente sin ningún tipo de filtro…..-yo puedo esperar, pero necesito tener la certeza de que va a suceder, porque no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre…..

-GREGORY! Como me dices algo así?- exclamé con mis ojos como platos al escuchar semejante propuesta…por supuesto que quería darle clases de anatomía, me moría por darle clases de anatomía…de educación sexual, de histología….lo que sea.

-Ok ok…..dejare que lo pienses, adiós Cuddy- dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme….me estaba abrazando? House? Este muchacho si era distinto al adulto….hasta que sentí que una mano se posó sobre mi trasero…."una pequeña sensación para el hombre, un trasero gigante para la humanidad"…..no, no había nada distinto entre este cretino y el cretino mayor…..-Quieres quitar tu mano de mi trasero?- le dije amablemente….él sonrió y me acaricio una mejilla, yo no sabia donde meterme…..-Greg, por que no llamas a la asociación pide un deseo?- le pregunté mientras él comenzaba a reírse divertido, "Adiós Cuddy"…..me dijo retirándose finalmente de la oficina "Adiós Greg"….20 minutos más tarde de que el muchacho se marchara de mi oficina mi celular comenzó a sonar, me llamaban desde un numero privado….curiosa y sin esperar un segundo atendí…."Disculpe, es esta la asociación pide un deseo?" preguntó un jóven al otro lado de la línea, yo sonreí divertida mientras me acomodaba en la confortable silla giratoria de cuero frente a mi escritorio.

* * *

Cuando volví a casa luego del trabajo House se encontraba tocando el piano y cantando alguna canción de blues que no reconocí, parecía ser que al igual que su versión adulta este joven amaba el blues, y definitivamente era todo un músico profesional cuando de blues y rock se trataba…..

-Greg volví….!- dije mientras tiraba mis llaves sobre la mesada y abría la heladera para ver si había algo para picar antes de preparar la cena…..él no respondió, solo continuó tocando muy concentrado y sumergido en su mundo…-vas a hablarme algún día?- le dije tocando su hombro….él me miró con su muy conocida cara de fastidio y respondió….

-Te dije que no me llames Greg….no te voy a responder hasta que aprendas eso…..

-Cuál es el problema con "Greg" nunca te había molestado _Greg- _le dije divertido, él rodó los ojos y se puso de pie….para comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto….por qué demonios estaba tan mal humorado todo el día….?..._adolescentes…_…"ahora me molesta" lo escuché decir por lo bajo….- bueno bueno espera….como quieres que te llame entonces?- le pregunté caminando detrás de él…."Yoy man…..Skinny Pete? Krazy Eight bitch!?" respondió moviendo las manos y haciendo gestos raperos…o algo así, esos gestos ridículos que hacían los adolescentes gringos actualmente….- Que?- le pregunté confundido…"Nunca viste Breaking Bad? Eres tan aburrido man…..no se como te soportas"…-Okey Krazy Eight, got it…. Yoy man, calm down!- respondí imitándolo a la perfección, bueno no estoy tan seguro, seguramente había hecho el ridículo porque el sonrió levemente moviendo la cabeza a los lados…."House está bien _Wilson_"….me dijo entrando a su cuarto- Okey _House_….en media hora comenzaré a preparar algo para cenar…..te busco cuando la cena este lista?- le pregunté "si claro, yo me voy a recostar un poco, estoy cansado, ahí te ves"- me dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama y me daba la espalda…-Ok House, te despierto….- le aseguré mientras me retiraba de la habitación y lo dejaba tranquilo, a ver si se le pasaba ese mal humor de mierda….cuando nos sentamos a cenar dos horas más tarde Greg se encontraba extrañamente muy callado….

-Te encuentras bien Gr…House?- le pregunté preocupado…

-Se….estoy bien- respondió él con un gesto sin nada de convicción…

-Enserio? Díselo a tu cara…..que es lo que estas pensando? Me doy cuenta, estas pensando demasiado….de que se trata?- le pregunté cada vez más curioso…

-Nada Wilson….no estoy pensando, déjame en paz….-respondió él evitativo…

-Déjame adivinar….emmm mujeres?- le pregunté, solo bastó un pequeño gesto de su parte para darme cuenta de que ese era el tema que lo tenía preocupado…"claro que no Wilson…." respondió seriamente….-Estas enamorado House!- exclamé, él al instante se puso completamente rojo…..

-Por supuesto que no Wilson, ya cállate maldita sea!- me gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño….

-Entonces por qué te pones así _big boy_?- le pregunté aun divertido al ver su rostro avergonzado…

-Es cosa mía, no te metas en mis asuntos….punto!- exclamó esta vez poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación….yo decidí no seguirlo, pero sonreí para mis adentros al pensar en un House adolescente enamorado….definitivamente estaba pensando en meterme en _sus_ asuntos como él tantas veces lo había hecho en los míos….bueno, su versión adulta, pero no importaba, esto iba a ser muy divertido….

**Reviews =) ?**


	34. Sincero

**Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooon por tardar en actualizar, no tengo ideas dios mío, no se me cae UNA idea para este fic!**

-Me estas jodiendo hombre!, tu, el gran Gregory House enamorado? Y quien seria la ganadora…tu sabes que nuestras compañeras se comerían la cabeza si sospecharan que te gusta alguna de ellas, ya la mayoría se te insinúo de algún modo, sin ofender man, no se que te ven…..pero en fin…..quien seria!?- le preguntaba Louis a su amigo Gregory House, el único amigo que este se había hecho en esa escuela nueva a la cual yo lo "obligaba" a asistir, ya que era el único loquito del curso, había una innegable química entre los adolescentes….la puerta de Greg estaba entreabierta y yo sin poder mantener a raya mi curiosidad estaba con la oreja pegada a la misma..

-No estoy enamorado idiota, cállate…-respondió House desde la computadora sin mirar a su amigo que estaba recostado en el sommier de dos plazas…

-Me dijiste que una mujer te estaba volviendo loco!- exclamó Louis confundido….

-Si, aquí abajo me esta volviendo loco idiota! ….aparte…nunca podría ser….ella es…mierda…..déjalo ahí, no importa….

-No no, ya quiero saber…..quien es la mujer que te tiene tan mmmmm "juguetón"….. preguntó el joven de ojos verdes divertido, mientras yo me desesperaba cada vez por saber de quien hablaba mi amigo o hijo, o lo que fuese….

-No importa, déjalo Louis…..ya esta….es solo, una fantasía, nada serio….

-No me digas que estas enamorado de una niña…..yo vi como mirabas a las pendejas de 1ro…..man estas por cumplir 18….eso es casi abuso, ni lo pienses!

-Que?! No!- exclamó House con una ceja levantada, sorprendido con la errónea hipótesis de su amigo…-solo les miraba el trasero a las pendejas mientras jugaban al hockey….nada que tu no hagas Louis…

-Bueno, no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas que es lo que te tiene pensando tanto…..para algo somos amigos verdad!?- le preguntó el muchacho sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama…..

-Se….desearía que no lo fuésemos….eres un pesado man, Dios…acércate te voy a mostrar algo….-le dijo House al joven rodando los ojos resignado, sabia muy bien que Louis podía instalarse a vivir en su casa hasta obtener la información que quería, si algo tenían en común era la obstinación e insistencia….la pagina de Princeton Plainsboro ocupó la pantalla de la pc y entre las fotos que había House selecciono una foto de la flamante decana de medicina en una de las fiestas anuales de beneficencia…por supuesto vistiendo un vestido que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, un importante escote bordado con flores sobre la tela ajustada que se impregnaba a la silueta de la medica a la perfección, como si fuese una segunda piel, llegándole hasta las rodillas….

-Oh por dios man! Esta mujer SE PARTE! Quien es?- le pregunto Louis mirando atentamente la foto…

-Esta mujer es la que me quiero_ coger_ urgentemente…..es la mejor amiga de Wilson, decana del hospital donde él trabaja, la conozco desde que conozco a Wilson….- en ese momento me tape la boca sumamente infartado al escuchar esas palabras, completamente sorprendido ante la confesión de House….lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle nada, debería hacer que él lo hable conmigo, y no había forma de que me dijera una palabra al respecto, no era una opción decirle "te quieres coger a Cuddy?, disculpa he estado escuchando tu conversación con Louis desde atrás de la puerta desde que llegué de trabajar"

-Hombre pero estas loco! Ella es un adulto, cuantos años tiene 39, 40? Debe ser como parte de tu familia incluso!

-Si lo se, por eso te digo que es imposible….creo que tiene 38, no se….en fin, no es nada importante Louis…tu sabes, es como…..nada, un camión con acoplado con el cual quiero "acoplarme"…

-La veo complicada amigo, mamita, tu siempre queriendo cagar mas alto que el culo…..que complicado eres para todo….

-Naaaa, si la conocieras tu estarías en la misma situación, no te imaginas lo que es esta mujer en persona…..pfffffff es es…..-comenzó a decir House y se quedó mirando al techo con bastante cara de idiota sin saber muy bien en realidad que decir, pensando cosas que nunca diría "inteligente, hermosa, buena, me caso….tengo tres hijos y un Golden retriever en una casa con patio delantero en un barrio privado en Washington DC…." Etc- es completamente caliente…- dijo para disimular esa "cosa" extraña que sentía por primera vez en su vida…..

-Ciertamente lo es….pero tómatelo con calma o te vas a volver loco….bue, me tengo que ir yendo, voy a llegar tarde para cenar…..te veo mañana …

-Ok man, te veo mañana, dile a Wilson que te abra, ya debe haber llegado….-le indico Greg a su amigo chocándole la mano mientras yo salía disparado hacia el sillón donde me recosté y fingí estar mirando la televisión., abrí la puerta a Louis y luego me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Greg como si no hubiese estado escuchando la conversación con su amigo hace dos minutos atrás….

-Pido comida?- pregunté mientras entraba a su cuarto…él notó mi presencia y me miró mientras se sacaba los auriculares "Qué?"…..preguntó -si quieres que pida comida…-repetí…."si, como quieras" respondió él volviendo a ponerse los auriculares y sumergiéndose nuevamente en su partida online de StarCraft…..yo suspiré pesadamente mientras me preguntaba como iba a hacer que House confesara lo que había escuchado hacía pocos minutos…..Una vez que las pizzas estuvieran sobre la mesa House se sentó y comenzó a comer, con los auriculares puestos y el Ipod en el bolsillo de su pantalón…..como odiaba que hiciera eso….básicamente arranqué los auriculares de su cabeza y los tiré sobre el desayunador….

-Ey que haces Wilson!- exclamó él enojado…

-Puedes dejar de comportarte como un emo? Estamos cenando, por qué no dejas de encerrarte en tu pequeño mundo y te comunicas conmigo mínimamente cuando estamos juntos en una mesa!- le dije mientras el rodaba los ojos aburrido con mi pequeño sermón…-Greg….House…lo digo enserio, que es lo que te está pasando?, te noto muy retraído antes no eras así, dime que es lo que te molesta, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- el se llevó una mano al rostro como evidente gesto de fastidio…

-Odio cuando haces eso…..-dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Cuando hago que?- le pregunté confundido….

-Cuando te pones en sentimental…..cuando ves problemas donde no los hay Wilson…..estoy bien, de verdad….

-Solo….estoy preocupado por ti Greg- le dije muy sincero, realmente a parte de lo que había escuchado yo notaba que el muchacho no estaba feliz, al menos mi otro yo creía eso, lo conocía mejor que yo. Él pareció ablandarse con mis ultimas palabras y luego de mirarme seriamente apoyó una de sus manos sobre una de las mías que se encontraba posada sobre la mesa….

-Wilson, estoy bien de verdad, solo tengo los problemas de identidad y confusión con la vida en general que tiene cualquier adolescente…..

-La semana pasada tu padre habría cumplido años, estuviste encerrado en tu cuarto todo el día, y fue sábado…..quieres hablar de eso?- le pregunté….el automáticamente me miró sorprendido y quitó su mano que estaba posada sobre la mía para esconderla debajo de la mesa….

-Si, es verdad que estuve todo el día encerrado….pero no es nada…los aniversarios del nacimiento y la muerte de mis padres simplemente no son días que tenga ganas de hacer algo….

-Quieres hablarme de tus papás?, de que es lo que piensas esos días?- le pregunté, el movió la cabeza a los lados y esbozo una media sonrisa…..

-Wilson, hasta donde yo se, tu eres mi único papá, has estado junto a mi mas de la mitad de mi vida, tuve algunos pocos buenos momentos con mi papá, pero si tu no hubieras aparecido probablemente yo seria el que se encontraría bajo tierra actualmente…..el man estaba loco….luego de darle vueltas al asunto llegué a la conclusión de que se brotó luego de la muerte de mi mamá….y bueno, es lo que me tocó, pero a diferencia de muchos otros niños miserables en mi misma situación, encontré junto a ti, que me quisiste siempre a pesar de mis conflictos, un lugar…un hogar seguro, un futuro….estoy bien, y eso es gracias a ti….-respondió él con la mayor madurez y honestidad que yo alguna vez había percibido en alguien, de repente noté que mis ojos estaban húmedos, por dios….como podía ser tan llorón?…..- a pesar de ser un pésimo ejemplo de masculinidad Wilson, eres una gran mamá…..-me dijo el adolescente golpeándome el brazo y sonriendo divertido ante mi arranque de sensibilidad….

-Lo siento…es que me emocioné, nunca imaginé que serias capaz de abrirte tanto la verdad….no esperaba que me dijeras todas estas cosas…..

-Lo se….eres un idiota….-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba unas cervezas de la heladera…

-House…-le dije con voz de vieja rezongona….

-Tengo 17, no me vengas con esas boludecez de la edad por favor….una cerveza me pega tan poco ahora como me va a pegar dentro de siete meses….- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y estiraba las piernas sobre la mesita ratona que se encontraba entre este y el televisor….

-Ok ok, tienes razón…..-le dije sentándome a su lado….

-Te conté que tengo una cita con Cuddy?- me dijo como si nada….aunque en realidad no me estaba diciendo algo muy fuera de lo normal, fui yo el que me adelante a atragantarme con la cerveza cuando el dijo esas palabras…..-que pasa contigo Wilson? No sabes tragar a los 43 años?- dijo golpeándome la espalda mientras yo tosía sin parar….

-Estoy bien…..-dije recuperándome un poco- a que te refieres con que tienes una _cita_ con Cuddy…

-Voy a realizar una pasantía en PPTH para ver si estudio medicina o no, nos vamos a reunir la semana que viene mi asesor estudiantil, Cuddy y yo, para arreglar el tema de días, horarios y demás cuestiones administrativas….

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- respondí aliviado….- asíque vas a seguir medicina definitivamente….

-No lo sé, eso creo…..-respondió él un tanto inseguro….

-Lo vas a hacer muy bien, créeme, serás un gran médico….-dije levantando mi botella de cerveza e invitándolo a brindar, el chocó su botella con la mía y agregó "debería serlo, tengo un gran ejemplo a seguir"….

**Reviews =) ?**


	35. Efecto Cannabis

**Bueno gente aca va lo que supongo es el antepenultimo capitulo...acuerdense que conmigo es asi, mientras mas reviews mas motivacion por ende menos tiempo para actualizar, asique nose, ustedes deciden si quieren que el final llegue rapido, o tarde muuuuucho tiempo!**

**Que les parece la imagen del fic? Puse a un pequeño Greg, juro que lo imaginaba muy parecido a ese nene, solo que con mas rulos y pelo un poco mas oscuro, no es tierno? jajaajja**

* * *

**Efecto cannabis**

Una vez por año se realizaba un baile con cena para oncólogos en el circulo médico de la ciudad para recaudar fondos con el fin de financiar investigaciones sobre la enfermedad. La mayoría de quienes asistíamos nos conocíamos entre si, ya eran así 20 años desde que se realizaban estas cenas, a su vez casi todos los médicos iban acompañados de su esposas e hijos, excepto yo que desde hacía 5 años iba solo porque Gregory con sus ataques de pre y adolescente ya se negaba a acompañarme con tal vehemencia que yo me preguntaba si realmente era tan antisocial como parecía o solo le gustaba llevarme la contra, pero ya me tenia harto con ese negativismo, había decidido que me iba a acompañar o me iba a acompañar y si no lo hacía no iba a ser sin consecuencias.

-No voy a ir, punto final- exclamó él desde el sillón donde pretendía mirar televisión y no escucharme demasiado…

-No seas así, hazlo como un favor hacia mi, todos mis colegas van con sus hijos, incluso los de tu edad, estoy cansado de ir solo y que me miren como si fuese un pobre infeliz…..- quise entrar por el lado de la lástima….

-Que te importa como te miran? Que se curtan…..

-A mi si me importa mi imagen, me alegra que a ti no te importe la tuya, pero vas a venir y punto, es una orden…..

-Ah si? Y como me vas a obligar…..?- preguntó desafiante.

-Si no vienes te dejare sin mesada, no te daré un peso partido al medio….que tal te parece eso?- le dije muy seriamente cruzando los brazos..

-No puedes hacer eso!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie muy alarmado….ya lo tenia dentro de mi manga….

-De hecho si puedo, siendo que soy yo quien te mantiene….-repliqué…

-Por supuesto que me mantienes, se supone que soy tu hijo, y como padre es tu responsabilidad hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad….

-Mi responsabilidad ante la ley y el Estado no es darte 500 dólares por mes para que los gastes en pelotudeces y salidas, eso es un plus que yo te doy pero no estoy obligado a darte ese "casi sueldo"….si estoy obligado a darte un techo, educación, comida, y vestimenta, y eso esta por fuera de los 500 dólares, asíque quédate tranquilo, sigo siendo un ciudadano y padre ejemplar….

-Necesito esos dólares no solo para pelotudeces, no puedes no dármelos!

-Que vas a hacer denunciarme? Los dólares te los doy por ser mi hijo, mi única familia, porque quiero que tengas todo lo que quieras y necesites, pero sino eres capaz de comportarte como tal conmigo, entonces no mereces ese plus….- noté como su cara se ponía roja del enojo al escuchar mis palabras, su quijada tensa, su ceño muy fruncido…..al divisar mi prominente cara de poker…pasó caminando a mi lado furioso, tomó su mochila y se fue dando un portazo luego de exclamar "entonces consíguete un hijo a la alturas de tus expectativas en Ebay, yo no pienso ir a esa estúpida cena, forro de mierda!". Por qué en cualquier versión House tenia que ser tan malditamente testarudo….por qué era tan difícil que hiciera algo por alguien ¿?…..maldito pendejo egoísta…..

Esa noche en la cena, nuevamente fui otro solitario infeliz que solo tenia un hijo adoptado a quien le había dado todo y con quien no podía contar….

* * *

-Hola….quien es?- respondí dormida al atender mi celular que me había despertado a las 3 de la mañana…

-Soy el comisario Jeffrey Witting de la comisaría 23, su hijo se encuentra detenido aquí por disturbios en la vía publica bajo efectos de sustancias psicoactivas como alcohol y marihuana…

-De que habla?- pregunté completamente confundida- Mi hijo?- No sabia si estaba soñando o despierta, hasta donde yo sabia hasta ese momento no tenia un hijo….

-Su hijo Gregory nos facilitó su número, no pudimos contactarnos con el señor James Wilson….

-Oh por dios….voy para allá- exclamé levantándome de la cama al instante, aliviada al recordar que Rachel se encontraba en lo de mi mamá, me cambié y a la velocidad de la luz ya me encontraba en la comisaría luego de haber pagado una fianza, y un poco más a este jefe de policía que junto con Don Soborno era la copia exacta del jefe de policía Gorgori de Springfield, gracias a dios porque sino el asuntito podría haber llegado a mayores.

-Hola ma…..-dijo Gregory mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras era escoltado por un policía. El muchacho, mi supuesto hijo había chocado, estando drogado, el auto de Wilson contra un árbol literalmente en la puerta de una comisaría….- vamos….-le dije enojada al pendejo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la comisaría…el aspecto del muchacho era lastimero, seguía completamente drogado y borracho…

-Jajajajajajajajaja mira como dejé el auto de Wilson….-me dijo el mocoso señalando el auto mientras caminaba a su alrededor y miraba con atención el desastre que había hecho.

-Lo hiciste a propósito?- le pregunté incrédula…

-Por supuesto, no voy a ser tan idiota de chocar un auto drogado en la puerta de una comisaría….- respondió como si estuviese hablando de haber robado un caramelo en un kiosko…- Jjajaajajajaja Wilson se va a volver loco- agregó tentado agarrándose el estomago…

-No es gracioso- respondí muy seriamente, estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho este mocoso, no sabia que tipo de discusión había tenido con Wilson, pero nada podía justificar lo que había hecho….

-Sube a mi auto….-le ordené mientras sacaba el celular para llamar a una grúa para que recoja el vehiculo con el frente destruido. Él dijo "Ok, mom" y se subió al auto, cuando yo me subí al asiento del conductor me encontré con un House con la cabeza sobre la guantera riéndose tentado…-Sigue riéndote, ya vas a ver como estarás cuando se te pase el efecto de la marihuana, y la que se te va a armar cuando te lleve con Wilson…..tienes suerte de que la policía no se haya podido contactar directamente con él….y de que los haya podido sobornar para que no te abran una causa…..

-Jajajajaa los sobornaste? Con la conchita supongo no? Jajajajajajaja- suficiente, esto era demasiado, le di vuelta la cara de una cachetada mientras manejaba….."Ouch" exclamó el tocándose la mejilla y mirándome con cara de "estas loca?"…."Por qué hicis…." Comenzó a decir pero yo no lo deje terminar- ya cállate, no quiero escucharte más…..te voy a llevar a tu casa y vamos a esperar a Wilson….no creo que aun haya llegado de esa fiesta que tenia….- el no dijo nada, solo continuo riéndose como un idiota, se reía tanto que le caían lagrimas de los ojos….

Cuando llegamos a casa de Wilson él noté recién había llegado y estaba sentado en la cocina tomando un litro de agua, una buena idea para prevenir la resaca. Apenas entramos, nos miró sorprendido, supongo que no por ver a House riéndose tentado, habría supuesto que estaba borracho, pero si por verme a mi…..¿que hacia yo allí? Leí en su rostro.

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó poniéndose de pie… pude apreciar que él también estaba algo borracho, aunque no lo suficiente como para no entender la gravedad de lo que yo le contaría….

-Emmmm Greg….te chocó el auto….-comencé a decir y escuché un "que?" de Wilson que comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros con la furia comenzando a revelarse en sus rasgos faciales….

-En la puerta de una comisaría….- "jajajajaja Wilson esta borracho" dijo el adolescente….y Wilson no quitaba su mirada asesina de la mía, un tanto asustada….-borracho- intenté concluir…."y drogado agregó Wilson" mirando al muchacho completamente furioso, seguramente la borrachera de mi amigo ya había quedado entre paréntesis….."perdón…._papi_"….dijo House con cara de cachorro herido….por supuesto con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz….Wilson ni siquiera intentó razonar algo con House, sabia muy bien que eso no seria posible en su estado….."ve a tu cuarto" le dijo con un tono de voz autoritario…Gregory no se inmutó, bueno en realidad prendió la tv y se tiró en el sillón…Wilson con su furia en aumento (increíblemente era posible que siguiera aumentando) lo agarró de un brazo y llevo a House a tropezones hasta su cuarto, empujándolo dentro del mismo y encerrándolo con una llave que había en la puerta del lado de adentro…esta ahora estaba del lado de afuera del cuarto y adentro House estaba encerrado gritando idioteces como "voy a llamar a la policía por privación ilegitima de la libertad", "Cuddyyyyyy WILSON ABUSA SEXUALMENTE DE MI! LLAMA A LA POLICIA" "WILSOOOON CUDDY ABUSA SEXUALMENTE DE MI, POR FAVOR, NO LLAMES A NADIE"…..así continuó gritando incoherencias un rato hasta que se quedó dormido…o muerto….esperábamos que dormido, nadie tenia intenciones de ir a comprobar nada.

-Lo siento Cuddy, dime cuanto dinero tengo que darte…..

-No es tu culpa Wilson…..son 2000 de la fianza…. 500 del soborno para que no haya muchos mas quilombos…- Wilson suspiró resignado mientras negaba con su cabeza y de su maletín de cuero marrón tomaba una chequera. "Toma"….dijo extendiéndome un cheque….yo lo tomé y lo guardé en mi bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlo…

-Como quedó el auto?...

-Un desastre…deberás verlo con tus propios ojos….esta en 4 de Julio y Milwaukee….se lo llevó una grúa que llamé….

-Gracias por todo Cuddy…..mañana veré que hago, me voy a dormir…..-me dijo rendido y achatado….yo asentí, le dí un beso en la mejilla al pobre James y me retiré a mi casa…..que iba a hacer Wilson con Gregory cuando este estuviese sobrio, no tenía idea….

**Reviewssss? =)**


	36. Lo siento

**Buenooooo este es el ante ultimo capitulo...muy cortito pero me parece que suficiente!…..a ver si se la juegan con los reviews mis seguidores ! No se merecen saber que va a pasar cuando House vuelva a la normalidad !…Esto es muy aburrido así che!, son pocos los que se merecen que siga escribiendo ! No me ofenden los reviews negativos eh cualquier critica es bienvenida también jajaja, para que no crean que solo quiero una recarga de ego, solo un poco de feedback, eso hace que valga la pena el tomarse el tiempo de escribir y subir lo que escribimos a internet, sino esperaramos eso no subiriamos nada, para que!? Bueno dejo el sermon, disfruten la lectura!  
**

**Gracias a Lacky Chan por inspirarme con las ideas para el capitulo anterior, a Loly por sus incondicionales y geniales reviews en la mayoria de mis fics, y a todos los que siempre me hacen saber de su paso por aca!  
**

* * *

Por un lado House despertó con una resaca bastante abrumadora, por otro Wilson agradeció estar como quien ha estado tomando agua toda la noche. House recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, no sintió culpa, solo algo de incertidumbre al no saber que es lo que su maldito padre, que pretendía dejarlo sin mesada, iba a hacer al respecto, como iba a reaccionar ahora que ambos estaban "lucidos" le provocaba una intermitente mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Wilson en cambio sí estaba afectado por no solo la cagada sino más bien la "maldad" del acto, que su pequeño nene había cometido. La cabeza del adolescente comenzó a dar vueltas mientras unas nauseas asquerosas le revolvían el estomago, pensó rápido, debía ir a un baño urgente, el de Wilson no era una opción, no podía cruzárselo en ese estado, corrió al baño del living, Wilson estaba ahí, por que tenia tanta mala suerte pensó, "me lo merezco" concluyó. No le importó lo suficiente como para irse disimuladamente al otro baño, abrió la canilla prendió el extractor y comenzó a vomitar, Wilson que estaba a poco menos de tres metros por supuesto que escuchaba todo. Una vez que vacío su estomago y comenzó a sentirse algo mejor, se lavó los dientes y salio a encuentro de su destino….

* * *

Estaba leyendo el diario en el sillón, intentando distraerme del recuerdo de lo que Gregory había hecho, no me sentía furioso como cualquier padre normal se hubiese sentido, me sentía traicionado, herido, por la persona a la cual le había dado todo….con quien compartía la mesa hacia 10 años, con esa victima del padre que una mañana había ingresado a mi consultorio con una importante rotura de hombro y con un padre que decía que se había caído de la bicicleta. Mientras leía la sección de política lo vi de reojo entrar al baño, estaba pálido, despeinado, destruido, con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior. Cuando salió del baño volvió a su cuarto haciendo de cuenta que yo no me encontraba presente, yo no le dije nada, sabia como iba a reaccionar él, iba a hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, como era su costumbre, para él todo era un juego, en el cual había ganadores y perdedores, nada de lo que él hiciera merecía que se le diera demasiada importancia, porque al final para él nada era importante, si todo era un juego no podía ser tan importante. Mi estrategia no venia por el lado del castigo, o las puteadas, o dejarlo sin salidas o sin tv y pc, venia por el lado de la culpa, de hacerlo a él sentir culpa por lo que había hecho, y si lo lograba todo esto podría ser superado, sino llegaría a la conclusión de que mi hijo era un sociopata. Volvió a aparecer por el living a los 20 minutos, bañado y vestido con unos jeans y una remera de ac/dc, descalzo. Tomo una botella de agua a medio tomar de la heladera y la bebió hasta el fondo, su cara de resaca y nauseas persistía, tal vez el agua lo ayudara a recuperar los electrolitos que había perdido con la deshidratación de la borrachera. Fui a mi cuarto y volví con un antiácido para que tome para aliviar las nauseas.

-Toma- le dije poniendo el sobre con el polvo efervescente sobre el desayunador- para las nauseas- El me miró intrigado por la falta de respuesta furiosa ante los eventos de la madrugada pero no dijo nada, preparó el liquido y lo tomó antes de que este perdiera su acción efervescente.

-No me levantaste para almorzar – me dijo con un tono de voz "ofendido"….cara dura.

-La comida esta en el microondas- le dije mientras fingía estar muy concentrado leyendo el diario…el no dijo nada, calentó su comida, básicamente no probó bocado, guardó los restos en la heladera y fue a su cuarto, donde estuvo encerrado todo el día. Esa noche cenamos en silencio, el se veía incomodo yo en cambio actuaba muy bien. Levante la mesa puse los platos en el lavavajillas y él sin decir nada volvió a su cuarto…

-Tienes 10 dólares para la escuela, para mi almuerzo?- me preguntó el día siguiente a la mañana mientras se ponía su mochila al hombro, ya no mostraba incomodidad.

-Si tengo- respondí yo mientras tomaba mi café y miraba los títulos del noticiero. No le mentí, tenía 10 dólares.

-Y vas a darme?- me preguntó levantando una ceja, yo sabia que por dentro él sabia que mi actuar era planificado.

-Mi billetera esta sobre la mesa- le indiqué, él respondió "ok" tomó el dinero y se fue….

Este escenario se repitió durante una semana en la cual no nos hablábamos, algún que otro "hola", "buen dia", "hasta mañana", "me das plata?"….formaban parte de nuestro efusivo intercambio, pocos días luego de esa semana, mientras mi preocupación aumentaba porque mi plan no hacia mella sobre Gregory un impacto mas profundo me hizo olvidar del asunto, una de mis pacientes había muerto, 35 años, madre de su primer hijo luego de varios intentos de fertilización asistida, estaba radiante, hasta que un carcinoma mamario opaco su felicidad, pudimos remover la masa, afortunadamente el tumor era operable y no había signos de metástasis ni nódulos linfáticos afectados, el pronostico era bueno, pero aprendería de nuevo que la vida y la naturaleza nunca se cansarían de demostrarme que cualquier esfuerzo humano siempre seria insuficiente, cuando mi paciente que se encontraba con un casi no funcional sistema inmunológico por la quimioterapia, su nueva esperanza de vida, se enfermo por una infección intrahospitalaria y ya no pudo luchar mas. Esa noche cuando llegue del hospital estaba destruido, había llorado, me sentía como el diablo, no quería saber nada de nadie, quería realizar mi pequeño duelo en paz, y volver a recuperar algo de esperanzas que me permitieran volver a trabajar.

-Un paciente murió?….-preguntó Gregory, con bastante seguridad mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, había caminado hacia mi cuarto para pedirme algo, dinero seguramente. Yo me sorprendí, como sabia?

-Como sabes?

-Estuviste llorando tienes los ojos hinchados, sacaste tu traje de luto del placard, no entraste a mi cuarto para ver si yo había llegado….- habia olvidado su facilidad deductiva y su personalidad molestamente observadora. De repente me sentí enojado, necesitaba mandar al carajo a alguien, a él.

-Si murió una paciente….no quiero escuchar las criticas estúpidas que tienes hacia mi profesión, ni tus comentarios acerca de mi estúpida personalidad emotiva y mi "encariñamiento" con los pacientes….lárgate de aquí….!- exclamé furioso mientras tiraba las frazadas de mi cama a los pies….él no me miró burlón, listo para comenzar un juego, o criticarme, o para intentar hacerme sentir mejor con uno de sus afilados comentarios graciosos, me miró apenado….

-Siento lo de tu paciente….lo siento por ti…-me dijo sincero…yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…y ya me sentía culpable por haberle hablado como lo había hecho unos segundos atrás…..

-No lo sientas, voy a estar bien….así es la vida, ya estoy acostumbrado…-le dije mas calmado mientras me acostaba en el sommier y prendía el velador de la mesa de luz…el asintió con su mirada perdida y se marchó….volvió a los 20 minutos en boxers, tenia la costumbre de dormir semi desnudo, fuese invierno o verano, prendió la tv y se acostó al lado mío, interrumpiendo mi relajante momento de lectura…

-Que haces?- le pregunté sin entender nada….

-Están pasando Scary Movie 3, deja de leer estos libros deprimentes….-dijo mientras me quitaba el libro y leía el titulo- "_El pensamiento de Nietzsche" _? Leyó en voz alta y luego tiro el libro al piso, yo rodé los ojos- por que no te cortas las venas con una galleta de agua mientras miras el niño del pijama a rayas también?- ironizo, yo sonreí, eso había sido gracioso, el no sonrió, quito sus ojos de los míos y miró al techo…con esa mirada introspectiva que yo tanto conocia, mirada que delataba la repentina necesidad de evadirse de algo que no queria hacer o decir...

-Que pasa?- le pregunté buscando sacarlo del estupor..

-Lo siento….siento haberme comportado como un idiota….siento no haberte acompañado a la cena, chocar tu auto, borracho y…..drogado…...fue estúpido e inmaduro, estaba muy enojado contigo, no dudo de que buscaba retaliación-me dijo sin intención de mirarme, pero muy avergonzado, era tan orgulloso, pero por eso sabia que lo que acababa de hacer era el acto mas noble que podía esperar de él, y finalmente perdonarlo, aunque no dejaba de ser un tanto deprimente….

-Podemos mirar Scary Movie 3 o traer las galletitas de agua y buscar el niño del pijama a rayas en la guía de la tv….tu que prefieres?- le pregunté divertido…

-Vamos con Scary Movie….-dijo él metiéndose finalmente debajo de las sabanas…..-apaga las luces… se que te da miedo, pero no pasa nada- me dijo como si hablara con un nene de 7 años con fobia a la oscuridad, apagué la luz y me puse cómodo para ver la película…nos reímos mucho, él y yo…hasta que él dejo de reír poco antes del final, se había quedado profundamente dormido….

-Buenas noches House- dije en voz alta antes de apagar la tv listo para dormir yo también, por primera vez en una semana, algo más tranquilo.

**Reviewsss? =)**


End file.
